


Blood Relations

by TiBun, UnknownPaws



Series: Blood Relations [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Fade to Black, Family, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Romance, Ronalliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 134,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When William starts to lose his heart to the new, young reaper joining Dispatch, he has no idea how his future with the reckless young man will be so deeply affected by his own past he's tried so hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, "Mother" is the title for anyone, Male or Female, who Mother's a child. Either by giving birth to the child Via Mpreg, or adopting the child and choosing the title of "Mother" rather than "Father."
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters. We only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Written RP-style.
> 
> Translations:  
> Russian: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1451609

The shrill cry of a baby echoed through the normally silent halls of the Shinigami Dispatch, disturbing the normal flow of typewriters and pens scratching across paper. Alan gave a tired sigh and pushed himself away from his desk and grabbed his collection list before walking out of his small office and across to Eric's, not bothering to knock before pushing open the door, "Honestly, Eric! Can't you keep him happy for ten minutes?" he scolded, walking over to where a baby with golden hair and bright green reaper eyes was laying on an orange baby blanket spread out on the floor, and the child's favorite toy, a stuffed grey mouse with an orange bow about it's neck, lay next to him. Alan bent over and scooped the tearful babe into his arms, bouncing him comfortingly. "Shh-sh-sh-shh…its okay, Mommy's here." he cooed, trying to calm the child, who tearfully hiccupped and stuck his thumb in his mouth, relaxing in the reaper's arms.

Eric leaned back in his office chair, a weary sigh escaping amidst the echoing wail of his infant son. Paperwork lay forgotten at his desk, chair pushed back in his attempt to stand, though not before the door to the small office slammed open, a haggard Alan barging into the room. Barely hearing his partner's scolding, he groaned and stood, cracking the bones in his back. Ringed green eyes trained upon his son, now lying content and soothed in his mother's arms. A feat he had yet to perfect and accomplish.

"Sorry, Al. I tried ta rock 'im... He seemed ta be sleepin' alrigh' when I put him down..." he rubbed the back of his neck meekly, mentally preparing for the coming storm.

"I can't take care of Ronald all the time." Alan said, bouncing the baby boy in his arms, "I stayed up with him all night last night." He turned to his lover and held out his collection list, "You insisted that we not get a babysitter and bring him to work…" he sighed, trying not to yell when Ronald was with him, "Take over my collections for the day and I'll keep him quiet for the rest of the shift. But you are on night-time duty tonight."

Eric sighed, nonetheless taking the list from his lover. "Alrigh', alrigh', but ya can't blame me fer trying" he stated, leaning over to kiss Alan on the cheek.

"I'll be back later t'night... You be a good laddie fer Mummy, eh?" he crouched down, level with his son, then pouted. "What? No love fer Daddy?"

Tearful green eyes looked up at Eric before Ronald reached out a drool-covered hand and clumsily touched his father's cheek and glasses, curling his fingers around the wire-framed lenses, pulling them from his face and bringing them to his mouth; "Gaah!"

Eric raised an eyebrow, yet could not stop a smile spreading over his face. Reaching out, he gently stroked his son's cheek, hooking a finger around the frame of his blue-tinted glasses. "Hey now" he scolded playfully, carefully pulling them out of his son's hold. "Daddy needs those ta see. Can't find anythin' two feet in front of m' face without them."

He slipped them back onto his face with ease, watching the world come into focus. The amount of drool covering the tinted lens did not seem to faze him in the slightest, though it was rather unsightly to other eyes. "An' we can't have Daddy blind now, can we? How can I protect ya then?" he teased, ruffling the baby's hair.

"Guaa-da!" Ronald protested, reaching out for his father who had taken the object he wanted. His arms and legs wiggling.

Kissing Ronald on the head, he made promise to spend time with the child the moment he got home. Despite the rough exterior and outer personality, Eric Slingby was a devoted father at heart, and a lover to the depths of his soul. He loved them both, Alan and Ronald, more than anything in the world, and though he was not perfect, he meant well. Grabbing the list, he made his way past the two, stopping only to cheekily mess Alan's hair.

Alan scowled as his hair was ruffled, "Eriiic!" he reached up to fix his hair, holding Ronald on his hip, "Go on before you're late or William catches us not working again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin'! Love ya, I'll see ya later" he grinned, messing the brunette's hair once more before making to bolt out of the room—Only to run smack into his boss, William T Spears. The man scowled, fixed his glasses before staring at the Reaper groaning on the floor.

"Slingby..."

"Will…" Alan sighed, "We are sorry for the disturbance. He's usually a quiet baby."

"Duuuuuo!" Ronald giggled, curiously looking at the new face, wiggling to try to get his mother to bring him closer to William.

Stepping over Eric, William raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Humphries... Why is that in the office? I have received many complaints about 'constant crying' in the last half hour. Find some way to keep him quiet, or I may have to ask you to relocate him..."

William knew this was unfair, but the High Ups were already breathing down their necks and the recent disturbance had made their heads turn a little. He was merely trying to keep his Dispatch out of trouble, and despite hating the approach, he had no other means of solving the problem.

"Leave Al 'lone, Mr. Spears. 'S my fault anyways, I'm the one who brought the baby in" Eric voiced from the carpet.

William eyes the man, turning his attention away from the mother to the father instead.

"In that case, Slingby, I may have no other choice but to give you overtime." he said.

"I'll keep him quiet, sir." Alan said walking over to hold out a hand to help his lover up, "Eric's just an idiot at taking care of Ronnie sometimes. I just came over to take over because he was crying."

"Duboo!" Ronald held out his favorite toy at William, proudly showing it off and babbling his noises in attempt at joining the conversation.

"Hey, I tried!" Eric defended, only to be ignored by the two other adults in the room.

"What about your shift?" William started, only to be distracted by the child babbling at him from his mother's arms. A rare smile crossed his face. "What have you got there?" he asked, kneeling down to the child's level.

"Eric's taking my collections on top of his own. I can do paperwork and hold him at the same time, though it may get some drool on it." Alan said, smiling as he watched the rare display from his boss.

"Mou-mou!" Ronald grinned, and then wiggled the toy to make it dance. Though he was holding it upside-down, "Ahh-gah babude!"

William smiled, watching the show with keen interest. Normally he would not have been fazed, but the child's eagerness and expressive joy had him. Reaching out, he tapped the child on the nose playfully.

"An eager mind is always a welcome sight" he murmured, moving to stand. "I shall be back later to pick up your paperwork; I expect it to be done by five thirty, no later. And Slingby? Get that work done on time, or its more overtime for you..."

Eric's jaw just dropped; he wasn't sure whether to laugh, be scared, or wish he had a camera for the moment. Regardless, he smiled after a moment, leaning over to pull his lover into a hug, a cheeky grin on his face, "Gotcha, boss!"

"Eric! That means get to work." Alan protested, blushing. Eric was always doing some sort of public display, and Alan always wanted their privet lives to stay privet. Though the fact that they had a son together was all the proof anyone needed as to their relationship. "Come on, Ronnie. You can help mama with paperwork. Try not to get them too wet." He cooed at the giggling boy as he pulled away from Eric and left the office.

Eric grinned like a loon, tucking the collection lists under his arm as he waltzed from the office to the Weapons Department. He knew it bothered Alan to be so affectionate in public, but the man was just too adorable when he was embarrassed. Though Eric knew the consequences of pushing the smaller Reaper too far - despite his build, size, and illness, Alan was very strong and skilled as a fighter. It was one of the many reasons that Eric fell in love with the man in the first place, "Get this done, an' I'll be back home before dark" he prompted himself.

* * *

To be continued...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald stretched his arms with a yawn as he walked into the dispatch building. It had been years since his father had taken him to work, and he had finally finished school and had been assigned a position in dispatch. After Eric had been given overtime for bringing Ronald's infant self to work, his parents had gotten a babysitter, and he hadn't been back to the offices…until now.

His parents had been so proud, and had woken him up an hour early to make sure his new suit was properly pressed and his tie was straight, White oxford shoes shined, and a hearty breakfast in his stomach. Alan had then fussed over his unruly hair until Ronald finally escaped out the door with a silent thank you to fate, which had given him his first day at work on the very day that both his parents happened to have a day off. He sighed and pulled out a crumpled paper from his pocket and looked at it. Alan had written down directions so that he could find his way to where he needed to go without being late.

How thoughtful of his mother. Ronald smiled at the paper and stepped into the lift that would take him up to the floor the note said he should be on.

William had started his day out pleasantly; waking up to find no sudden bed intrusion from a notorious redhead (thankfully), showered, took Soul for a walk, dropped the dog off at the neighbor's for the day, and picked up coffee and a bagel from a cafe on his way to work.

The lobby was crowded with Reapers, bustling about left and right, checking out weapons and filing Collection lists before heading out into the field.

He made his way through the crowd, skillfully avoiding the sudden barrage of scythes falling off a shelf (care-taking would not enjoy cleaning up that mess), and over to the lifts. He slid into one at the nick of time, sighing softly and brushing invisible dust from his otherwise spotless suit.

Only then did he realize he was not alone, head turning to stare at the new blonde Reaper standing opposite of him.

Ronald eyed the reaper that had joined him just as the doors closed, and the lift started upwards. Not wanting to seem rude; he gave a bright smile, "Ronald Knox. I'm one of the new dispatch recruits." He introduced himself.

"William T Spears, Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division" he nodded back curtly, fixing his glasses out of habit.

A new face -it was something rather reassuring to see. The last batch of turn outs had been awfully dreadful at their jobs - just a group of stubborn, snotty teenagers. The headache had last far too long for William's liking - he was just glad none were placed with him.

There were two kinds of reapers; ones who were reborn from human souls that had been judged worthy; and the rare born-reapers, also known as 'pureblood reapers' but they were so rarely born, that there were no real pureblood families. The majority of the reaper population didn't have large families at all. Sure, they would fall in love and take lovers, some would even marry; but children being born from death was something that happened far too little.

Reapers were reborn from human souls, at any given age. There was no telling who and when a new Reaper would be created, but it was set that the one who had reaped the soul of the reborn should be the one to bring the newborn to the realm. But that was not always the case - some were born alone, abandoned. In these cases, the situation turned traumatic for newborn Reapers.

Reapers were reborn at any given age, child Reapers existed within the society. They attended school, living together in dorms, aging at a normal pace until late adolescence, when the growth slowed to an eventual halt where in adulthood reapers did not age.

Of course, the occasion family existed, mostly through adoption but that alone was hard to get approval for. But then there were the legitimate children of the Reapers, Pure-bloods. Like other Reaper children, Purebloods attended school, but did not remain in the dorms come curfew.

Because such children churned jealousy in other Reapers, they were given differently last names to distinguish them from their parents. With that in place, it was almost impossible to separate a Pure-Blood from a normal Reaper.

William wondered briefly where the boy was going to be working. He had a hunch - his Division had been severely short staffed after an unfortunate incident with a pack of demons, and the Council had been mentioning of supplying Management with some new faces. "Do you know where your placement is?" he asked the boy.

Ronald shook his head, "They only told me where to go, not what I'd be doing. I'm just glad I got into dispatch and didn't get stuck with medical or secretarial." He shrugged, "I'm supposed to meet with the department head in office 520."

William blinked in surprise, though his face did not show it. "That's coincidental" he stated, "Because that's my office you were heading up to".

"Ronald's eyes widened, he was already talking to his new boss? "Oh, then, I'm supposed to give you this, sir." He said, holding out the folder he'd had tucked under his arm. It held records of his grades and achievements in the academy and documents assigning him to the department.

William nodded. "Thank you" he stated, taking a peek into the folder.

The lift ground to a halt, the doors swung open to the fifth floor of the building. William moved out into the hall, motioning for the blonde Reaper to follow him.

"You have an amazing track record, Mister Knox. That's very good; I can see why they choose you above your peers" he comment, keeping a swift but calm pace. "Now, we don't have cubicle set up yet, so you will come work with me for the time being. It would be better; I can easily give you an overview of the department, your expectations, and show you the facilities if we have time. Work does not wait, I am afraid."

Ronald beamed at the praise and energetically followed the man to his office, "Yes, sir! I won't disappoint you, and I'll work hard to get finished on time." He vowed. Glancing around at the working reapers around him, all busy with one thing or another, and none of them seeming to be simply socializing. It was a different atmosphere than school had been.

"You will find that work is much different than school. Paperwork is expected to be done by five thirty sharp, or its overtime. Scythes must be maintained, and any issues are to be reported and filed immediately. It'll take some time to get used to" he smiled though at the last sentence, remembering his first time out of the Academy and into the workforce.

Reaching his office, he slid his key into the lock, opening the door. Switching on the light, he made his way to his desk, sliding down into his chair. He gestured for Ronald to sit in the chair placed in front of the desk, left over from his interrogation with Sutcliff (again) the day prior, eyes still glued to the folder.

"Which Academy did you attend?"

"Chronos Academy," The blond said, taking the offered seat "here in London." He knew about the deadlines. His father had gotten overtime far too often, and going into this job; Ronald was determined not to do overtime at all.

"That's a good Academy. I went there myself for my last couple of years as a student..." William nodded thoughtfully, reading over Ronald's grades. He was surprised by the results in all honesty.

The boy had done excellently in Practical Skills, and very well in ethics and written. Every student was expected to work hard towards becoming a fully fledged Reaper, but in most cases, the average score was B level in all areas. The rare few that managed to score perfect were considered Honor students by the Academy, and often entered early into the workforce.

Even so, there were still areas in need of improvement, as with all new Grim Reapers. Unfortunately, by his reckoning, Ronald seemed to suffer most in Practical Skills. His tactics were good, but he was labeled as 'reckless' and 'too fast paced'. Thinking back on the subject, he remembered a tutor being a key option for young Reapers in this area.

To his dismay, only one person could be deemed fit to cover the areas needing improvement.

"Your tactics in the field are impressive, but it seems you have a bad habit of rushing into fights without thinking straight..." he said, paging a number on his phone. "Tell Sutcliff to come to my office, I must have a word with him..." he then looked back up at Ronald, "You will be working closely with Sutcliff until your Workforce-training period is over. You will have to report to him for any field work assignments you receive."

"Yes sir…where might I find him?" Ron asked. He had heard his parents mention Grell Sutcliff before, but he had never seen the man, and had no idea who he'd be looking for. "Does he have an office?"

"...Yes. But, unfortunately, he has a bad habit of avoiding it like a vampire to sunlight..." his eye twitched at the thought. "Though I may advise you to brace yourself. He can be a bit... extreme..."

"Extreme? How?" the blond asked, tilting his head, wishing he had listened in when his parents started talking about coworkers. They didn't do it often, but he had always left to go to his room or had been passing through to sneak a snack from the kitchen.

"Well—" William had no time to finish his sentence before the door to the office slammed open, a flurry of red rushing into the room.

Ronald started at the sudden, loud sound of the door banging open, hitting the wall and knocking a frame askew. He looked over at the door in time to see a blur of red flitting into the office and dancing over to William, arms being thrown around his shoulders with a shrill sing-songy greeting; "Will, darling~"

William sighed in exasperation, the sound coming close to growl in his throat. Lightly tugging the redheaded Reaper off his neck, he stared in disgruntlement, "Mister Knox…I would like you to meet your new mentor, Grell Sutcliff" he said flatly, eyes trailing over to the blond.

Ronald was staring openly at the reaper with long red hair. He blinked his wide eyes a few times and pushed aside his shock at how unprofessional the man was. "H-him? Sir, are you sure?"

"What do you mean by that? Will! Who's the brat?" Grell asked shoving his face into Ron's, his eyes roaming over the young reaper, sizing him up.

"Sadly, yes, I'm afraid...Sutcliff is one of the best in practical skills, scoring AAA on his exam." William explained. "Grell, leave him alone. I don't need to have you scaring the boy on his first day. This is Ronald Knox, the newest recruit of our Dispatch".

"Huh, he doesn't look like much, but if you ask me to, I suppose I could try to teach him a few things, Darling~" Grell purred, moving to hang off William again, "And to thank me you can take me out to dinner tonight~"

Ronald shifted awkwardly in his seat. Were these two…dating? They seemed like an odd match…a little too opposite.

William's eye twitched, a low growl escaping his throat. Despite being very close friends with the redhead, his only friend some could say, the was no denying the man often grated on his nerves with constant flirting and public displays of unwanted affection, Though Sutcliff knew well enough his boss was uninterested. Not to mention that the redhead did have someone he was much more serious about.

"And maybe a little more after that—"

"That's enough, Sutcliff! I do not wish to hear anymore" Will said shortly. "You have a soul to collect in the lower half of London in twenty minutes. I expect you to get to it!"

Grell giggled, blushing a brilliant shade of red, "Oh, Will, darling~! Such a cold man you are! Ah, but the stage calls for the actress; I'm afraid I must be going! Bye-bye, my dear! May our paths cross around a later time!" he flounced towards the door, brandishing a Collections list in his hand. He paused, glancing back at the blond with a devious grin, "Oh, and pipsqueak? Be here tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. It's rude to keep a lady waiting, you know~!" With that, he left, leaving the two behind in the office.

"…He doesn't seem to like me…" Ronald commented, his gaze lingering on the door before turning back to William, "But I'll try my best to learn from him, sir." It was hard to believe someone like the reaper he had just seen could have been an AAA student.

"He's just...overdramatic. You'll get used to each other, believe me. He's tutored some of the finest Reapers we have here. While he isn't so much productive in the office, he is excellent at field work, I will give him that" William reassured the youth. "Now then, shall we get started?"

Ronald worked alongside his new boss for a few hours; helping him with paperwork and getting suggestions on how to improve his work ethics. And other reapers would come in every once in a while for one reason or another.

There was a sharp knock on the door before it opened, "Mister Spears, sir? I have some bad news." A reaper with long black hair brought back in a ponytail said, sticking his head in the doorway.

William glanced up from his paperwork, seeing the Reaper enter the room with a ruffled expression. "Yes, Smith? What is it?" he said, mentally sighing at the interruption. He really hoped it was not another error on the soul list; overtime was piling up as it was, and he really could not afford any more time working extra hours.

 _'Probably a newbie getting lost in the field again, unsupervised.'_ he mused, sneaking a sideways glance in Ronald's direction. The boy had impressed him, truly; it had been a while since he had come across a newly fledged Reaper so eager and willing to work. He had been raised well, whether in his human life or here in the Realm itself, had he been reborn as a child. Though, he did not care to intrude too much on his new recruit's personal life.

"Sutcliff disappeared again. He hasn't collected a soul due for collection a half hour ago." The man replied, holding out a paper with the victim's details upon it.

William exhaled through his nose, resisting the temptation to throw something at the wall in anger. Out of all time for Grell to disappear, it had to be now. Running a hand through his hair, he addressed the Reaper before him. "Is there no one who can recover the soul at the moment?" seeing the man meekly shake his head, he sighed and heaved himself of his chair. "Very well, I supposed it can't be helped... honestly..."

But what about the newbie? He could take him out with him, but that posed a threat to the boy, considering they would be heading into territory uncharted by the Academy. Hereby meaning, no one to monitor their safety.

Still, he was curious to see the boy's potential; something about him screamed 'different' from the others. He wasn't like any other ordinary reaper student—perhaps this could be a good way for him to demonstrate his abilities, and in the process, uncover his weaknesses for further improvement. His mind was made up. Turning to Ronald, he gestured for him to follow, "Come, Knox. We've got some hunting to do..."

"Yes, sir!" Ronald got up and put his jacket back on, which he had removed while he worked when he had gotten a little too warm. Going out on the field his first day? Ron grinned to himself. He was excited, though if his father and mother found out, they'd likely be upset. But if he didn't get hurt, they'd never have to know, right?

William started down the hall, keeping a steady pace with Ronald jogging behind. He turned left, making his way towards General Affairs. "Do you have a scythe on you?" he asked the blonde.

"No, sir. I haven't been assigned one yet, and I had to turn in my training scythe when I graduated." The young reaper said as he followed behind.

"I see. I should have expected as much" he tapped the bell on the counter of one General Affairs window. The secretary approached, a slight smile upon her face.

"Your scythe, I'm presuming, Mr. Spears?" she asked, blinking in surprise as she noticed the boy standing behind the Dispatch Superior. "Oh?"

"Yes, as well, I shall be borrowing a spare scythe for my junior. One of the standard editions if you will, nothing too fancy" William nodded, oddly displeased with the way the woman was staring at the junior. Good grief, what was happening to the Dispatch these days? Had it really been that long since a new face showed up?

As Ronald was handed a form to sign for the borrowed scythe, he flashed her a bright smile, "Thank you, Miss." He pulled out his pen and quickly filled out the form and handed it back to her.

The secretary blushed, stifling a giggle behind her hand. "You are most welcome, handsome~" she spoke warmly, watching the blond intently. Not only was the new recruit dashing, but also apparently charming and polite!

William's eye twitched at the display; so Ronald was a slight flirt. For some reason, the thought made him uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure as to why. "Miss Tymes, the scythe, please?" he interrupted, rather loudly, sending the woman off with a nervous nod.

When Miss Tymes came back, she handed each reaper their scythes and Ronald grinned at her, "Thank you." He flashed her a wink and slung the scythe over his shoulder before looking back at William; "Shall we, sir?"

"Yes. We must make haste if we are to retrieve the soul before a hungry demon gets it" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and motioning for the blonde to follow, he threw a few cautions over his shoulder. "We will be portaling to an area of London not under surveillance—I will ask you to keep your guard up at all times, and listen to every single word I say to you. This is very dangerous, and I cannot have you getting hurt under my watch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Ronald nodded, suppressing his excited grin to a small smile, though he couldn't help the bounce in his step, "Is there anything I should know before we get over there? I've only been out on the field once for my exam, after all." He inquired, wanting to impress his boss.

"Keep an eye out for demons. They are troublesome and annoying, but also dangerous. Reapers have been lost before out in the field because of careless activities" he said, summoning a portal to the human Realm, uttering the city name under his breath. "East London." He turned toward the boy, "This is your first time using a portal on your own, yes? Then I shall explain. Prior and upon entering a portal, you must clearly state the location you wish to visit. After that, step into the portal and focus. Be careful, however; should you become distracted or mispronounce the name of the place, you may end up lost in an unknown or different location than which you had originally intended." With that said, he stepped into the portal.

The blond bit his lip and concentrated on the location before stepping through nervously. He had actually never used a portal before. He had always used the gates which were like portals but always took you to a set location and only reapers could see the gates to reenter from the mortal realm. He was relieved when he found himself in Mortal London, a few feet away from William, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Not bad" William nodded. "For your first attempt. Now, the soul was scheduled to be collected at 1:00 PM, forty five minutes ago. Victim of a carriage accident, nothing out of the ordinary. Let us be on our way, before too much time slips by. It's late as it is, and I would rather not get caught by a hungry demon or served overtime. I imagine you wouldn't as well." He lead the boy over the busy streets of London, moving fast and through crowds of mortal humans with ease. Something hit the back of his nostrils, a foul, familiar scent. He stopped, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Ron hurried behind him, weaving unnoticed through the crowd as they got closer to the victim, freezing as the stench hit him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He had never smelled anything like it, before, but he could guess what it was. "…Demon?" he asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"Indeed. Keep your guard up" William muttered, eyes scanning the area for any signs of danger. Though, he could find nothing out of the ordinary, aside from a stray cat sleeping by a trash can. It bothered him, being able to sense the creature but not see it. That factor alone was enough to unnerve him where he stood.

Ron knew he'd have dealings with demons eventually, but he didn't think it'd be this soon. He shivered at the thought of meeting a demon, "L-lets hurry and collect the soul and get back to the office."

"Yes. Follow me closely; the soul is right over there." William gestured to the victim, who soul was, thankfully, untouched. "I'll reap it; then we can return to the office."

"I'll keep a look-out for…it." Ronald said, keeping his eyes shifting around the area, searching for the demon they knew was in the area.

Unbeknown to Ronald, a pair of orange eyes glared at him from the shadows, a soft hissing noise ratting behind him. Meanwhile, William set forth on reaping the soul, marking down the judgment on his Collections list, preoccupied.

Ronald glanced over at his boss as the man released the records, watching the professional work flawlessly. His own exam had been a messy collection, but William collected it without a single problem, the records slipping into his scythe as it played.

The demon snarled, slithering out of the shadows, long talons outstretched to rip through the young Reaper's body. It had lost the soul, so maybe this scrawny mutt would provide satisfaction as a meal.

William finished the reap, closing the book and turning back to Ronald, only to freeze in horror, "Knox!"

Ronald stiffened and turned around, grabbing his scythe and bringing it up to use as a shield just as the demon came down upon him, knocking him to the cobblestone. One of it's claws ripped through the shoulder of his new suit, cutting thin, but deep slices into his flesh. A cry ripped from his lips and he kicked up into the creature's stomach to push it back.

The demon hissed, aggressively pinning the boy's arms down. It's mouth watered, practically tasting the young soul radiating off the Reaper. It leaned in closer to the helpless Reaper, breath rattling and foul with decay. It reared back, claws outstretched to deliver the final blow.

But no pain came to the blond; the demon roared in fury and confusion at the older Reaper lunged himself between the demon and its prey, its claws embedded deep in his shoulder. William cried out in pain, but held his ground, brandishing his scythe towards the creature.

Ronald gasped, staring wide-eyed up at William as Will took the hit for him. "S-Sir!" The blond scrambled back, out from under the demon and his boss, so that he could move. He raised his scythe, leaping at the demon without a thought, and recklessly brought his blade down at the demon.

The demon turned and blocked the attack, kicking out, its clawed foot making contact with his stomach and sending him back into a lamp post.

"Knox!" William yelled out, struggling to free the demon's claws from his flesh. Ripping the hand painfully from his shoulder, he swung his scythe at the beast, smashing it full on in the head. The monster roared, its full attention recaptured on the black-haired pest that had come between it and its prey. Shifting his stance, William hissed quietly as his shoulder throbbed - the injury put him at a disadvantage.

Aiming with his remaining good arm, he shot the pole of his scythe forward, impaling the creature through the back as it lunged at him. It landed on top of him, slamming him into the ground, blood oozing from the scythe impaled through its body.

Ronald gasped and pushed himself up, about to attack again when he saw the demon impaled, the older reaper's scythe protruding from between its ribs, the demon's records starting to flow out of the wound. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to William, pushing the motionless demon off his boss; "You alright, sir?"

William grimaced, clutching at his shoulder, an annoyed gazed upon his face. "Reckless" he said. "What were you thinking? Did I not tell you to keep your guard up? You could have been killed!" He bit back a hiss of pain, feeling the wound throb mercilessly.

Ron hung his head, "I—I'm sorry…" He wasn't going to make excuses for himself; he simply helped William up, adverting his gaze and trying to ignore the sting in his own shoulder…and the bruise forming from being kicked into a pole.

William gritted his teeth against the pain, yet one look of Ronald's face sent a pulse of guilt running through him. Perhaps he had been a tad too harsh - after all, it was the boy's second time in the field, and it was more William's fault that this happened in the first place, "I'm sorry" he spoke up suddenly. "It's not your fault this happened—I should have been more careful when scouting the area. You handled that marvelous for a first timer against a demon. You should be proud." He gave a rare smile, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"But we both got hurt because I had my back turned to it… I should have been looking that way more…" he muttered, flinching as his cut shoulder was squeezed. He pulled back and shifted his suit jacket to the side to look at the blood soaking through his crisp white shirt.

William blinked in surprise - he hadn't expected the boy to still take the blame. A sudden wave of recollection swamped over him, and for a moment, he was standing in Ronald's place, young again.

_'Vhat were you thinking?! Being so reckless?! Dummkoff! A pure-blood would never make 'zat mistake!'_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted memories. Noticing the blood on Ronald's shirt, he frowned and took a glance at the cut, "That's looks nasty... come, let us head back and get you checked out" he said, summoning a portal. "We'll go through together."

Ronald nodded and looked back up at him, "You too, sir." He said, glancing at Will's own bleeding shoulder before they stepped through the portal together, finding themselves in the infirmary.

William tiredly signaled for two nurses, the latter of which rushed over the moment they caught sight of the two injured Reapers. Taking them to a separate office, they sat them down and began treating their wounds.

William watched with bored eyes as the nurse stitched up his cuts, hissing when she applied a dose of disinfectant.

Ronald watched the nurse clean and stitch up his own cuts once she was done, he grinned at her as he thanked her, slipping his shirt back on. He looked over at William, "I'm real sorry about this, sir."

William waved it off, shaking his head, "Haven't I said that it was not your fault? You don't need to apologize. However..." He stood up, walking over to the blond. "You," he tapped the boy's nose, much like how one would to a dog for discipline, "are extremely reckless. We must fix that. Through mentorship you will learn how to control yourself during battle, and how to think straight when something arises. That is the key to being an efficient Reaper."

Ronald blinked in surprised when his nose was tapped, something his father often did to him when he was a child and had done something he shouldn't have. Like the time he had snuck into the kitchen and ate all the cookies, giving himself a stomachache. "I'm not a kid, you know." He pouted, "I'll pay better attention."

William merely nodded, though the ghost of a smile passed across his lips. How many times had he heard that same sentence being uttered by newbies? Too often, in fact, he was sure he himself had said it once or twice.

_'I'm not a bloody child!'_

_'You are, just a foolish boy. Scheiße, why don't you listen for once?'_

Shaking his head, he allowed himself to stand, his shoulder bandaged and starting to heal. Though, it would be about a week before the wound completely closed, and even then it was probable to leave a scar.

"If you're done, then we must continue on with our work. I doubt you want overtime on the first day." he said.

"I never want overtime." The blond smiled, hoping to lighten the mood as he finished buttoning his vest and struggled to tie his tie. His mother always helped him with it, but Alan wasn't with them.

William looked over and sighed, "Here" he stepped in front of the blond, Taking a hold of his tie, he fiddled with it, carefully tying it up in a crisp, swift fashion. In doing so, he fingers lightly brushed against the nape of Ronald's neck, though the man took little to no notice, "Honestly... Have you never tied a tie before?" he said, though in a teasing tone.

"No…" he said simply, loosening the tie slightly, "I always need help…" he flushed in embarrassment.

William tutted, "Well, that's one more thing you'll need to learn how to do..." he grimaced, the way Ronald had loosened his tie nagging at him. He couldn't help it; he was rather OCD about appearance at times. " _Gute Trauer…_ " he murmured without thinking.

Ronald paused, looking at him, "…What was that, sir?"

William froze, realizing he let his tongue slip. "I- Nevermind..." he said, shaking his head. "Just a bit of German..."

"…You don't sound like you're German." He commented, "What did you say?"

"...I'm not. Not entirely..." he said. "I said 'good grief'. The language switch is a slip of the tongue I have sometimes, mostly when I am not thinking or paying attention." He cursed under his breath, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He hated when his language switched; it often confused others and left him being questioned.

"Are you German?" Ron asked, "I assumed you were British." He rocked back onto his heels, tucking his thumbs into his belt, "What's it like in Germany?"

William hesitated, unsure of whether or not to tell this boy of his past. He wasn't particularly fond of revealing his life's story, particularly due to the memories. As it was with most Reapers and their own pasts.

But the boy had a curious mind, one he wasn't keen on dissolving. He supposed, in hindsight, talking to the boy wouldn't hurt. Perhaps it would be better to open up to a new face; he hadn't many friends, aside from Grell.

But not here, it was too open. Perhaps later, if he got the chance. He told the boy just that, "Later. Right now work is calling, and I am not fond of talking about personal matter on the job or in public..." he nodded.

"You could at least tell me if you are German or not!" the new recruit insisted as they headed out of the infirmary and back towards the dispatch offices. He smiled up at the older man, "Please, Senpai?" He had never left England…London, even. And he was curious about the outside world.

The older reaper sighed, not wanting to talk about the subject while in an open area, but could not resist the eager smile the blond was giving him. "Half" he simply stated. That was all he was going to say for the moment.

"Really? What—no, sorry." He cut himself off, restraining the urge to ask more questions. He blushed, "…I've never been outside of London and Reaper London…I guess I'm just curious what it's like out there."

William chuckled, understanding the boy's curiosity. Poor lad must have been reaped at a young age, he presumed. "Understandable. I was the same when I was your age." he stated, heading down to his office.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed smoothly, with little to no interruptions aside from William lecturing Grell about skipping a mission. 5:30 arrived, and both Reapers were blessed with no overtime for the night. William felt at ease, having to deal with his shoulder stinging from earlier, to be granted a night off. He was eager to get home and relax, spend some time with his dog, perhaps even catch up on the book he was reading.

Glancing over at Ronald, he wondered how the boy was getting home. Normally, he would not have cared, but as the day had gone by, he found himself becoming more acquainted and adapted to having the boy around. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

Perhaps he would walk home that night. The evening was clear, and the day had been warm and comfortable for early fall. The fresh air would be a nice change the fresh air would be a nice change to the gassy smell of public transit, "Ready to head home?"

"Yes, sir." Ronald grinned, getting up and setting the papers he had just finished away in the out-box, "Thank you for working with me today."

"It was a pleasure. You are a very respectable young man" William responded. He glanced out the window at the streets outside and frowned, looking back at Ronald, "How are you getting home?"

"Walking." The blond shrugged, "There isn't much else I can do to get home. Why?" he glanced at the window, his green eyes widening as he ran over to it, seeing small droplets of water starting to hit the window pane and gather as the rain outside began to pick up. He groaned, "Awe, It couldn't have waited until I got home dry?"

"Hm?" William glanced up, snapping his briefcase closed, only to frown at the sight of rain falling outside the window. So much for a dry walk home; and to think he would now have to walk Soul in that as well. "Bollocks..." he murmured. He was glad there was a spare umbrella in his office, just for these occasion (to be truthful, it was actually an April Fool's joke from Grell, a big bright red umbrella with white hearts all over it). It had its uses, big enough to keep him dry from the rain on the way home.

However, looking at the boy, he felt a pang of sympathy. His eyes trailed over the youth's wounded shoulder - that would sting nasty if it were to get wet. Making up his mind and definitely going past his comfort zone, he cleared his throat. "Why don't I accompany you on the way back home? I was planning to walk myself, and I have an umbrella we can use. It's big enough for the both of us, and it would be a shame to get wet in this." He gestured towards the rain.

"Really? Thank you sir!" The energetic young man left his spot at the window and hurried over to the supervisor's side, "You know, I don't know why people say you are so heartless. You're a nice guy." He grinned, remembering back to his lunch break where he had overheard a group of reapers complaining about William Spears.

William only made a noise akin to a grunt. He had heard tell of rumours flying around the office of him being a complete hardass. Regardless, the comment stirred a warm feeling inside of him. "Thank you. Shall we be on our way?" He lead the boy out of the office, into the pouring rain outside. Sheltered rather closely under the umbrella, William sighed at the ferocity of the weather.

" _Verdammt regen_ " he grumbled. " _Sie sagten, über Nacht, nicht blutig jetzt!_ "

"Uh, sir. I really can't understand German." Ronald pointed out, glancing up at the man he was huddled under an umbrella with.

"I said it wasn't supposed to rain tonight, only this morning" William groaned, thinking of the mess his dog would make later on in the puddles. "Though it's worse running home through snowy German forests" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh…Did you grow up in Germany?" He asked, avoiding a large puddle and moving to the side, pressing up against William briefly, "Sorry."

William reacted automatically, wrapping his arm around Ronald's waist to prevent from falling over. Though he paid little attention to the physical contact he shared with the boy. "Careful" he chided softly, before sighing and glancing at the rain falling around them. "Yes and no. I was born in a small farm house on the outskirts of Berlin. My father was a German farmer living off his own crops, my mother a British woman from a poor family. We lived in Germany until I was two years old, when we moved to London. But we moved back to Germany after my father lost his job when I was seven. I lived there until my death, and during most of my early years as a Reaper." He shook his head. "From my mother I learned English, but my father taught me German. Growing up, I spoke both languages, and upon becoming a Reaper, I became more accustomed to using German as a main language, though English has always been my mother tongue."

"You're lucky…having traveled like that. You probably got to see a lot of things. I've always wanted to go out and see the world…"He sighed, doubting he'd ever get the chance. After all, he didn't wish to leave his parents, so a transfer wasn't an option to him.

"Lucky... Heh. I suppose I could be considered lucky. My family had little money, you see. Our father was a serf, practically owned by a noble who owned the land we lived and worked on. My mother grew up with little education, but insisted we both attend school. We went two days a week, the rest working whatever job we could find or scavenging around. Have I seen things? Yes, I suppose I have. But not much, only the country side, and the small village we lived by in Germany, and the darker side to the city of London. I'm surprised I lived as long as I did; so yes, I am lucky. In that sense, I am lucky."

His eyes trained on the boy, hearing his simple wish, "The world. It is a vast and mystical place. Perhaps, one day if I should gain a mission, I'll let you accompany me to Germany. I know the countryside extremely well, almost like my second home. But you must work hard, you hear? I don't just offer this scot-free."

The boy's eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you! I'll work hard, I promise!" He turned around, slipping in front of the older reaper, grinning up at him, though the rain around the shelter of the umbrella kept him almost intimately close.

He smiled, still holding the smaller Reaper by the waist. The eager gleam and enthusiasm in the youth's eyes made him recollect, seeing a younger version of himself in the blond.

Looking around, he noticed they were closer to his own neighborhood.

"How far is your home from here?" he asked.

"Uh…" Ronald looked around, "About five blocks south and then another three blocks west, I think." He commented, finally realizing that he was being held about the waist. His cheeks grew warm.

"I see. My home is not too far from here, but it would be rather rude of me to simple leave you here in the rain. Not to mention, the streets can sometimes be dangerous at night - not as dangerous as mortal London, but there are still some nasty folk wandering about at night. I'll walk you home and then head back here to my place afterwards. However, before we do, I must pick up Soul - she is probably ridden with anxiety from waiting so long" he explained, guiding the boy over to a small condo across the street.

"Soul?" The blond asked, a slight tilt to his head.

"My dog" he answered simply. "She's very docile and calm, but so attached to my hip. It's like living with a toddler sometimes..."

Knocking on the door, he was greeted with the sound of scrabbling paws and loud, various barks.

Ronald's eyes widened and he took an uneasy step back into the rain, "I…I think I can make it home on my own, Sir…"

William raised an eyebrow, giving the boy an odd look, "Is something the matter?"

"I…don't do well with…those." He admitted, backing up more when the door opened and the dog greeted it's owner. A hoard of dogs peeked out at the two Reapers; a Dalmatian, two Golden Retrievers, a Black Lab, a Great Dane, three Pomeranians, two huskies, and a couple of puppies. Yet from the crowd, it was a huge Burmese Mountain Dog came barreling forward, leaping up and knocking William back. Ronald took a few more steps back, "I…Thank you for today, Sir… I-I'll see you tomorrow!" he turned and ran out into the rain, heading straight for home before any of the dogs would go after him.

William watched him run with a frown, confusion written all over his face. He glanced down at his dog, the latter nuzzling happily into his coat. "Poor boy is probably exhausted" he murmured, scratching Soul behind her ears. The Bernese Mountain Dog barked in reply.

* * *

 

 

Ronald was soaked through by the time he reached home and pushed open the door. His shoulder stinging from the rainwater soaking his bandages. "Mum? Father? I'm home." He called out into the house, knowing that they had probably started to worry about him. he removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

Shuffling was heard from the kitchen, and a moment later, Eric appeared in the doorway, looking rather irritated.

"Where the 'ell have ya been?! Ya drove me nuts with worry!" he scolded his son lightly, before noticing the bandages and raising an eyebrow.

"It's raining out, I'm only ten minutes late, Father."

"Doesn't mean we didn't worry!" Alan said, walking out wearing his apron he used when cooking, pulling his son into a hug, "You know we worry. There's a high chance you inherited Thorns from me. That first attack is…"

"I know, I know, Mum. But I'm fine."

"Liar!" Alan lovingly, but firmly smacked his son upside the head, "I see those bandages under your soaked shirt! What happened?"

Eric frowned examining the wounds on his son's shoulder. "...'at looks like a demon wound..." he murmured.

"…That's because it is…" Ronald admitted.

"They sent you out on the first day?" Alan gasped.

"Mum, it's not that bad." Ronald protested as he was dragged into the kitchen and sat down, Alan insisting on redressing the wound.

"Don't tell me it's 'not that bad', Ronald Oliver." Alan scolded.

"Listen ta yer mother, Ronald" Eric nodded in agreement. Though he personally had worse injuries than Ronald's, he knew the dangers of demon wounds to a young Reaper, "Tha' can become infected if yer not careful" he stated, watching his lover fuse over their son.

"But the nurse took care of it! Besides, Mister Spears looked worse…his cuts were deeper—Ow! Careful, Mum! It's tender!"

"Spears?" Eric's eyebrows furrowed. "Ya mean William T. Spears?"

"Yes. I was working with him all day today. But starting tomorrow I have to work with Mister Sutcliff." Ronald explained.

Eric looked at Alan then back at Ronald. "Yer boss is our boss" Eric gave a teasing grin to his son, ruffling his hair. "Now yer mother can nag ya at work AND at home~"

"Don't do that!" he squeaked, "I don't want any special treatment or to have people think I'm getting it easy just because I got into the same department as my parents!"

"I'm your mother, I can coddle you all I want. Especially if you go getting yourself carved up by demons." Alan stated simply.

"Demons better watch out fer angry little Mummy comin' after 'em!" Eric laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Alan's cheek. "Sure as 'ell got me runnin' when 'e was angry at me! Yer mother's a strong fighter, 'e is." He poked his son in the side, knowing very well that he was riling the boy up, and would potentially have something chucked at his head by either his spouse or his son. But he loved them all the same, despite the gentle teasing.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ronnie, could you go to the market and pick up a few things for me?" Alan asked, walking into the boy's room and holding out a list and some money.

Ronald looked up from the files he was reading over—notes that Grell told him to memorize before he'd take him onto the field again. He nodded and took the list and cash, looking over the items on the list, "Alright. I'll be back soon." He got up and shoved the list and money into his pocket before slipping into his jacket and heading out the door.

"Be careful!" Alan's voice called out to him, and he rolled his eyes.

Ronald arrived quickly at the market square in Mortal London, gathering and paying for what he needed from the list. As he stood at a farmer's booth, choosing some apples, of which he was sure his mother planned to bake a pie with, he felt a body brush up against his in the crowd, a hand slipping into his pocket. He dropped the apple in his hand back onto the crate of apples and spun around in time to see a man run, Ronald's wallet in hand. "Hey!" He took off after the pickpocket.

The man ran through the crowds, chuckling gleefully to himself at overtaking such an easy bit of prey. The sucker hadn't even noticed him coming, until the last second when it was too late. Noticing the blond trailing along behind him, he gave a snort and veered into an old alleyway, coming at a dead end.

Ronald smirked, knowing he had the thief as he blocked the man in, "Give it back." He held out one hand, the other going to his jacket pocket where he kept his switchblade that his father had given him for his seventeenth birthday.

The man whirled around, staring wide-eyed at the boy. "H-Hey kid, listen! You don't wanna fight me! Go on home to ya mommy, you here?" Seeing the blond remain still, he glanced around behind him and chuckled darkly. The atmosphere became choked with tension, so thick a knife could slice through it. Footsteps sounded behind Ronald, a group of thugs and ruffians closing in on the Reaper, knifes and other weapons bared.

Ronald glanced around at each member of the gang, and smirked, "What? Can't take me on yourself? How weak you must be to need to team up against one guy?" he taunted, grabbing his knife and whipping it out, "Little word of advice. Don't rub all over the person you are trying to steal from…and check all the pockets. He kicked back into the closest thug's gut, slicing his blade over his cheek at the same time, "You never know if you are dealing with someone who can fight back."

The man yelled out in pain, blood spurting from the wound. All at once, the men attacked, brandishing blades likes knights with swords. Very crazed, lawless knights, to be exact. The fight lasted a good while, until one man managed to slam Ronald in the stomach, sending him flying against the cobblestone wall of the alleyway.

"Heh... Not so tough now, aren't ya?" the first man laughed, pulling a pistol from his worn pant pocket. "Pretty little thin', ain't cha? Wonder how much ya sell fer…or rather, can we make you sing like a bird?"

Ronald rubbed the blood from his split lip, showing no weakness, "It still took all seventeen of you to get me cornered." He sneered as he watched another member of the gang pick up his knife, commenting on how nice a blade it was.

"Lovely little thing ya got here. Never seen one o' 'em before... Tell you what, you give us a good show, and I'll hold on ta this for ya!" the man laughed, as another one grabbed Ronald by the hair, slamming his head into the wall. Two other men grabbed his arms and legs, restraining him, as the leader approached, poking Ronald's cheek with the blade.

"Let's see how loud you can scream, little boy~"

Ronald was immortal, and couldn't be killed by these human thugs, but he could feel pain, and the blow his head took to the wall was enough to disorient him, a groan of pain slipping past his lips. He cringed and started to struggle. The knives, guns…they didn't matter. He'd heal from them…even a bullet in his head would heal eventually…though his parents would never let him out of the house again if that happened. "Fuck off!"

The thugs sniggered, not taking the youth seriously, "Quite a mouth he's got, eh?"

"Indeed. Perhaps we should close it."

"Does welding it shut sound good?"

They murmured amongst themselves, nodding and advancing towards the boy.

Ronald gasped, pressing himself back against the wall and trying to yank his arms free. He felt his own blade cut into his skin slightly, a thin bead of blood running down his smooth skin.

"Eheheheheheh~ My, my what's going on 'ere? You botherin' that poor little boy, hmm?" a new voice cackled hoarsely.

The thugs glowered at the man standing before them, eying every inch of him; his long robes, silver hair, and lop-sided hat. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" the leader snarled, clutching onto his pistol.

"Heh heh! It's not 'what' my boy, it's 'who'~!" the man chirped, swaying back and forth in a midst of giggles.

"What are you yammerin' about?"

"He means-" a familiar voice interjected. "Leave the boy alone unless you wish to die."

A long pruning pole shot out from above, slamming into the ground. The men released Ronald, throwing him back against the wall, and scattered like mice. Perched on a windows sill two stories up, a man with slicked dark hair and glasses gave a cold glare. Leaping down, he landed in front of the blond, placing himself between him and the thugs. "Honestly... Has humanity sunk this low these days?" he snapped, fixing his glasses, nodding towards the boy. "Are you alright, Knox?"

Ronald flushed in embarrassment that his boss would have seen him in such a situation, but he nodded, "They made off with my wallet and switchblade, though…" he mumbled, upset he'd lost more than what he would have originally lost if he'd just let the pickpocket take his wallet.

"Heh heh no need to worry, boy~!" the silver-haired man chuckled, giving a mock bow. "Just let ol' Undertaker take care of business~!" As soon as the man had spoken, he was gone, vanishing swiftly into the busy streets like a ghost, leaving William and Ronald alone in the alley. The black-haired Reaper sighed, running a hand through his hair before acknowledging the blond.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you at all?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he helped the blond to his feet.

"…Nothing permanent, sir." The blond blushed. In reality, his head was killing him, and the cut on his cheek stung. But he knew that he'd be fine. He reached back and touched the back of his head, finding his hair caked in blood from being slammed hard into the rough wall, "…I'll heal up."

William frowned, glancing at the boy's head from the side. Upon seeing the blood, he pursed his lips.

"That wound is rather nasty... lt will need cleaning up..." he muttered, gently supporting the dizzy boy, "Come, I'll bring you back to my place. It's close by, and judging by the size of bloodstain, it would be a better choice."

"B-but…" he bit his lip, remembering the rather large dog the man had, "I'll be fine, sir. I just have to get home and rest…but thank you for helping…" he moved to pull away, only to slump heavily against William, the dizzy feeling growing too much from the head wound.

William frowned even more, practically holding the youth in his arms. Summoning a portal, he teleported them back to the Realm, close to the older man's house.

"Hold on, Knox. We'll be there soon, then I can patch you up" he encouraged the blond, hoisting him up by the waist. "And don't be ridiculous. I'm not letting you wander out by yourself with that injury! You'll collapse before you get five steps in."

"Then…just…keep that dog away? Please?"

"Who? Soul?" William raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding the issue with his dog. "She won't be any trouble. She tends to keep to herself if she sees me busy with someone. All in all, she's friendly; she won't hurt you." Reaching his front door, William pulled out his key. Unlocking the lock, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"Please." Ronald pressed, reaching out and grabbing William's hand before he could turn the doorknob, "…I don't like dogs…"

William frowned even more before the realization hit him. The boy was scared of dogs; he felt like a right fool for not noticing it earlier considering his behavior a couple of weeks before. He noted the blond's hand on his, and fought a blush of pink from spreading across his cheeks. "Right... I will make sure she stays put then" he reassured the youth.

His home was a small but comfortable flat, with a backyard that made up a good chunk of the lot. Upon entering, he glanced around at the living room adjoining his small kitchenette, not seeing Soul in sight.

"Must be in the bedroom..." he murmured, internally relieved that the giant dog had not come bounding up upon hearing her master arrive home.

Ronald sighed in relief when he didn't see the dog right away, and he let the older reaper help him to a seat in the kitchen. He sighed and wiped the blood off his cheek, "…I'm sorry for interrupting your day off like this, sir."

William waved him off. "It's no trouble" he murmured, searching for his first aid kit. "No one expected you to get hurt like that. It's not your fault."

The words brought back memories of their first mission together. Since then, the boy had been improving but still lacked complete control over his actions—reckless, as William liked to call it. Even so, he was pleased to see the blond's progress in the field.

While both were distracted, William searching and Ronald through dizziness, Soul had awoken from her afternoon nap. Stretching with a yawn atop her master's bed, her ears perked at the sound of her master's and a new voice floating in from the kitchen.

Jumping off the bed, she padded down the hall into the kitchenette, tilting her head in curiosity at the blond boy sitting tiredly in a chair. Wandering over, she wagged her tail in greeting, sniffing his hand and nudging it with her snout.

With a startled cry, Ronald hopped up, stumbling back to the counter, and even if it was rude and childish, he pulled himself up onto the surface in attempt to get away from the dog.

William, upon hearing the blond's cry of fear, whirled around with wide eyes to find the boy cowering upon his countertop, Soul peering up at him in confusion. The look on her face clearly asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Soul! No, back!" he lightly chided the dog, moving her off to the side. " _Sie erschrecken ihn!_ "

Soul whimpered, backing away as her master wished, she didn't understand what she had done wrong, though. All she wanted to do was say hello, but the boy didn't seem to like her judging by the odd looks he was giving her. Now her master was mad at her, too.

William approached Ronald slowly, determined to prevent from startling the frightened Reaper any further. In his haste to remove the dog from Ronald's personal bubble, his hair had fallen loose of its slicked back style, giving him a more relaxed, different appearance.

"Ronald he murmured. "It's okay. She won't hurt you, I promise. I'm here, its okay..."

Instinctively, he reached out, rubbing the youth's arm comfortingly.

"I…I know… My mother always told me most dogs are nice but…" he shivered, and rolled up his pant leg, showing off the pale shine of a faded scar that looked like his leg had gone through a meat grinder at one point, "…One attacked me when I was four and I never was able to get over it…"

The older man's eyes softened at the sight of the scar, "I see... That's terrible. I understand where you are coming from though—a phobia like that is hard to overcome. But Soul is a gentle creature, she never bites. I'm sorry you had to go through that..." he murmured, eyeing the scar with some form of pity. The bite looked particularly nasty, obviously from some larger aggressive dog. How the boy had crossed paths with such an animal, he did not know, but it was clear from his behavior that the incident had left him terrified. He could relate in his own way, to being scared by one single event.

_"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry!"_

_"Pathetic brat! This vill teach you to disobey! Filthy dirty-blood!"_

_"STOP! IT HURTS, STOP! Sie tun mir weh! STOP!"_

Ronald nodded and lowered his pant leg again, slowly lowering himself from the counter, "Sorry, sir…I must look like I really am only a kid…"

William watched, shaking his head in response, "No, you don't. It's a natural response to a phobia" he said. "Though, I am more worried about your wound at the moment. Does it still hurt?"

Ronald nodded, "Of course it does…" he sighed, "All this for a few apples and bread…"

The older man nodded, grabbing a cloth from the counter and soaking it at the sink.

"You were running a couple of errands then, I'm presuming?" he asked, hoping to shift the conversation to something lighter and less prodding. Bringing the now wet cloth over, he gently veered Ronald back to his seat, throwing a quick glance at the dog over his shoulder. She stared back at him from her spot on the floor with sad eyes, but did not move.

Sitting the boy in the chair, he crouch down to his level, carefully bringing the cloth up to the wound, "This may sting a little..."

Hissing, the boy grit his teeth against the sting before he nodded, "Picking up a few things."

William shifted his gaze to the boy's face, carefully dabbing at the wound. Clearing away the blood, he examined the cut, grimacing at the nasty bruise forming around it.

"A minor concussion. Not as much of a trouble to us as to a human, but still painful enough to make one dizzy" he murmured, pulling out a roll of bandages from the kit.

Wrapping it around Ronald's head, he was careful to not agitate the injury any further. In the end, it merely looked like Ronald was sporting a gauze sweat band on his head.

Putting away the first aid kit, he nodded towards the couch in the living room.

"You can rest for a bit there. It's better you let the wound heal for a bit than moving around and making it worse. Afterwards, I can take you out again to finish your shopping; with any luck, we will run into the Undertaker again."

"You mean that guy who disappeared saying he'd get my wallet and knife back? I hope so. Otherwise I have to return home empty-handed." Ronald sighed, reaching up and lightly touching the bandages, his cheeks flushing again as he caught William's gaze; just what was this strange feeling he got whenever he caught William's eye, or earned his praise…or the man went out of his way to help him. He felt so…light-headed, despite the injury he had sustained, and his gut felt…fluttery in a pleasant way. For some reason it was different than when it was anyone else…

"..nald! Ronald!" William's voice floated back to him, fingers snapping in front of his face. "Are you alright? You blanked out on me for a moment..." Noticing the flush on the blond's cheeks, he frowned and set a hand against his forehead. It felt warm beneath his palm, a possible indicator of a fever, but he couldn't be sure. "Do you feel well? Come, lie down for a bit to let the dizziness settle..." Moving his arms out to help the younger Reaper off the counter, he began to guide him towards the living room.

William's concern only made Ronald's cheeks grow warmer, "I…I'm fine, sir. He insisted, but let the man guide him to the couch, sitting down and looking up at the man, "I was just…lost in thought is all."

William tutted, gently nudging the boy so he was lying down on the couch. Tossing him a blanket lying on the arm of the sofa, he turned on his heel and left for the kitchen. "I'll be tending to a few things, you take a rest. An hour's rest or two should be sufficient enough" he nodded, reaching down to scratch soul behind the ears.

With a sigh, Ronald nodded. He was going to be late getting home…he already was. And he had new injuries to explain to his parents. But William told him to rest, so he rested, closing his eyes and curling into the blanket.

William spent the next hour and a half cleaning around his house, reorganizing papers, filling out leftover forms and reports. Soul wandered over to him, her favorite rope held in her mouth. She gave him an expected, hopeful look. He glanced down at her in return, leaning back in his office chair. His gaze shifted up to the blond, still asleep on the couch; he seemed to be fairing fine, the man observed. A rare smirk formed across his mouth; perhaps a distraction would be alright for a moment. "Fifteen minutes of play should filled up the schedule…" he murmured, taking a hold of the rope and beginning a small tug-of-war session with the dog.

Ronald moaned, rolling over and nearly falling off the edge of the couch before he sat up, looking around until he spotted William playing with his dog. He rubbed his head and stayed safely curled up on the couch, "…Sir..?"

William smirked, teasing Soul lightly whist tugging at the rope. Her jaws clamped down on it, a playful growl rumbling in her throat. Upon hearing Ronald stir, he glanced up, attention focused on the blond. Seeing him sleepily curled up on the couch like a cocoon made his heart stir. An odd emotion stirred inside of him, something he could not put his finger on, leaving a flush of pink tinting his cheeks.

The blond lowered the blanket and started to fold it, "I should get going…do you think that man got my wallet back?"

William blinked, pulled back to reality. Letting go of the rope, ignoring Soul's whine of protest, he struggled to pull his thoughts together, still wrapped in the odd sensation. "Oh, um... I would think so..." he walked over to Ronald. "He isn't called a legend for nothing."

Soul, wanting more attention, obliviously trotted up to Ronald, rope in her mouth. She dropped it at his feet, looking at him, then back at it before shifting her gaze back to him again. Her unspoken words; ' _Play with me_!'

Ronald gasped and pulled up into himself on the couch, pressing back as far as he could, "S-sir, please…your dog…" he looked over at William, trying hard not to over-react to the dog. He knew she just wanted to play, but it was all he could do to cower on the couch.

William moved to shoo Soul away, but at the last second, she dart out away from him. She bumped against his legs, disrupting his sense of balance. With a grunt, he stumbled, falling forward. Managing to grab a hold of the top of the couch, he stopped his fall - only to now find Ronald directly underneath him, his hold on the couch keeping him from falling on top of the blond.

His face turned redder than Grell's hair and he could only stare in shock, too stunned to move. A small chain around his neck, an iron cross on the end, came loose, falling upon the blond's chest.

"I-I..." he stuttered, mouth gaping like a fish, but no legitimate words came out.

"S-sir…" Ronald blushed, looking up at the reaper, startled mostly over the sudden urge he got to close the distance between them in a kiss… He shook the thought from his head, "Sir, are you okay?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but it was better than making it awkward by giving in to wanting to kiss his boss.

"...Y-Yes..." he flustered, mentally slapping himself for the stutter, "Are you okay?" What was this feeling welling up in his chest again? This almost undeniable urge to lean down and press a kiss to- No, he mustn't think like that! This was his subordinate, his employee, his... friend?

Yes, friend. He considered Ronald a friend, nothing more... yet the more he told himself that, the less he believed it. Something was happening, an unexplainable chemistry forming between them.

"Sorry about Soul... She's just extremely playful." he murmured lamely, the red darkening across his cheeks.

"I wasn't touched. My head hurts but that isn't your fault." Ronald shrugged, glancing down to his lap, "But I really should get going, sir…I was expected back home long ago…"

William nodded, still flustered, but managed to maneuver himself and fall beside Ronald on the couch. His eyebrow rose at the statement from the blond, eyes curious and confused.

"You have a flat-mate?" he asked, wondering if the blond lived alone or with someone.

"…Two." He nodded. He was all too used to saying his parents were flat-mates because of having to keep his parents a secret so he wouldn't upset anyone.

"Ah, I see" William said. He wondered briefly if Ronald was intimate with either of them, the mere thought making his stomach clench for some odd reason. In perspective, he hoped the boy wasn't. "What are they like? Partying, slacking, too much noise?"

"Depends on what one you are talking about. One's always worrying, but is really cool. He even got me my first drink, and gave me that switchblade." He smiled as he spoke of his father, "The other is quiet and responsible. He makes sure we stay in line and the place stays clean and orderly."

"Ah" he smiled faintly, though still slightly unsure. "Sounds like two employees of mine. One hardworking and the other a pain in the ass. But still, one of the best Reapers we have. Ironically, those two had a child... though I only saw it twice, not sure what happened with him...her? ...No, him, they had a son. Adorable little thing, such a personality too."

Ronald tried to hide the fresh flush to his cheeks. He suddenly felt so young. His boss had met him as a baby? How embarrassing. There was no way he'd let the man know that he was that baby. He didn't want to be seen as a baby in this man's eyes.

"Are you alright? You look flushed... are you feeling well?" William asked, concerned with how fast the boy's face had turned red. The clock on the wall chimed, startling the man. "Ah! You should be heading home, yes? I'll walk you back—can't have you fainting on me. I'd be guilty for it." he said.

"No, I'm fine…really. I just…you're still really close, sir." He covered, "I…I'll just go right home…and if that man got my things back maybe you can get it to me on Monday? I don't know. Thanks for helping me."

William blinked, then blushed slightly. "O-Oh... My apologies! Yes, um..." he adverted his gaze. "If I see him, I shall get your things for you and bring them to you Monday..."

"Thank you, sir." The blond waited for William to back away before he pushed himself up and set the folded blanket down on the couch. He glanced at the older man and turned away, "See you on Monday, then." He hurried to the door before the dog came back. His face flushing darker.

William nodded, the blush still evident on his cheek. Soul, noticing her master's discomfort, wandered over and sat down beside him, resting her chin on his knee. The Reaper sighed, scratching her behind the ears. "What has gotten into me, Soul?"

* * *

 

Wandering down the street, scythe resting over shoulder, Eric raised an eyebrow at the sight of his son heading his way.

"Where the 'ell have ya been?"

Ronald started to a stop, "Papa…" shaking his head he approached the man, "…I got mugged…" he admitted, "Mama sent me to get a few things and this guy stole my wallet and I chased him down and he had a bunch of friends, and…and this isn't sounding any better…is it?" he frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Eric nodded, listening to his story, "I know. Yer mother wen' nuts on me when I got home and-" he stopped, hearing the last bit of his son's conversation. "Mugged? Ya didn't try ta fight 'em, I hope?"

"Of course I did! Why the hell would I just let them take off with my wallet and the money Mum gave me to get things? Besides, they were human so I thought I could take them."

Eric groaned in response, rubbing at his temples, "An' by the looks of those bandages, ya got more than a few scrapes. Son, lemme tell ya somethin'... It's one thin' to make bad judgments, it's another ta make stupid judgments... Even the smallest of thin's can leave the biggest mark on ya... I found that out when I met yer mother" he chuckled softly.

Wrapping an arm around his son, he guided him back to the house, "Ya look tired... Let's head home. I need a rest m'self after the hell of today."

"I was doing fine…until I got backed into a wall…hard." He protested, "But I got out of it fine…mostly." Ronald drifted off, thinking of William again, "…Father…how did you know you had feelings for Mum?"

Eric's eyebrow rose at the statement, eyeing the bandages but did not press further, "Alrigh', so long as ya rest with me when we get home. Believe me, yer gonna wanna after yer mum gets through with ya...and I need ta relax after that damn demon attack earlier..." He frowned, pondering his son's other question. "Well, I suppose...I just got this feelin' every time yer mother was around. I got sweaty, nervous, blabbing like a fool and making a mess o' m'self... Got the urge ta kiss 'em, too..." he looked at his son. "Why d'ya ask?"

"How did you know Mum likes you back?" Ronald fired off a second question without offering up an answer. Eric had just listed off everything he felt around Will…confirming what he had already thought…he had, somehow, fallen in love with his boss.

Eric merely shrugged. "I didn't, not until I asked yer mother out on a date... Course, don' do what I did son, cause shit wen' down. An' I ain' explainin' how... But in the end, we had our kiss... Why are ya so curious though? Normally ya feign vomitin' every time yer mum an' I snog" he pointed out.

"That's because you're my parents and I don't want to see you pawing all over Mum! I…" he looked down, walking a little faster towards home, "…I think I might've fallen for someone is all…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" he pulled his son back a few inches, a Cheshire grin upon his face. "Am I hearin' righ'? M' little boy has th' hots fer someone?" He slapped his son on the back, laughing out loud. "Atttaboy, Ronnie! Yer grownin' up so fast... don' tell yer mother I said tha'. Or he'll have my head..."

Ronald blushed, "It's no big deal, Dad. They probably think I'm just an annoyance, anyway. I only seem to mess up around them…" He looked up at Eric, "And Mum'll be more focused on how I got myself mugged, rather you telling me that."

"Now why would ya say tha'?" Eric asked. "I did the same thin' around yer mother, and he didn' think any less of me. How would ya know if ya don' ask?" They reached the front door, Eric standing with his hand on the knob. "True poin' about yer mother, but you know what 'e's like with his wittle baby Ronnie!" he grinned teasingly. "Well, so am I, but tha's besides the point." He opened the door.

"I'm not a baby anymore." He pouted as the door swung open.

"Ronald! Where have you been? You should have been back over an hour ago! I've been worried…what happened? Your head—cheek. Get in here!" Alan said, pulling his son in and sitting him down in the sitting room.

"Mum! I'm fine!"

Eric merely waltzed into the house, setting his scythe by the door. Quickly pressing a kiss to Alan's cheek, he removed his coat and hung it on the hook, watching his spouse and son curiously.

"Alan, I know yer worried, but let him breathe fer scythe's sake! I found him on the way back from my shift, after he got mugged-"

"MUGGED?" The brunet gasped.

"I'm fine! They just got my wallet…and knife…but I'm fine! It's just a small concussion, no biggie. I'll be fine by morning."

"That's not the point! You could have—"

"But didn't! I could have died, or been seriously hurt, but it didn't happen, Mum. It's not like I was walking around the bad side of London. I was in the market."

"Even there ya gotta be careful, Ronnie. Yer still young, ya don't know the full dangers o' the outside world" Eric explained, gently stroking Alan's hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Ya look patched up though... Who did tha'?"

"Mister Spears and this other guy showed up and scared the gang members away…and Mister Spears fixed me up and made me rest before I could come home. That's why I'm late."

"Spears? Ya mean, our boss? The same man with a stick up his ass?" Eric looked mildly surprised. "Can we discuss this over dinner? I'm starved; I had ta skip out on lunch again because of a fucking demon trying to run me down durin' a mission..."

"Yes, of course our boss. I don't know of any other Mister Spears anywhere." Ronald said, standing back up, only to be pushed back down by his mother.

"Dinner's not ready because our son got mugged!" Alan snapped, "Go make a sandwich." He turned back to Ronald, "You need to be more careful, young man. You are not a kid anymore. Eric and I can't always be there to protect you."

"I know, but it couldn't be helped!" Ron protested.

Eric repressed a groan, but moved away, slinking into the kitchen. He knew Alan was worrying a tad too much, but that was a mother's job. He couldn't blame him either, he fretted over their son just as much but in a more silent way.

Still, he half wondered who his son had eyes on. Pausing at the counter, he listened to his son and lover in the living room.

"Mum, I'm fine, really. No need to change the bandage. I'm sure Mister Spears knew what he was doing."

"Oh, I have no doubt. The man always does things perfectly. But I want to see for myself your condition." Alan said, unwrapping the bandages and shifting blond hair to look at the wound, his breath catching in his throat, "What did they do to you?"

"Just backed me against the wall, I'm—"

"Not fine! Eric! Grab the first aid when you come back!"

"Mum! You're over-reacting. This is no worse than the time I fell out of the tree in the back yard when I was six."

Eric sighed, turning back on his heel and maneuvering to the living room. Grabbing the first aid kit off the wall, he trudged over to his lover, set it down on the chair before voicing his opinion.

"Alan, ya need ta calm down, yer just about hyperventilating." he tried to soothe the brunette, running a hand down his back in comfort. He gave his son an odd look. "Tha's a bad example, Ron. Ya passed out an' we had ta take ya ta the hospital for a broken arm. But in all seriousness..." he looked closer at his son, noticing something hooked onto his shirt - a chain, similar to one would wear as a necklace. "The 'ells tha'?"

"…The hell is what?" Ronald asked, frowning in confusion, "And I was fine! It was only a broken arm! It hurt is all. I was a kid. Passed out from pain."

"This!" Eric stated, pulling the chain free, holding it up for examination.

Silver, tarnished with age, formed a delicate but strong holding chain, an iron cross (Germanic, if Eric could guess) dangling at the end. It looked at least a century or so old, though still in good condition.

"Damn" he muttered. "Where the 'ell didja find this? It ain't ours, tha's fer sure."

He showed it to Alan, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"I…I don't know…I don't recognize it…" Ronald muttered, reaching out to touch the chain.

Alan shrugged, "It must have gotten caught on your shirt when you were careless enough to get mugged…they might have stolen it. It looks old."

"Alrigh', the boy's learnt his lesson, leave 'im be. Right, Ronnie?" Reaching out, Eric ruffled Ronald's hair with a grin, taking the chain from his lover. Looking at the cross, he noticed a faint scrawl of writing on the back.

"Huh... Somethin's here, but I can' make it out... Too faded. Still, I pity the poor bloke tha' lost this... these aren' easy ta come by, especially ones this old. They're Germanic, I think... Probably an heirloom or somethin'"

He handed the chain back to his son, the back face up baring the faded text: _'R I-A-D H. S P-A R S'_

Ronald looked down at it and shrugged, "Don't know what I'd do with such a thing, but who knows?" He looked up at his mother, "Can I go take a shower, or are you not done fretting over me?"

"Ronald! Do not speak ta yer mother like tha'!" Eric scolded.

"But dad! I'm fine, and really need a shower!"

"No buts! Don't use tha' attitude with me or yer mother!" Eric growled, the sound akin to a lion. "Go take a shower then get ready fer dinner. I need to discuss somethin' with yer mother..."

Ron pouted, but got up and shuffled out of the sitting room, "Wasn't even using an attitude…"

Alan sighed and sat down, looking at Eric, "He's too careless…gets it from you." He teased.

Eric gasped in mock hurt. "M'dear! Ya wound me!" he exclaimed, throwing a hand against his forehead in a dramatic fashion, collapsing against the couch. "Oh! The pain, the agony! How could one be so cruuueeelll~" Glancing up, he gave Alan a cheeky grin, grabbing the brunette and pulling him on top of him.

Alan blushed, "Taking acting lessons from Sutcliff, hmm?" he teased, kissing him gingerly on the cheek, "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Only a little." the blonde grinned back, returning the kiss to his lips. He frowned suddenly, pulling Alan closer, almost protectively. The cuts beneath his work shirt stung, but he ignored them in favor of holding his sweet beloved close. "The demons... they're gettin' riled up... Somethin's happening, Alan, and whatever it is, it ain' good. The one I met today, a small rat one, an' it nearly tore me ta pieces. They're gettin' stronger, preparing fer somethin'... I overheard the Higher Ups mutterin' abou' it too... About us preparing..." he winced, rubbing at his torso gingerly.

Alan sighed and sat up, pulling open his lover's shirt, "Did you skip out on going to the infirmary again? He reached over for the first aid kit once more, "Rat demons usually aren't a problem. They aren't the strongest type. Nothing like crows, spiders and snakes."

Eric nodded, wincing as his lover started tending his wounds. "Tha's what worries me. They ain' as powerful as other demons, but this one... Damn, it was tough... an' not just it. I've been hearin' tell of other demons, weak ones, actin' up like tha'. But th' spiders an' crow' are worse, forbid if ya come across a snake. It's gettin' really bad in other parts o' Europe though."

Alan sighed, cleaning the wound and putting a salve on it, "There isn't much we can do. And if the Higher already knows of it, then they will find a way to take care of it…just…be careful out there. And even if you do get attacked, don't go getting bit! We can't afford being tainted, and…" he trailed off, his eyes widening, "Eric! Ronald's due to be going solo on collections soon…what if he gets attacked by one? He's just a kid!"

Eric groaned softly, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I know...Grell's worried too, but th' Higher Ups ain' backin' down..." He pulled Alan into his lap, gently stroking his hair, holding him gently, "Alan... Do ya remember when we went on that mission? We were fightin' a demon, an' yer water broke? I carried ya to th' hospital—remember what I said to ya?"

"You know I don't remember anything other than the pain of labor…and then the joy of our little Ronnie being born…I had an attack while in labor." He reminded.

Eric nodded, remembering the jolting fear that ran through him at the sight of his lover coughing and screaming from the added pain of the Thorns, never mind the childbirth. "I said to ya... 'I'll always protect you, even I have ta go through Hell and back'. An' I meant it. I'll never let anythin' happen ta you or Ronnie. Yer my world, both of ya..." he pressed a kiss to his temple, attempting to change the subject. "Ya looked cute though...like a littl' penguin waddling around".

"Sh-shut up!" The brunet flushed, embarrassed, "I was not 'cute', no matter how many times you have told me so." He scolded, a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, "Our baby is the cute one in this family."

"A thousand times in countin'" he grinned, cuddling with the smaller man. "An' ya were. I can' deny it after cathin' ya singin' ta him before 'e came out. The smile on yer face, not even th' sun could radiate such beauty."

He knew he was being corny, but it was true; he would never forget that heart warming look the brunet always managed to somehow perfect. "He is; always our Ronnie, even if 'e is growin' up..." he sighed, but smiled, "Remember the look he gave the doctor before we could bring you two home?"

He sniggered at the memory

Alan chuckled, "He came out such a cocky little thing." He sighed, laying against Eric's chest, "Why can't he have just stayed a bright little boy? The most trouble he would get into was climbing trees and playing pranks on his babysitters… Now he's been putting himself in real danger…demons and thugs…and with this demon problem…can't we just ground him and make him stay home from work where he's safe?"

Eric chuckled, ruffling Alan's hair. "Ya know we can' do that'. He's growin' up, an' we can' always be there ta protect him" he frowned, nuzzling Alan's face. "I know it hurts, but he'll always be yer—our—littl' baby boy. My biggest concern is his recklessness...he doesn' understand the full dangers of the world yet... and I don' wan' him finding out the hard way like I did..." He ran his fingers up and down Alan's back. "Littl' one is already fallin' in love..."

Alan stiffened, "…What? No! He's too young! He's not even eighteen yet! His birthday is in a few weeks, and…and he can't be falling in love! Who is it?"

"No idea, 'e didn' tell me who it was... Jus' tha' he's been feeling the 'lovebug'" he kneaded into Alan's muscles. "Honey, relax! I wouldn' budge too much into it. We can' really stop it either, ya know tha'."

Alan sighed, "He's still too young…" he flopped forward onto his lover, "Maybe when he's fifty."

Eric laughed, the sound rumbling from his chest. "Ah, he'll be fine. He's got my genes, remember?" he gave a cocky grin, runing his hands up and down Alan's side. "Hey Alan~" Leaning forward, he engaged the brunet in a heated, passionate kiss.

"That's what I'm worried o—" Alan melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Awe, really? Can't you do that in your room?" Ronald complained as he walked through the room towards the kitchen, shirtless and a towel around his neck.

Eric ignored him, smothering his spouse with love and lavished kisses. Finally, he pulled back, cradling Alan against his chest while grinning upside-down at Ronald from the couch. "This comin' from the one whose fallin' in love" he smirked teasingly.

"Uhg! Dad!" he groaned, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The days swiftly passed by, fall edging close to winter as frost began to cover the Realm. But along with the weather freezing up came more chilling news in the form of demon attacks. The creatures had become unbearably restless, each mission considered a hazard for Reapers alike—solo was no longer an option, as the High Council issued.

William leaned back in his office chair, rubbing at his temples. That day, the Dispatch managers from the Paris, Berlin, and the Netherlands were to meet with him in London and discuss the recent events and come up with a solution.

Though, he doubted they would get anywhere besides arguing with each other.

Ronald knocked on the door before pushing it open, carrying an armload of files due to all the recent demon attacks, "Sir, these were sent over from records to be reviewed during your meeting later."

William nodded, motioning for the blond to drop them on his desk.

"Thank you, Ronald" he murmured; voice soft and laced with exhaustion. He hadn't slept well in the past few days, too wrapped up in overtime and worry over the recent onslaught of demon attacks. His emotional response around Ronald was of no help either; every time the blond came within his presence, his heart raced, thoughts drowned and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. "Ronald... about your upcoming mission..."

Ronald paused and slowly lowered the files onto the man's desk; two things bothered him. The first being that the man used his first name while in the office. He had used it a few times, but when they worked it was always 'Knox'. And second; mentioning his mission. This was supposed to be his first solo mission…before the onslaught of demons put an end to it. He worried that he'd be taken off of it completely. His parents were worried about him….had they said something to William? "Sir?"

"As you know, it has become rather dangerous to be sending Reapers out alone on missions... therefore, I expect you to understand that your solo mission has hereby been reassigned. Instead..." He opened his eyes, watching the blond wearily. "I shall be accompanying you on the mission, as a joint collaboration. It is an overnight assignment closer to Dover, so I expect you to be prepared - we leave later tonight around 8:00 PM sharp, without hesitation or hold-backs. Do you understand?"

This was partially true; originally the council had considered eliminating the assignment entirely, leaving the blond in the office until the demon problem died down. But William literally begged and pleaded for Ronald to be given this chance - an opportunity to prove himself a worthy Reaper in the eyes of the Elders. In the end, they agreed, but only if the older man would accompany the boy, to observe his improvements. A warm feeling welled in his chest at the mere thought. "If we miss it, it'll be reassigned to an older set of reapers and you will have to wait for another chance."

Ronald nodded in understanding, a blush gracing his cheeks, yet disappointment shown in his eyes, "I understand, sir." He was nervous. Not over the assignment as it should have been, but over spending so much time alone with his boss.

William nodded, "Good." Leaning back in his chair, he let out a groan of dismay; he was not looking forward to the rest of the afternoon. Just the mere thought of seeing some of the other Dispatch members made his skin crawl. The PA system distracted him from his thoughts, an announcement blaring out across the Dispatch.

" _All reaps for today have been cancelled and rescheduled. I repeat, all reaps for today have been cancelled and rescheduled. Thank you~_ "

William just groaned, burying his face in hands as shouts of joy and cheers echoed out from the office. "Oh, bloody hell!" he moaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"FUCKIN' OFFICE PARTY!" a certain happy Scottsman shouted, standing up from his desk.

Ronald blinked, hearing his father's voice and the announcement. "Why would they postpone collections today? Wouldn't that make for more overtime tomorrow?" He had to admit; the idea of a party was tempting, but the idea of overtime was quite the opposite.

"Possibly due to more demon attacks...what a bother" he groaned. "As for overtime, I certainly hope not, though it is the High Council who makes that decision."

He suddenly shivered, as if cold, a red flush doting his cheeks. "S-Slingby! No inappropriate public affections at work!" he shouted into the office.

"But it's Friday!"

Ronald shook his head, "M—Alan will put a quick stop to it, I'm sure." He said, glancing out at his father before turning back to William, "…This isn't going to affect my—our mission, is it, sir?"

"Eric! Get off that desk! Postponed collections are no excuse to act like an unruly child!" Alan's voice scolded, and the sound of reapers laughing followed.

"No, our mission is still intact, from what I can see. Just the routinely collections have been postponed for today" William nodded, cracking an eyes open as his phone rang.

Picking it up, he spoke into the receiver: "Hello? Ah, they have arrived? Good... I shall be down momentarily."

"Alan, come celebrate with me!" Eric laughed, scooping the brunet up and kissing him fiercely.

"E-Eric!" Alan blushed, pushing his lover away, "Can you behave yourself at all?"

"Nope!" Eric grinned like a loon, cuddling up to his lover.

Ronald sighed at the scene his parents were making, "I'll get out of your way now, sir." He said, turning to leave.

"Ronald, wait" William spoke up, calling the blond back. "You may accompany me if you wish. Actually, I would rather if I did not have to attend this meeting alone... It's such a headache having to sit and listen to constant bickering non-stop for two hours... not to mention that it would be easier if we're within eyesight, so to not waste time trying to find one another later." He rose from his seat.

"Ah! But, I'm still not a seasoned reaper like you or any of the other reapers in this department…Isn't this an important meeting? What if I mess something up?"

William shook his head. "You don't need to worry. I'll be the one doing the talking, most of it at least. That being said, you have made great progress and are a skilled worker—no other Reaper would be finer company."

"If you say so, Sir." Ronald agreed, flushing slightly as he followed William out of the office and glancing over at his parents, watching as Alan gave up and went to his own office. Things would be awkward at home, that was for sure. It always was for Ronald when Alan was annoyed at his lover for public displays of attention.

Eric ran after him, closing the office door shut behind him.

William strode down the hall, silent as a dead volcano. Rounding the corner, he came upon a duo of foreign looking men standing by the lift. They muttered amongst themselves, in a language sounding something akin to French. What was more unnerving was that they all looked older than William—much older.

One man, tall with shoulder length blonde hair and a beard rival to Eric's, noticed their arrival. "William T. Spears! Het is een lange tijd! How are you?" he grinned, offering his hand to the British reaper.

"Very well, thank you, Adlar" William smiled back in return, though his pale complexion stated otherwise about his condition.

Adlar, as the man was called, nodded back. Behind him the other man rolled his eyes; shorter with dirty blonde hair and side burns, he gave the London Dispatch Manager a haughty look. Adlar paid him no heed, as he noticed the boy standing behind William.

"Ah! And whom is this child, William?" he asked.

William turned around to his blond companion.

"This is Ronald Knox, one of our newest recruits. Already a fine and very skilled Reaper" he stated, pride tinting his voice. "Mr. Knox, this is Mr. Adlar Daube, Dispatch Manager of the Amsterdam Division. Behind him-" He gestured to the scowling Reaper. "Is Louie Beaumont, Dispatch Manager of the Paris Division."

Louie snorted, unamused by the appearance of the younger Reaper—rather, he looked offended at his presence. Adlar, on the other hand, beamed at the boy, curiosity flaring in his eyes. He looked to William, then back at Ronald, a thoughtful expression crossing him as he held out his hand to the Junior. " _Het is goed om je te ontmoeten, jonge_." he said.

Ronald flashed a smile and took his hand, "I'm sorry, I don't know much more than English, but it's nice to meet you, sirs." He said politely. His eyes then slid over to Louie, and he extended his hand to him.

Adlar nodded, smiling at the boy still, "You will learn, as you get older" he said. "

Louie, however, said nothing to the boy as he took his hand. Staring at Ronald with a judgmental look, he snorted, "Huh. At least zis child 'as manners..." he muttered, pushing past the other Reapers and heading down the hall.

Adlar shook his head in dismay, sending a slight apologetic glance to William. "My apologies-"

William merely resisted the temptation to glare in the retreating man's direction—50 years and still nothing had changed about the Parisian's bad attitude, "I understand. It is of no concern - at the moment, we have more pressing manners at hand" the dark haired Reaper interrupted, Adlar nodding in agreement after a moment's hesitation.

"Indeed. I should head down myself, lest I be late. I shall see you soon, Mr. Spears" he dipped his head in farewell, striding down the hall after Louie.

William huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Honestly..."

"What's with that guy?" Ron asked, watching the men disappear, "What gives him the right to be so rude?" he puffed up, crossing his arms. He didn't mind being looked down on by the man as he was still green. But how the man looked down at William rubbed him all the wrong ways. "He's come to our dispatch, we didn't go to his. He could show some respect at least!"

"Ronald!" William narrowed his eyes. "As much as we may not appreciate the behavior, he is still a guest here. You are to treat him with respect." Though, he wanted very much to snap back at the man himself—it wasn't his place to mouth off, especially since Louie was his senior, and in return, in league with the Higher Ups.

Still, something bothered him; he had seen both Adlar and Louie, but the Berlin Dispatch Manager seemed to be late. Irritating as it was, William being very OCD about being on time, he couldn't help but feel concerned over the matter. For as long as he had known the Berlin Supervisor, he had always been punctual, never one to hold up anything.

As soon as the thought entered his head, a cool voice interjected behind him.

"Vell, vell...William T. Spears. Vhat a pleasant surprise~"

His blood froze, face paling over at the sound of the painfully familiar voice—the same one that haunted his memories. He swallowed thickly, willing this to all be a mere segment of his imagination, as a tall, imposing man crept out from the shadows.

Brown hair, wavy in texture, lay slicked back, a couple of strands framing a broad, square face. Unlike Adlar, while the man was just as tall, his build was thick and thicker than the Dutchman's. Straightening his posture, he approached the Reaper, ignoring the young blond as he leaned over William;s shoulder.

"Zis is interesting... So zis is vhere you ended up...I'm honestly surprised. Never thought a weak soul like you could manage to become a Dispatch manager, let alone a fulfledged Reaper of all things..." He edged his face closer, displaying a cunning grin similar to that or a Cheshire Cat's. _"Hat mein kleiner Hirsch mich verpasst?"_

William blanched.

The man chuckled softly, pulling away from the dark-haired Reaper, setting off down the hall without so much as a passing glance to Ronald. "I vill see you at ze meeting, William. Oh, and do come on time. We can't have you being late now, can we?"

William just stood, shell-shocked, as the man disappeared around the corner.

Ronald had been just about to respond when the man had interrupted, and he couldn't help but stair at the man, watching the exchange in silence until he, too, had disappeared down the hall, "Okay, I take it back. What's _that_ guy's problem?"

Unlike the first time, William did not respond, remaining as still as statue. His mouth opened and closed, yet no words came out—emotions flashed upon his face; shock, anxiety, and even a hint of fear.

"Sir?" Ronald looked up at William, growing worried over the way the man was suddenly acting. He reached out, lightly touching William's shoulder, "Are you feeling okay?"

William jumped slightly, body tensing at the sudden contact. Yet he relaxed, realizing it was Ronald and not the other Reaper. Glancing at the blond, he gave a shaky, hesitating nod. "Y-Yes...I-I am fine" he cleared his through, straightening himself out. "Come, we must make haste for the meeting. It would look bad on my record if I, as the host, were late."

The meeting room was a relatively big board room, containing a long table meant for twenty or more members—yet only three of those seats were occupied at the far side by the time William and Ronald entered the room.

Louie looked up and pulled a face of displeasure. "Ze little boy is going to be attending?" he asked in disbelief.

"He will he of no trouble, and he is one of our finest Reapers to date" William said in a surprisingly calm tone, brushing past the others to take his place at the table beside Adlar.

Louie all but snorted, though Adlar beamed at the boy—already he seemed to have taken a liking to the younger Reaper, though William knew that the man was overly friendly and sometimes soft-hearted to fledgings, like an overly affectionate father.

"Splendid!" he said. "Good to see that one so young is so accomplished."

A small cup of coffee was placed in front of William the moment he sat down; glancing up, he stared at the same man from before, looming over him like a hawk. He gave him an innocent look, taking his seat beside Louie. William repressed a shudder, but took the drink nonetheless, give a small nod of thanks in return.

He took a sip and suppressed a face; it was very sweet and lacking milk, odd tasting but still coffee nonetheless.

Ronald slowly sat down, feeling out of place in every way. Even after Adlar's friendly smile. What was he doing there? He had no real business…but…William wanted him there…his face flushed at the thought…as well as the praise that fell upon him from his crush's lips He didn't deserve such praise. He always makes mistakes, after all. But if William wanted him there; he'd stay there.

William watched as the blond sat down beside Adlar, his heart fluttering happily. Even with the blond's mere presence, he felt reassured and secure. Especially now with who the new Berlin Manager was; he shivered, ignoring the lewd gaze the man was giving him from across the table. Yes, he wanted the blond with him for this; he needed the added support. "Right. If everyone is present, then the meeting shall commence."

It started out calm for the first fifteen minutes. Then Louie and the German, who had introduced himself as Hans, broke out into an argument, one of which was on the verge of becoming a small scale fight. Both men snarled at each other from their spots, Louie's face as red as a beat and Hans's smug like a demon's.

As he watched in disprove, as sudden queasy sensation crept over William. He groaned softly, resting a hand over his stomach and other clutching his head. His headache worsened, pounding like thunder, and as looked down at the cup of coffee, he realized it was something he probably should not have drank.

A foolish move.

Throughout the meeting, Ronald sat uncomfortably in his seat, watching as the exchange grew into a heated argument about what should be done with the increased demonic problem reapers were facing. He sank a little in his seat, wishing to disappear. He could hardly stand it when people yelled or argued. When he was a child, his parents went through a rough patch where they had fought constantly, and he had hid under his bed crying, worried that Eric and Alan would separate…that he'd loose one of his parents. Luckily, things had been worked out, but Ronald still felt affected by yelling and heated arguments, even if he wasn't involved in any way. Biting his lower lip, he glanced at William, only to turn his full attention to the man. The London supervisor looked…ill. Physically ill. "Sir," he said in a soft tone under the yelling of the two arguing reapers, "are you alright?"

William flinched slightly, shakily turning towards the blond. He could feel his body going cold, a terrible sensation setting in his stomach and chest. He closed his eyes in pain, slowly leaning forward.

"I-I...am...f-f-f-fine..." he stammered, shivering like a leaf.

The next moment he found himself, collapsed on his side upon the floor.

"Will-Senpai!" Ronald gasped, forgetting to keep a respectful volume to his voice as he scrambled out of his chair and fell to his knees next to his boss.

Hans and Louie ceased their bickering, all attention turned towards the ill Reaper. Louie raised an eyebrow in concern, but Hans's face was indifferent—he looked almost pleased.

Adlar's brow furrowed, a frown gracing his lips as he clambered out of his seat to kneel next to William. William wheezed, a red flush covering his face. His skin was hot to the touch and his body trembling.

"He's ill. Someone take him to the infirmary!" Adlar commanded, voice strong and loud compared to before.

"I vill do it" Hans volunteered, sauntering over to the blonds with a lumbering step.

Picking up William by the collar, he slung the man's arm over his shoulder; half holding, half dragging him off the floor.

"Really? Thank you then, Hans…" Adlar nodded; Louie ignored them both. "Are you sure you know where to go?"

The German nodded.

"Ja. I saw the medical center on my way in. It's not too far from here."

With that said, he proceeded to drag William out of the room and down the hall.

"Hahh! Wait!" Ronald pushed himself up and chased after the man, "We have an infirmary in this building. It'll be faster." He knew about the infirmary as Alan often went there if he had an attack at work. He slipped in front of the man's path to stop him, "I insist you take him there instead. I can show you where."

Hans paused, though his expression changed to one of annoyance. _'Irritating child_ ' he growled inwardly. "Very vell... Show me the way, boy."

William moaned softly, a sound roughly akin to " _Ronald..._ "

Ronald turned and led the reaper to the infirmary quickly. He didn't like this man…nor did he trust him. Once they got to the infirmary, he walked to the front desk, gaining the attention of the on-duty nurse who ushered them into a small room with a bed, directing the German to lay William down.

Hans carefully laid William down, the man withering slightly in discomfort. He struggled to open his eyes, gazing hazly at Ronald standing close by. His heart lifted in relief, happy to see the boy had accompanied them.

The nurse looked him over, frowning over his current state. After a while, she stood back, addressing Hans in concern.

"He seemed to be undergoing a high fever. I will be back shortly."

She left in a haste, her heels clicking against the floor. Silence befell the room for a moments, before Hans decided to speak up.

"I wish to speak to William..." he announced, throwing a pointed glare at Ronald, "Alone." The look on his face was one of authority.

The blond stubbornly crossed his arms, "No, Sir." He met his gaze with a glare of his own, "Forgive me but I seemed to have noticed that it was you who gave my boss that coffee, yet no one else had any such drink, nor was any offered up to anyone else. And Senpai was perfectly fine beforehand."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Knox," he all but growled, "are you accusing me of drugging Mr. Spears?"

William, unnoticed behind the German, shook slightly as he sat up, sending Ronald a pleading glance reading ' _Don't leave me alone with him, please!_ '

"Yes I am!" He snapped, "I don't know what your problem is, but you, sir, need to learn a few manners! Here in England we try to act like Gentlemen. So untwist yer knickers, suck it up, and bloody well grow up! You are here to talk business, are you not? So act professional ya bloody twat."

The German drew back, face taunt and red with rage. An almost feral snarl ripped from his throat, "You _brat_!" He drew his hand back, bringing it across the boy's face in a flash. Reaching down, he grasped his tie, yanking him to close to his face. "I don't care if you are English. Where I come from, we don't put up with that kind of lip no matter who it's from, especially a little runt like yourself!" he spat, tossing the blond to the side.

William snarled, vainly attempting to pull himself up out of bed. The drug, thought slowly wearing off, had stunned his nerves and muddied his focus. In the end, he merely collapsed, panting heatedly; yet not without a hearty glare towards the brunet.

Storming over to the door, Hans wrenched it open, throwing an insult over his shoulder at the London Manager.

"Do train your boy to have better manners, Spears! Don't think this is the last you vill hear of me! Reincarnated scum!"

He left with a slam of the door.

Hissing angrily, Ronald scrambled back to his feet, ready to show the German a few things. His cheek, where he had been struck,, supported a bright red mark that was quickly changing into a dark greenish blue bruise, "Why don'cha say that t' my face ya big ugly German!" he yelled, yanking the door open. When he grew angry enough, he sometimes picked up a bit of his father's accent, and it was showing.

The office was empty, aside from the odd nurse walking about—Hans had left in haste, it seemed.

William, watching the whole scenario, gave a inward snort. _'Thank Rhea_...' he thought, turning his attention towards Ronald. He noticed the accent and raised an eyebrow—was Ronald Scottish? He was under the impression that was born in London. Pushing the thought aside, he took a glance at the bruise forming on the blond's face and almost winced—Hans was never gentle with anyone, and he could feel the sting from where he lay.

Scowling, Ronald slammed the door shut again and turned around, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, fuming inwardly about the German. But as his gaze fell onto William, he slowly calmed down, his cheek stinging badly now that the pain wasn't blocked by anger. His gaze softened and he approached the bed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Erm, S-sorry, sir…I just…that guy… Are you feeling any better?"

William knew he should have reprimanded the blond for his earlier behavior, but refrained. As much as it was inappropriate to mouth off to a manager, let alone a guest visiting the Dispatch, could not help but feel more angry towards Hans for his treatment against himself and Ronald. If it weren't for the order of the Council, he would have thrown the man out himself earlier. Shaking his head, he reached up and gently touched the blond's bruised cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked sleepily, voice heavy from the drug, though his state of mind was returning.

"That's not an answer, sir. I'm not the one in the infirmary bed. I know he did something to that coffee. I just don't know why." The blond said, flinching slightly from the touch to his cheek.

William went quiet, refusing to answer the blond's question. Of course, he knew why the man had drugged his coffee, but he was not keen on saying so in front of Ronald—he felt almost ashamed of himself, being so worked up because of old memories and unfortunate past experiences with the man.

He was a supervisor, a stronger Reaper now; he needed to get a grip.

"I'm going to be fine, I just need an hour's rest or so..." he carefully ran his thumb over the bruise, marveling at how soft the skin was. The mere though made him blush and he inwardly smacked himself for being so lewd to his subordinate.

Ronald blushed under his bruise, and he pulled away. Scolding himself at the thoughts that had suddenly wormed their way into his mind. How he had wanted to lean forward and kiss William right in that moment. But no. The man was still his boss, and he wasn't feeling well… The blond pulled away to pick up the items that had been knocked to the floor when he had been tossed aside, nervously setting them back on the counter until he caught his reflection in the shiny metal top to a jar. He froze, using it as a slightly distorted mirror to look at his bruised cheek, "…he didn't hit me that hard…did he?"

William nodded gravely, watching the blond's reaction, "Hans had never been kind to underlings...or me" he blushed, cursing silently at the slip up.

Ronald cursed, the bruise was large, covering nearly half his face, and it was dark. There was no way he was going to be able to hide it from his parents. He turned back to eye William, "I shouldn't be surprised you knew him before now…You're part German yourself… what crawled up his arse and died?"

William hesitated, unsure of how to answer. It was a certain part of his past he was not willing to remember or talk about.

But before he could say anything more, the nurse returned, medicine for William in her hands. She froze upon seeing Ronald, her jaw dropping.

Ronald's hand shot up to cover his cheek, "It's just a bruise, nothing to worry about."

"I think not, Mr. Knox! What in the world happened?!" the nurse exclaimed, prying the blond's hand away from his cheek.

"That's what I'd like ta know" a voice said from the doorway.

Eric leaned against the frame, arms folded across his chest as he observed his son with an inquiring look.

"Fa—Eric..?" Ronald eyes widened, what was his father doing there? Was Alan having another attack? Worry over his mother twisted in his gut, "It's just a bruise! No big deal, alright?" he pulled away from the nurse and walked over to Eric, looking up at him, "Is…is M—Alan..?" he asked in a lower voice.

Eric nodded gravely, looking away from Ronald in a guilty fashion, "Twenty-five minutes ago. He lost consciousness before I could get him here..." he said somberly. "They have him under knife at the moment..." He looked really upset, a far stretch from his normally calm reactions.

William merely observed the two, curious over Ronald's behavior. He and Slingby seemed very close...almost too close...

Ronald's lip quivered, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?" he asked, reaching out to grab his father's hand, giving it a squeeze, much like Eric used to do when Ron was a child and worried over his mother during an attack.

Eric didn't give him a straight answer, only murmuring, "I hope so..." It wasn't reassuring in the slightest; he gave Ronald's hand a gentle squeeze, looking back to see his son in a quivering state. "Hey..." he said, cupping Ronald's cheek.

William's eye twitched.

Ronald leaned into the touch, grateful that his father was cupping his unbruised cheek, rather than his bruised one. "Sorry…I know I'm not helping…" he muttered, attempting to give Eric a bright smile.

"No, no, 's not yer fault. I know yer scared; it's okay" Eric murmured, gently pulling his son into a comforting hug. He felt awful; to him, it was his fault Alan had an attack. They had been in the midst of arguing when Alan felt his chest constrict until he could no longer breathe. He collapsed soon after, unconscious, scaring the daylights out of Eric. He was labeled in critical condition upon arrival to the medical center, a fact the blond had yet to mention to his son—he didn't want to scare Ronald anymore than he already was with the prospect of possibly losing his mother.

Ronald nodded and bit his trembling lip. He pulled away and hurried out the door. The operating room had an observation window, and though he and Eric both had a hard time watching the whole time on the occasions Alan was in there, Ronald couldn't help but go to see. He wanted to make sure his mother was going to be all right.

Eric quickly followed behind his son, though his own heart was less in it. He couldn't stand seeing his Alan being cut open, doctors running about trying to fix him up. It made him sick on the inside, the thought of losing his lover like that.

Coming up beside Ronald, he flinched as he saw one of the doctors pull out a defibrillator, pressing it against Alan's chest.

"Please..." he whispered pleading to no one, watching terrified as the doctors slaved to save his lover. He forced himself to avert his gaze, eyes falling upon his son.

Ronald couldn't tear his gaze away, no matter how hard he tried. It was a part of the life he'd always known. Worry for his mother. He watched until finally, he was able to close his eyes, blocking out the scene in the room, "…It's stupid. You and mum are always worrying about me…you should be worrying about him."

Eric shook his head, pulling Ronald close to him again.

"No. Yer our son; it's our job ta worry over ya as parents. I do worry fer him though...both of ya."

He tried to hold in his own emotions, struggling to keep himself together in front of his son. Glancing up, he watched as fight continued through the glass, gently turning Ronald away from the scene. He held him against his chest, shakily stroking his hair. "It's okay..."

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

William sighed as he fumbled with the lock of his front door. The keys jangled, adjoining the satisfying click as the door swung open to a dark, empty flat. He walked inside, setting his keys on the side table before removing his coat. The bag of groceries, sniffed at by an eager Soul, were shifting in his arms as he made his way to the kitchenette.

Setting the bag down on the counter, he slipped into a chair at the table, running a hand through his hair, letting it fall loose of its slicked back state. Soul padded over, resting her chin on William's knee. The dark haired Reaper sighed, tangling his hands in her fur and scratching behind the ears.

His mind had been jumbled all day, constantly reverting back and forth between important matters and...Knox.

Ever since he had seen the boy and Eric together, witnessing the warm connection the two shared, a growing jealousy had festered in his heart. He was not one to normally one to feel envy, but at that moment, he had a growing resentment towards Eric. They had missed Ronald's special mission. The boy hadn't shown up after leaving with Eric, and that didn't sit well with William.

Why would the man want Ronald anyways? He already had Alan, and it was obvious he was head over heels in love with the small brunet. Perhaps Ronald was just a gratifying release for what he couldn't do with Alan?

The thought of Ronald being used for intercourse made his blood boil. His body tensed, teeth clenching as his hands balled into fists. A pained yelp sounded, and he released Soul with a start.

The dog backed away, hunching over and giving him a saddened look. William slid off the chair, falling to his knees before the dog. Reaching out, he rubbed her neck soothingly, in apology for his actions. "Sorry." he murmured, receiving a lick to the face in response.

He chuckled, trying to evade the slobbering tongue, but in vain. Suddenly the dog stopped, head held high and alert, ears perked. Her expression changed to one of hostility, a low growl sounding in her throat. William frowned in concern; Soul never growled.

Before he could think more on the subject, a hand reached down, grabbing him by the hair and hoisting him up. He gasped as he was slammed against the counter, hearing a loud crack followed by intense pain. A low chuckle sounded, hot breath raking his cheek.

Opening his eyes with a groan, he stared in disbelief and slight horror at the face of Hans. The German smirked, holding William by the throat, a satisfied look upon his face.

"You bastard..." William growled; Soul barked aggressively.

"Surprised, _meine Liebe_?" Hans breathed, watching as William turned his face away at the smell of his smoke induced breath. "Did you really think you could escape me forever? That running away would do you any good?"

"Bite me, _du Arschloch_!" he spat, snapping his narrowed towards the man.

Hans gave him a nasty look before it turned to one of pain. Glancing down, he looked incredulously at Soul; her teeth sinking deep into his leg and ringed green eyes glaring fire at the man. Kicking her in the face, he sent her flying with a yelp, slamming into the icebox.

"Soul!" William yelled, only to be crushed against the counter again.

Hans smirked, staring down at his prey. "So... You turned a dog... How interesting~" he purred, kneading the man's scalp. "What is with that, I wonder? Too pathetic for civilized company?"

"Not so much civilized as it is; you very presence that has turned me off others." William retorted, satisfied to see a look of fury cross Hans's face.

The slap to the face was worth it.

Soul, picking herself off the ground, snarled and lunged at the strange man holding her master captive. Growling in annoyance, Hans reacted faster; summoning his scythe, he hit the dog with the side of the blade, sending her soaring down the hall.

Slamming William into the cabinets, he dropped the dazed Reaper to the ground, storming over to the Bermese Mountain dog. Grabbing her by the collar, he took her and flung her outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

William spat blood, looking up to see his dog being thrown out of the house like a ragdoll. "Sou-!" He was cut off, Hans throwing him across the room.

"You should know better..." he growled. "A pureblood is much stronger, faster and superior to a regular Reaper. We are the true invincible—you are not!"

"That...is what...you t-think..." William panted, laying on his side upon the floor. He smirked, "The only thing a pureblood has...is...a thicker skull."

Hans snarled.

* * *

 

 

Outside, Soul whined and yelped at the sound of her master's pained cries. She pawed desperately at the door, trying to get it open. Yet it was in vain, and she slunk back in defeat. Her underside was dyed red with blood and her side and back hurt, but she was determined to save William.

But there was no way in.

_Wait._

She sniffed the air, catching onto a familiar scent. It was stale, disappearing, but still there from the last time he visited the house. That was it! The nice blond boy would help her—but then she remembered that he didn't like her that much. No! Now was not the time to feel sad, now was the time to rescue William.

Following the scent, she took off down the sidewalk like a bullet, being much faster than a normal dog. She had to get to him, before her master was hurt even more by the terrible man.

She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

 

 

"Ronald, you are as bad as your father. I'm fine. You don't have to baby me." Alan sighed as he sat on the couch, watching his son trying to take care of him. Eric had been called out on an emergency collection, leaving the two home alone after Alan got out of the infirmary and was allowed to go home.

The blond spread a blanket over Alan's legs and sighed, sitting down next to him, "I know, mum, but…I was really worried about you…"

Alan reached out and pulled his son in close, making him lay his head down in his lap like he used to do as a child when scared, "Ronnie, my little Ronnie…the best thing you can do for me is to smile, love." He said gently, running his fingertips through blond locks.

Ronald started to smile up at him when he heard a loud barking growing closer.

Soul whimpered pitfully, limping to the side of the road. As she ran, the cut lining her underside had deepened, leaving a bloody trail in her wake. The pain was almost unbearable, and twice the dog had nearly stumbled over in an attempt to remain conscious.

The scent led her to a house in a different neighboring complex, a good walk away from her own home. Running up to the door, she pawed and scratched vigorously, weak barks floating from her otherwise dry throat.

_Please, oh, please open the door!_

Ronald got up and walked over to the window next to the door, pulling back the curtain and looking out. He gasped, recognizing William's dog. What was her name? Soul? And she was injured…badly by the looks of it. But why would she come here? Wouldn't she go to Will..? Ronald paled, what if something was happening to William too, and the dog had run for help? Dogs did that when they had a strong connection to their masters, right? Worriedly, he grabbed Eric's back-up scythe he kept by the door and pulled open the door, "I'm going out, mum! I'll be back later!" Without waiting for a reply, he slammed the door closed behind him and stumbled over the large dog, half worried that the hurt animal would bite him as he passed. But she didn't and he began to run along the blood soaked path to William's house.

Soul whined softly, her tail wagging weakly at the sight of the blond boy. He understood, she knew he did; he would save her master. Her strength finally gave way, and she collapsed to the side, whimpering pathetically. Now what to do about her own injuries?

* * *

 

 

Back at the house, William snarled through the gag in his mouth. His shirt had been torn off as with his pants, leaving him without an ounce of clothing.

Naked and vulnerable like a newborn baby.

Bruises and bite marks scored his skin, the worst of the lot located further down his lower half and on his face. As he lay gagged and bound, he stared up at the malicious face of Hans.

The German Reaper ran his hands over the thinly built body; fingertips grazing the taunt muscles and thick skin. He poked and prodded the dark-haired male curiously, a hiss of indifference and fury received in response.

"Ah, ah~ No lip, my dear Villiam~!" he taunted, hand grasping the thin face, nails digging into soft cheeks.

Spears gagged and sputtered, a low almost choking sound garbling up from the pit of his throat. Hans smirked, slamming his lips onto the withering man's mouth, holding him down by the wrists.

William hacked, eyes watering from the painful constricting sensation enclosing his throat.

Something hot brush against his rear; his eyes widened, body struggling to wriggle away from the imposing object. If that was what it was at all.

Hans's smirked turned sadistic; he continued his actions, watching in pure satisfaction as the dark-haired Reaper beneath him slowly succumbed to pain. His growing screams were music to his ears, the agony feeding him like coal to a fire. He raked his nails over the sweat-slicked skin, trailing marks of vibrant red over pale peach.

The pleasure made his head soar, heart thumping wildly against his ribs. A fire was burning inside him, growing bigger with each passing moment. Sweat glistened on his skin, falling like steady drops of rain onto the tiled kitchen floor. He huffed, lungs ready to burst from the sheer and heavy breathing he had take on the moment he and _his_ William had become one.

White shrouded his vision, William screaming out hoarsely as his body climaxed. The seed of shame had been planted, and was now steadily growing into the plant of disgust and guilt. He wanted nothing more, in that moment, to just curl up and rot away to dust and bone; the humiliation, the pain, and burning anger were all too much.

Choked tears of silent rage and shame raced down his cheeks, body shivering and shaking from the pure torture he had been subjected to.

Hans panted, grinning defiantly down at his prey; he had won. The battle was over, leaving him the victor.

Or so he thought; the sound of shouting echoed down from the front door, and he cursed his bad luck on the arrival of a rather pesky blond. He would have to get rid of him, but not now—it was too late for such measure.

Tossing William aside like a piece of worthless garbage, he pulled his clothes right and grabbed his scythe, sprinting to the window and jumping out like a hawk launching for flight. The same way he come in; he landed on the sidewalk, sprinting down the street, away from the house and the mess he'd left inside.

"Sir! William-senpai! It's me! Are you okay, sir?" Ronald shouted, banging on the door. Hans had leapt out a side window, and remained unseen by the young blond. Hearing no answer, Ronald took his father's scythe and cut through the lock on the door before kicking it open, rushing in. Blood colored the cream carpet like colored raindrops, and the sign of a struggle was apparent. Tables tipped, picture frames and vases broken on the floor. Forgetting caution, the young reaper rushed in following the mess to the kitchen, where he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the older man. "Senpai!" he dropped the saw and ran over, dropping to his knees and working to untie William's binds.

William moaned through his gag, body throbbing terribly—particularly his lower half. A bit of residue dripped from his rear, splashing upon the tiles. He felt the bonds come loose and tensed, thinking it was still Hans, ready to torture him with more sadistic activities.

His arm freed, he reached out without warning, wrapping his hand around the throat of the figure looming over him. His eyes swam with panic, fear, and unstable anger. He felt furious, that the other had even dared to touch him in such a way.

_It wasn't supposed to happen. Not again._

Something was different—he thought he heard a pained gasp, one that definitely not Hans'. Slowly his mind clear, his focus coming back; in horror, he saw his own hand clamped around the throat of Ronald Knox.

He shuddered a gasp of his own, releasing the poor boy immediately. He painfully backed away, dragging his body across the floor. Staring at the blond, he felt overwhelmed. It wasn't Hans, Hans was gone—it was Ronald. Ronald had come to save him...and he had just…

His face was one of complete distress; emotions bubbled inside of him, uncontrollable and overwhelming for the dark-haired Reaper. Out of the sensation, a few tears slipped down his cheeks again.

William's grip had been tight and Ronald gasped when he was released, coughing a few times as air flooded back into his lungs, though he hadn't been cut off from it long, and breathing wasn't a requirement for reapers, but to loose control of weather or not he was breathing still caused a very human reaction of a panic; thinking that he needed the air denied him. Holding his hand over his throat, Ronald raised his gaze to look at William, unspoken questions hanging between them.

"R-Ronald..." His voice shook, much like his body did, unable to find the proper words to speak. It had yet to occur to him that he was sitting stark naked in front of his subordinate—right now, the shock was too much. Finally, one word escaped him. "H-Hans... H-He..."

Ronald shook the shock from his mind, "You mean that bloody German git? He still here?" he moved to get up, to grab the scythe he'd brought to hunt the man down…but then he remembered how proud the man was. He wouldn't be one to hide—especially from Ronald. Ron was a small reaper, and not particularly strong…no threat to Hans. He sighed and looked back at William, "Sir, he—" he froze again, registering that his boss was very much exposed. Blushing deeply, the young reaper hurriedly pulled off his jacket and spread it over William, turning away respectfully.

"N-No...H-He left...after...after...he r-ra..." he swallowed thickly, throat closing up, preventing him from completing the sentence. William flinched as the article of clothing was thrown over his person. His heart sank when Ronald turned away; he must have been an unpleasant mess to look at, bruised and bloodied all over. Yet he seemed too shaken to get up on his own—a pained yelp escaped him as he struggled to sit upright.

Ronald flinched at the sound, "You don't have to say anything, Sir…I…I'm sorry I can't help more…" he said, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to touch the man again…he seemed so jumpy and might attack again…and if not, he was stark naked and it was highly inappropriate…the man was still his boss.

William felt an ounce of guilt gnawing away at his chest. "I-I'm s-s-sorry...I-I though y-you were H-Ha-Hans..." He gingerly dragged himself over to the counter, reaching up to grab the edge of the counter, trying to pull himself upright without damaging his body anymore than it was. A wave of nausea passed over him, his head spinning as he staggered, holding his head.

"…Why?" Ron asked, unable to stop his curiosity, "Why would he do this to you?" he stood up and turned back to look at William, only to step forward to steady the older man, "Careful!"

With a groan, Will fell forward, right into the blond's arms. He blushed, remaining frozen in place. This felt better than being rough handled. Were he in his normal state of mind, he would have been highly embarrassed. But right then, he was in pain, and seeking comfort. His emotions overran his senses and he found himself unconsciously leaning into Ronald. A low whimper escaped his throat; he just wanted the pain to stop, for the memories to fade away.

He wanted to forget.

Ronald guided the larger man into the sitting room and helped him onto the sofa. Where he sat in silence for a couple of moments, the only sound of William's unsteady breathing to keep the two of them company. The man cursed at himself, unable to keep the blush off of his face.

This was unacceptable of a Dispatch Manager, to feel so wound up and torn. He should be stronger, better, more able...

_He should have been able to defend himself..._

"...He snuck in through the back window when I wasn't noticing. He knew I would be home early, and followed me back from the Dispatch. Soul noticed him first; she never growls and something was bothering her. I wasn't able to react in time..." He swallowed. "He slammed me against the counter and attacked Soul after she attempted to come to my aid. He threw her outside and went after me; I was gagged and bound, striped down to nothing, and ravaged until I couldn't fight back anymore. He used any means possible to humiliate me... and it worked. I am in shame, just nothing now. I couldn't even hold back against my former mentor...what am I now if I can't even defend myself?"

He shook in anger, fist balled and knuckles white. Then it all faded to black, the pain making him wince and recoil, curling into himself. He dearly hoped nothing serious would arise from the incident.

There was another pause for silence before Ronald broke it, "She came and found me, somehow…your dog. It's why I came…I…I think she's hurt, too…"

"Soul? Where is she? I have to find her- ugh!" he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring his exhausted state.

"Sir!" Ronald stood up again, steadying him, "Sir, you are in no condition to be out! I…I'll go find her…maybe Eric'll help me bring her back to you…"

William tensed; there it was; that name he disliked the most (aside from Hans). Of course the blond would want to go see Eric. He would rather be with his crush than trying to sort out the mess William had gotten himself into. After all, it was Soul who had led him there in the first place; it wasn't as if the youth had come on his own accord out of concern.

Damn such worthless emotions; to hell with them.

He struggled to remove himself from Ronald's grip. "No, I... I can go on my own... _Eric_ doesn't need to get involved." he stated, a little colder than he had wanted.

"You're hurt! And I can't do it on my own! I can't get close to her without my phobia setting in! Eric'll help if I ask him to. Promise!"

William almost snorted; yes, because that is clearly what he wanted at the moment. He felt put off by the fact that the blond was still willing to seek out Eric, but could see a losing argument when he saw one. Sutcliff had shown him that much countless times.

Reluctantly, he edged himself back to the couch. Yet his sense of balance was still out of place, and thus the dark-haired Reaper was sent collapsing to the floor, pulling Ronald down with him.

Ronald gasped, tumbling down on top of his boss, his hand flying out to catch himself, only to cause a side table to tip over, sending a lamp shattering onto the floor. Groaning, he opened his eyes, finding himself centimeters away from William's, his lips hovering over the older man's. His face brightened, "Ahh-um…."

William blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, seeing the blond hover over him, barely inches away from his face. Their lips brushed, only slightly, but it was enough to spur William on.

All sense was lost, a soft flutter of the heart to accompany him as he titled his head up, lightly pressing their lips together in a sweet but meaningful, innocent kiss. He knew he would regret it later, taking such as risk, but nothing mattered to him anymore.

Before he knew what was happening, Ronald found himself melting into the kiss, a small moan escaping him as he did so. He felt light-headed…this had to be a dream. It wouldn't be the first time since meeting William he'd dreamed of such things…only it felt nicer…it was as if the hands roaming along his body were real…

William sighed gently into the kiss, relishing in the boy's sweet taste. His hand ran up and down the blond's sides, marking the frame as his and his alone. He did not want Eric, or anyone for that matter, to lay their hands on Ronald. Rolling them over so he was on top,

Will pulled away at last, he laid his head down upon the blond's chest, feeling his vision fade out. " _Ich liebe dich_..." he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as his consciousness finally gave out.

Ronald blushed, trapped under the larger reaper, but he didn't have the heart to awaken him…yet. He seemed to need rest. With a sigh, he indulged himself, brushing the hair out of William's face. Hate bubbling up within him for Hans. He didn't care what rank or country the man was from. He had no right to attack William like this! He'd have to go have a talk with him…but first, he'd let William rest for a bit longer before he went German hunting.

William whimpered softly, snuggling into Ronald almost like a child would. He felt the need for comfort, and sought it through the security of the blond beneath him.

He could only wait as the nightmares slowly came to him.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The hours ticked by, and the sun set; the moonless night causing the messy sitting room to grow dark. Ronald sighed and shifted, needing to move again, "Sir..?" he gently touched William's shoulder.

William stirred slightly, moaning softly at his pounding headache.  
He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness; his heart thudded against his chest as he turned his head left and right, trying to see his surrounding.

He felt someone trapped underneath him and froze, shivering slightly.

"Sir," Ronald relaxed, feeling the man stir, "I'm sorry, but…I kind of need to get up…"

He let out an audible sigh of relief, hearing Ronald's voice. Clambering off the blond, he shivered at the cold chill hitting his bare skin—the temperature had dropped during the night to just below freezing, and the window was left open. Even in the darkness, he could see his own breath cloud in the frigid air. "H-How long was I out for?" he stuttered, teeth chattering.

"Few hours…" The blond said, pushing himself up, shivering himself now that there wasn't a body atop him. He rubbed his arms, trying to restore the heat to them, "You should take a hot bath, Sir…It's quite cold and you're…"

William was glad, for once, that it was too dark for the blond to see the red flush tainting his face. "Erm... I-I apologize for my i-indecency..." he shivered. "H-Hans did not return... d-did he?"

He sounded fearful, as if excepting the German to come jumping out of the shadows at any given moment.

Ronald shook his head, before realizing it was too dark for the other to properly see the action, "No. We are alone as far as I know."

William nodded, trying to find a source of light that wasn't broken. Using Ronald's jacket to cover himself, feeling overly exposed despite the darkness shrouding his vision.

Then he remembered the kiss—the feel of Ronald's lips against his own, soft and smooth with youth.

Ronald stood up, his legs shaking and tingling as they had fallen asleep on him. It was somewhat painful, but he ignored it. "I…if you think you'll be alright, I'll be going…" he muttered awkwardly.

William shuddered, "W-Wait..." he said. "P-Please don't go... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward..." He swallowed thickly. Truthfully, he feared Hans' return in his sorry state. He did not think he could fight him off a second time. "I-I... don't want to be alone..."

"I-it's not that! I…just…" Ronald blushed a deep red, "…I'm sure people are worried about me…I just ran off without saying why after I saw Soul…"

"O-Oh... I see..." William nodded, understanding the boy's predicament. Then he straightened up, "Soul! I have to find her!"

Stumbling about the darkness, he fumbled along the wall, trying to find a light switch. He could feel the remains of picture frames and cracks in the plaster, and groaned softly at the thought of repair costs.

"Sir!" Ronald rushed forward, wrapping his arms around him from behind, "At least get d-dr—" he froze, remembering the man was nude, and he backed away, "…dressed…I…I'll help find her…"

William paused at his bedroom door. "Thank you, Ronald" he murmured, slipping into the room with ease. Finding his light switch, he flinched as the bright light blinded him. Holding a hand to his head, he staggered over to the bed, leaning against the frame for a moment.

Ronald sighed, leaning against the wall. He'd been kissed by his boss…his crush. The blond shivered. It probably meant nothing. The man had been in shock, after all…he even said something in German again. Will probably didn't even remember it, and it'd be best to leave it alone…

"Sir…about earlier…that kiss…" Eyes widening, Ronald slapped himself. What had he just told himself seconds before? He couldn't even listen to himself!

William came out after a few minutes, dressed in a simple pair of sweat pants and a button up shirt. He was still sore from earlier, probably would be for a few days, but he was coming out of shock. Hearing the blond's question as he stepped out into the hall, he blushed and looked away, "I-I'm sorry... I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, I..."

"D-Don't be sorry, sir! I…I didn't…really mind, I just…was…I was wondering about it is all…" the blond blushed, stumbling over his words.

William looked at him, the glow of the bedroom light sending a golden halo around his body. He wasn't sure if he was being used, or if Ronald was even interested...but that blond had said that he did not mind...and that alone was enough to spur him on. "I-I..." Words were flooding from his mouth uncontrollably. There was no stopping them, "...like you..."

A chill ran down the blonds body as he stared up at William, "You…really?" he whispered, unable to believe it. The man was so much older, more mature and experienced in literally everything…He was handsome and strong and…he was sure he could have anyone he wanted…though, he had also been convinced that there was something going on between William and Grell. "But…aren't you with Grell-senpai?"

"Sutcliff? Scythe, no, no. Grell is just...an old friend, you can call it that. I've told him long ago I wasn't interested... Hadn't been into love at all since...well, what happened with Hans when I lived back in Germany...until I met you." He sighed softly, "But then... You are with Eric, are you not?"

"WHAT?" Ronald didn't mean to shout, but it came out that way, and he coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "N-no way would I ever—ever be with him like that!"

William was taken aback by the outburst. He had been certain the blond was crushing on the Scottsman.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to indicate... I just figured, considering how close you two seem to be..."

"Well, yeah we are close. He's my fa-friend." He corrected himself, not quite sure yet if he should reveal that he was a pureblood. "And even if he wasn't. He's still with Alan and I like…" his cheeks flushed anew, "I like you, Senpai."

William blinked at the confession, surprise welling up inside him. A spring of happiness sprouted, growing steadily throughout his body like a blooming flower. He took a hesitating step closer to the blond. "I like you, too..."

Ronald raised his gaze to meet William's, "Really? I mean…I never said anything because you're my boss and it'd be inappropriate…and I was sure you were already with Grell-senpai…Not to mention whenever I mess up you get hurt in some way…"

"We are not at work now, Ronald, right now, I am not your boss. I am just William, you don't need to treat me any differently than you would anyone else." he frowned slightly at the blond's statement. "Grell has...a unique way of communicating with people; he flirts because its a way for him to show affection, though he means little by it. By that, I mean he has a tendency to go after anything with legs..."

He shuddered at the memory of a certain Christmas event a couple of years before, "Though I wish it was limited to _living_ things... A table is not appropriate to form relationships with... Though I do believe he is seeing someone else." He had a vague memory of a certain silver-haired Reaper (who he may or may not idolize) getting cozy with the redhead on Halloween night.

"A—a table?" Ronald blinked, just how drunk did someone have to get to start flirting with a table?

"A good excuse for me to ban vodka at future events" William noted dully, desperately trying to erase the memory from his mind.

The blond's body was practically inches away from his own and he reached out, brushing a stray lock of hair from Ronald's face, "It doesn't matter if I get hurt, you are worth any pain delivered upon my body."

Ron shook the thoughts of Grell and a table from his mind and looked up at William, "Then…let me take you out on a date sometime!" he said, putting on one of his brightest smiles.

He blinked in surprise in the proposition, then smiled slightly, "I will look forward to it then..." he murmured softly, playfully toying with Ronald's adhoge, "Please don't tell me that that makes me the girl in this." Despite the plea, his tone was teasing and humorous. Slowly, he leaned forward, only to pull back in a split second; "Sorry... May I kiss you?"

Ronald crossed his arms, "We are both men, Mister Spears. I don't see why we can't both wear the pants in this relationship." He tilted his head up and smirked; "Nothing stopped you before, did it?" he popped up onto his toes to close the distance between them, pressing his lips up into William's.

William made a small noise of surprise, but melted into the kiss, cupping Ronald's head in his hands. He exhaled heavily, cradling the smaller blond close, as if he were fragile. Of course, William knew otherwise, but considering the age difference, to him the blond was something he needed to protect.

Protect, cherish, and love.

During the kiss, Ronald inhaled, breathing in William's scent, his lips curling upwards. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. Hell, this far surpassed the time when he had gotten the toy scythe he had wanted for his fifth birthday. Slowly, their kiss parted and he lingered inches from William's lips, "Come on, lets go find Soul."

William nodded, a smile barely gracing his lips. He reluctantly parted ways from Ronald, his hand sliding into the blond's, entwining their fingers. "Yes" he breathed. He would feel much better after he knew his dog was safe and sound.

Leading Ronald from the house, he stepped out into the darkened, night street outside. Something caught his eye, and he pushed the blond back into the house slight, green eyes watching cautiously.

A man was lurking about the streets, close to his house; it was Hans. William cursed, waiting until he passed by; it appeared that the man had returned after all.

Once he was out of sight, Will led Ronald out again, carefully and quietly running with him up the sidewalk.

Anger boiled up within Ronald, seeing the German again, but by the grip William had on his hand, there was no doubt that Will wanted him to stay close. So he did, running along with him until they were a fair distance away from Hans. "William, sir…what…just why is he after you like that?" he asked.

William hesitated at first, but then relented; if he was going to be dating Ronald, and the blond had become rather involved with the problem, then the other Reaper had at right to know.

Finding a park bench to sit on, he held Ronald's hand tightly, cleared his throat, and looked him in the eyes, "What I am about to tell you" he said in a low, serious tone. "You are to never repeat to anyone, especially those at work. Do you understand me?"

When he was sure he had the blond's word, he began his tale.

"A good number of decades ago, give or take over a hundred at least, I was murdered by a rogue demon ravaging my hometown in Western Germany. My brother, exactly like me in appearance aside from a couple of differences, had irritated the monster on accident and was killed before I was. Despite this, I was the one reborn at age ten; I was still too young to be a full fledged Reaper, so they sent me to a caregiver. But that story is not important now. In any case, when I entered the academy, four years later, they assigned me a mentor…

"That was Hans." He took a calming breath before continuing on.

"I'm sure you have heard about the ways Reapers are created from biology class at the Academy, so you will understand what I mean when I say Hans is a pureblood. Back then, it was hard to find able Reapers being reincarnated from humans, so many resorted to attempt breeding and procreating. The very few children born were often given the impression that they were better than anyone else, spoiled and given huge egos. They believed over time that purebloods held higher power than a normal born Reaper—Hans is one of those Reapers.

"I detest purebloods for that reason; they are all the same, stuck up, stubborn beings that can't open an eye to anyone but themselves and their own 'kind'. It sickens me..." He took a deep breath, trying to relax, "Anyway, Hans had taken me on as a student. He was never impressed with me, constantly beating me down and criticizing every thing I did. Nothing would please him, because to him I was 'bad blood' in the perfect system.

"Still, I bore with it, determined to show that I was capable of becoming an efficient Reaper. I had to work my way to the top and take in every opportunity I got to make it to where I was. Something was still not right though; for a number of weeks, Hans had been giving me lewd looks. I believed, foolishly, that I had gotten through to him. I grew closer to him, finally willing to believe that I had been accepted by my own mentor… I was wrong, and one night proved it all…" William closed his eyes, hoping that reliving all this wouldn't bring back his nightmares.

"I had been returning from a training exercise when Hans found me. I greeted him at first, thinking he had come round to visit or drop something off. Suddenly, he grabbed me, forcing me against the wall of the storage room. Before I could fight back, his lips were upon mine. After that...everything was lost. I had no control over the situation, and had my body violated mercilessly.

"I couldn't tell what happened; I didn't want to remember what happened. I walked around for days in a daze; fear preventing me from telling anyone what had occurred in the weapon storage that night. But it wasn't the only night…he returned many times after that, and each time, I was rendered helpless. Being stronger, older, and a lot smarter, he had the upper hand.

"I realized, I was never anything to him but a sex toy. Something he could play with. Oh, he had excuses… Having intercourse with him would _cure_ my "bad blood" status, he wanted to see my _true_ strength and potential, he wanted to _bare_ a pure-blood offspring but only saw me _fit_ to carry it, this was his way of showing discipline to all his charges, or that he...he _loved_ me.

"I tried to believe the last one more than anything, but deep down I knew it wasn't true. I knew it was for him, only him…he just wanted me for my time and body. Nothing else.

"Eventually, someone found out…a visiting Reaper from London, one of the high ranking members. He caught Hans trapping me in a classroom, and eavesdropped on the entire ordeal. He has never said anything about it to anyone, after I begged him to keep it a secret. It would have put me on the line against everything I worked towards… After all, we Reapers are supposed to be cold, heartless beings on the job. How could they trust that to someone who had gone through emotional trauma?

"In any case, the Reaper had me transferred almost immediately to his division here in London. He took me under his wing..." William sighed, "And now he's back to reclaim what he had lost..." He blinked as something warm and wet slid down his cheek; in the midst of his talking, he had started crying.

Ronald stayed quiet for a long moment after that. The memories laid out before him were horrid, and he ached to comfort the older man. He couldn't imagine living through such a horrible thing, of course he was still a teenager, and had lived a comfortable and sheltered life with his family…his parents. A sharp pain seemed to pierce his heart. William hated purebloods…and, if Will ever found out that he was also a pureblood, he'd think that Ron was the same as Hans…he'd hate him. Eric…Alan…his beloved parents would have to be kept a secret…which meant that William had to be a secret if they were to stay together.

"W-Will…" He pulled him into a hug, half to comfort him, half to try and hide the hurt he felt.

William flinched slightly from the sudden contact, but relaxed, breaking out of his stupor to wrap his arms around the blond. He blinked, looking down in confusion. Had he disturbed the blond too much? Guilt started to gnaw away at his chest; he placed a gentle peck on Ronald's forehead, "Ronald...? Are you alright?"

"Fine…" he lied, trying to push the thoughts of William hating him from his mind, "I just…I can't imagine going through what you have…"

William didn't answer, merely resting his cheek on the top of Ronald's head. Stroking the soft blond hair, he exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes.

There was more to the story, other pieces, but he did not want to remember any of them at the moment—the pain was too much to bear with those memories, "I just want to forget them. But I can't; they are a part of me, a part of my past. No matter what I do or where I go, they will always be there as a reminder..."

Ron sighed, hating how awkward things had gotten, "Come on. We keep getting distracted. Lets find Soul so you can take her home and make sure she's alright." He pulled away and stood up, holding out his hand, "It's getting cold out here anyway."

William nodded, adjusting his glasses with a finger. Taking Ronald's hand, he let himself be guided down the street, all the while having his guard up. Ronald may have thought that they were away from the danger, but William never put it past Hans to pull something unexpected.

Therefore, Ronald walked them through the streets while William kept watch. He clenched his fist in anger, hatred boiling in his veins. The thought of Soul lying injured—or worse, dead—somewhere, ate away at him.

She had tried to save him; he had to find her at all costs. He blinked when they came across one house, the lights still one. "Who the bloody hell stays up at this hour?" he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He paused when he heard a faint whimper from inside, his eyes widening a fraction. "Soul..."

Ronald bit his lip, looking at the house, "Think that's her?" he asked, relieved that it wasn't his house, but his neighbor's.

William nodded, starting to pull Ronald towards the house.

"WHERE THE 'ELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" a thunderous voice boomed, making William jump, looking around confused.

Startled, Ronald jumped as he pulled away from William, cursing under his breath as he turned to see Eric in full-out 'angry father' mode. "I…I gotta go…sorry!" he gasped, backing towards Eric, "I hope Soul is okay." He left little room for much else as he turned to run to Eric, hoping to still keep his secret…keep William liking him.

William stared after Ronald in shock and confusion, watching the blond's retreating form. What was that just now? He could have sworn that was Eric's voice. Then something clicked in his head; what if the blond had been visiting Eric and Alan before he went to William's aid?

That explained why Eric sounded so upset and worried.

He was concerned for Ronald's safety, but pushed it aside, knowing it was best to trust the blond to take care of himself; though the threat of danger still lurked about. If Ronald was with Eric, then he would be safe.

Walking up to the door, he straightened his clothes and brushed himself off, trying to make himself presentable.

Meanwhile, Eric was absolutely fuming, watching as his son ran up beside him. "Where th' fuck have ya been, boy? Yer mum's been worried sick, an' so have I!" he yelled, Scottish accent coming out full blast. Grabbing Ronald by the scruff, he pulled him over to the house, "Further more, wha' th' is this dog doin' here?!"

"I…I was busy! I'm not a kid anymore, Dad! I told mom I'd be back, and I am! Not like anything happened!" The blond protested before pausing, "Dog? What dog..? Wait! If Soul is here, why'd barking come from Mister Miller's house? The dog is W—Mister Spears'…"

"Miller got a Doberman last week, you know that!" Eric paused, and then gave Ronald an odd look. "Spears? His dog?"

William cursed, limping away from the house, leg bitten and slightly bleeding. How was he supposed to know a Doberman lived in the house? There ought to have been a sign warning visitors of the animal lurking inside; though the Reaper had apologized over and over again for his leg. It was no matter; it would heal within an hour at least; the bite was very minor, considering the dog was still a puppy.

William had waved him off, too tired to deal with any more issues that night. All he wanted to do was find Soul and see about possibly finding a hotel for the night—he didn't feel safe at home with Hans lurking about his street.

He saw two figures standing by the streetlamp up ahead; recognizing the blond hair, he sped up.

"Slingby? Knox?"

"I did not know Miller got a dog last week! You know I can't stand to be around the creatures!" Ronald protested, and then stiffened as he heard William call out, "Listen, I'm sorry I just ran off, okay? I'll just go home now. We can talk about it later." He turned and fled down the street.

Eric watched as his son ran off, knowing that his mother would give him hell for being out so late without notification. Turning to William, he watched as the man limped up the street. "Look's like ya met the Doberman pup, eh?" he teased, earning a glare in response.

"That-" William cut himself off, knowing that if he wanted Slingby's help, he needed to play friendly. "Listen, have you seen my-"

"Dog?" Eric interrupted, already knowing what the man was going to ask. "Ronald told me. Alan found her on our front porch, half awake. She's fine now, just antsy. I'll get 'er fer ya."

He walked off, leaving William standing by the light. The man exhaled, glad for a moment's rest; leaning against the post, he watched as his leg slowly started to heal, the bite mark closing to minor pin holes.

It was fully sealed by the time Eric came back, a happy Soul bouncing ahead. William let out a huge breath of relief, kneeling down and meeting his faithful dog in a hug. Soul's tail wagged uncontrollably; something smelt different about her master—the smell of a mate? Maybe the blonde boy? She hoped it wasn't the mean brunet that had hurt William earlier on. Licking his face, she climbed off the man, shaking her fur out.

"She'll be okay now." Eric nodded, watching as William returned the gesture in agreement.

William summoned a portal, stepping through it with Soul, a word of gratitude sent to the blond Reaper. "Thank you, Slingby. Give Alan my thanks as well, and Ronald if you see him."

Eric blinked in surprise, watching as the portal fizzled to a close. "The 'ell went on there? Couldn't have 'e jus' walked home?"

Pushing the thought from his mind, the Scotsman sighed and turned back towards his house, bracing himself for the fretting husband he had waiting inside.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Sneaking inside had sounded like the ideal move to Ronald, slipping in though his bedroom window which he always kept unlocked, and grabbing a nice hot shower before his parents came down on him for being out so late… However, it was not to be, as he found his angry mother standing with his arms crossed in the corner of his room when he opened the window and slinked in.

"Ronald Oliver Knox Humphries-Slingby!" Alan's voice rang out the blond's full Pure-blooded name.

Ronald flinched, "H-hey, mum…"

"Don't you dare 'hey, mum' me, young man! Do you realize how worried you made your father and I? He's out there right now looking for you!"

"I know, ma, I just ran into him…"

"Then why are you sneaking back in through your window?"

"Because I wanted a shower _before_ the lecture!"

Eric groaned as he slipped into the house, hearing Alan bellowing from upstairs. So he had already gotten to their son, probably while the boy was sneaking in—he wasn't a fool, he had caught the blond on more than one occasion slipping in through the windows of the house; such a memorable occasion would have been when Ronald was eight and he was sneaking in to retrieve a cricket ball he had coincidently tossed through another window upstairs.

He was of course fuming and thoroughly annoyed, but at the moment, it would be best to go up and observe. Stepping into the bedroom, he watched the ordeal going on between Alan and Ronald.

"It's dangerous out there, Ron!" Alan scolded, "You're a working reaper now, you should know it isn't safe! Demons are on the move and you, young man, are not to be out alone!"

"Mum, I'm fine! I wasn't alone! Dad! A little help here?" Ron huffed, taking notice of his father in the doorway.

"I ain' gettin' involved in this!" Eric held his hands up in defense. "Though, I believe he _was_ with William, Alan."

He stepped back, making it clearly evident that he was not going to speak up again unless need be.

"William..?" Alan frowned, looking at Ronald, "Work-related?"

"…Sort of? He…was having some issues with that nasty old German representative. He's had me helping with the meetings about the demon attacks and all that." He said, twisting the truth.

Eric raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Spears? The cold-hearted, stick up the ass boss of ours at work? Yer sure ya have the same guy?" He paused for a moment, then jumped back in hastily. "Wait, wait. This... 'German'. Would he happen ta have wavy brown hair waxed back, square-faced and tromping 'round like a ponce?"

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Mister Spears isn't all that bad, Papa, he's just dedicated to his job, is all. And yeah. The guy who acts like he owns the place? That's him." he paused, "That's also the guy who gave me this…" he added, remembering the bruise upon his face, and touching it lightly.

Eric nodded slightly. "I remember him. Asshat called me a 'pillock' when 'e passed me in the hallway. Saw 'im when I dropped yer mother off in the infirmary. Looked real pissed when 'e stormed out."

He gave Ronald a stern look.

"Now. Don' ya go messin' 'round with men like tha'. I don' know the guy, but already I can tell 'e ain' good news. Nasty piece o' work... Stay away from 'im, do ya understand? I don't want ya gettin' into trouble."

Ron sighed, "Right, because I want him to punch me again for simply helping out my boss…" he muttered, leaving out how he'd grown angry at the man and started back-talking him, "Honestly, Pop, why would I even want to get mixed up with that git? I'll only do what I have to for work."

"Well, ya haven' listened before when we tell ya to leave things alone, so just puttin' it out there!" Eric said, not liking his son's attitude. "An' watch yer mouth!"

"What'd I say?" Ronald sighed and flopped onto his bed, "How come you've been harder on me ever since I passed my exam, dad? I thought You'd treat me like an adult after I passed…"

"I'll treat ya like an adult when ya start actin' like one!" Eric growled, his eye twitching. He could feel his irritation starting to spike, a sign things were close to turning nasty.

"But I am! I get to work on time more than you do when Mom isn't dragging you there! And I always get my work done before I have the threat of overtime… You just don't want me to grow up! I'm seventeen, dad! And my birthday is soon. I'm not that two-year-old making messes anymore."

"Ya act like a teenager though! This ain' 'bout yer work ethnics! Yer not listening ta yer mother 'r me, especially when its about somethin' important! Yer mouthing back t' much!" He was close to yelling; hell, his voice had gotten loud enough for it to considered shouting. "Times ain' safe anymore!"

"I mouth back because you don't listen to me, either! You don't give me room to prove I've grown up! This is the only way I can even hope to get across to you, dad! It's not like I snuck out to go party! I left, telling mom I was leaving for a bit, to go help mister Spears! Give me a break!" He pushed himself up and pushed his way to the door, stomped down the hall and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Alan sighed, "Well, that was successful…"

Eric just exhaled sharply, trying to cool his flaming anger. That boy; what would it take for him to listen for once? "'E's still too damn young! He doesn' understand the hell of the outside world yet..." He sat down on the bed, resting his head in his hands tiredly. "Oi, vey..." he groaned, the sound muffled through his palms. "Demons ain' no help neither... Swarming in clusters now. Can't get a fuckin' reap out without gettin' my ass nearly shaved off!"

"He'll learn…" Alan sat down next to his lover, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "I just hope he doesn't learn it nearly loosing his life…he takes a lot after you, you know. His temper… he got it all from you." He leaned in and kissed the back of his neck, "Eric, as much as we both miss the days when he was little and the most we had to worry about on a daily bases was if he'd attack us as soon as we got home from work, or if he is hiding under his bed because he terrorized the babysitter, he is almost eighteen. We have to give him some room to make mistakes."

Eric sighed softly, leaning into the touch. He pulled Alan close, turning his head to press a kiss to his cheek. "I know, I know, love... I jus'...I wish he'd understand more, 's all..." He nuzzled his neck, nipping playfully at the soft skin, but not enough to be deemed erotic. "How are ya feelin'?" he murmured, lips tickling Alan's flesh.

"Tired…" he leaned against Eric and glanced up at him, "as always when I have an attack and then stay up worrying over you and our son.

Eric rubbed his back soothingly, fingers kneading into the muscles, "'m sorry, love" he whispered, reaching up to cup Alan's face with his free hand.

"Great, then you can help with making dinner." Alan stood up, pulling his lover by the tie down towards the kitchen.

"Aw, c'mon Al! Ya know I suck at cooking!" It was true; one time, when Ronald was seven, and Eric was home alone for three days with him, he decided to cook them dinner. The result was the blond nearly setting the kitchen on fire. Eventually, Eric gave in, pouting as he was dragged along. "Fiiinnneee... But no blamin' me if anythin' gets set alight!"

"If you help without complaint, I'll not complain tomorrow when you get all touchy-feely with me at work." Alan challenged.

Eric perked up at that statement. "Annnnnd~ I get ta spray the neighbour's cat with the hose?" He batted his eyelashes teasingly, a faux innocent look upon his face. "Not like I've done it before, I mean... poor kitty needs a bath right?"

"You leave that poor cat alone, Eric Slingby! That poor thing has been through enough terrors because of Ronald's playing too rough with it as a kid!" he pulled out his apron and tied it about his waist.

"Relax, Al, I was jokin'" he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a package of eggs. "Ya wanna use these up?"

"Grab the cheese as well." He nodded, pulling out a pan, "You start grating the cheese, I'll start cooking."

Eric nodded, grabbing a block of cheddar from the bottom compartment. Setting the food on the counter, he searched for the grater in the cupboards. "Cheese... Ya used ta crave tha' all the time when ya were carryin' Ron..." he smirked at the brunet. "Ya got me up at one in the morn' just ta get ya some..."

"Cheese and chocolate with a side of ham-rolls." The brunet smiled as he started to crack eggs and whisk them together, "All Ronald, really. He still gets excited for all three of those things, though not together."

"Ugh, don' remind me" Eric made a face, grating the cheese. "Most o' it was fine, but cheese and bananas? Tha' was nasty..." Smirking, he set the finished cheese aside, he walked over behind Alan, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, resting his hands on his stomach like he used to when the brunet was pregnant. "Ya were adorable though, a little chubby seal pup!" he teased.

"You weren't the one eating it!" Alan protested, blushing as his lover came up behind him, "And no I wasn't. I was a big fat bag of uncontrollable emotions." He poured the eggs over the pan filled with vegetables and meat, taking a spatula out to make sure their meal didn't burn, "Add the cheese when the egg looks cooked on the top,"

Eric nodded, keeping an eye on the pan while gently caressing his lover, "Come now, tha's not nice. Ya were adorable, no matter wha' ya say" he kissed him on the cheek.

"I seem to remember you calling me a hell-spawn when I broke your hand in the delivery room." Alan protested.

"Did I? Probably slipped out—in my defense, tha' hurt like 'ell... Fer a little guy, ya got a huge amount of strength" he chuckled, resting his chin on the crook of Alan's neck. "Yer a lot stronger than me, tha's fer sure." Reaching out with a hand, he grabbed a handful of cheese and sprinkled it over the eggs.

"Of course I'm stronger than you. I carried our son for nine months on top of having Thorns." He spun away and grabbed plates to set the table, "It's nearly done. Why don't you go get Ronnie and try not to get either of your attitudes flared up again. I want a _nice_ family dinner."

Eric chuckled, ruffling Alan's hair, though a pang of sadness welled up inside of him at the mention of the Thorns. He tried to prevent it from showing, but he was never good with hiding emotions (hence, being the world's worst liar). "Yeah... I'll see how 'e's doin'" he said, starting to leave the kitchen.

Ronald stood in the bathroom, clad in nothing but a towel as he leaned over the sink , looking into the fogged mirror at the dark bruise marring his cheek. "Stupid German git…" he muttered, bitterly, pulling away from the mirror until his eyes caught sight of his lips and he paused to touch them, remembering how William's had pressed so perfectly against them.

Eric sauntered up to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. "Ronnie? Ya in there?" He sighed, now regretting having lost his temper earlier.

"Y-yeah. One…" he tore his attention away from his thoughts of William and turned to grab his pajamas, only to find he hadn't grabbed them out of his room, "…Shit…"

"Ronald?" Eric frowned, hearing his son swear. "Wha's wrong?"

"…Forgot my pants…" He mumbled. He hated having to streak back down the hall to get them after an incident about a year earlier. A nurse had showed up to discuss some paperwork with Alan, and she had left the sitting room to use the bathroom, only to run into Ronald doing just that, The towel had slipped, and he swore he'd die of embarrassment.

Eric paused, traversing into his and Alan's bedroom, going to the dresser and pulling out a pair of his own pyjama pants - they were a gift from Grell a couple of years before, and while he hated the childish sheep design he had to admit they were comfortable enough.

Heading back to the bathroom, he yanked open the door, tossed them in, then shut the door again to give his son privacy.

"Dunno where yer other pants are; ya kept moving yer clothes on us since ya turned sixteen. Those should fit ya though."

"…Fit me? I'm closer to Mum's size than yours!" Ronald's voice protested through the door before it opened and Ronald stepped out, wearing the pajamas; it's tie pulled tight around the waist and the bottoms rolled up a few times so that it didn't drag on the floor under his heel. He looked up at his father, "Dad…I am sorry I was gone longer than I thought I'd be…"

Eric reached over, pulling his son into a hug with a slight smile, ruffling his hair sneakily with his free hand. He sniggered when it stood on end, still damp from the shower, "Yer still young, by Reaper standards, and ya worry us a lot—tha's parental instinct. But we do it because we love ya, you know tha' right?"

"I know, but a little trust would be nice sometimes. I only get into trouble a little bit." He said, trying to duck out of his father's embrace.

"Dinner's getting cold, you two!" Alan's voice drifted up the stairs.

"We do trust ya, but yer still young—the world is a very nasty place; we just don't want to see ya get hurt, figuratively. Which reminds me... Yer mother made yer favorite" he chuckled softly. "Nope, ain' gettin' away from yer old man anytime soon!"

He hoisted Ronald up, securing him over shoulder as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Daaad!" Ronald gasped in protest as he was carried like a sack of potatoes down into the kitchen.

Alan raised an eyebrow at the scene that walked into the kitchen, "I hope this means you two made up and will let me enjoy a nice family dinner."

"Yup~!" Eric chirped, plopping his son into a chair. Taking a seat next to Alan, he ruffled his son's hair again.

"Stop!" Ronald pouted, trying to comb his damp hair back down.

"Good, now eat up." Alan smiled, filling each of their plates.

Eric dug into his food, happily eating away at the egg dish. He was often known as a walking trash can at the office, eating just about anything. He hiccuped, slightly, grimacing at the slight burning sensation as food went down his throat too fast.

Alan and Ronald both ate at a slower pace, ignoring Eric's shoveling, both being all to used to it. Finally, Ronald broke the silence, "Mom…how long did you like dad before you went on a date with him?"

"W-what?" Alan started, freezing with his fork in the air.

Eric paused mid chew, giving Ronald a curious glance. He looked back and forth between Alan and his son before turning back to his meal, silently keeping an ear on the conversation.

"I…I just wonder, is all! You guys never talked to me about dating or anything and I…" his face went red.

"Like someone." Alan finished for him, sighing and brushing his hair out of his face.

"…Y-yeah…"

Eric swallowed his mouthful of food in his mouth, a task more difficult than expected. He wiped his mouth, looking at his son with a smirk. Though something twinged inside of him - he got a bad feeling from this conversation, "So, who's the chick?"

"Ch..? That doesn't matter!" he looked down at his plate, moving things around with his fork.

"Well, it kind of does matter, Ron." Alan said, setting his fork down and focusing on Ronald, "You're our son, after all."

"So" Eric rested his chin in his palm, looking intently at his son. "Who's got yer heart?"

"What? So you can scare them off? No thanks! Besides! It's just a…crush…" he said, realizing it was a lie as he remembered William's words and kisses…it wasn't a one-sided crush any longer… _they_ were something more… they were _together_.

"It's never 'just' a crush, Ronnie." Alan pointed out.

"Yer mother's right" Eric pointed out, grabbing another piece of egg with his fork. "Was the same case with yer mother an' I..." He swallowed, "Never told ya this, but... yer mother was my student."

"What? Really?" Ronald looked between his parents and his mother nodded.

"Your father is a stubborn man once he gets his mind set on something. He was assigned as my mentor after I passed my exam and joined dispatch. But he was more reckless than I was. I kept saving him, and getting him out of sticky situations out on the field. It felt more like I was training him. I was convinced that I hated him, too."

Ronald blinked in surprise, "…What changed your mind?"

Alan smiled gently, taking Eric's hand, "He proved he wasn't a complete idiot. Around the end of our partnership as mentor and student, I was diagnosed with Thorns…and it was frightening, and very distracting. While out on a collection, I was too caught up in my thoughts of my illness and didn't realize when a demon had shown up until it was on me. Eric saved me from it, and after that…I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of him." he smiled wider, "The idiot was just too handsome. But, because of my illness, I refused to give in to my feelings. I didn't want to start a life with someone, only to be torn away by death. But Eric just wouldn't stop his flirting. Even after I admitted my illness to him. He only pursued me all the more. I finally had no choice but to give into my own feelings and his affections…a few years later, we had you."

Eric nodded in agreement, giving Alan a fond smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Damn straight" he growled playfully, leaning over to kiss his lover on the cheek. "Yer mother was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. Everything about 'im drew me in; the quiet shyness, diligence, loyalty, an' how adorable 'e was in any situation; a wee hissin' kitten!" He put his fork down to rub at Alan's cheek, "Stubborn as a mule, though. Even more than any woman I ever met; 'e resisted every attempt I made to get closer…though, it was plainly obvious he felt fer me, too. Ya can thank Grell fer those observations, cause _apparently_ I'm 'oblivious as fuck'."

He laughed slightly. "Ya know, we talked about kids before we had ya... I offered ta carry the baby, considerin' yer mother's Thorns an' all... I didn' want 'im ta get hurt even more... But, he disagreed, and figured I woulda pussied out after six month 'r somethin'... Turns out I got 'im pregnant anyways."

"More like you offered when I already was pregnant." Alan corrected him, "Which had been a shock, seeing as how hard it is to conceive a pureblood reaper. I believe you are the first in two-hundred years. We had thought we'd best adopt…but you stubbornly wouldn't let that happen." He chuckled.

Ron groaned, "When did this topic come up?"

"I didn't know at the time, ya told me afterwards" Eric protested. "Even so, I'm amazed at how this came ta be. It's hard enough fer Reapers to conceive…actually, by many standards, others consider our species sterile. Its not true, but close ta it." He grinned cheekily. "I'll never ferget when ya first kicked... We were doin' an overtime shift, and all ofa sudden, yer mother yelps next ta me..."

"Dad! Can't we talk about normal things?" Ron protested.

"But you were such a cute baby. We love talking about it." Alan teased.

"...An' he thought he was being eatin' alive from the inside out!" Eric laughed out loud. "Poor, Al... Spent the rest o' the night cuddlin' up ta me... I still say it was a ploy ta get me ta do yer paperwork." He nudged the brunet playfully. "Ronald, fess up, ya were an adorable wee bairn~. Ah, I remember when I took ya ta the beach fer the first time... Ya pissed on the lifeguard, that was funny as 'ell!"

"Mum! Dad! Really!" the blond buried his face in his hands, elbows on the table.

"This is our right as your parents. You should be used to that by now." Alan teased.

"Ahhhh, we're just teasin' ya, son! Lighten up" Eric chuckled, slapping Ronald on the back, "Seriously though, ya can come ta me if ya need anything about datin'!"

"Why? So I can see first-hand your over-reaction to me having my first kiss? First date?"

"No, I- wait..." he frowned for a moment, then dismissed. "Never mind, forget it..." No... Not this soon, he was just being figurative...

"…And if I have already?" Ronald knew he was pressing his luck by teasing his father, but he knew the look on the man's face, and it was just too tempting.

"I wanna know the gal." Eric replied stubbornly, his eye twitching. This was not turning out well.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Relax, dad…I never kissed a girl…" he smirked, "Though I know a lot of the secretaries at work want to."

"Ronald." Alan gave his son a warning glance.

"Ha! Yer old man's done over _half_ of the secretaries _and_ General Affairs! Ya gotta long way ta go if ya wanna beat me, son!" He smirked. "'Course yer mother wins in all areas of sex!"

"DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Ronald cried, covering his ears as his mother's voice rang out at the same time.

"ERIC SLINGBY!"

"I'm not even interested in that! I only want to be with the one…" Ronald blushed.

"Well, at least our boy is thinking with the right head unlike his father."

"Wha'? Wha' did I say?" Eric shot his lover a confused look.

"You know perfectly well what you said!" Alan said, standing up and dumping his plate in the sink, "And you can do dishes." He added, walking out of the room.

"…You made mum jealous again. You know he hates it when you bring up past relationships." Ronald muttered.

Eric groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Shiiiiitt..." He got up, walking out after Alan, leaving Ronald alone. "Alan, honey! I was kidding!"

"No you weren't!" Alan said, locking the bedroom door and plopping on the bed.

"Al..." he sighed, trying the bedroom door only to find it locked. "Sweetheart, it was a joke! I'm sorry!" He leaned against the frame, wearily running a hand through his hair.

"Not a joke! I know you did have relations with those women!" the stubborn reply came.

"Did I stay with any of them? Did I choose them? C'mon, Al! Who did I choose; ya know the answer, love" he protested slightly, trying the door again. "None were more lovely and wonderful like yerself... Yer the only one I truly love, Alan!"

Alan was quiet for a long moment, "…Dishes first. Then maybe you can come in."

Eric sighed, but knew there was no other way of talking Alan out of it. Tromping back downstairs, he headed over to the sink; turning on the water, he let it run over his hands for a moment, waiting until it grew warm prior to cleaning the mess from dinner.

"Lock you out?" Ronald asked, finishing up his dinner and handing his plate to his father, "Mom only gets jealous because he loves you, you know."

"I know..." he sighed, scrubbing away at the porcelain. "Word of advice, Ron... If ya ever get a lover, don' lose yer temper with them like I do on the rare occasion. I dunno how yer mother puts up with me sometimes..."

"That'd only work if you don't go scarring them off before I get a chance to." He helped by drying and putting the dishes away.

Eric said nothing to that, focusing on the dishes; though truly, his mind was racing. Something seemed off with his son's earlier behavior.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Work had been slow and unproductive that day, even for the normally strict dark-haired supervisor. He twiddled his pen in his hand, brow furrowed at the semi-filled form lying innocently in front of him. After the incident, William had taken refugee in the Undertaker's shop—the silver haired Reaper was welcoming, even at the late hour of eleven at night. One look at William's slightly ruffled appearance and the bandaged dog told him all he needed to know—he never asked a single question as he let the man inside.

The younger Reaper was grateful, thanking the mortician while praying dearly that no one else had seen him in such a state. Unfortunately, Grell happened to be in the Undertaker's company. He stifled a groaned, trying in vain to forget the awkward memory of having the redhead stare at his bruised and battered body while the Undertaker had tended to his wounds.

Since that night, Grell had been giving him worried looks, constantly passing by him in the hallways coincidentally-on-purposely, all to see if he was alright.

Just a couple of hours earlier, the man had trekked into his office, a cup of Earl Grey on hand. He set it down in front of his supervisor, sat down, asked how he was feeling, then proceeded to question whether or not he wanted to talk or needed anything else.

He denied both offers.

He wasn't sure why he should be worried; it was broad daylight, and more over, the middle of a work day. Nobody would be able to enter his office without him noticing, and if someone (Hans) did try to attack him, it would attract a large amount of attention within seconds.

Not to mention, he had brought Soul with him for the occasion; since staying at his house, and even in the neighborhood at all, were currently out of the question, he had taken lodge up with the Undertaker. Unfortunately, while Soul was well behaved for a dog, being near the retired Reaper made her nervous and skittish; just that past night, she had been startled by the man, bolting out of the shop into the busy streets of London. It had taken William hours to find her again.

So, keeping her there was another option shot dead; his last resort was to bring her to work. Undertaker had helped, signing a clearance form providing permission to allow the animal in the premises of the office.

He set his pen aside to scratch her behind the ears, currently curled asleep at his feet under the desk.

Still, his situation had some positive points—he was rarely bothered by Sutclff aside from the new paranoia the redhead displayed, got paperwork turned in on time without having to lecture the (idiotic) underlings in the main bullpen, and-

Hearing the door open, paper flop onto his desk, and feel a familiar weight upon his lap, a smile graced his features. Yes, this was final and best highlight of his predicament.

The days passed slowly for Ronald, though they didn't lack in excitement between tossing glares at Hans' turned back, avoiding his parents' over-protective nature at work, and stealing secret kisses in William's office. Of course, he'd also have demon problems with Grell out on the field, as well, but at worst he'd returned with a small scrape, a few bruises, and some blood-splatter from Grell's chainsaw. He had to hand it to his mentor; the man loved his violence and blood.

Feeling in a great mood over not seeing Hans at all that day, Ronald entered William's office with a large grin and his paperwork under his arm. He tapped the door closed before approaching his boss's desk, though he managed to stop himself from skipping, and gently set his paperwork down in Will's review pile before walking around and slipping into his boyfriend's lap, kissing his cheek, "It's my birthday today and you still owe me that date." He whispered, tossing out a not-so-subtle hint.

Leaning over, Will pressed a swift, gentle kiss to the blond's forehead, smirking down at him cheekily. Hearing the blond's desiring request, he chuckled, leaning back in his seat to nuzzle his lover on the neck. Pressing kisses into the pale, smooth skin, he sighed out in contentment. "I owe you, don't I?" he purred, lavishing the boy with showered yet subtle love. "Well... how about, a very special surprise for tonight? I promise you will love it~"

He smiled, remembering the 'present' he had been planning for the blond for the last couple of days. Ronald had long ago voiced his wishes to see the country outside of England, so he had worked hard to give the blond that exact opportunity.

The Undertaker and he had a friend outside of London, a werewolf who bred winged horses and unicorns; with his permission, they would be borrowing a horse and flying out of England. Winged horses and unicorns were both incredibly fast, much faster than normal horses and definitely a better option than traveling by boat or teleportation (portalling was another option, but William wanted this to be more romantic and, this being his first date, he didn't want to seem boring or stingy).

Now it was just a question of whether or not Ronald was scared of horses or heights.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before? Or flown?"

Ronald blinked in surprise, "Flown? Of course not! But I did ride a horse with my father when I was younger…Why?" he asked as he reached up a gloved hand to push a stray lock of hair off William's forehead.

William caught Ronald's hand, bring to his lips. "No reason, just rather curious today" he smirked, dabbing a light kiss to the blond's fingers. "Excited for later?"

Soul perked her head up, regarding the blond for a second before yawning and slipping back to sleep.

"I get to spend my birthday with you, why wouldn't I be?" he grinned, a light hue of pink staining his cheeks, "I just hope you don't get stolen away from me by the evil overtime."

"Oooh, that evil overtime could never steal _you_ away from me." he purred, busying himself with delivering a playful nip to his lover's neck. "No, I made sure I got tonight off no matter what."

The blond grinned wider and he leaned in closer to the older reaper, tipping his head to catch his lips, "Then I won't accept a rain-check no matter what!"

"Absolutely not" William agreed, capturing the blond in a heated kiss. He ran his hands up and down his sides, purring like a lion in heat. All he saw, all he heard was Ronald. Ronald was everything; he was here, he was happy, and William could never have been more at peace in his current surroundings.

Until Soul decided it was a good idea to lick Ronald's ankle.

The blond broke the kiss abruptly with a gasp, stiffly jumping and somehow finding himself on the supervisor's desk. "S-s-sorry…"

William chuckled softly, pulling the blond back into his lap, rocking him back and forth in the chair like a baby. Pressing him to his chest, he stroked the short two-toned locks, hoping to calm the man through gentle affections. "She won't hurt you, she likes you." he murmured, running a hand down Ronald's back soothingly.

"I—I know, but I just can't help it…" he shuttered, gripping William's vest as he tried to let Will calm him down, though Soul was still so close.

"Here." He gently took a hold of Ronald's hand, bringing down to Soul's face. "Your trust me right? I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just trust me."

"O-of course I trust you…" he bit his lip, trembling slightly as his hand was brought closer to the dog's nose.

Soul nudged his hand gently, licking it tenderly. She sniffed at him, looking up innocently with curious green eyes.

Ron looked from the dog to his lover, "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

William smiled, pleased at how his lover was progressing. "Pet her. She won't bite you, I promise..."

"I…don't know if I'm ready for that, Will…" he said quietly, not wanting to excite the dog when his hand was so close.

"Here... I'll help you. It's okay" he pressed a reassuring kiss to his lover's cheek.

Gently moving Ronald's hand, he ran it over the dog's soft fur, Soul remaining calm and quiet the entire time. Ronald tried to keep calm, but a small tremble ran through his body and he shifted closer to William, pressing against him as his hand ran over the large dog's soft fur.

William smiled at him, pressing comforting kisses on the blond's neck over and over again. "See? It isn't so bad... I know you're scared... But it's going to be alright..."

Ronald let William guide his hand over fur for a moment longer before pulling away and looking at him, "…were you ever afraid of anything like this?"

William froze at the question, his mind falling back to one of the more painful memories of his past he had refused to share with Ronald, "...Yes. At one point in my early life as Reaper, I was given a...gift. In the dark time of my life, when I could not escape Hans, it was both a beacon of light and a living hell. It terrified me, and at the same time, comforted me. But tragedy ended everything, and I lost..." He shook his head, drifting away on a tangent. "Never mind. Too depressing" he forced a smile, nuzzle the blond affectionately. "So, how has your day been so far, meine Liebe?"

Ronald hid a frown and hugged his lover…such a depressing past the man seemed to have… "Oh, you know, work, work, and more work." He shrugged and grinned, "But it's better now." He leaned in, pressing his lips to William's.

William melted into the kiss, molding his lips against his lover's. Yes, he mentally agreed, this was better—he had Ronald; his little ball of fluff. He paused for a moment, a soft chuckle escaping. Ronald reminded him somewhat of a dormouse—fluffy, soft, but with a curious nature and bold disposition. "Dormouse" he murmured softly into the younger Reaper's ear. "Sweet Dormouse..."

Blushing, Ronald pulled back to look at his lover, "…What?" Had his lover just called him a 'dormouse'? It brought back memories. When he was a toddler his mother often called him his 'little mouse', for reasons he never understood…and now William was choosing a mouse-related pet-name? He wasn't going to object, it was much better than when Grell called him 'Mustard Seed', and it seemed that most people that got to know him liked to give him nicknames.

William smiled, cupping his lover's cheek with his hand. If anyone had walked into the office at that moment, their jaw would have dropped at the mere sight of Spears sitting, not only relaxed, but with another reaper cradled against him. Around the office, William was known as a 'pillock', 'hard-arse', 'overtime giver', and 'looming shadow'. His personality was cold, strict, and very controlling—every other member of his office ate out of the palm of his hand, no questions asked.

It was because of this notion, perhaps, that the other reapers had considered him to always have an outright cold-hearted personality. But over the course of the past few days, he had shown Ronald that he was, outside of work, very calm, relaxed, and sensible. Just the other day, Ronald had accompanied him home. William, wanting to find some way to spend time with his boyfriend, had proposed they bake scones. The result was a mess of flour, batter, and way too much egg, but the laughter and smiles Ronald had given him made it worthwhile.

Worthwhile it was.

During any shared overtime, when the sun would start to set, Ronald would wander into his office, collapse tiredly into his lap, and sleep for the last hour of the day. His hands held close to his chest, legs hitched up over the arm rest, body curled into a semi-ball.

A little dormouse.

"Dormouse. You are my sweet dormouse, Ronald...Small, cute, and soft." he kissed up along his jawline. " _Ich liebe dich_..."

"…Mum used to call me 'little mouse'…" Ronald admitted, "When I was a toddler, that is. I'm just surprised you'd call me similar." He paused, "And I'm not 'cute'." He added in a stubborn protest.

"Yes, you are." William poked him lightly on the nose, He smirked at the nickname. "My little Dormouse."

The blond blushed harder, "I'm not!" he leaned in, hiding his face in the crook of William's neck, "…no pet names in public please…it's bad enough when Grell-senpai does it…"

William held him close, humming softly in his ear. "I have enough problems with Sutcliff as it is..." he murmured, remembering the incidents from earlier, "I swear, he acts worse than my mother used too..."

"…What do you mean?" The blond asked, looking into his lover's eyes. He only ever saw Grell when they went out onto the field for collections. Then the thought hit him, and he felt the pull of jealousy, "He hasn't been hanging off you like he did that first day we met, has he?"

"Not exactly, but he had been rather watchful... he caught wind of what happened to me that night..." he refused to fully mention the assault on him by Hans, "You're not the only one who has it out for Hans's blood now." He tilted his head to the side, rubbing comfortingly at the blond's back, "You have nothing to fear... He has no interest in me despite his unruly behavior... His eyes are set on another. I have no interest in him, only you. My sweet one..." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You seem to be in a better mood today, Will…" the younger reaper observed, "All these 'sweet' and 'cute' comments…"

"Yes. I haven't had to remove myself from my seat once to yell at the lot of you in the office for slacking off. Everyone is productive" he said, though his tone was teasing. "Truthfully, I was in a poor mood before you showed up. You made my day."

Ronald grinned, leaning into his ear, "Have you had Lunch, yet, senpai? I have an hour and a half before I have to meet up with Grell-senpai again for a collection…lets go out."

William smiled, an idea already forming in his mind. "I know just the place" he said, gently lifting Ronald off his lap. Getting up from the chair, he groaned softly as his rather stiff back popped back into place. Soul perked up, sneaking out from under the desk, sensing an opportunity to get out of the stuffy office room.

Taking Ronald by the hand, he lead him from the office, watching as his dog bolted ahead of them, wanting to get outside. "How would you feel about trying some foreign food? Perhaps from my Germanic roots?" He knew of a little salon that rested close to the office, in the heart of the city. It served a mixture of Slavic and Teutonic dishes, including specialties from Austria, Italy, and Germany. It seemed fitting, considering where he was taking Ronald later that evening.

"No harm in trying." The blond shrugged, "I'm not a picky eater…oh! Let me go grab my jacket from my desk real quick." He said, pulling away and rushing to his cubicle to grab his suit jacket off the back of his chair where it had been hanging and turning to hurry back to his lover.

William smiled at the blond, holding out his arm. "Shall we go?" he said casually.

"Yeah." Ronald grinned, taking Will's arm. The offices were practically empty as most people were taking their lunch in the cafeteria, or out on a collection, so neither of them worried of being spotted as they stepped onto the lift to go down to the main floor. Once alone in the lift, Ronald turned suddenly, popping up on his toes to press his lips to Will's, pushing him to the wall of the elevator with a small smirk curling his mouth. Normally, he behaved in such situations, but it was his birthday, and he was going to do what he wanted.

William made a noise of surprise, backing into the elevator wall. This was too open; too public. Anyone could come in and catch them; yet Ronald seemed insistent. Pulling away, William growled softly. "That behavior is hardly appropriate for the work place" he said in his normal stern voice. Yet he ate his own works, leaning over to trail a layer of passionate kisses along the nape of Ronald's neck. Running his hand up and down the blond's sides, he hummed softly, breath tickling the ivory smooth skin beneath his lips.

A fire of lust and affection began to burn his heart, fed by the cedars of love and compassion. This boy in front of him, tasting of sugar and spice, was his. He would not let anyone else touch the precious gold that was Ronald Knox. Only his fingers were allowed to hold such a delicate treasure.

"It's my birthday. I'm aloud to kiss my boyfriend when and where I want! Besides, we are alone in the lift, and—" he pulled away, a slight tinge of pink staining his cheeks as the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. He smirked, stepping out of the small compartment and glancing back at William, "You coming?"

William nodded, following Ronald out into the main hallway. Hidden in the shadows, neither Reaper had noticed a rather infuriated German lurking. Soul bounced happily, trotting up to Ronald and William as the two approached the front doors to the Dispatch. William attached a leash to her collar, offering his arm to Ronald once again.

The sun shining down upon the snowy ground, glistening over the icicles formed on trees. Up and down the city streets, Reapers children played in snow patches, let out early from studies. Their supervisor watched them with an eagle eye, making sure none wandered too far from sight.

Couples held hands, friends gossiped, and some workers trotted past with scythes held over their shoulders, back from a morning reap. Shops bustled, voices filled the air, and the smell of freshly baked bread lingered about.

Just like the human Realm—how the two were so different yet similar in life.

William held Ronald tight, steady against the ice, merging into the crowd as yet just another couple out for a walk with the dog.

Ronald shivered lightly, only just realizing that he forgot the bright orange scarf his mother had insisted he take that day, knowing he'd be going out on collections. But it wouldn't be that big of a deal, they weren't going far. He leaned against Will's shoulder as they walked, snow crunching under his white shoes, "What's your favorite dish at this restraint we are going to?" he asked curiously.

"Wurst; it's a kind of German sausage" William explained. "Very flavorful and juicy…my father used to make it for us. After he died, I never had it again, not until after I became a Reaper."

He smiled faintly, then frowned, noticing how much the blond shivered. Taking off his own scarf, he wrapped it around the blond. "There..." he smiled again. "I don't get cold as easily, so you can wear that."

Ronald's cheeks darkened and he sank into the simple black scarf, hiding his nose in it and breathing in William's scent, "Thanks…a-as long as you don't get too cold!"

William chuckled, pulling Ronald closer. "I won't" he said. "I'm used to cold weather...some may say it's because I'm cold myself." He said the joke in dry humor, though it was a rather well known rumor in the office.

As they continued down the street, he held out the leash to Ronald. "Do you want to help me walk her?" he asked softly, meaning for the blond to take a hold of his hand.

Ronald silently reached out, taking his hand, lacing gloved fingers with gloved fingers around the leather leash. His blush still hidden under the borrowed scarf, "How far is this place?" he asked.

William smiled, giving Ronald's hand a gentle squeeze. "Not too far, just another block" he said. "You should be proud of yourself; you've come so far in your fear..."

He watched as Soul gave Ronald an inquiring look.

Ronald blushed harder, "I have you here to protect me if she gets too close suddenly…" he mumbled.

"Am I your knight in shining armor?" he teased. "Soul is a very gentle creature, plus, I think she has learned by now that you aren't too overly fond of her. She knows to give Daddy's special friend his space."

Said dog barked, knowing that her master was talking about her.

"'Special friend'? Hmm? Wouldn't to a dog the term be closer to 'mate'? Ah!" the blond stiffened, realizing what the word implied, "N-n-not that we do that kind of thing!"

"It can be, depending on the situation - for us, probably yes... And I doubt that you want the dog to refer to you as 'Mommy'." he smirked, and then gave the younger Reaper a loving kiss on the lips as they came up to the restaurant.

"L-lets just go eat!" He stuttered, pulling his lover along by the hand until he realized he didn't know where their destination was located and he slowed to a stop.

William shook his head, gently guiding the blond up to the restaurant two doors down. "Reckless" he said, kissing the boy on the cheek. "But that is why I love you so."

Inside, a comfortably snug pub lay alive with life; waiters and waitresses bustled about, customers ate and chattered away happily, and folk music played in the background. William smiled; he loved going there; it gave him some time to unwind and relax from a hard day's work without worry of being scrutinized by the eye of his co-workers.

Ronald glanced about the dinning area, surprised at how busy they were. He and his family hardly ate out. Alan always insisted upon cooking himself as it was cheaper. "Are you sure there'll be a table available?" he asked.

"I should think so." William watched as a waiter approached them, green eyes shining in recognition.

"Mr. Spears! _Schön dich zu sehen! Sind Sie hier zum Mittagessen_?" he said enthusiastically, looking at the dark haired waiter.

" _Ja, eigentlich ... Ich frage mich, wenn Sie einen Tisch für zwei hatten set up_?" he answered, calmly taking Ronald's hand.

Seeing the boy beside the Supervisor and their entwined hands, the waiter smiled suddenly and nodded. " _Natürlich, Sir. Hier entlang, bitte_ ..." he smiled, leading them down through the pub to another room with more tables, people scattered about and languages of German, Italian, and English were floating through the air.

The man led them to a window side table, facing the direction of a public park, sunlight dancing through the glass pane.

"I vill be back in a couple minutes." the man chirped, scurrying off to the back kitchens.

William moved to help Ronald into his chair, feeling it was his duty to do so.

"I don't have to order in German, do I?" Ronald asked after thanking William with a flushed nod and taking the offered seat, "Or…even worse…the menu isn't in German, right?"

"It has both German and English written on as well as Italian, so no need to worry" William replied, slipping into the seat across from Ronald, letting Soul flop down at his feet and fall asleep. "You don't need to worry about ordering, the waiters here speak and understand English. That one in particular knows me; I knew him from when I was in Germany."

Ronald let out a small puff of air in relief, "Good. because I understood absolutely nothing that man said to you!" he said, wondering if he should secretly try to learn German to impress William sometime.

"I come here on the odd day after work for a drink or so, when I need to unwind" Will looked around, seeing the waiter returning with menus. "It's a small business but very homely and comfortable, I find."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked, setting the menus down before the Dispatch workers.

"A gin for me, please." William said.

"Scotch…a small one." Ronald said, not wanting to be tipsy later when he was out helping Grell with collections.

"Yes sir" the waiter nodded, rushing off to get the drinks.

William turned to Ronald, curious as to whether or not he was of age. "A little adventurous?"

"It's just a little drink." He shrugged, "Eric made sure I knew my limit months ago since I had my eighteenth birthday coming up."

"I see... It's good to know what is and is not too much for you... I still have bad judgment on that part... I can go for a good couple of rounds without getting tipsy…" he began to look the menu over. "Anything in particular you are interested in trying?"

"I don't…" he trailed off, looking at the menu, "What would you suggest? I never tried any of this."

"Hm? I myself am going to have some wurst; we can share an order, if you wish" he said.

The blond gave a small nod, "Sounds like a plan." He folded his menu and leaned over the table, eyeing William's face, "You know, I think I like your hair better when it's not slicked back."

William raised an eyebrow, giving their orders to the returning waiter, momentarily watching him scurry off again. "It's more professional to keep my hair well-kept...It would be highly inappropriate to be walking around with a loose hair style in my position. Do I really look that different with it down?"

"Of course you do! You look more relaxed with it down. And who says you have to have it slicked back because of your job?" The blond teasingly reached forward and ruffled his hair a little, knowing that William had a comb to fix it.

"Hey..." William swatted his hand away, a playful pout on his face. Reaching out, he retaliated by flicking Ronald's adhoge.

Ronald gasped, his cheeks flushing as he pulled away, covering the stray lock of hair with his palm, "D-don't do that!"

William pulled away, blinking in surprise; he hadn't expected that reaction. "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"It...it's just…sensitive…" he explained, his face still flushed, "Sorry…I didn't mean to snap…"

"Do not apologize, it was my error to touch it without permission. Sorry, love" he leaned over the table, giving the blond a sweet kiss on the lips.

The waiter returned shortly after with their food, the smell flavorful and delicious. William cut a piece of the wurst sausage, holding the fork up to Ronald with a teasing look. "Want to try some?"

"I-it's not that I mind just…" he trailed off as the waiter returned, and soon found himself assaulted by the scent, his stomach grumbling audibly, and causing him to blush. He hadn't realized he was that hungry. He leaned forward, parting his lips as he took the small bite off the fork.

William watched him with a smile, reaching over to stroke his cheek in the process.

"Up to your standards?" he inquired contently, watching the blond's reaction in curiosity.

"It's food. It hardly ever disappoints me." he grinned after he swallowed, "Unless Eric or I cook it…you don't want to eat that!" he chuckled.

William chuckled. "Tis a shame... though I have tried Slingby's cooking before. Put me out of commission for a week." he stated. "If you wish, I could teach you to cook sometime... it's an essential skill to have, if you are living on your own." He took a bite himself, relishing in the flavor.

"Mine's no better than Eric's cooking…and Alan tried to teach me…many times. He just finally gave up, I guess. He doesn't like his kitchen on fire…doesn't need the added stress…" he trailed off, and grabbed his own fork, stabbing it into a slice of the wurst.

William noticed the slightly saddened tone in his voice, and frowned. Reaching over, he took hold of Ronald's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You seem to know them very well" he said. "Alan is... stubborn with his disease. But he is a good man; always looking out for others. I fear someday that selflessness will be taken advantage of; but he has Eric to help him, and goodness knows what will happen to the unlucky soul who dares harm Humphries under his watch."

"Problem is Eric can't do anything about the Thorns…That really gets him upset." He sighed and shook his head, "But lets not talk about that. I much rather keep positive today."

"Yes, of course" William nodded in agreement, lifting the blond's hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against the knuckles. "Perhaps you will feel happier later tonight."

"Just what are we doing later tonight?" Ron asked, smirking as he leaned in over the table once more.

"That" William said simply with a cunning smile. "Is a surprise, my dear."

He could already imagine the look on Ronald's face, flying up in the sky high above the grounds, the blond's arms wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulder.

Yes, he could not wait for night to fall.

Ronald pouted, "What's the harm in letting me know, now?"

"By spoiling your present? Nope, you'll have to wait until tonight" he smirked, kissing the blond on the nose. "Pouting has no effect on me for bribery... Eric proved that several times."

"Eric pouting to anyone other than Alan? I don't believe it! But besides, I'm not Eric, now am I?" He let his eyes go large and innocent, making himself look even younger as he pouted up at his boyfriend.

William swallowed uncomfortably; damn, he pulled the gesture off without a hitch. Granted, Ronald was basically still a boy around 18 while Eric was a grown man in his thirties—well, in appearance.

"Stop that" he scolded lightly, though his tone was humorous. "Or I won't buy you any ice cream~"

If possible, Ronald's eyes only grew bigger, pleadingly, "B-but Will!" He honestly hated being treated as a kid, but he also knew how to use his 'cute' boyish features to his advantage. He just didn't use it much as to not overdo it and lose its effects on people.

"Stop..." William snapped his eyes shut, trying to resist temptation. The boy was irresistibly cute. "Oh, fine! I'll get you some ice cream…but you will have to wait until later for your other presents~"

He smiled, paying for the meal and standing up.

Ronald dropped the look and grinned, "Better than nothing!" he teased, eating the last bite of wurst and chasing it with the last sip of his scotch before also standing up and lacing his finger's with Will's.

William lead him outside, leading him down to the park they had seen from the window. Soul bounded ahead, leaving the two Reapers to themselves for a few moments.

The older man sighed gently, watching as small snowflakes danced from the sky, landing in soft clumps in Ronald's hair. "You look like a Sugar Plum Fairy" he teased.

"I…what?" Ronald asked, pulling William's scarf around himself tighter, simply to sneak a sniff of the other man's scent.

"Never mind." William glanced around the park, spotting an archway a couple of feet away. Yet it was the sight of a small green branching plant sprouting from the underside that made him grin: mistletoe.

Dragging Ronald over, he moved to face the blond, holding both his hands. "You know what that is?" he nodded up towards the plant.

Ronald glanced up and frowned, "A plant?"

"Mistletoe." William corrected lightly, pulling his lover in for a deep, heated kiss.

Ronald flushed deeply, but smiled against William's lips, wrapping his arms up around his neck and standing on his toes to press into the liplock.

Pulling Roland tightly against his chest, he deepened the kiss, tongue playfully poking at the blond's lips.

His hands roamed up and down the blond's sides, dancing over the slight frame and gentle build. He felt, for a moment, ancient compared to the boy—the age difference between them was almost staggering.

Here he was, born in the 1600's, and then Ronald, not even over 30 years of age. But standing there, holding the blond in his arms, sealing their love, made him feel younger than ever before.

"You are making me grow soft, Knox" he murmured, pulling away to gaze heatedly into the soft green eyes.

Ron winked and brought a finger up to his kiss-swollen lips as he looked up at William, "That can be our secret. No need for the whole dispatch to know you've gone soft. You may get more overtime that way." He grinned before popping back up onto his toes to steal another kiss.

"Clever boy. You learn well" William smirked, gently leading Ronald into a sweet but short French kiss. "Now, no need to be so dirty; I'm not going anywhere love."

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed as normal, William going his separate way to his office upon arrival back at the Dispatch. It was better, he figured, to avoid suspicion and just make it seem like they had been heading out for lunch at—coincidently—the same time.

Finishing up his last report for the day, William set his pen to the side, rubbing wearily at his temples. "Honestly..." he grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at the form he had just spent an hour correcting - the newbie had absolutely no idea what he was doing, scribbling all over the paper like some dimwitted fool. Hopefully the night would be better.

"Hn... Still trying to impress, I see?"

He froze, hand slowly falling away from his forehead at the unpleasantly familiar German-accented voice. Hans leaned rigidly against the door frame to his office, hands crossed over his chest, a knowing smirk plaster upon his face.

That look unnerved the dark-haired Reaper. It made his skin crawl with anticipation and a cold sweat chill his body. Something was up, and whatever it was, no good would come out of it; especially since Hans was involved. "What do you want? Leave, if you are just going to stand there and mock me like a right fool." William growled.

Hans frowned, sauntering over to the desk in distaste. Slamming his hand on the surface, he leaned in close to the younger Reaper's face. "Watch your language, boy" he snarled quietly. "Do not forget who you are talking to..."

William's glare, if possible, hardened. "How could I? After the humiliation you brought upon me, it's rather hard to forget..."

"Then you should know your place... I have not forgotten about our— _your_ — failure..." he leaned in further, lips gently brushing against his ear. "You are mine, and _only_ mine..."

The dark-haired Reaper shuddered. "Get out of my office!" he hissed, a red flush tinting his cheeks.

Hans shrugged, pulling away from the flustered Reaper, gliding over to the door without a care. "Oh" he paused, throwing a backwards smirk. "I would keep an eye on your little blond 'mouse'... He is very _interesting_..."

William snarled, "You stay away from him!" he snapped, watching the man's retreating form disappear down the hallway.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Ronald bent over his desk, scratching out mistakes on his last report for the day and correcting them, when a hand shot out and fingers ran through his hair, both combing it back and successfully startling the blond.

Alan smiled, "Working late…on your birthday?" he asked, a small tease in his voice. Most of the dispatch had left, and Alan had seen only one cubicle occupied, knowing it was his son, he abandoned his path for the lift to go see the boy he hadn't spotted all day.

"Uhg, mum! I like it this way!" Ronald said, dropping his pen and reaching up to fix his hair, "And I'm just finishing up."

"Not with a report like that, you aren't!" Alan said, grabbing the messy paper from the desk and looking at it, "Honestly, you are as bad as your father…if you mess up like that, redo the entire page fresh. I'm sure Spears would appreciate it. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it to you…" he turned away and opened a drawer to Ronald's filing cabinet and fingered through it for a blank copy of the report type so that Ronald could redo it, "Birthday or not, there is no excuse for a messy report."

Ronald blushed, "It's not that messy, though!"

"It's unprofessional. Here!" he pulled out a blank form and set it down on the desk, "Now redo it and we can go celebrate your birthday."

"Uhm…about that…" Ronald fiddled with his fountain pen, looking down at the blank form, "I sort of…have plans tonight."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

" _Secret_ birthday plans." He said, glancing up to see the look of disappointment on his mother's face, "Sorry…"

Alan sighed and shook his head, "Eric and I knew this was coming…You are an adult now, after all."

"We can do something this weekend." the blond promised and Alan smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll deal with Eric on this change of plans…Don't be coming home too late…and try to be responsible."

"I will." Ronald smiled as he watched Alan turn to leave.

"And redo that report properly before you leave!"

Adlar strode down the hallway, taking in the sights of the office. It was so different yet similar to his own back in Holland; white walls and single cubicles, but a different layout and work ethnics.

Humming a small tune under his breath, he paused as he caught sight of Hans storming down the hall, an irritated expression gracing his face. A frown etched his mouth, brows furrowing in concern—he could practically smell something gone amiss. Lately, the brunet had been on edge, snappy and down right rude.

But the elder put up with it, seeing no reason to feed an already burning fire. Still, the tension in the atmosphere between the German Supervisor and Spears was unnerving.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts from his mind; he would worry about them on a later occasion. For now, he would keep to himself, observing from the sideline as a good Dutch Reaper should, then take action when the timing was right.

It was the same method that got him though decades of wars against demons.

Coming into the main office, he noticed the presence of a single Reaper still sitting at one of the cubicles. As he approached, a familiar head of blond hair came into view and a smile broke out on his face.

Ronald was a fine child, a very pleasant boy to converse with and hang around. He knew there was something between him and Spears, but whatever it was lay to none of his concerns; it was not his business, after all.

Coming up beside the desk, he chirped a greeting. "Still working late?"

"Mmhm…" Ronald hummed, finishing the line he was working on before looking up and greeting the elder reaper with a smile, "But not for much longer. I only have this last report before I'm free of this stuffy old office." He tilted his head, "Mind if I ask why you are here at such an hour?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing important. Just taking a stroll around the Dispatch. It is really quite different from my own back in Amsterdam."

He glanced over down the hall, noting a light coming from one of the offices.

"Ah, it seems Mr. Spears is staying late as well. You seem very close to him."

Ronald blushed, "Is it that obvious?" he glanced at William's office door before looking back up at the higher reaper.

Adlar smiled. "When you are as old as I am, you tend to notice things faster. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

At that moment, William stepped out of his office, leaning against the door frame with a sigh. His face was red at the cheeks, still fuming slightly from earlier.

Ronald nodded and was about to respond when movement caught his eye and he spotted William, "Will..? Are you okay?" he asked. The look on his boyfriend's face worried him, and he stood up, hurrying over to him. Had Hans done or said something?

William exhaled sharply, running a hand down his face. He was exhausted, thoroughly put off by the struggles going on inside his mind. On one hand, he wished dearly to return the favor to Hans and make him pay the price for his uncouth humiliation. Yet the more rational side of his brain reminded him of what a bad idea that was.

Hearing Ronald voice brought him back to the Realm, eyes swivelling to the side to see the blond rushing towards him. Without a single word, he whirled around, yanking the blond into a tight, securing hug. His face buried in the crook of his lover's neck, fingers curling around the black blazer shakily.

"W-Will…" Ronald put his arms around him, holding him tight, "Did…something happen? The man's desperation to hold him was alarming. It wasn't the same as it had been during lunch…it wasn't a soft hold with flirty whispers…William was…trembling slightly.

Again, William did not speak, shivering slightly from mere release of stress. He sighed faintly, nuzzling insecurely into Ronald's shoulder. Silently telling him he'd explaine later.

"Are you alright?" Adlar asked in concern, mingling his way over to the pair.

Ronald looked back at Aldar with a worried expression and then pulled away slightly, reaching up to tilt William's face to look at him, "I'm here…I'm not going anywhere, it's okay…" he whispered.

William exhaled softly, nuzzling Ronald whist pressing a smooth kiss to his lips." I know...I know..." he whispered, voice shaky and uneven. Yet the load on his chest lifted, leaving him refreshed and comforted. He just wanted to hold Ronald for a few more moments, regardless of Adlar's presence.

Ronald stayed quiet for a few moments before pulling back once more and looking up at him, "Are you finished working?" he asked, hoping that getting out of the office would be good for the man.

William nodded, looking back at his office.

"Just finished a few minutes ago. How about you?"

"Just one more to do…" he grumbled, remembering how it'd be long finished if Alan hadn't made him redo it.

"I'll help you" William offered. "Saves less for overtime. Then we can leave; we have a few minutes to spare so why not?"

"It won't take long. I already did it once, but it was a mess so I'm redoing it…" Ron blushed, "I only have part of one page left." He smiled; trying to cheer Will up before hurrying back to his desk to finish quickly.

William followed him, leaning over his hunched lover to observe the paperwork. It wasn't too bad, if not a little messy -but it passed, by his standards.

No matter who each Reaper was, they were all expected to complete their paperwork on time, no exceptions.

"Annnnnd…done!" He said, scrolling his signature across the bottom of the page and slipping it onto the stack of finished papers before tilting back in his seat to grin at William, " _Now_ will you tell me where you are taking me tonight?"

"Somewhere very special." William smiled, leaning over to press a kiss on the blond's forehead. "Oh, before I forget..." A smirk drew across his lips, as Ronald's thick-rimmed glasses were removed and a strip of dark blue cloth was pulled from his blazer pocket. Wrapping it around the boy's head, he tied it gently, covering his eyes. "That will do" he stated, lifting Ronald out of the chair and carrying him out down the hall.

"Wh-Whaa?" Ronald gasped, grabbing onto William's shoulders as he was picked up, "Is the blindfold really needed?" His mind raced, but he had no idea on what he could even guess that they were doing that evening.

"Bear with it for just a little while longer, love" William murmured, cradling the blond against his chest.

The hallways had long since been abandoned, all Reapers gone home for the day aside from the three clambering down the stairwell. Soul trotted alongside her master, a lantern clenched between her teeth.

"I shall take my own from here" Adlar spoke up after a moment of silence. "Good evening to you gentleman."

William waited until the man's footsteps had disappeared down the hall, turning in the opposite direction to the front entrance. Summoning a portal, he stepped through, holding tightly to his lover and his dog's leash.

"I hope you do not fear heights..." he said, stepping out into the darkened countryside of England, the only light emitting from Soul's lantern.

"Not at all. I just fear the impact after falling." He teased, "Seriously, I'm fine with them…why?" he asked, doubting that they'd be spending the evening up in a treehouse.

"Good. Because tonight, we are up with the heavens..." William replied, coming up to the familiar farm lying isolated on the outskirts of London.

The sound of horses and beating wings grew near, many of the majestic animals coming within sight. Horses of all sizes—tall, short, zebra, even mules—frolicked in the fields, soared in the skies, even daring to come closer to the strange duo approaching there safe keep.

A lone man stood by the gates of the ranch, his hair grizzled and worn with age. Nodding toward William, he permitted entrance, leading the stoic Reaper to the back fields.

"Pick on' out fer ya, a real beauty. She's good fer going fast, durable, and exhibits lots of personality..." the werewolf chuckled.

"Will..?" Ronald asked, still blinded by the cloth replacing his glasses, "I hear…horses and birds? Where are we? Can't I look?"

"'er she is!"

"Ronald, come take a look" William said, untying the blond's blindfold, slipping on his glasses in the process.

Standing before them, tethered to a hitching post, was a glorious white mare. Her mane hung low, rippling like river water, brushed to one side of her head and neck. Large white wings were tucked neatly at her sides, the feathers fluttering in nervousness as the men approached. She tapped her hoof on the ground, making a soft whinny of uncertainty.

"Ya might wanna ler 'er sniff ya before ya ride 'er..."

Ronald was frozen in his place, eyes wide with an amazed, child-like excitement, "A pegasus?" He hurried on ahead of William, though slowly and cautiously as to not startle the majestic creature. Smiling, he held up a hand to the animal's nose, letting it get to know him before stroking her white nose. He loved horses, and had spent a lot of time around them, but he'd never gotten to see a winged horse in person. They were a rare beauty, and rarely seen outside of Greece.

"Yer boyfrien' 'ere is borrowin' her tonight... Wants ta take ya ridin' with 'im..." the rancher gestured to William, retreating into the barn for a saddle and reins.

The dark-haired Reaper smiled, striding over to the blond, "Happy Birthday" he said softly, wrapping his arms around Ronald's middle, kissing him gently.

Grinning, Ronald turned around and hugged his lover tight, "We get to ride her? This is the best, Will!" he pulled him into a shameless kiss, "How'd you think of something so perfect?"

William smiled through the kiss, holding his lover close, "Well... you always did say you wanted to see Germany..." he said simply, watching as their horse was saddled up.

He lifted Ronald up onto the horse, climbing up in front of his, grasping the reins. "I figured I would give you a first class view."

"Germany?" he gasped. They were leaving not just London; but _England_? This was quite honestly the best gift he'd ever been given by far. Grinning, he slipped his arms around William securely, readying himself for the ride, "So much better than ice cream." He teased.

" _Ja_ " William laughed, urging the horse onward.

Galloping across the field, she gained speed before taking off into the sky. Clouds flew past, opening up to a starry night sky high above the ground.

As they gained altitude, Ronald's arms tightened around William, adjusting for the incline until they leveled back out and he could relax without falling off. The moon was bright, still in her gibbous phase, though waning down from her full state a few nights earlier. Stars glittered in the night sky and the wind whipped his hair back out of his face as they flew, the pegasus' wings beating rhythmically on either side of him. The world far below looking so small…

The experience was so peaceful, humbling, and quite romantic as the two lovers sped across the sky on the great winged horse.

William smiled slightly, feeling Ronald press lightly against his back. Heading east, the horse soared over farmland and forests, cities and towns, lakes and the ocean. They took the long way around, so that Ronald would be able to see more. The clouds slowly cleared away to reveal a scenic view below, the landscape of Switzerland coming into view.

It was breathtaking; the Alps capped with snow, beautiful rugged forests of pine stretching for miles, and little houses perched on the rock face.

"I haven't seen this in so long..." the dark haired Reaper murmured in amazement, awestruck by the sheer beauty the face of Nature held.

Beckoning the Reapers by her welcoming hand, she painted an image more breathtaking than any piece of art the world could hold. Yes, this is what they came for - this image drawn by none other than Mother Nature herself.

There was nothing to distract them; the stars and moon their only light and the horse as a guide across the heavens.

Truly, a romantic evening.

"Look" William finally said, point down to the Earth below. "There it is... my homeland..."

Awestruck, Ronald had been watching the world pass by in silence, letting everything soak in. When William pointed out Germany, he looked down, already spotting a few cultural differences, even at such a height. "Can we land?" he asked after another moment of silence, eyes turning up to look at the moonlit face of his lover, "I want to see it as you remember it, even if times have changed."

William blinked in surprise, but nodded and smiled at his star struck lover. "Alright. But hold onto me" he stated, jostling the reins. "Landing one of these creatures is a rather pain in the rear..."

The world grew closer as the horse descended from the sky, gliding over the tips of a forest like a white ghost. Her wings opened up to catch the drift, slowly bringing them to the snowy grounds of a winter pine forest.

Glancing around, William made a noise of thought. "Hm... This is rather...familiar..." he mused, scanning the surrounding bio-dome with interest.

"Well, shouldn't it be? You lived here once." He said with a smile, kissing William's cheek before hopping off the horse, petting her fondly in thanks for the ride before looking around and spotting the nearby town in the distance.

"Very true, however..." he paused for a moment. "What I mean is, it is more familiar than it ought to be..."

He vaguely remembered coming to this forest as a boy, wandering about the trees and playing hide n' seek with his brother.

Yet, there was also a forbidding sensation nagging at the back of his mind. Taking Ronald's hand and the horses reins, he lead them out of the forest onto a country road.

"It's very rural here... I grew up in this exact area..." he pointed out. "It's also were I died..."

"So…this was your home-town?" he asked, looking up at him, and then turning towards the line of buildings they were walking towards. He didn't know what to think. He had never been human, so he didn't know if being in such a place was a pleasant experience or not.

"Mhm" William nodded. "More or less. My family actually lived on the outskirts, in a small farmhouse a couple of miles away. But everyday, my mother sent my brother and I out to school, located in town."

He watched as the lights grew closer, the sound of folk music filling the air.

"Do you think your brother might've had kids and you have some of his decedents here?" Ron asked curiously, forgetting that William had mentioned his brother had died before him, and then he paused, "It doesn't…bother you being here, does it?"

"No, no no... Just... It's a lot of old memories.." he said whimsically. "When you visit the place you lived in as a human, the memories can sometimes be overwhelming... but no, I am fine. I have been here countless times before in the past. I have just become so busy in London, it's been a good couple of years since my last visit."

He smiled, pulling Ronald close,"As for my brother, no. He... died the same day I did."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Ron said, still feeling awkward, "What…had it been like to have a brother? I had kinda always wanted one…"

"It was interesting, if you could put it that way" the supervisor shrugged. "Richard and I were twins, you see. I was always considered the shyer, quieter one, while he was loud, bold and outright daring. He was my idol, growing up - we were inseparable."

"You're lucky…it's lonely having no siblings…no one to play with as a kid…You had someone to play with all the time. I only had an annoying babysitter who had no appreciation for fun…or pranks."

William chuckled. "Ah, I pity the nanny that watched over you as a child!" he teased.

He paused when they passed a graveyard, blinking at it owlishly.

"I didn't like her…and when I was really young I never wanted her to be around at all because when she showed up it meant my mother was leaving…" he trailed off, looking at the graveyard. He reached out, taking Will's hand, "Let's go see Richard."

"It's not just Richard in there..." William murmured softly, moving almost fearfully towards the graveyard. He had hoped to forget the memories associated with this place, especially this one. The final reason he left Germany for good.

"…Who? Your parents?" he asked, following him.

"...No..." Walking forwards, he swallowed nervously, hands shaking nervously. Before him, a grave stood, the stone withered and worn with time.

' _April Avalon Spears - Aged 12 weeks. Dearly missed and forever loved._ '

He stared down at the grave, eyes dull and lifeless.

Ronald frowned, looking at the stone, "Who's that..? A sister?"

"...My daughter..." William murmured, running his hand over the top of the stone. "... I never fully told you what Hans did to me...But this was the final point. After this, I left. I'll let you in on something...I lured that other Reaper into finding Hans and I—I wanted to escape, to leave Germany and everything behind. But Hans had high power; there was nothing I could do to escape him. Until I met a British representative visiting the Dispatch. He was... odd, to say the least. But I think he understood that I was in need. I told him to meet me by the classroom at 7 PM sharp. He did... and saw Hans violating me. Just as I had predicted..."

Ron fell silent, his eyes wide, "I…Will…" he didn't know what to say, what to do, as he watched the older reaper silently mourn his own daughter…and if she had been Hans' daughter… "What…happened to her?"

William took a deep breath. "S-She was very sick..." he said. "I had her a couple of years after I joined the academy. Hans was thrilled—though he only cared about the prospect that I could breed and create more purebloods rather than the fact that he was going to be a father. I was scared, completely terrified of the idea. As the months dragged on, I had to hide my condition from my fellow classmates, even going as far as not attending class at all and saying I was sick. I eventually had Hans give me my papers and assignment when it became apparent that I could no longer cover up the physical fact that I was pregnant. Worst decision I ever made, but I had no choice. In the end, it gave him the opportunity to take advantage of me...

"She was born on April fourth, six pounds and premature by two weeks. Even at birth, she was weaker and more fragile than a normal baby. Being young and foolish, I had no idea how to take care of myself during my pregnancy… I often stressed myself out and ate very little. S-She was the sweetest little thing though...very quiet, curious, but extremely affectionate. She loved to cuddle into the crook of my shoulder whenever I was doing homework or papers for class. I eventually learned how to write with one hand while balancing her in the other. Everything seemed to even out at first... But then it got worse.

"Slowly, she grew sick and weaker, eating less and crying all night. I was desperate and I had no idea how to help her. Hans did not care; it was 'my duty to care for her'. I was not much younger than you. I couldn't do it on my own, and one day...she had turned oddly quiet. I held her in my arms, rocking her upon my bed. She looked at me suddenly, and then everything went still. T-The light from her eyes...died...she..." He couldn't finish, hiding his face in his hand, shoulders shaking.

Silently, Ronald took out a folded scrap of paper he had in his pocket—nothing important, he had just slipped it in his pocket for a lack of a better place at the time a few weeks previous. It was blank. Trying to smooth it out the best he could, he stepped forward and knelt by the grave, starting to fold and twist the paper. He hadn't done such a thing in a long time, so it wasn't the best, but when finished, he set the paper rose at her grave.

William allowed himself to cry silently, trembling like a leaf in the wind. The pain that had been encased all these years was let out—never before had he taken the time and opportunity to uncover as much of his past as he did with Ronald.

Trying to pull himself together, he wiped hastily at his eyes, rather embarrassed at his meltdown. Watching as his lover placed a self-crafted rose on the base of the grave, he wordlessly wrapped his arms around the blond's torso, burying his face into his shoulder.

"My apologies" he murmured. "I am normally better composed than this... I don't know what came over me..."

"She's your baby…" he said, looking down at the rose nestled in the snow, "I may be young…but I know how much my parents love and wish to protect…" he sighed and looked up at William, "I was born weak, too…and though I managed to grow stronger, Mum and Dad told me so many times how they almost lost me…and they cried each time."

William silently held Ronald tighter, exhaling sharply though his nose. He had no idea that Ronald had almost gone the same way as his daughter - yet he was here, strong and alive.

There was no jealousy, or anger that the blond had survived while William's own kin had fallen to a terrible fate. Just pure, bliss relief—relief that the one he loved was alive and well.

He couldn't ask for more.

"Come..." he said, guiding Ronald out of the graveyard. "Let us celebrate your birthday on a happier note... I still need to give you your last present, my love..."

"Present..? But… the pegasus ride across Europe…" he said, a little stunned, "You've already spoiled me today!" he adjusted his bright orange scarf tighter around himself before slipping his arm in Will's, "What more could you possibly have planned?"

William's smiled never faltered, a cunning glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll like this last one... and for once, we are not in the office so I have no need for prudence."

He lead the blond over to a small thicket, sheltered by trees and bushes.

Turning around, he held the blond in his arms.

"Ronald... my last gift to you is myself. You may do whatever you wish with me... just for tonight. I am yours to control, my love."

"Yourself? Y—" Ron's eyes widened in realization, "You mean we could…here? In the snow?" he fumbled with his words, cheeks heating a bright red easy to see in the moonlight.

William's smile deepened in the moonlight.

"Only if you wish to do so, my dear" he murmured, drawing a heated kissed onto the blond's collarbone.

Ronald drew in his breath until it caught in his throat and a small moan escaped. He slid his hands up along Will's coat, hooking them around the back of his neck, "I've never done this…" he whispered.

"Shhhh... Don't worry... I can help you" he whispered, nibbling seductively at a bare patch of skin. "I am rather...experienced, love…"

The blond bit his lip and nodded, taking a deep breath to try and settle the fluttering that had flared up in his gut. He was nervous…and excited. Making love for the first time…and in such a romantic setting…with the man he had fallen for (Though it felt a little awkward as the man had just broken down and spilled his guts out moments before)… He didn't know how to handle all his emotions that were mixing within him.

"William!" he squeaked out, pressing into him and capturing his lips.

William chuckled softly, kissing Ronald once, twice, and then fiercely a third time. Running his hands up the blond's side, he traced the slender frame beneath his fingertips.

"My dear Ronald~" he murmured, " _meine süße Haselmaus._.."

"I can't understand…" He muttered breathlessly as his lips searched out the skin of William's neck until his coat and scarf got in the way, and kisses were trailed back up his neck, under his jaw, and finally back to his lips.

William moaned wantonly, stretching out his neck to expose more skin to the blond. His cheeks flushed a light tint of red, heart hammering in his chest. This wasn't like before, when Hans was pleasuring him; the fear, anxiety and panic evaporated into a combination of pure bliss, compassion and fiery lust.

"R-Ronald..." he breathed, swallowing thickly. Leaning down, he attacked his lover's lips with harsh kisses, a monster awakening inside of him. It arose from sleep, raising its head with a mighty roar. His chest heaved, the pleasure and heat spiking to a high level.

Yet he forced himself to calm, remembering vaguely that this was Ronald's very first time bedding another, and in the process, experiencing the first intimate connection between himself and William as lovers.

Falling back against the snow, he panted lightly, clothes and hair ruffled, gazing up lustily at the blond. The red flush had spread across his face, giving him a feverish composure.

Ronald trembled from nerves, not from the cold, no; he could hardly feel the cold of the snow and bitter air around them as his skin started to heat. "Ahh—W-Will…" Snow settled in his wind-blown hair, and his green eyes glistened with raw emotion, his own hands moving along William's body. His heart beat so hard against his ribs, he was sure William could hear it.

William purred like a kitten, leaning back as Ronald's hands lavished his body. Reaching up, he fumbled with the buttons to the blond's shirt, pulling them loose.

The blond shivered as his clothes were pushed from his shoulders, exposing his torso to the winter air. Once his coat was lain down on the snow, he rolled them over so he was on the bottom, biting his lips as he nervously fumbled with William's buttons, exposing his soft skin in turn. He paused, gazing at his lover's toned body once more, and he slowly reached up and ran his fingers over his abs…such a beautiful man…beautiful and strong…

William pulled the remaining clothes free from his lover's body, gazing down at the sleek form lustfully. "My sweet..." he purred. Kissing down his front, he nuzzled the nervous boy reassuringly, holding him close. Then he paused, a frown casing his lips.

"Ronald..." he breathed, lowering his head onto the blond's shoulder. "C-Can I ask you a favor, just this time? Help me forget... I want to forget everything... Everything he did... Please..."

Ronald rested his hands on Will's hips and turned his head to press a kiss to his temple, "This isn't just my first time…this is _our_ first time, Will… Us, together…not him…that bastard…he can't have you anymore…" he smiled, "I'll be a greedy little brat when it comes to you. I want you to forget him…use me to do that…I want you to be happy, William."

William smiled, kissing Ronald's lip with a sweet and tender attitude. He had never felt so loved, so secure in his life. Here, lying in the frozen outlands of Germany, wrapped in the arms of his lover. "Thank you love...Forgive me... I have only bottomed before... This is very new to me..." he blushed in embarrassment.

Cries and moans filled the open skies, the soft hush of movement against the snowy grounds. Light flakes began to fall from the sky, like angel feathers, soft and fluffy against sweaty bare skin.

William arched his back, screaming out his lover's name to the heavens about. By Scythe, this was incredible, not at all like his time with Hans. Even then, the German Reaper slipped his mind, leaving only thought and feeling of Ronald.

Ronald Knox, the cocky little Dormouse upon whom his heart did beat for.

The blond clung to the body above him and within him, gasping and moaning, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he was brought to a state of mind he never experienced before. The world around them had faded completely, there was only pleasure, skin on skin, gasps and labored breath, and William…his William bringing him to a state of bliss, and pushing him past his limit.

The climax for each came fast and fierce.

Screaming his throat raw, William arched back, releasing in blissful relief. Heat flared up in his gut, spreading through his veins like fire. The sensation made him shudder, collapsing on top of Ronald with a weary groan.

Catching his breath in the bask of afterglow, he turned his mouth slightly to kiss away the tears dripping down Ronald's face. "That was... amazing" he breathed. "Thank you Ronald..."

"W-Will…" Ronald choked out, surprised at the fact that he had been brought to tears—but tears of joy—at becoming one with the man he loved. He shivered and hugged him as snow settled and melted upon their heated skin, "Will, I love you…" his eyes opened and gazed up at William's.

" _Ich liebe dich auch, Ronald_ " William cooed, kissing him on the forehead.

Guilt then began to settle within Ron…He was lying to the man he loved…pretending he wasn't a pureblood…he couldn't do that, not any more… "William…There is something I should tell you…"

Will frowned at the sullen tone in the blond's voice. "What is it?" he asked.

Ron took a deep breath to gather himself, keeping eye-contact, "I'm a pur—" He was interrupted by a loud, distressed whine of a horse. Ron sat up, glancing over the bushes and gasping, "Will! A demon!"

The pegasus was tethered to a tree branch, her wings beating as she reared up on her hind legs, kicking a shadowy monster with glowing red eyes that snarled and slashed at her.

William's eyes widened, a curse forming under his breath. Pulling out from Ronald, he dashed off, summoning his scythe; he hadn't bothered with his clothes.

Needless to say, the display stunned the demon enough for William to land a good hit on it.

Ronald stumbled, summoning his own scythe; the simple training-style one he had been using, unable to modify it until after he became a full-fledged reaper, no longer in need of a mentor on the field. His ankles were tangled within his pants still, having not had them removed completely, and he nearly fell. Cursing, he threw his scythe at the demon, letting it be used as a boomerang and pulling his pants up quickly as he waited for it to come back. It managed to slice a gash on the demon's shoulder on it's way back to him and he caught it.

William slashed and hacked with all his might, expertly cutting the demon to ribbons with his scythe. It was rather weak, a lesser being of its kind. One that fed on animal souls rather than human ones.

Wiping his brow, he turned to examine the horse, frowning at the gash on her hindquarters.

"She okay?" Ronald gasped, reaching them and moving to calm the horse down, "Shh, shh, it's okay, girl, it's gone…" he stroked her nose.

"I believe so... this wound isn't as bad as it looks" William noted, shivering slightly from the cold. "It's already healing... It's very hard to kill pegasus, even for a full grown demon."

"Good…she's too pretty to be marred by that thing…" he smiled at the calming mare, starting to feel the cold once more now that the heat of their passion was fading. "Can…we go warm up again soon? He asked, rubbing his bare arms and looking at William, blushing bright.

William nodded, glancing at the shivering blond only to realize that he himself was standing stark naked. "O-Oh dear me..." he blushed redder than Grell's hair.

Once the pegasus was calm again, Ron rushed back into the brush to grab their clothes, tossing William his and pulling his own on, though he remained shivering.

William dressed quickly, wandering over to wrap the blond in a tight hug.

"Let's head to town" he murmured. "We can warm up there..."

Ronald nodded and leaned into his lover's embrace.

William lifted his lover onto the healed horse, climbing up in front of him before riding them off into town.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Alan sighed, he and Eric had waited up for their son, though they had tried not to, to give the boy his space, but it was three in the morning, and he hadn't gotten home yet. He leaned against Eric, pretending to be reading over some work files, "How much you want to bet he'll try sneaking in his bedroom window and pretend he got home at midnight?"

"Most likely." Eric grunted. "Littl' bugger been doin' tha' a lot lately..." Heaving himself off the couch with a groan, the Scottish Reaper looked pointedly at the stair. "One way t' find out..."

Alan nodded and stood up with his lover, heading for the stairs, "Who do you think he was with?" He asked as they mounted, "He'd only told me he had plans…and he's an adult now, so I didn't wish to press the issue."

"Better have been just a couple of friends... I'll murder the ass that tries to have a go at my baby." Eric growled, reaching the door to Ronald's room, twisting the knob.

Chuckling, Alan patted his shoulder, "I'm sure he'd give them hell if they tried…"

* * *

 

Ronald and William had gotten back to London late. They had found a pub that had been open late, and had spent a few hours there, having a few drinks and warming up, only leaving when the drunken patrons had started bothering them too much. There had been one German girl hanging all over William, and Ronald could only guess that the slurred German coming from her lips were requests that he take her to an inn…which made his blood boil so much he'd hardly noticed the rather large German man who had taken a fancy to him until William broke down and threw a good hard punch right under the man's jaw, grabbed Ron's wrist, and hurried them out to fly home, the cold air sobering them once more.

Ronald parted from his lover with reluctance, but finally, they broke their kiss and headed their separate ways. Ron's curfew was at midnight, and he'd been shocked to find that it had been nearly three, so sneaking in would have to do…again. He climbed up to his window and slid it open, quietly slipping into his room when the door opened; his leg still halfway out the window. He froze, looking at his parents in the doorway of his room, "I…uh…lost track of time?"

"Damn righ' ya have." Eric growled, not liking where any of this was heading.

He already had a bad feeling about Ronald's late night sneaking, and could no longer hold back the resistance to keep his nose out of his son's personal business. It was time to find out exactly what the blond had been doing late at night, and he wasn't referring to the stack of magazines hidden under the floorboards—that had been both their faults and Alan had nearly murdered him for giving their son those.

"Alrigh', come clean. Who the 'ell have ya been seeing, boy?" the question was neither friendly nor teasing, but rough and demanding.

Ronald sighed and finished slipping into his room, closing his window to keep the snow out before speaking, "Come on, Father, it was my birthday. I should get the benefit of the doubt this once, right?"

"Not when we think these people are a bad influence on you. You have been sneaking out, late for curfew, and doing Rhea knows what since you passed your exam." Alan interjected, crossing his arms.

"An' ya haven't been listening at all! Come on, Ronald Oliver Knox! We had this talk three weeks ago!" Eric snapped, his left eye twitching. Being up late after a twelve hour shift had done little good for him, it seemed. "I know yer with someone... Who th' hell are they?"

"I have too been listening! I'm just also growing up, now. So what if you think I'm making mistakes? _Let me learn that on my own_!" Ronald snapped, removing his coat and scarf, and almost his shirt before remembering the rather dark love bite William had left on his collarbone. Blushing, he left the shirt on and kicked off his shoes.

Unfortunately, Eric saw the edge of the mark through the shirt. Eyebrows furrowing, he strode over, grabbing Ronald by the shoulder and yanking his shirt open, sending buttons flying and bouncing across the floor. Staring at the mark, the man seethed, a deadly fire burning in his eyes. "Wha' the 'ell is this?" he demanded.

"D-DAD!" Ronald gasped, scrambling to close his shirt, his face on fire as it practically glowed with embarrassment, "It's none of your business! You can't just go around ruining my shirts!"

Alan's eyes were wide, "Is…is that a..?" A hickie. Someone had marred his baby boy's soft skin with a love bite. Stepping forward, he reached out and touched the tender mark, his eyes narrowing, "Ronald…who did this to you? Was it that Kayla from the front desk?" he demanded. It hadn't escaped his notice that the woman had her eyes glued to Ronald ever since Ronald had started working there, and the woman had quite the reputation.

"Wh-? No!"

"Susan from General Affairs? Emily from Collections? Or maybe tha' ruddy bloke who's tryin' ta grab yer ass walkin' down the corridor?" Eric snarled, his grip tightening on the blond. "Who the 'ell are ya playin' hookey with, boy?"

"No! Wait…Someone's been trying to grab my butt in the hall? Who?" Ron shook his head, "No, doesn't matter…" he hit his father's hands off his shirt and took a step back, "It's none of your business who I spend my free time with."

"I believe it is! We're your parents!" Eric all but shouted, before noticing something sticking out of Ronald's coat pocket. "Wha' is this now?"

Reaching over, he pulled out a black glove with the name "William T. Spears" written on the inside cuff. His glare turned cold, the pieces coming together in his head.

"What? That's my glove…" he trailed off, spotting the name on the tag. Crap. Their gloves must have gotten switched in their hurry to re-cloth themselves… Why did William have his name on the tag? "…I must have grabbed the wrong one earlier…" he muttered to himself.

"Care to explain this?" Eric hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't even bother lying... I can smell the semen comin' from 'ere!"

"I…I dropped my glove and just…I must have grabbed his by mistake…" He stuttered, but it wasn't really a lie.

"Oh? And Mister Spears happened to have just dropped his in the same spot?"

"We…ran into each other…" There, that wasn't a lie…if you looked at the situation in a twisted sort of way…

"Ronald Oliver Knox" Eric growled. "Yer a shitty liar an' ya know it. Yer mother can see righ' through ya, so don't even try!"

Ronald snatched the glove back, "It's just a mix-up! Rhea! Stop being so damn controlling! You are over-reacting!" he yelled.

"Ronald…"

"No! Stop! Just…stop! I'm an adult now! Other reapers my age don't have curfews or anything like this!"

"Don' talk to us like tha'!" Eric roared, face turning a shade of red. Things were beginning to look ugly, and the blond had had just about enough of the bullshit.

"I'll stop when you stop trying to control my life!" Ronald screamed.

"Ronald! Y—" Alan paused, hearing a knock on the door. Giving the two blonds a glance, he turned to answer the door, trying to tune out the yelling as he opened the door, confused as to who'd be calling at such a late hour. Maybe a neighbor asking them to quiet down? Most likely. "I'm so sorry about the—Mister Spears?"

* * *

 

William had cursed under his breath as he trekked past the houses lining 4th Street. His footsteps made amble clicks in the otherwise dead silence of night, the light from the moon and streetlamps his only guide. He had walked about halfway home prior to realizing the glove fitting his right hand was too small. In a flash, he remembered clothes getting mixed up between him and Ronald during their fray and came to the embarrassing conclusion that he had somehow misplaced gloves with his lover.

Climbing the front steps to what he assumed was the blond's house, he knocked on the door, desperately thinking of a way to explain his presence to his lover so soon after parting without revealing the foolish context of the situation.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by the door opening a crack; he opened his mouth to speak, yet closed it a second later in confusion. Alan stood in the doorway, wearing an expression that he could only assume matched his own, the sound of yelling coming from upstairs.

Was that Eric?

"…I don't think this is the best time for you to be making a call, Mister Spears." Alan said, a cold tone in his voice, and his eyes narrowing at the sight of a blond hair clinging to the supervisor's scarf. He could be civil to his boss who possibly had touched his son, but he knew Eric had no such control when it came to his temper…and their son.

Upstairs, the yelling grew louder, and suddenly there was the sound of feet stomping down the steps as Ronald hurried down, "Just leave me alone, Dad!"

"Come back 'ere, young man!"

"I'm leaving!" Ronald screamed as he hurried around the corner to the front door, skidding to a stop as he spotted William, the frustration and anger falling off his face, "W-Will…"

William watch the ordeal, freezing the moment he heard the blond's proclamation. Had he just heard right? No, it couldn't be, or could it? Alan and Eric had a son…he knew that, but the kid was still just a kid, right? How many years had it been..?

His blood ran cold, heart pounding in his ears as his face paled over. Seeing Eric come down the stairs, fuming like a raged bull in Spain, made something click. Looking back and forth between the blonds and the brunet, the pieces slowly came together in his head.

He didn't want to believe, the truth lying before him clearer than a sheet of glass. Yet in his heart, he knew there was nothing here representing lies— but how? Ronald himself had said he was a normal Reaper, born after he died young in London, right?

No, not right - wrong.

All wrong, ever single bit of it. With a sinking heart, he realized the truth he believed in was a hidden lie; a made up story Ronald had created. Forged to get close to the dark-haired Reaper; he had been played with all along.

Ronald had lied to him. The boy, the lover he had once thought so innocently of, lusted over, poured his heart out to was nothing but a liar and a thief.

He could see the cracks in the glass now - he wasn't loved, just used. Nothing but a simple source of relief, a precious plaything for this blond to toy with and then cast aside. His sheltered life; Ronald had everything handed out to him and he used it to his advantage. He should have seen it coming; all the kisses, affection, and general need and want—all just a ploy to get into his trousers. And here he had gone and poured every single secret he had to this boy, who behind the scenes probably laughed and mocked him.

Scythe, what a fool he had been.

Clenching his fist, William fought to keep his face blank and resist the temptation to smack the blond. His lover—no, they weren't lovers at all. Just playthings part of a one night stand.

"My apologizes, Mr. Humphries, but I am simply returning Mr. Knox's glove" he said cooly, handing the article of clothing over to the brunet before dipping his head in farewell. "I shall take my leave now, good evening to you."

He turned on his heel, walking away from the house, but not before sending a hurt, betrayed, angry glare in the blond's direction. Moving swiftly down the street, he exhaled in attempt to calm his throbbing heart. Tears swam in his eyes, yet he had the cold composure to keep from loosing himself completely.

Never again would he let his heart be broken so dementedly.

Tears welled up in the young blond's eyes. What a cold—hateful look… Struggling to swallow the hurt that began to well up within him, he realized that while he had started to tell William he was a pureblood—he'd never gotten the chance to finish telling him…and now he knew—and hated him. The fear he had had when the older reaper first expressed his hate for born-reapers came crashing back down upon him. "W-William! Wait!" ignoring his lack of shoes and a shirt—let alone a coat, he pushed past his mother and ran after William, "Wait! Please!"

William ignored the blond, quickening his pace, he made a left turn into a narrow condo complex, vanishing into the shadows of the night. He had no intentions of speaking to the blond again, not tonight nor any other occasion.

The hurt was just too much.

Ronald slowed to a stop, trembling more than he was shivering, "Will…" Falling to his knees he gave in, gasped sobs shaking his entire frame…the man he loved hated him…the man he'd given himself to, dropped him that very same night…and all because of his blood-line! He wanted to die in that instant… just curl up and hope to freeze to death.

Ronald stayed in the street, unable to stop crying until his tears ran dry, and he was simply having troubles breathing.

Alan, unable to wait any longer, found Ronald in the street, "You'll catch cold, Ron…" he reached out to touch his shoulder, only to have the boy jerk away, stand up and walk back into the house.

Ignoring both parents, he shuffled up to his room, closed the door, collapsed on his bed and let the tears start anew, reaching under his pillow to get the old stuffed mouse that he kept hidden there.

Alan closed the front door as he reentered the house and looked up the steps before sitting down next to Eric, "…What do you think that was about?" he asked, hearing his son's sobs drift down into the sitting room.

"By my reckonin'... the Realm's shittiest break up." Eric grunted, though he could not suppress the guilt gnawing away at his chest. The anger had long since extinguished, leaving behind a sense of regret and slight remorse eating away at him. They were flies to his flesh, and hearing his son's sobs made the feeling worse.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to face the problem yet. No doubt the boy would slam the door in his face, most likely starting another argument.

* * *

 

William kept walking, neither running nor slowing down until he reached home. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside, hands shaking as he slipped his coat from his body. Stumbling over to the living room, he sank onto the couch, trembling like a shivering leaf in a gust of chilly wind.

Soul, sensing her master's distress, snuck over, resting her chin on the man's knee with a whine. William looked down at her, something warm and wet splashing against the back of his hand. Blinking, he reached up to touch the falling tears cascading down his cheek, salty and painful like the panging of his heart.

He shuddered, burying his face into his hands and weeping in sorrow. Fate could never have been crueler.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Over the following days, Ronald didn't leave his room, he didn't go to work, he didn't go to the kitchen to eat, and the only times he would use the bathroom was when he knew he was home alone.

And at work, William went along as normal, acting like nothing had happened…or at least, that was what it looked like to Alan and Eric. It was killing Alan to see his son in such a state of heartbreak, and he just couldn't understand why it had happened. Nothing had happened to cause a break-up as far as he could tell, and not knowing how to help his baby boy was making him angry…on top of worried. It had been three days and Ronald still refused to eat, go to work, or even talk to them. They had to do something…

He slipped into Eric's office and closed the door, feeling too stressed with worry to care about decency as he slipped into his lover's lap and let his head fall onto his broad shoulder, "…Can't do this anymore…Ronald can't stay locked away like this…"

"Ssshhh..." Eric rubbed his back, hushing him with gentle words and touches. "I know, love, I know... I feel terrible... Wish I hadn' acted the way I did..." He sighed melancholy, running his fingers through the short strands of Alan's hair. "Got overtime again t'night...Spears, the bastard, ain' forgivin' me fer threatenin' to knock 'im upside the head with my scythe..." he groaned. "Try talkin' ta 'im t'night, 'e may be more willin' if I'm not there..."

"You shouldn't have threatened him!" Alan scolded before taking on a darker tone, "You should have just followed through with it…Ronald's never been this bad before… last night I took dinner up to his room and it hadn't been touched this morning…and I heard him getting sick last night…"

Eric looked away shamefully, the guilt eating away at him. He truly felt terrible, and knew his lover was right; yet he had no idea what to do. Ronald refused to talk him, not even look at him.

"He's upset and heartbroken…that couldn't have happened at a worse time, whatever it was… I'll try talking to Spears about it…You try to talk our boy into actually eating something." Alan sighed.

Eric nodded glumly, still keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. He knew there was slim chance of this working, but it was better than nothing at all.

* * *

 

Returning home later that night, he sighed and made his way towards the stairs. He knew Alan had tried to talk to Spears but from what he could hear down the hall, it hadn't gone over well. Mostly with William avoiding the topic and dismissing Alan after a total of eight minutes.

Ronald lay on his bed in nothing but his pajama pants, still hugging his old toy to his chest. Oh how he wished he could go back in time to when his biggest heart break was his parents getting overtime and having to stay at work longer; leaving him with the nanny longer…or better yet, that he'd never been born…

Eric wandered up to the blond's bedroom door, pushing it open with a creak. "Ronald?" he questioned, peeking into the room. Seeing the blond on his bed, he sighed and stepped fully into the room, intent on talking things out with his son.

Ronald didn't protest, but he didn't move, either, silently clinging to his mouse, and trying not to think of William…or the pet name Will had given him…

Walking over to the bed, Eric sat down beside his son. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around the blond, pulling him close. He didn't say anything, just held him, stroking his mused hair. A soft sigh echoed from his lips. "I'm sorry, son..."

Ronald lay still a long moment before finally moving, shifting up to hug his father and hide his face in his chest like he had when he was a kid and had been scared or upset, "…He hates me, Papa, he s-said he loved me but he…he…" he trailed off, sure he'd start crying again, but the tears had long dried up, leaving him feeling sick and hurt.

"Ssshhh..." Eric soothed his son, rubbing his back in slow, even strokes. Watching his baby fall apart like this broke his heart, even more to know it was his contribution that added to the mess, "I don' know why he did tha' ta ya... But 'e's a right bastard fer doin' so. Even more than I am..." he exhaled deeply, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the blond's head. "No matter wha' though... yer mother an' I love ya... I guess in my mind though... yer still always gonna be my little baby boy."

"B-but that's why…H-he hates purebloods…l-like me…I-I tried to tell him I was one b-but a demon attacked the pegasus and we had to save her an—and I didn't get a chance…and now…." He tightened his grip on his father, "I was going to tell you and mama…but after I told him the truth…I…I thought he loved me enough not to care…" The blond finally, after days of stressing in silence over it, let it off his chest, "I…I'm sorry, Papa…"

Eric's hold tightened on Ronald, cradling the blond against his chest. He hummed a soft tune, one that once had put Ronald to sleep as a child, now served as method to calm the blond during times of intense stress.

"I know... I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I was worrying too much..." he stood carefully, holding his son in his arms. "Come on, you need somethin' ta eat. Ya were stravin' yerself fer the past few days..."

"…Not hungry…" he muttered into the man's chest, though he knew it was a lie.

"Ya know I ain' takin' tha' fer an answer" Eric replied with a raised eyebrow, carrying the boy down the stairs. "Now, what do ya want? 'Course my cookin' skills are shit, ya know that, but you want chicken 'r anythin'? I ain' takin' no fer an answer."

"…Where's mum?" He asked, wondering why Eric was the one force-feeding him. "Can't you just…heat up leftovers? I mean…we both know your cooking, and mine, is toxic to a person's health…"

"Out I think... Probably grocery shoppin'... Though if he ain' back in an hour 'r so... We get to go lookin' fer 'im, eh?" he gave a hearty grin, trying to cheer his son up. "Aw, I'm not tha' bad at it! I jus' blew up the stove once... But if ya want, we have leftover soup we can eat."

The blond nodded, sitting in his chair and looking down at the table-top. "…Dad…did you ever have your heart broken? Does the pain ever fade?"

"... Once. Yer mother drifted away from me one time. His attacks kept gettin' worse, an' we thought he didn' have that much longer. It hurt, it really did—fer days, I felt like I couldn't go on. But, eventually, we worked things out an' he started ta get better." Eric said, shifting through the ridge. "By the way, how are ya feelin'? Yer mother mentined ya were sick las' night.."

"…That's why I'm not hungry, dad…" he pressed a hand to his gut, "I'm all sorts of nauseous…though last night is the first time I actually got sick…" He looked up at his father, "Weak, sick, and depressed…"

Eric frowned, though his eyes softened at the last bit. Reaching over, he felt his son's forehead. "Ya don' have a fever" he stated. "Though ya look a wee bit pale..." He gently rubbed his son's back, pecking him on the top of the head. "I'll reheat some soup fer ya, hopefully ya can keep tha' down. We'll watch a movie afterwards, 'til yer mother comes home. If ya get worse, or feel sick again, we'll take ya in to get checked out."

Ronald nodded, "I'll…try to eat…" he muttered his promise, reaching out to pick up the stray spoon sitting on the table and fiddling with it, "…I should have listened to you and mum… Will—Spears never loved me…"

Eric brought the soup over after a few minutes of managing to heat it without breaking the stove. Sitting down next to his son, he nudged the bowl closer.

"Don' think about tha' now... Just focus on eatin'." he soothed.

"But…it was so easy to love him…to let him use me!" Ronald insisted, lifting his chin up off the wooden tabletop and looking over the bowl at his father, "I can't not think about it!"

"I know it hurts..." Eric reassured him. "Believe me, I know the feeling... But time will heal the pain."

Ronald mindlessly dipped his spoon into the soup, swirling it around, "…I never want to see him again…"

"Ssshhh. Don' worry about it fer now" Eric repressed a sigh of frustration, hating the way his son seemed so heartbroken.

* * *

 

The weeks passed by, Alan and Eric forcing Ronald to return to work, though his appetite had returned after a week or so. The blond hated work each day, having to see William and the glares the handsome man that had broken his heart sent him broke his heart all over again, and it was all he could do to stop from crying. He didn't smile anymore, not to anyone, though he did try once or twice, it never reached his eyes like it used to.

The blond stood in his room, pulling up his pants and frowning as he strained to button them, sucking in his gut and holding his breath. Lately, his clothes had been fitting tighter around the middle, and it was only becoming painfully obvious to the boy. Of course, he'd been eating more than he used to, as well…maybe he needed to cut back? With a sigh, he finished dressing and walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a mug of coffee, but ignoring the eggs his mother had made.

"Damn bastard gave me overtime again!" Eric complained loudly, stomping down the stairs like an overgrown child. "Right after a fuckin' late shift... Wha' the fuckin' 'ell is this punishment?" Grabbing a plateful of eggs, he slid into his chair with a weary sigh, grabbing a fork and stabbing at his breakfast moodily. Glancing over at his husband and son, he raised an eyebrow at them both. "Aren' ya havin' breakfast, Ron? Eggs are normally yer favourite!"

Ronald shook his head, "I'm starting to get fat." He said bluntly, taking a sip of coffee."

"Oh I doubt that, Ronnie." Alan said, plating some eggs and shoving it at Ronald, "Eat up. You need your energy up for if you run into a demon again."

"I am, though!" Ronald said, "My pants are tight! I don't even need my belt now."

"Yer pants probably shrunk in the wash again." Eric said, shoveling eggs into his mouth . "But, I wil admit ya are puttin' on a bit... had ta carry ya upstairs a couple o' nights ago. Not somethin' ta blubber over for, it'll disappear after a while."

Ronald pouted, "Then all my pants are shrunk! I tried on all of my work pants and they are all the same."

"Well, not eating is not the answer. Eat up." Alan said, sitting down with his own plate, "We'll go shopping for new pants for you soon, alright?"

"In the mean time, I'll let ya borrow a pair o' my pants" Eric stated, looking up from his plate. "I may have a pair o' two that could fit ya."

"Those are too big! I'd have to roll up the bottoms at least five times!" Ronald protested.

"Well, mine won't fit you, we are the same size so they'd be too tight on you, too." Alan pointed out.

"Let me check fer my academy trousers then. I believe I still have 'em. I was shorter then" Eric announced, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before picking up his plate, dumping it in the sink, then turning for the stairs.

Ron sighed and started to pick at his eggs, frowning slightly. They didn't taste as good as they normally did…in fact, they tasted quite bland…and then he got an urge. Standing up, he walked over to the icebox and pulled it open, searching through it until he found a jar of pickle slices, and some cheese. Then he walked back over to his plate and added the items to his eggs, taking a bite and smiling to himself…much better.

"Ron, could you—" Alan, who had left the table to get the daily paper came back and froze, paper in one hand, his coffee cup in the other, both of which then fell; the mug shattering on the floor, splashing hot coffee everywhere.

Eric heard the crash coming back downstairs, raising an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen. Then he turned, seeing Ronald eating away at his eggs, and made a face. "Eww. Ron, tha's disgustin'!" he gagged, turning to his husband. He raised an eyebrow at the man's frozen posture. "Al?"

"Is not. Taste perfectly fine." Ronald shrugged, getting up to grab a rag to help clean up the mess, "You okay, mum?" he asked, worriedly.

Alan shook his head, everything made so much sense…and he wondered how he hadn't noticed before. Ronald was putting on weight, his clothes growing tight around the middle, his increased appetite, his occasional getting sick at night…and now…odd cravings? They had thus-far blamed everything on heartbreak and stress…but that wasn't the case, was it? No. And though it seemed too early for everything…maybe the stress and heartbreak Ronald was suffering each day were speeding things up? That didn't matter…what mattered was that he was sure that his baby boy was…

"Eric…" Alan croaked, "Remember what I often had for breakfast a little more than eighteen years ago..?" he hinted, not wanting to be the one to say it. He'd had his suspicions that Ronald had lost his virginity to William, but he and Eric both hadn't pressed the issue with Ronald…they hadn't wanted to remind him if that was the case, but, if he had…

"Huh?" Eric gave his lover a confused look. Yet the longer he thought about it, the more familiar it seemed. He frowned, brows furrowing as a memory arose from the depths of his mind. Alan, sitting at the kitchen table, munching away on-

He paled, face turning five shades of white in less than three seconds. Starting at the repeat of the scene in front of him, only one word escaped his mouth. "Fuck..."

"…What?" Ronald finished mopping up the coffee and picked up the broken mug, looking between his parents, "It's just food…"

"Ronald…baby…" Alan made Ronald set down what he was holding and took his hand, "Did you and Spears…did you have sex with him…at all?"

Ronald's face took on a pink hue, "Wh-what does that have to do with breakfast?"

"Ronald. Just tell us the truth…did you two have sex, and were you on bottom?" Alan pressed, not letting go of his son's hands.

"Y-yes…but…"

"Oh Scythe!" Alan gasped, and pulled him into a tight hug, glancing back at Eric.

Eric's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, though not a sound escaped him. His face was paler than a ghost, yet a strong fire burned in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to murder something (more specifically, a certain dark-haired supervisor) or implode.

Instead, he took a deep breath, held up a hand to signal for the other two to wait, and stormed out of the house into the back yard, scythe appearing in his hand.

A moment later, a loud shout followed by the sound of the blade hitting tree bark echoed across the lot. "GODDAMMIT!"

Ronald flinched at the sound, "What…" he looked at his mother, still completely oblivious to his situation, "Mum..?"

Alan sat Ronald down, stepping back to look him over, a sad look on his face, "…I had heard it was easier for Pureblooded reapers to…but this is…" he sighed and sat down across from Ronald, "…Ronnie…I think…you are pregnant."

Ronald froze, time seeming to stop and the world shattered around him. Pregnant? Him? But…no, impossible…right? Gasping, and trying not to let tears fall again because of William, the blond hugged his middle, "N-no! I-I-I can't! M-Mama…"

Eric staggered back into the house, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, trembling and pale all over. Without a word, he reached over, taking his son into his arms whist collapsing into a nearby chair. Rocking his son gently, he exhaled sharply, suddenly feeling overly exhausted and worn.

Ronald hugged his father tight, eyes wide as his mind ran wild with the situation…He couldn't believe that he was pregnant, but if his mother said so… William hadn't just taken his virginity and then dumped him—he'd gotten him pregnant and then dumped him… leaving him alone…just as Hans had done to Will…

Trembling, Ronald felt his depression and heart break over William leaving him start to morph, mixing with anger, and his tears finally rolled down his cheeks, "Mama…Papa…I…I can't be! I…I'm not ready for this! I…I can't!"

"Shh, shh…it'll be okay, my little mouse, it'll be okay…" Alan cooed, trying to calm him.

Eric said not a word, simply tightening his hold on his son. The entire situation and the mere shock had left him emotionally drained, lost for word and thought. He heard his son crying, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Sshh. I got ya... It's gonna be alrigh', Ronnie..."

It was a rather pathetic attempt, but all he could muster. He wanted so badly to soothe his son, tell him that it would be fine and this would all blow over, and yet he knew in the back of his mind that there was no possible way any of that was true.

Ronald was still so young, practically a child compared to a vast majority of the population. There was no way he could do this on his own, never mind take care of himself in the process. Even though the boy hated to admit, he was still dependent on his parents—now, he needed Alan and Eric even more.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Anger was bubbling to the surface again. It had been a few days since he found out he was likely pregnant, and his parents had taken him to the infirmary for a test, which came back with an unfortunately positive result. Ronald was pregnant.

Pregnant, emotional, and currently sitting at his desk in his cubical, watching William as he talked to Grell a few feet away. Unable to keep his emotions pent up any longer, he stood up, picking up the tape dispenser from his desk and chucking it as hard as he could at the man.  
  
"...and I said to him, 'You better get your slimy hands off my ass before I saw them off!' and HE said-!"  
  
"Yes, that's very nice, Sutcliff..." William muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Though I would rather skip the part where you nail him senseless to a tree."  
  
Grell scowl, straightening his posture with an aggravated look towards his friend. "Well, excuse me for trying to brighten your day!"  
  
William raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Telling me about your sex life is supposed to cheer me up?"  
  
"It is when I tell about how I threw the guy through a window instead of nailing him, and reaping a soul at the exact same tim- HOLY SHIT!"  
  
The redhead shrieked in fear and horror as a rather heavy tape dispenser smashed into the wall between them, leaving a large indent. William jumped slightly, his eyes wide behind squared framed glasses. His expression hardened, turning around to glare coldly at the blond standing a few feet away, matching his glare with a dark look of his own.  
  
"KNOX!!"  
  
“Oh! Sorry, sir, Looks like I missed!” he picked up his stapler and chucked it at the man who broke his heart, not caring that he was attracting an audience. Followed by the stapler was his empty coffee mug, which finally hit his target in the shoulder when William dodged the stapler.  
  
William seethed, clutching his shoulder in pain, he felt something inside of him snap. Whether it was by instinct or out of rage, he stormed over to the blond, seeing red. Raising his hand, he slapped him across the face, not giving him a moment to recover before grabbing his collar, snarling.  
  
A hand grabbed him on the shoulder, an unusually serious voice breaking his demeanor, "Stop it, William. This isn't worth it."  
  
William glared at Grell, the redhead's face one of dead seriousness. Dropping Ronald to the floor, he brushed past the red Reaper, storming down the hall to his office, slamming the door shut.  
  
The rest of the office, having frozen during the whole ordeal, turned in unison to stare at the blond on the floor.  
  
Ronald was in angry tears and ignored the stares pointed at him. Shaking slightly, he pushed himself up, cradling his cheek in his palm before turning to walk not-so-calmly down the Hall, ducking into the men’s room before he broke down, kicking the stall wall and letting out a frustrated scream-like growl before gasping and leaning on the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror, watching the tears run down his already bruising cheek. “I hate him…”  
  
"Ronnie?" Grell cautiously approached the blond, sliding the bathroom door shut, hesitant in case the boy lashed out again. Reaching his student, he rested a hand on his back, using soft, gentle words, "What was that all about? What's wrong?"  
  
“…Senpai…” Ronald took a deep breath and turned to look up at the redhead. He didn’t want to tell him, it wasn’t his concern at all…but he found he couldn’t hold it back, spilling what he hadn’t told anyone outside his family. “W-Mister Spears…He told me he loved me, bedded me, and then left me that same night! And now I…I found out I’m…I’m having his baby and…and…”  
  
Grell froze at the blond's confession, staring at him with wide eyes. Had he just heard right? "I-I'm sorry... Can you repeat that?" he asked, not believing his ears.  
  
“He left me…after getting me pregnant…” the blond sobbed, leaning forward and resting his forehead upon the cool glass of the mirror, “He…he hates purebloods…and I…I am one…I tried to tell him b-but a demon…and then he found out on his own and…and he…and now I find out….and…Senpai, I don’t know what to do!”  
  
Grell frowned in confusion—Ronald was a pureblood? When had this come about; more importantly, why was he only finding out about this now? Yet it was not a matter to be concerned with at the moment—seeing the blond in distress snapped him out of his stupor.  
  
Gently maneuvering the blond to sit on the floor, the redhead took his place beside him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It's okay, it's okay..." he murmured softly, using a calm, smooth tone to reassure the blond.  
  
Though he may have been overly dramatic and flamboyant, Grell was not stupid. He had a serious side to him, something he rarely brought out unless called for—and now was one of those times.  
  
"Does William know? What exactly happened?"  
  
“He never even gives me a chance to even say a syllable! Th-throwing things at him just now is the first time he’s even acknowledged I still exist…of course he doesn’t know…” he pulled his knees up and hugged them to his chest, “Things were so good…he said he loved me, and took me to Germany on a pegasus for my birthday…and then things got serious…and we…we…and right after that I started to tell him about my heritage, but a demon attacked and I lost my chance. Then…he saw me arguing with my parents and…and now he acts like I was nothing to him!”  
  
Grell's brow furrowed, making a mental note to himself about having a rather serious discussion with a certain Mr. William T. Spears.  
  
Despite the amount of flirting he directed towards the man, it was not in his interest to neither bed or date him. He and William were very close friends, and though at one point in their younger lives he may have fallen for the stoic Reaper, the other had made it clear that there was no chance of a relationship between them, and the attraction faded from something romantic to platonic.  
  
He saw William as a brother, nothing more, and like brothers, they jested one another. Flirting was his way of annoying his 'brother' and got the reaction he loved—they fought like siblings; being an only child, it was what Grell yearned for.  
  
Ronald, too, became something of a younger brother to the redhead; cute, innocent, but spunky and full of life. Seeing him now, hurt and crumbling at heart, made his blood boil.  
  
Ronald's side came first in this equation.  
  
"There, there..." he hushed the boy, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a lacy red handkerchief, he dabbed carefully at the blond's eyes, drying his tears. "Come," he lifted Ronald to his feet. "I'll take you home. You're too stressed out right now, and that's bad for the baby..."  
  
“…If I go, he’ll give my father more overtime…” Ronald started to protest. He hated how his father was always working so late. Some nights he and Alan didn’t get to see him before they turned in for the night, and Ronald couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.  
  
"I'll handle it, don't you worry about it," Grell said firmly, holding a finger to the blond's lips. "Now..." He gave a Cheshire grin. "Knowing that you are pregnant, I am hereby self-appointing myself as your personal caretaker while at work! We work together most of the time anyways. This way, I can help lessen the stress on your parents AND make sure you are taking care of yourself and the infant!"  
  
' _And protect you in case William looses control again.._.' he silently added, before piping up again. "I won't take ‘no’ for an answer, boy, so don't even try! So, onto a distracting topic to quench my curiosity—who are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Ronald blushed, “…My full, pureblood name is Ronald Oliver Knox Humphries-Slingby.” He offered, knowing that was more than enough information to satisfy the redhead’s question.  
  
"Alan and Eric... To be honest, I'm not that surprised" Grell chuckled in amusement, guiding the boy down the hall. "They know, I'm assuming?"  
  
“Mum knew before I did…” he nodded, “He went into shock, while Dad went out and destroyed one of our trees in the back yard.”  
  
"Mmm. They aren't angry at you, I hope?" he asked the boy, blinking as they came back to the office, the remains of the mess having been cleaned up by maintenance. "Do you want to let them know you are going home early? In case they worry as to where you ran off too?"  
  
“They’re out on a collection together.” He said, grabbing his coat from his desk, “No telling when they’ll get back.”  
  
"Ah, I see" Grell nodded, turning around to lead the blond back the way they came, to the front entrance.  
  
Neither noticed the silent Reaper standing in the shadows, greens shining with devious intent behind thick glasses. "Huh... A pureblood like myself... and pregnant with Spear's child..." He looked down at the list in his hand, eyeing two names scheduled for reaping in East London. "This could work in my favor..."  
  
A soft growl hummed against his ear, a shining black creature crawling up on his shoulder—it was hideous. Black all over, three red eyes and double rows of glistening fangs. It's six legs moved akin to a centipede's, hooked claws gripping into the man's shoulder. Hans regarded it dryly, reaching up to pet it behind a set of horns on it's head. "Patience, patience..."

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

As ordered by Grell, Ronald stayed home the rest of the day, trying to relax. The redhead had given him a list of things that might help him ease off the stress, and he followed all of them…or what he could, that is. Things like a warm bath and reading a book while listening to soft music he could handle…making himself a snack…well, that was best left for when Alan got home.

However, as the hours ticked by, neither Eric nor Alan came home, and Ronald resorted to ordering takeout before he turned in for the night.

The next morning, the boy awoke to a quiet house. He didn't hear the usual sounds of Eric in the shower down the hall from his room, and he didn't smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. But his alarm alerted him that he needed to get ready for work, and he dragged himself out of bed, got dressed, and went to his parents' room, figuring they had a late night and forgot to set their alarm. But he found their bed empty and made. Had they gone to work early? Usually they left him a note and some breakfast when they had to do that, but the kitchen lay untouched. Just what was going on? Had they forgotten..?

Best not worry.

Ronald grabbed the leftovers from his dinner and ate them quickly—cold. And hurried out the door towards the dispatch building.

The Dispatch was bustling with activity, probably more than usual. Reapers fled left and right, cradling stacks of paper in their arms or handling scythes, too immersed in their business to notice or even acknowledge the blond.

Yet upstairs, the scene was a little different.

Alan and Eric's desks stood empty, not even touched since the day before—the daily work schedule Eric had left lying about the morning before was still in the same spot, unmoved and collecting dust.

It was if they had never been there since the day before.

The only sound aside from typewriters clicking away were the sound of voices floating out from William's office.

"...A terrible tragedy, Mr. Spears..."

"Yes, indeed. What a mess this has turned out to be..."

"Agreed. This must come to an end; the source must be uncovered!"

"The names of the dead, read them to me…"

Ronald slowly walked over to the dreaded door, leading to the room he had avoided at all costs since his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped upon. His stomach twisted and he felt anxious. Where were his parents? Why hadn't they come home yet? And on top of that…why did he feel the need to eavesdrop? He stood outside the door and out of sight, leaning against the wall.

William sat in his office, in midst of a conversation with one of the Reapers in charge of the field. He drummed his fingers against the desk, face set in stone but his heart thumping wildly against his chest. He was shocked the other man did not hear it; the loud beating pounded in his ears, drowning out any train of thought that happened to pass by.

The previous day, a massive demon ambush took over the vicinity of England, the beasts attacking and ruthlessly slaughtering unsuspecting Reapers and humans going about their business, leaving a bloody trail in their wake. The result was huge death toll of staggering numbers, the latter of which William was dealing with himself.

Green eyes blinked as the man was pulled back to reality by the voice of the field Reaper, reading names off a long list.

They went from A to Z, yet organized in way of area rather than name order. Starting from Glasgow down to London, William noted every name of every man and woman caught in the fray, remorsefully acknowledging the number of dreaded phone calls he would have to make later that afternoon to their loved ones.

He had only begun to imagine the piercing cries and screams when two particular names made him freeze, face paling over as a cold chill ran through his body.

"Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, dead last night at 4:30 PM. Bodies dragged off."

Ronald stiffened, dropping his armload of files. Papers scattering over the floor and clipboards clattering loudly, almost echoing within the edges of his shocked mind.

' _Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, dead last night at 4:30 PM. Bodies dragged off.'_

No! No! They can't be dead! Tears welled up in his eyes, and his breathing became labored as he struggled to maintain control.

' _Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, dead last night…'_

They had to be alive! They had to! They just… were late on a reap, is all! They must of read it wrong! There was no way fate would be so cruel!

' _Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, dead…'_

Sick, he was going to be sick! Pressing a hand over his mouth, he sprinted to the men's room, kicking open a stall door, and falling to his knees as he expelled the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowel.

' _Alan and Eric, dead…'_

He began to tremble, choking on his own breath.

' _Mother and Father, dead…'_

Unable to take it anymore, the boy screamed out a sob, giving in completely to his tears, "M-Mama…Papa…."

A small group of Reapers had clustered outside the door to the men's room, hearing the blood-curdling scream from down the hall. William himself had heard it, yet was forced to remain seated as names continued to be read off the list.

Soul, however, perked up at the scream. Recognizing the voice, she stood from her spot at William's feet, charging out the door and down the hall. Following the familiar scent to a crowd of Reapers, she nosed her way past the confused men and women, pushing into the bathroom.

She looked around in confusion before registering the sound of sobbing coming from the last stall. Creeping over, she whimpered at the sight of Ronald bawling his eyes out on the floor. Edging even closer, she whined softly, nudging the boy's arm with her nose.

For once, Ronald didn't flinch away, far too lost in the dark loneliness descending upon his life. No lover, no family…he was alone. All alone—and the worst part was, he'd not even have his parents' bodies to lay to rest.

Soul whimpered, nuzzling the blond in almost desperation. She pushed her head under his arm, gazing at him sorrowfully before licking his face.

Outside the bathroom, a certain redhead was pushing his way through the crowd; "Oi, move! This isn't a fucking circus attraction! Go back to your paperwork!" Grell snarled, brushing past yet another underling before entering the restroom.

"Ronald? Ronnie, are you alright..?" he called out worriedly.

Ronald slowly looked up at the redhead. His eyes so full of tears he may as well have had his glasses off, the world was so blurry. He only knew it was Grell because he saw red. "Th-they're gone…d-dead!"

Grell gave him a sad, understanding look. He had heard the news himself earlier than morning, when one of the field staff had let it slip as he passed by. He had hoped restlessly that it was just a mistake, just a dose of small talk and gossip. Yet seeing the blond curled up on the restroom floor, a complete mess of himself again, only confirmed his dreading fears. Crouching down, he regarded the broken boy with an air of sympathy. Opening his arms, he bid the blond to come to him, for comfort and for release.

There was no hesitation as Ronald pushed himself up and flung himself at the redhead, sobbing openly into his chest. Grell caught him with ease, though not expecting such a sudden reaction. Falling back on his rear, he held the blond carefully in his arms, stroking his back, whispering soothing words in a hushed tone.

"Wh-what am I going to d-do? E-Everyone I love… S-Senpai…D-don't leave me…" he pleaded. Grell was a friend…and his closest—like an older brother—sister? It didn't matter…Grell was all he had left. Without him, he'd be alone.

"Shhhhhhhh...sh-sh-shh, it's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be alright... We'll figure something out..."

Truly he had no idea what to do; he would let the blond stay at his place, but his neighbors had been causing a riot recently, and he didn't want to expose the blond to more stress, "Here, I'm taking you home..." he lifted the boy up off the floor.

"Stay with me this time…" he whimpered as he was guided through the remaining crowd of onlookers, "Please! I…I can't be there alone again…not knowing they won't come home…"

Grell hesitated, but agreed nonetheless. It seemed it was better that way—the blond was too unstable to be left alone, and the redhead had no intention to leave him after the display in the bathroom.

Just as he rounded the corner, William came strolling out of his office, heading straight towards the sharp-toothed Reaper. "Grell-"

"Save it." the redhead cut him off, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have other things to attend to..."

William recoiled sharply, a look of disbelief upon his face—then he saw Ronald. He opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead had already left, leaving the man to stand alone in a busy office space.

Once home, in the suddenly cold and empty house, Ronald parted from Grell's side and ran up to his room, grabbing his stuffed mouse before slipping into his parents' room, huddling under the blankets as more sobs shook from him. This was the closest he'd ever get to them again…unless he joined them…

Grell wandered about the house, trying to figure out where everything was. He had only been to the couple's home once or twice, mainly to drop off a form or assignment for Ronald. Having never actually stepped foot inside, he had no idea where and how to find anything.

With a huff, he concluded that, unfortunately, the only option was to get Ronald's help. Though he would rather not disturb the blond, respecting the need for solitude and remorse.

Still, he climbed the stairs, wandered down the hall, and knocked on the door to the last room. "Ronnie? Sweetness, I apologize for disturbing you, but I need help finding where everything is..."

Ronald nodded and sat up, whipping his cheeks dry, "What do you need?" he asked, slipping out of bed, taking his mouse with him like a child.

"Just a general knowledge of where the cooking supplies are at and an overall layout of the house." Grell stated, taking notice of the stuffed toy the blond had in his possession. "For your baby?"

Ronald shook his head, "This one's mine…Dad got it for me the day I was born…" he choked up and tried to swallow the tears wanting to form, "My 'Mou-mou'…" he gripped his old toy tighter, "Mum also used to call me his 'Little mouse'…and…" he whipped more tears before they could trail down his cheeks, "C-come on…" he lead the redhead on a quick tour as they made their way to the kitchen where he proceeded to show him where things were located.

Grell nodded solemnly, reaching over to pat the blond on the back. He mentally slapped himself for bringing up yet another reminder of the boy's parents, knowing how much it pained him to think about them at that moment in time.

After being shown around the house, and where everything was, the redhead guided the boy to the sitting room, helping him onto the couch.

"I'll make you something easy to eat... I doubt the morning sickness and nausea is making this any easier for you." he said softly, holding Ronald's hands in his own.

"…Thanks, senpai…" he took a deep, shaky breath and lay down, turning his gaze upon the picture frames holding family pictures. Reaching out, he touched one, running his fingers over the glass.

Meanwhile, Grell busied himself with the kitchen, gathering ingredients to whip up some food for Ronald. He himself had eaten earlier before running into the blond, so he only needed enough for one serving.

Cooking had never been in his area of expertise, but he was skilled enough in the basics to make simple meals for himself. In the end, he settled for a simple broccoli soup and some orange juice. Bringing the food over to the blond in the living room, he watched momentarily as the boy traced over the lines in his family photo, a sad smile etching its way upon his face.

"Ronnie... I have food for you. It's not a lot, but I believe you should be able to stomach it." he cooed softly, setting the meal down upon the coffee table.

Obviously having been zoned out and focused upon his own thoughts, Ronald jumped slightly at the sound of Grell's voice and he tore his attention away from the photograph containing his parents' likeness.

"Oh…thank you." He sat up and set his mouse aside as he took the offered food, not really tasting it as he slowly spooned it into his mouth.

"It's healthy but simple. I can't really cook anything exquisite, sorry." Grell admitted sheepishly. "How are you feeling though?"

"…Like the world has ended and I'm waiting to be taken away as well…" he muttered between spoonfuls.

Grell waited until he was finished before taking hold of his hands. "I want you to listen to me, darling." he said, looking the boy straight in the eye. "It hurts... but you are not alone. You are never alone—I am here. And-" He took the blond's hand gently, setting it upon his stomach. "-You have your baby. No matter what happens, or who you are... they love you regardless."

Reaching out, he pulled the broken Reaper to his chest, holding him in a firm, protective embrace. Stroking the soft blond locks, he rocked him from side to side, as his own mother had down with him when he was young and upset with the world.

"I'm going to get you ready for bed now... I know it's early, but you need the rest and I can't have you getting sick and putting yourself at even more risk than you already have..." Taking the stuffed mouse, he slipped it carefully into the boy's arms.

Ronald nodded and allowed the older reaper get him up into his parents' bedroom once more, where he changed into one of his father's shirts. As a young boy wanting to grow up faster, he used to steal his father's clothes at night to sleep in and to see how much more he had to grow to be 'just like daddy'. It was still quite large on him, and he hugged the shirt tighter around him…still a ways to go before he could be like Eric… But he took after his mother in size.

He then climbed into Alan's side of the bed and curled up with his mouse, closing his eyes.

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Grell waited until he was certain the blond had fallen asleep before flipping off the lights and quietly closing the door. Heading back downstairs, he sighed and glanced forlornly at the clock: 7:30 PM. Having a good amount of time to spare, be decided to busy himself with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Cleaning the kitchen turned to cleaning the living room, bathroom, and eventually the back porch. Hours sped by without notice, the sky outside swiftly turned dark as night swept her ebony shawl over the Realm.

Scrubbing away at the remaining dishes sitting on the counter, Grell paused as a swift knock rapped upon the front door. His brows furrowed in confusion; who in their right mind would be calling at such an hour?

Muttering a few curses under his breath, he threw down the dish towel, straightening his cuffs whist of storming down to the front door. He paused momentarily, debating on whether or not to open the door. What if it was someone out for Ronnie? The blond was upstairs, virtually helpless in sleep; anyone could have a go at him-

No, no he would not let that happen. He promised to protect his little brother, and it was a promise had no intention of breaking. Cautiously opening the door, he readied his stance, prepared to summon his scythe if need be.

"Grell?"

William T. Spears stood in the doorway, looking confused and slightly nervous. Grell, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Why are you here?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. "Leave!"

"No" William replied firmly after a moment's notice. "Not until I speak to Ronald."

Soul barked encouragingly from his side; Grell snarled.

"Why? So you can backlash him even more than you already have?"

"No, so I can-"

"So you can what? Berated him? Hurt him?"

"So I can bloody apologize!" William snapped after a moment's notice.

* * *

 

Upstairs, Ronald had slept for a good amount of time, but his dreams had soon become over-run with darkness. Imagining a demon killing his parents over and over again, each time he was unable to stop it. And each time, the demon got stronger…larger…and then…it wasn't a demon at all…but a reaper…a handsome, dark haired reaper who held what was left of his heart after crushing it. William turned and, before Ronald could scream, he killed Alan and Eric in an instant, and Ronald's heart turned to dust blowing away in the wind…

Ronald awoke with a start. He couldn't handle anymore…he just couldn't! Silently, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the closet where he knew his mother had kept a spare scythe. Taking it into his hands, he slipped into the master bathroom and locked the door, sitting in the tub with the scythe and turning on the water, not bothering to remove his father's shirt. He waited, letting everything that had happened to his life crash down around him, surrounding himself in them as the water grew deeper and deeper until it was overflowing onto the tiled floor. He raised the scythe, pressing it to his neck…it could all be over soon…

* * *

 

Downstairs the argument continued on at full force, the two Reapers now just seconds away from yelling at each other.

Soul whimpered, not liking the tone her master was using against the redhead—it sounded angry! Suddenly, a dreadfully familiar smell lingered past her nose. She perked up, heart pounding wildly in fear—she knew that smell, it meant that—!

Pushing past William and Grell, she bolted into the house and up the stairs, barking all the way. Grell yelled out in shock and irritation, charging after the dog in an instant, abandoning William at the doorstep.

William huffed slightly and ran into the house, following the sound of his dog and the high pitched shriek of the redhead.

Grell had followed the animal up the stairs, down the hall, to the bathroom. The door was locked, forbidding entry, but the dog barked and clawed at wood restlessly, desperate whines escaping her thoat.

It was in that moment that the redhead got a cold chill running down his body. Something wasn't right; he couldn't quite place it, but standing there put him in a state of unease—as if something dreadful was about to occur and he was the key witness. Then it hit him—the smell of blood; Ronald.

Using his scythe, he broke the lock, slamming the door open with a bang, "Ronald, are you alr—RONALD KNOX!"

Dashing over to the tub, he wrenched the scythe from the blond's hands, noticing a cut on the boy throat in the process. Throwing the branch cutter to the side, he watched in horror as the cut bled, but was fortunately too shallow to cause any permanent damage yet enough to give him a right good scare.

Taking Ronald by the shoulders, he twisted his body towards him, squeezing his arms with each word he shouted; "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? DO YOU THINK YOUR PARENTS WANT THAT? AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR BABY—YOU COULD HAVE HURT THEM!"

Ronald kept his gaze down. He had cried so much that inside he felt dead, and on the outside he felt numb. "I can't do this alone…I can't…" he caught his reflection in the water and squeezed his eyes closed, "I can't…I—I—" Breaking down, yet again, he gripped Grell's sleeve, tears dripping down into the water on the floor, the tub still overflowing.

He hadn't heard the argument at the front door, and he hadn't heard soul's barking, having been in a trance of depression, but Soul had splashed into the flooding bathroom and whined as she nuzzled his arm, catching his attention at last. Ron opened his eyes and looked down at her, "…Soul..?" he asked, clearly confused, and then his eyes drifted up to the door where William stood in shock, "Will—?" He slumped, feeling too drained and weak to do anything more than cry, "What…Grell…what is he doing here?"

Willliam said not a word, even when Grell commanded him to leave. Ignoring the redhead, he numbly stepped into the soaked bathroom, shoes splashing against the tiled floor. His face, taunt and pale, displayed many an emotion; shock, fear, sadness, and guilt. Approaching the tub, he knelt down beside the rim, staring warily at the blond laying in the cool bathwater.

Tears silently ran down his cheeks, despite his efforts to hold them back, mouth quivering slightly but unable to release words—his throat had closed on itself, a lump stuck in it's depths. Taking the blond's hand, he cradled his knuckles up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the wet skin. His unspoken words, ' _I'm sorry_ …'

The broken and overly emotional reaper stared at the man through his tears; what was he doing? Why was he there? Did he feel pity for the newly orphaned boy he had broken the heart of? Seeing William only hurt Ronald more. Especially after the dream he'd had. With a hissing intake of breath, he pulled away, "Your fault!" he screamed, "It's all your fault! You-you couldn't just break my heart and be done with it, could you? You had to take away _everything_! You had to give them so much overtime I hardly saw them! You had t-to send them to their _death_! I get it! You want to destroy me and everything I love! You succeeded! Now leave me alone!"

William recoiled in shock at the boy's reaction, the hurt visible in his eyes. Truthfully, he felt extraordinarily guilty about the entire situation, having finally come to his senses. In his anger of selfish confusion, he had hurt the one Reaper he loved most. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't want to hurt you… I'm sorry, Ronald..." William said, his heart breaking even more at the sight of the angry glare the blond was sending him.

Ronald curled in the tub's overflowing water, hugging his knees to his chest, "I'm alone…I wish I never met you…maybe then It wouldn't hurt so bad…" his eyes drifted over to the scythe on the floor, water washing the blood off the blade.

"Please, Ronald I'm sorry!" William cried out desperately, reaching out for the blond. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want—I never meant to—I'm sorry!"

"I tried to tell you…" The blond sobbed, "After we—after—" he swallowed and breathed out, his breath causing ripples upon the water under his nose, "When that demon attacked…I had been trying to tell you I was pureblood…but…and then you still hated me when you found out…You proved my fear of telling you was right! B-but I was okay because Mum and Dad were with me…" tears fell into the bathwater again, "And they are gone…it…it's just me now… me…and the baby you put in me!" suddenly feeling another rush of anger, he reached out for the scrub brush and threw it at William.

"I'm sorry!" William now sobbed out, clenching the rim of the bathtub tightly in distress. "I should have listened, I was foolish idiot! I only thought for myself and by my biased reasoning... I should have known better. Please, I love you, I need you and I- OUCH!"

He broke off with a cry of pain as the brush hit him across the forehead, hard enough to form a bruise. Clutching the wound in pain, he struggled to maintain his emotions, shaking terribly, "I-I l-l-love you! I love you!"

Ronald wanted to hate William, wanted to stay mad at him, but those words…they struck deep into his shattered heart and he found himself leaning forward, his head dropping down onto the man's shoulders, and his arms shaking as they snaked around him, getting his expensive coat wet, "I Ha-hate you…" he squeezed him tighter, water sloshing around him.

Biting his lip, William wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him in a tight yet careful embrace. Nuzzling affectionately against the blond hair, he choked another sob, body shaking controllably. "I love you... I love you so much! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Th-then d-don't leave me again…idiot…" Ronald sobbed, clenching and unclenching the fabric of the man's coat over and over again, as if afraid that the man would leave again.

William shook his head vigorously, clinging to the blond as if life itself depended on it. Cradling him as best he could between the tub barrier, he cried uncontrollably, ending with loud, heaving breaths.

Grell, whom had remained respectfully silent during the entire ordeal, finally moved closer, gently lifting the blond from the tub and checking him over. He had long since turned off the taps filling the tub with water, though a fair amount had still leaked out into the hallway.

"Come... Let's get you both dried up..."

Ronald nodded and whipped his tear-streaked face with his sleeve, which only made his cheek wetter, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

The dark-haired Reaper shivered slightly, suddenly cold and venerable. Leaning over, he place a gentle kiss on his reunited-lover's forehead, a watery smile gracing his face.

Truly, he looked like a mess; hair mused and damp, lying out of place; eyes red and puffy, a symbol of crying; cheeks flushed and a bruise forming on the top of his forehead.

He barely noticed when Grell began to strip them of their wet clothes, his attention completely on the blond.

Once dried off, Ronald slipped into another one of his father's shirts, and offered William a pair of Eric's pajamas—seeing as he doubted William would fit in his own or Alan's clothes. Eric was a little bit bigger than Will, but it was better than nothing, or staying in his wet suit. He retrieved his stuffed mouse and looked at the flooded bathroom, "…I'm sorry I made such a mess…" he squeezed Will's hand weakly.

"I-It's a-alright..." William stuttered, shivering slightly with a sneeze. "Oh, Ronald..."

Taking the boy into his arm, he held him gently, kissing him lightly on the lips. The entire ordeal in the bathroom and the past couple of weeks had left him drained, the weariness finally crashing down upon him. "I've missed you s-so much!" he buried his face into the blond's shoulder before gazing at him worriedly. "The baby... I-Is it...?"

Ronald blushed and pressed a hand to his belly, looking down at it, "Is it…what?"

"Is it..." he swallowed thickly. "Is it mine? Is it okay? Are you alright? A-are... Are you angry with me for it?" He was honestly scared for the answer. Truthfully, he was shocked but happy to hear about the baby, but... did Ronald want it? What if he hated William still for it?

Ronald would have scowled if he didn't feel so tired, "Of course it's yours! That time in Germany…I lost my virginity to you. I'm not in the habit of sleeping around. That…was my first and only time with anyone other than my own hand, and I seriously doubt I could do this to myself. And of course I'm not alright. I've been stressed and overly emotional ever since before I knew I was pregnant, so who knows how it's affecting the baby…but it should be fine…you know, from just now…I tried to cut my neck…not my stomach…" he trailed off and looked back down at himself, "And I'm scared…I don't think I'm ready for this…I'm practically a kid myself—only eighteen…and…I don't know…" he took a deep breath and looked back up, "Will…"

William looked away guilty, knowing that the basis for the stress was caused by him. Gently taking the blond by the hand, he walked him over to the bed, helping him lay down before taking his place beside him.

Running his hand through the soft blond locks, he sighed and tried let his emotions calm.

"You're not alone... I am right here with you; I am with you every step of the way with this. I know what you are going through... I went through the same. But... I-I want to help you... but only if you want me too..."

Moving down, he gently lifted the blond's shirt, pressing a soft kiss to his stomach.

"I love you...Both of you..."

Ronald's face flushed, and he threw himself forward at the older man, hugging him as tight as his exhausted and emotionally drained body would let him, "I missed you…I missed you so much! Even before I knew I was…I wanted you to smile at me again…to h-hold me! I…I never expected to get pregnant…but the doctor said it's because I'm a pureblood myself…we are more fertile than the reborn reapers…"

William held Ronald tightly in his arm, rocking him back and forth.

"I missed you too... I'm so sorry I hurt you like that, Ronnie... I promise, I will never let anything happen to you." he said, repeatedly kissing the blond's face. "I was only thinking on my own whims... I thought you were only using me, that you didn't love me..."

He rested a hand on the blond's stomach, smiling softly. "And I suppose that makes sense... Though I wish I knew why I was so fertile when I was younger. But, this baby is ours... It's ours, Ronnie..."

Ronald relaxed in his embrace, feeling a little calmer than he had been, though his mind still wandered back to his parents, "I…still don't know if I'm ready for this…" he whispered, "I wish…Mum and dad were here to help…I wish…our baby could have met his—her?—grandparents…"

"I'm sorry... I felt terrible when I heard what happened..." he sighed shakily, leaning his cheek against the blond's head. "I don't know if you heard the entire story but... there was a massive demon ambush over England... many Reapers and humans were caught in the attack and perished. I only found out last night, and by the time I arrived at the Dispatch, it was over..."

He shuddered, cuddling closer to Ronald. "Don't ever scare me like that again... I don't ever want to loose you. You mean more to me than anything. I don't know if I could live with myself knowing something had happened to you..." He noticed the bruise in the blond's cheek and leaned over, kissing it gently in silent apology. "I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, and you are not permitted to work until I see fit that you are healthy and well again."

"…But we were understaffed before the at-attack…" Ronald protested, "I…I know I skipped work today, but…but I couldn't…not after hearing that…" he swallowed and looked back at William, "I…I understand not being allowed to work collections…Mum…had said that because of the baby I needed to put in for an exempt from field work until the baby is born. But I can still do paperwork!" he offered.

William regarded him for a second, "...Fine, but you are to remain in my office at all times, so that I can keep an eye on you, and keep you content." He pressed a sweet peck to the blond's nose, "You've already fallen in love with it" he smiled gently as Soul climbed onto the bed, crawling over to nuzzle Ronnie worriedly, "And you have another mother hen fretting over you, it seems..."

Ronald, no longer distracted by emotion, stiffened as the dog curled up on the bed with them, but he did his best to remain calm…Soul was just worried, after all, and she had never done anything to hurt him…and William was right there if she did.

"Just…don't be afraid to give me things to work on…okay?" he said, remembering how Alan had told him once during their one of their 'mother-too-soon-to-be-mother' talks that Eric had gotten so over protective, that Alan couldn't so-much as open an envelope without his lover interfering and doing it for him.

William nodded, though he knew that when the months rolled along, he would be lessening the load. Remembering his own pregnancy and the stress that came with it, he knew it was better than to overdo it.

"If you are scared or need to know anything, feel free to ask. I can relate, honestly... though I will tell you right now that the morning sickness is going to be a right royal pain in the ass for the next couple of weeks."

"…It's more like midnight sickness for me…" Ronald grumbled, "But if I eat the wrong thing at breakfast…or get too upset, I get sick again." The blond curled into his lover.

Grell suddenly poked his head in the door, crossing his arms, "I cleaned up the bathroom for you…You're welcome!" he huffed, annoyed that he'd done it all himself, though he couldn't blame the blond for not helping…William, on the other hand was perfectly well enough to have helped.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Yawning, Ronald sat at his desk that had been set up in William's office, twisted sideways as, already, his belly was getting in his way of sitting comfortably at his desk, and he had broken down and brought a pillow from home to lean against to help ease his back. It was spring, and a soft breeze drifted in through the open window. Feeling hungry, the blond set down his pen and maneuvered himself to his feet, taking a moment to catch his balance before walking to the door. It was no secret around the office that Ronald was with William romantically, nor was it unknown that Ronald was with child. Which lead to half his coworkers wanting to baby him, and the other half to resent him for his lighter work load…and how the boss 'played favorites' with him.

However, all Ron knew was that he was getting fat—fatter faster. Even the doctor William took him too every so often had commented on how big he was for how far along he was. It wasn't fair. And it hurt. He was in constant back pain, but couldn't take anything for it, not wanting to affect the baby.

Pressing a hand to his back, he reached out with the other to open the door and venture out in search for something to eat.

In the shadows of the office, a small creature hissed quietly, slithering away as the blond exited the room. Climbing through the air duct to a small opening outside, it squeezed through the vent into the hands of a certain German Reaper.

The man narrowed his eyes, glancing up at the building before heading inside, mind set on one target in particular.

In the break room, Adlar had been enjoying a cup of coffee, watching a couple of pigeons sitting on the window, pecking at the remains of a biscuit. Hearing the door open, he perked up, a grin lighting up his face at the sight of the pregnant Reaper, "Ronald! How are you? Not feeling too overwhelmed yet, I hope?"

Ron shook his head, "Just hungry…and achy. Why is this baby so damned big!" he complained. He blamed William for it…but William in turn would blame Eric since 'Grandpa had been such a big guy', which Ronald would agree with, though it didn't stop him from laying the blame again on his lover when he got in a mood. Mood swings had been a recent development in his progress, and he'd hardly notice when his mood switched randomly, though it was obvious to everyone else—especially when he was feeling horny and began to hang off William, wanting attention, paying no mind to any watching eyes in the room with them.

Adlar chuckled lightly, rising to his feet and wandering over to the blond, "My wife once said the same thing to me when she was pregnant... but that was a very, very long time ago. Normally, it's genetics, but back then we blamed it on the amount of intercourse or food intake... I can't remember. One tip my dear wife once used was putting a heating pan against her back before she went to sleep... not the smartest idea to many, but she somehow knew just how to get it right so it would not burn. Now though, I believe another good method is chiropractic therapy?"

He smiled, patting the boy gently on the back, "How are you holding up though? Any better than before?"

Ronald looked down, shaking his head, "I…sometimes forget they aren't coming home after work anymore…and then it hits me all over again. I guess it gets really bad if I'm already in a depressed mood swing."

Adlar gave him a sympathetic glance. "It hurts, loosing the ones you love. But they are never really gone... they will always be with you...here" he pointed towards Ronald's heart. Grabbing his cup off the table he made his way to the door. "Unfortunately, I must be on my way... I have meeting with the council in a few minutes, and if I am late again, they will have my head..." He smiled at Ronald as he left, failing to notice the figure watching the boy intently from the shadows.

"You best hurry, then." Ron said, waving to the man before turning to the cupboard in the break room where he knew William kept a stash of healthy treats for him. He tried to keep snacks in his desk for himself, but William always removed them, wanting him to keep a healthier diet. Grabbing the bag of mini carrots he found, he turned around again to head back to his desk, already munching on one.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice the shadow figure sneaking up behind him. A hand covered his mouth, the other grabbing his arms and restraining him. "I feel ve best take this outside, don't you?" a voice hissed in his ear, as a blindfold was placed over his eyes, and his glasses taken.

Ronald dropped the bag of carrots and let out a startled cry, muffled into the hand clamped across his mouth. He struggled, but the German's large arms held him too tightly. 'MMM! Mmm—MM!"

The blond felt himself being dragged somewhere, and he hoped that someone would see and do something to help—except he didn't hear anyone, and only felt the sudden rush of being portaled somewhere where the air was fresher and…saltier? When the blindfold was removed, Ron found himself by a pier outside London, ropes binding him to a post. He looked around, his glasses missing, but he still could recognize the large man standing on the dock. Narrowing his eyes, he tugged at his bindings, "What th' hell? What do you think you are doing you bloody git?"

Hans had his back to him, staring out into the sea; "You know, dear boy... It is rather rude to take someone else's toy..." A hand curled into a fist, muscles flexing through the black leather gloves, "It is even more so..."A whip cracked against the ground, loud and powerful enough to leave a dent in the wood of the dock, "...to play vith said toy..."

A lighter flickered on, igniting the end of a cigarette. With a twitch of the hand, the flame fizzed out, the lighter stowed away in the man's back pocket. Turning around, Hans gave the captive blond a cold stare, intense hatred burning in the depths of green eyes. Walking across the dock, boots making slight creaks against the wood, he knelt down to the boy's eye level. "...vithout permission."

He regarded his handiwork with satisfaction; the blond's hands were tied above his head, legs chained to the floor, making him immobile. His eyes raked over the blond's frame, stopping at his face.

"You have been causing me a lot of problems, Mr. Knox..." he said coolly, using the whip to tilt the blond's chin up towards him. "Too many, indeed..." A sneer passed over the man's lips, a burning fire igniting in his gut.

"It seems things got out of hand, before I could stop them...But no matter..." His eyes trailed down to the blond's stomach, a gloved hand resting upon the surface, "I can take care of things now... and do some... _exterminating_..."

Ron's eyes widened and he fought against his restraints more, "No!" his wrists twisted, the rope cutting into his flesh, "Will's not yours! He's not a toy! He can be with who he wants! And—and don't you dare touch my baby!" he hissed, though fear was apparent in his face, "It's a Pureblood! I…I thought you wanted more purebloods in the Reaper realm!"

Hans chuckled darkly, amusement dancing over his features at the boy's apparent terror, "Oh, I do..." he mused with a hum, "But not from filth like yourself!" He hissed, eyes narrowed in irritation, staring hatefully at the boy before him, "You have been the biggest thorn in my side, and I will see to it that you are removed! But first..."

He began to carelessly unbutton the blond's shirt, scratching him once or twice, "... I am going to have some fun first..." he almost purred, running a calloused hand down the boy's exposed front.

"Don't touch me!" the blond snapped, spitting into the German's face.

Hans backhanded him across the face. "Silence! Be quiet, you insolent brat!" He grabbed the boy's stomach, painfully digging his nails into the flesh. "Unless you want me to kill it first!"

"Ahhgh!" Ron cried out in pain, "No! Please! Don't hurt my baby!" he pleaded, letting his head hang in shame.

Hans ignored him, continuing to draw blood as he reached for his whip. Lightly tapping the surface of the blond's stomach, he let a gruesome smirk spread across his face. "I believe zis vill be enough to start off vith" he cooed sickly, raising the whip above his head. Before he could bring it down upon skin, a long pruning pole shot out, blocking it's path at the last second.

Ronald's eyes widened as the poll entered his line of sight, "William!" he gasped and looked up at the blurred figure further up the dock, "Will! Help! H-he wants to kill our baby!" he cried out, though he also wanted to tell the man to turn and run. Hans wanted Will, after all.

Hans's smirk only widened, a low purr descending from the depths of his throat. "Perfect," he murmured, glancing over at the man. "So, you decided to come after all? Such a good boy~"

William snarled like a feral animal, fury blazing in his eyes. His body shook from mere anger, spitting aggressively at the dangerous supervisor holding his beloved hostage. "You have not even a second to leave before I kill you where you stand!"

Hans snorted, standing up cautious, avoiding the pole. "Rude. And here I brought you away from the public eye. So ungrateful, you nasty child... I believe I should discipline you..."

He threw a lewd glance at Ronald, "But first, let me finish with this pathetic little rat you call 'sweetheart'!"

That hit the nerve; William let out a roar of fury, charging headlong at the man, scythe aimed for the heart. Yet Hans had been prepared, blocking the oncoming attack with the blade of his own scythe—an edger.

The two dove into battle, blades clashing and blood drawn, word in German spat with acid.

Ronald watched on helplessly as his boyfriend fought the German. He cringed, hearing William's grunts when he was struck, and he felt completely helpless tied to the pier. "Will…be careful…"

Unbeknownst to him, a demon snuck out from the shadows, hissing softly.

William grunted as he was slammed into the dock, wood splintering from the sheer force of impact. He groaned softly, feeling his back throb and muscles scream in effort to remain conscious. Hans snarled aggressively, circling around the fallen Reaper, scythe readying for another attack; there was no telling how the dark-haired Reaper would escape.

A roar and a scream distracted both, William turning to the side with wide eyes as he caught sight of the demon holding his helpless lover captive. "NO!" he screamed, as the monster tossed the poor boy into the sea. "RONALD!"

Scrambling up in attempt to dash after the blond, a sudden tug on his leg halted his movements, sending him sprawling back down across the dock. He moaned in pain, feeling a thick trail of blood trickle down his forehead, his leg twisting painfully behind him. Glancing up, he saw Hans holding onto him tightly, his appearance akin to that of a rabid beast.

"I am not finished with you yet!" he hissed. "You are my property, and you will do well to remember it!"

"Get off!" William shouted, trying desperately to shake the man loose.

Hans growled and yelped as the other man's foot collide with his jaw, a sickening crack echoing across the pier. Howling painfully, he twisted the Reaper's leg left, earning a satisfying scream of agony. Grabbing his scythe, he raised it above his head; William helpless to watch as his doom came swinging down upon him.

-Only to collide with the rotating teeth of a chainsaw.

"So crude. To attack a man while he is down is but the worst act of cowardice; though, I shan't expect any less from a man as hideous as you."

Standing over the fallen Reaper, face marred with an ugly scowl, Grell Sutcliff delivered a hard kick to the German's side, sending him flying across the docks. On the other side, a shrill cry of pain shattered the remaining piece, the demon sliced to bits by the scythe of the Undertaker. The silver-haired man wore a look of complete seriousness and cool anger, hat gone and a dangerous glare hidden behind thick bangs.

William stared in shock, unable to speak even as the redheaded Reaper helped him to his feet.

"Go. We'll handle the asshole, just save Ronnie for Scythe's sake!"

Not having to be told twice, William dashed toward the edge of the dock, leaping off into the water and swimming under after his lover.

Upon hitting the water and beginning to sink, Ronald seized up in fear, watching as the depths swallowed him and he sank deeper and deeper into the bay. It was truly the most frighteningly peaceful experience he'd ever had. The flicker of sunlight beyond the surface he couldn't reach, the rich blue growing darker as the time slowly passed, the silence… But also, the lack of air. He had let his precious air out, watching them dance their way back up away from him, and now, everything was going black…

William dove down further, swimming with all his might against an injured leg and straining lungs. His muscles screamed for him to stop, to give up and return to the surface, yet he continued to push on, the fear for his lover spiking a sudden burst of energy.

He feared for a moment that the blond had been lost beneath the waves, heart hammering painfully against his ribs in panic. Then, to his relief, he caught sight of the boy sinking only a couple of feet below him, limp as a rag-doll. Urging himself forward, he wearily cut the ropes binding him, grabbed the edge of the blond's sleeve and pulling him up into his arms before kicking to the surface.

The water was starting to fill his lungs, his body shaking in exhaustion as it fought to escape the confines of the bay. He felt his head spin, vision fading in and out as a bones creaked and joints strained to keep up in time with his strokes.

Just when he felt he could barely hold on any longer, his head broke through the surface, heavy gasps echoing from his chest as air flowed back into his lungs.

Ronald remained unmoving and unaware that he had been saved as William struggled to swim them both to shore and finally laid upon the gravely sand, legs still in the water.

William trembled from exhaustion, yet his main focus was on the blond. Hovering over him fearfully, he frantically began to check for breath and a pulse against his neck, satisfied when he felt the small beating of a heart beneath his fingertips.

Yet the blond remained unresponsive, chest neither rising nor falling; in a desperate attempt, William leaned over, pressing his lips to Ronald's, blowing air into his lung as a weak form of CPR.

It took a moment but finally Ronald coughed up water and rolled onto his side, gasping desperately for breath. His terrified green eyes looked up at William before he weakly slumped onto him, knocking him over as he hugged him. "You're okay…you saved me and you're okay…" he choked out, still struggling for his breath.

William gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, his vision fading black for a moment before slowly returning to normal. Shakily, he slipped his arms around the blond, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I-I'm... alright... I just... need... to rest..." he croaked hoarsely, shivering as a chill ran through his body. He coughed up water himself, turning his head to the side as Grell and the Undertaker came running over.

"Are you alright? William, Ronnie!" Grell collapsed next to them in the sand, eyes wide with anticipation and fear. Undertaker, however, turned to the horizon, watching the sun set beneath the waves.

"Hans got away before we could apprehend him. I'll report his behavior to the Council and see to it that he is dealt with. You are safe for now..." Undertaker nodded.

William leaned weakly against Ronald, eyes struggling to stay open as his consciousness began to slip. Grell busied himself with checking them over for any internal injuries, "It would be best to take them to the infirmary. We need to make certain that they and the baby are alright..."

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Flopping over to the side and sprawling himself out over his lover's legs, Ronald got an irritated pouting look upon his face. He and William were still in the infirmary, and had been looked at and treated, but the doctor had wanted to run some extra tests on the baby's well-being. And they had been waiting for an hour for the man to return with the test results, "Will…make him come back faster! I'm hungry!"

William chuckled lightly, rubbing gently at his lover's side and back (he'd been doing so for the last half an hour). "If only I could, love, but I can't. But after this, we'll go get some ice cream - does that sound okay, hm?"

"Ice cream…and chicken? Maybe with some chocolate fondue?" he asked hopefully, turning big pouty eyes upon his lover.

"Fondue?" William frowned slightly in confusion but shrugged. "I don't see why not." Glancing down the hall, he perked up at the sight of the doctor approaching with a clipboard, and thoughtful look on his face.

"What? It sounds good!" Ron boasted, before following his lover's gaze to the doctor as the man entered the room. He sat up, eager for the man to say what he needed to say so that they could go to dinner. "Good news, I hope? The baby is fine?" he asked when the man stepped in and closed the door behind him.

William gently took his lover's hand, standing up carefully in heed of his injured leg. The nurse had mentioned he'd be wearing a brace for another week or so before his leg would heal. But while it made walking rather awkward, it was not necessarily uncomfortable.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy, no issues... or rather, 'babies' would be the more appropriate term, now." the doctor explained, dipping his head to the two Reapers. "Congratulations, you're the mother of twins."

Ronald's eyes widened, "T-twins! But how—" he turned and looked at William, "This _is_ your fault, then! Not my dad's genes at all!" he accused, his mood swinging from calm to annoyed.

William sputtered. "How is it my fault? I- Oh... right" he blushed sheepishly. Then came the disturbance in the force. Seeing his lover's mood change faster than a traffic light, he went into his instinctive defense routine - feign sad guilt, pouting slightly whist looking down to the floor. It was a method of high skill and practice, only perfected by the most expertise - hereby meaning, if he didn't get something thrown at him or mauled, it worked.

The doctor chuckled, "I am sure your mood about this news will soon change."

"I don't want it too!" Ronald rounded on the doctor, "I was shocked enough finding out there was one!" but even as he spoke he felt himself calming, and he slumped back in his seat, running fingertips over his belly.

William said nothing, understanding the anger and confusion Ronald felt. He himself had gone through the same thing upon discovering his own pregnancy, and knew it was better to let the blond vent than react to his behavior.

However, he inwardly cringed at the doctor's next suggestion.

"Well, there is always abortion..."

"NO!" Ronald growled, before the doctor's words even had a chance to register in his mind.

The doctor blinked in surprised at the sudden reaction, but pressed no further.

William smiled softly, carefully leaning over to stroke his lover's cheek.

"If there is nothing else, Dr. Franz, then we shall take our leave" the Reaper stated, reaching down to help the blond up.

The doctor nodded and stepped to the side, "Remember, the options are open to you."

Ronald huffed, and would have stormed out if his back didn't hurt so much. So, he let William guide him out. "Imagine! Suggesting we kill our baby—s…babies!"

"He was under the impression you didn't want them." William explained, using careful words to prevent from upsetting his lover. "But never mind him, he's never been very polite with words..."

He rubbed soothing circles into Ronald's lower back. "You'll feel better once we get home - but first, I believe ice cream is in order?"

"With chicken." Ronald added with a nod, slumping over to lean against his lover's side.

"Do you want to eat out, or pick some up for home? Either way, I have something I have to get today from a store" William said, wrapping his arm around his lover's side as he led him into town.

"Home. People can't stop ogling me when we eat out… makes me feel like a whale or something." He looked up at William, "Your place or mine, tonight?" The two had been living together since they talked things out, moving between both homes in fear that Hans would try attacking William again.

"Yours. Mine's a mess, remember?" William said, smirking at the blond as he recalled their bout of 'fun' the night before. "For someone carrying twins, you have a lot of vigor."

Ronald flushed, "Not my fault you started taking off clothes when I felt horny…" Shaking his head, he sighed, "I have to pick up my order of new maternity clothes, anyway. I ended up ordering some since I'm getting so big so fast, and I'm sure I'll outgrow my mum's old maturity stuff I found tucked away in the closet…"

William tutted, leaning over to pat his lover on the stomach. "You're glowing, adorable, and the sweetest man I know. Our children could not have a better mother." he said earnestly, capturing his lover's lips in a soothing kiss. "My pedigree Dormouse~" Removing himself from his lover, he tapped him teasingly on the nose. "No playtime in public though... I doubt the people in this area have forgotten about our late night romp in the park."

"That—That one was all you, Will! It's like you have a 'sex in the bushes' fetish or something…"

The town was alive with life, winter having faded away to spring, and new life sprouting in the Realm of the Reapers. Shop owners opened up for new sales, new styles, and new beginnings. Children were let out of school, running past the couple in teasing attempt to 'escape' from their supervisor, the latter of whom bolted past, cursing up as storm as she rounded the children up to their quarters. William held Ronald's hand tightly as they strode down the pavement, pausing before a certain shop decorated with an array of cat and dog images.

"Wait out here" he said, letting go of his beloved. "I have a surprise for you. No peeking!"

"Wait… a surprise for me? Not Soul?" Ronald blushed a bright red, "If you come out here with a collar I'm going to hit you!"

William walked inside the store, leaving the blond outside. He was in there for fifteen minutes before returning, something cuddled up in his arms.

A very large, sleepy, sandy colored rabbit with a bow around her neck.

Ronald's eyes widened and a child-like sparkle shown in them. A rabbit. He loved rabbits. And he couldn't remember ever telling William such. Pushing himself off the bench he had sat on to rest his back, he hurried over to his lover, reaching out to stroke the rabbit's ears, "You…You got me a rabbit?" he asked excitedly.

His lover nodded, beaming down at the blond as he cradled the animal comfortably in his arms.

"She's yours" he smiled. "A certain redhead told me that you had a love for rabbits... and he threatened to castrate me if I didn't make it up to you for my behavior..."

He cleared his throat, watching as the rabbit peered at Ronald with curious ringed green eyes. "She was once a therapy animal used for treating anxiety patients... But, she and her owners passed in a fire. The reaper at the scene accidentally turned her, and ended up leaving her at this store..." He gestured towards the building before them.

"They find that her fear left the moment she was turned... I suppose its because, being no longer mortal, she has no reason to fear death. Either way, she makes for a good house pet..."

The Flemish Giant sniffed at her new owner's hand, ears twitching slightly as she butted her nose against his palm.

Ronald smiled and leaned down to look at her as he stroked her fur, "Will she and Soul get along?" he asked, "Does she have a name?"

"I believe so - Soul saw her once and was fine, not to mention she's very docile and calm around other animals. As for a name, look on the tag: he gestured to a small tag sticking out from the bow.

Ronald took the tag in his hand and flipped it over, a smile curling his lips as he read it out loud, "Mary…Nice to meet you, Mary. I'm sure we'll be good friends." He kissed her nose lightly before grinning up at his lover, hugging him the best he could around the rabbit and his swollen belly. "Thank you, Will!"

William leaned over, planting a quick peck on his lover's lips.

"Come, my darling. Let us get our other essentials before darkness falls" he purred, rubbing at his lover's side gently. "We could pick up a heat pad for your back, if you wish..."

"Please!" Ron pressed, liking the idea, "The babies are killing me!"

The couple moved from store to store, grabbing what they needed; clothes, dinner, a few items for the rabbit, heating pad…and a few snack items Ronald grabbed to stash away in his desk at work, though he'd already broken into the bag and was munching on them as they walked back towards his house.

"Would you stop eating that? You're going to make yourself sick!" William scolded, attempting to snag the bag away. "You'll ruin your supper!"

He'd managed to retrieve Soul on their way back, the dog now trotting happily head of the two, enjoying the evening spring air. William still held onto the rabbit, the latter of which was lazily snoring away under his arm.

Coming up to the house, he attempted to take the food away from his lover once again.

Ronald managed to grab a handful of the sweet candies before the bag was no longer in hand, "I'll not spoil dinner unless I'm the one to cook it! Nothing wrong with a few candies before dinner when I'm eating for _three_!"

"It is when you start throwing it back up after a couple of hours" William argued. "And eating for three is all the more reason to eat healthier." They reached the front door, the dark-haired Reaper waiting for the blond to fish out his keys.

"This—was so much easier just sneaking in the window…" Ron complained, juggling the load of bags in his arms as he fished for his keys, his own comment causing him to pause, a new mood sweeping over him. He'd fought so much with his parents before they died…usually after he was caught sneaking in late… He regretted it…every time he yelled at them…they only loved him and were worried…and now he'd never be able to say he was sorry…

William managed to get Soul to sit, the enthusiastic dog lolling her tongue at him. He shifted Mary in his arms, the rabbit still obviously asleep, turning around to see his lover standing still. He frowned, face softening at the pained and distant look on the boy's face.

"Ronald?" he asked worriedly.

"I…never got to say I was sorry…" he whispered, "I didn't get to tell them I loved them and that I was sorry for fighting with them so much…they only wanted to help me…protect me…and I acted like a brat, yelling at them because we disagreed…"

William gently took the keys from his lover, unlocking the door and guiding the blond inside. Setting the bags down on the coffee table, letting Mary go free to explore (the rabbit snorted in disgruntlement at being woken up), William walked back over freehanded to help Ronald to the couch.

Ronald slumped over onto his side, both to relieve his back, and because he was feeling quite depressed, "I want my mum and dad back…"

William sat down beside him, carefully pulling his lover up into his arms. He knew Ronald was still in pain from losing his parents, and it broke his heart that he couldn't do anything other than poorly attempt to soothe him.

So he sat there, gently rocking the boy in his lap, humming a soft tune under his breath. He ran his fingers through the blond hair, massaging his scalp, hoping to provide some relief.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

Ronald stubbornly shook his head, but started talking anyway, "I know I stressed Mum out so much! It's horrible. He already had Thorns of Death, he didn't need me making things worse! And I always fought the most with Papa…we clashed so much because I inherited his stubbornness. I even screamed at him that I hated him! I-I didn't! I never hated him! I was just s-so mad that he wouldn't let me do what I wanted…" he took in a shaky breath as he had started to sob, "They were always over protective of me…and I'd rebel against it! I hurt them because I wouldn't let them protect me…when… when they have more reasons to than most parents…"

He looked up at William, meeting his eyes as he admitted something he had never admitted, even to himself, "B-because Mum had Thorns…and had Thorns when he was pregnant with me…there is a high chance I have it…and it is just sitting dormant within me right now… I could have my first attack at any time without warning, just as Mum was prone to such random attacks! They…are scary. Sometimes they get so bad they put mum in the hospital…I always worried Thorns would take Mum from Dad and I… I never expected a demon to take him sooner! L-let alone take Father at the same time…"

William held his lover tighter, face paling at the mention of the dreadful disease feared by all Reapers alike. He suddenly felt like the world had iced over. The mere idea that Ronald, his Ronald, could contain the Thorns of Death frightened him; like a shadow looming over, it swept over him in a blanket of darkness. He did not want to loose his lover, not to this.

Was this how Eric felt about Alan? This constant fear?

Ronald frowned, the thought hitting him; "…If…I have Thorns…our babies may also…" he whispered hoarsely, dread dawning on him. He tightened his grip on his lover, now fully understanding why his own parents had been so protective of him.

William, if possible, gripped the blond tighter, mouth set in a worried line.

"W-We could get you checked out... Make sure everything is alright..." he shuddered, not wanting to think of the worst. "Though... I believe I was told that the Thorns are not genetic..."

"The doctors told my parents it's possible…as purebloods are so rare, and haven't been born to a reaper with Thorns at all in known medical history." He muttered, "I hope it isn't but…it could be.

A sudden twitch occurred from inside the blond, pressing lightly against his stomach before relaxing again.

The twitch halted Ronald's rather depressing train of thought, and he pulled away from his lover, looking down at his belly and placing a hand over it, silently waiting…soon after, it happened again, something pressing up against his hand. The blond's eyes widened and he gave an excited squeak as he grabbed Will's hand and brought it to his belly.

William gave him a curious look before he felt something move against his hand. His eyes widened, heart racing against his ribs as the babies began kicking for the very first time.

A sharp intake of breath and a small laugh escaped him, a joyful smile breaking out over his face, eyes flickering up to his lover.

Ronald smiled, "It…feels real now…not just like I'm fat." He looked down at Will's hand upon him, "We really are having children."

William nodded, too happy for words alone. Feeling his children move inside of their mother, he pulled Ronald in for a passionate kiss, his heart swelling with love for the blond.

"I love you, I love you so much, my Dormouse!"

Ronald grinned into the kiss, curling up with Will, in a much better mood, "I love you too, William!"

The dark-haired Reaper peppered kisses along the younger's jaw, hands trailing up and down his sides, tickling the soft skins beneath tapping fingertips. He purred deep in his throat, content and happy.

"Shall we break out the ice cream to celebrate? I'm afraid you gave me sympathy craving. Naughty, naughty!" he tapped the blond's cheek teasingly.

Though truthfully, he was glad his lover was in a better mood.

Ronald nodded, "It's close to dinner as it is."

William chuckled, lifting his lover off the couch, carrying him over to the kitchen.

"What does thy Highness require? We have many delicacies, including takeout chicken, Swiss chocolate, and cookies and cream ice cream~" he nuzzled the boy with a smile.

"All of the above!" Ronald grinned, petting Mary as she settled down next to his ankle.

William nodded, moving away to fix his lover a plate of chicken, a bowl of ice cream and start the fondue. Soul trotted into the room, taking a seat next to her master, staring up at him with pouting eyes.

The Reaper stared down at her with a stern look. "No" he scolded, causing the dog to loose interest and trot over to Ronald, leaning down to give Mary a friendly lick on the ear.

As he fixed dinner, William glanced out of the corner of his eye at the boy sitting at the table, watching him with a smile. Ronald had matured so much in the past couple of weeks, yet was still the same boy the man had fallen in love with.

He would make an amazing mother, even if he doubted himself too much.

Ronald took the heating pad and removed his shirt, hoping the pad would help his back. He leaned back, sighing as the pad got to work on his lower back. "When's your next day off work?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence as he watched the dog and the rabbit get to know each other.

"Thursday, I believe..." William replied, bringing the food over to the table.

Setting the dishes down on the hardwood after two trips back and forth from the kitchen, he slunk over to the blond, kneeling before him to press a kiss to his bare stomach.

"Ronald...I was wondering if... no, nevermind" he sighed and rested his head on the bump, bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"Wondering what?" Ronald asked, already picking up his fork and cutting into the chicken, dipping it into the fondue and slipping it into his mouth happily.

William hesitated, "Well... I-I was wondering if we could visit Germany soon... April's birthday is coming up and... I want to visit her..." he mumbled, distracted tracing patterns over the blond's skin.

Ronald blinked, surprised the man would _ask_ such a thing. It was something he had every right to do, "Of course. I mean, she's your daughter…and the twins' older sister…and not to mention that…" his cheeks flushed, "…the twins were conceived in Germany…"

William nodded silently, exhaling a small sigh as he cozied up against his lover.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I wish they could have met her - you would have loved, she was such a sweet little thing..."

"…I doubt she'd be 'little' anymore, though…she'd be older than me…" He said, running his fingers through his lover's hair, "But…she is your family, just as Mum and dad are mine… we don't forget them just because they are gone. Never ask if you 'can go see' her. Just let me know you plan to. If I can go visit the memorial stone for my parents, you can go see your daughter's grave."

William hummed softly, relishing the feel of soft fingers running through his heart. Ronald's words touched him deeply, leaving him at once again at a lose for his own.

"Who made you so sweet?" he purred, teasingly tickling the blond's side. "Sugary dormouse~"

"Not Father, at least." Ronald blushed, "But it's true."

"Mmm, that I can understand... I've known Slingby since he was brought to the Dispatch. Always causing trouble and havoc, but a strong worker and loyal to his loved ones" William mused. "You mother was something else - quiet, polite, but strong-willed and sharp; put your father in his place pretty fast, but that may also be due to the fact that he was head over heels for Alan."

He stood, gently taking his lover's hand, "Feeling better? I was thinking we could share a bath to unwind for the night..." he trailed off, a suggestive look on his face.

Ronald flushed, "No promises on 'play time', but… if you draw up the bath while I finish eating…" he nodded. Baths were a welcome pastime for him. It helped his back and let him relax.

"Playtime? You instigate it half the time" William swiftly pecked his lover on the cheek, veering towards the bathroom before the blond could snap back.

Soul rested her chin on Ronald's knee, peering up at him with innocent eyes, begging for some table scraps. Mary simply snorted, watching the dog in amusement.

"No." Ronald said firmly, inching away from the dog and continuing to eat. He'd gotten a lot better with dogs—well, with Soul—over the months he'd been living with William. "You know better than to beg. Also, this is chocolate. You can't have any, even if you aren't mortal anymore. You can still get sick from it, little missy!" he finished eating and got up, putting his dishes away in the sink before filling the dog's bowl and stooping down to pet Mary as he also fed her, her dinner. Then he slowly moved up the steps and into the bathroom.

William had finished drawing the bath, and been on his way to retrieve Ronald when he caught sight of the blond clambering his way up the stairs.

"You should have waited for me!" he scolded lightly, offering his arm to the blond. "Are they still kicking?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking in my own house! I'm not so big I can't move, you know." Ron protested as he was guided into the bathroom and helped out of his remaining clothes and into the tub as getting in was difficult for him.

William removed his own clothing, slipping in behind his lover and wrapping his arms around him. The water was warm, but not too hot in case it hurt the babies. Leaning back, he let out a happy sigh, let the heat and steam steal away his troubles and fears.

Ronald smiled and relaxed against him, hands resting upon his belly under the surface of the warm, scented water. "I wish we could stay like this…" he said, letting his eyes slide closed as the heat began to seep into his body, easing his back.

William chuckled, reaching down underneath the water to rub soothing circles into the blond's back.

"Don't fall asleep on me" he teased, peck him on the lips.

The babies, woke up from the heat, began to move and kick again.

"I'm not tired…just…content." He smiled, feeling the tiny feet kicking against the inside of his skin, "…this feels so…strange."

"Just wait a couple of months and you'll be telling them to knock it off. I did, April always started up at the worst possible times, normally in class when everything was dead silent and I had to focus" William mused in amusement. "You reacted better than I did - I thought my organs were falling out and panicked. The doctor thought I was an idiot."

"I'm not in classes. Just home and work. And I doubt you'd mind if you got interrupted because the twins started kicking." He shrugged, kissing Will's neck. "And if you do, I shall remind you whose fault it is!"

"Oh, trust me, you will once they start waking up in the middle of the night. They're going to get stronger from here on out." William replied, massaging Ronald's scalp with gentle fingers. "We'll have to be prepared for anything."

"Again, your fault, mister 'I'm going to go get my boyfriend pregnant with twins the first time we make love'." He smirked.

"I do beg your pardon, Mr. I-want-to-shag-my-boss-in-the-company's-lift!" he turned the smirk, a playful fire burning in his eyes. "Although, I will say better you than me!" He ducked as he felt the soap bar was chucked at his head.

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of days had past since they'd first felt the twins kick. As William had predicted, they were getting more frequent and would soon grow stronger, and Ronald continued to blame his lover for it. Though he didn't mind, finding the blond's huffy state absolutely adorable. However, aside from the kicking came a new problem with Ronald's late night snacking. Twice William had caught him at 3 AM attempting to sneak downstairs for food, despite the fact that he'd told the blond countless times to just wake him up if he felt peckish.

The result was a cooler being placed in the bedroom for such occurrences; filled with _healthy_ snacks.

Another issue though, came with the notion that neither had unpacked their shopping from the nights before, leaving them on the couch in the bags. Work had been so hectic lately, both leaving William and Ronald exhausted upon coming. However, it was something that needed to be done, and as such, one Wednesday night, William's OCD finally kicked in and thus there he stood; folding away the remains of the maternity clothes into drawers.

He reached into the bag, smiling when he pulled out a secretive pair of baby clothes he'd bought without Ronald's notice for the twins—two white onesies with hoods, bunny ears and a small pompom tail. Ronald would love them, he was certain of it, thus laying them out on the bed for the blond to see instead of packing them away into the dresser.

He just set them down when something caught his eye on the nightstand - a necklace of some sorts. Taking a closer look, he realized it was a cross—an iron cross, and a very familiar, old one at that. His eyes widened, picking it up with gentle hand, examining it's surface.

This was-!

"Will…" Ron's complaining voice cut through his thoughts, "Will…I need help…stuck." Ronald was in the sitting room at the base of the steps, laying on the floor next to the couch. Ronald had been left in the sitting room with Mary, cuddling with the Rabbit, however, he had knocked over a framed picture of his parents, and it had tumbled onto the floor under the couch…and he had gotten down to pick it up…only to find out he couldn't get himself back up himself.

William snapped out of his stupor, instinctively throwing the chain around his neck. He would ask Ronald about it later, right now the blond required his assistance. Making his way down the stairs, he let out a weary sigh whist peering into the living room for his lover.

"What happened, love? Stuck on the cou—RONALD!" he panicked as he caught sight of the blond lying on the floor, rushing over in haste. "Are you alright? Did you fall?" His immediate attention went to his lover and the babies, in fear that they may have been injured.

"No…Mum and Dad did…I got down here just fine, I just can't get back up." He said, flushing as he held up the frame containing his parents' picture, "I'm not hurt, just stuck." He promised.

William visibly relaxed, reaching down to help the pregnant Reaper up. The iron cross fell out of his shirt, dangling before the blond's face. "It seems you've been grounded by your children" William punned with a smirk.

"Not funny." Ron hung onto his lover as he regained balance, then noticing the cross, "That looks like the one atop my dresser…" he commented, having completely forgotten the cross shortly after Alan and Eric had found it stuck to his shirt.

"It is…it's mine" William blushed. "I've been meaning to ask you about that—where did you find it? I've been looking for it for ages."

"It was caught on my shirt…I had no idea where it came from, and I guess I forgot about it. I didn't know it was yours, or I would have given it back."

"I thought I lost it. Spent hours looking for it in my house" William said.

"I'm sorry…is it special?" he asked.

He nodded, fiddling with the chain. "It was my brother's—he gave it to me right before he died..."

"Oh…" Ronald sank after he sat on the couch again, "I'm sorry I had it all this time…"

William blinked, coming out of his stupor only to realize his error. Walking over to the blond, he slipped the necklace off his neck. Crouching before the boy, he reaching out, slipping it over his head. The chain fell, stopping mid-torso, the iron resting against his shirt.

"I'm not mad. Actually, I'm more relieved you had it rather than it being lost or in someone else's hands."

Ronald looked confused at the cross, touching it gingerly, then looked up at William, "Why did you..? It was your brother's…"

William smiled gently at him, taking his hand. "It was mine after my brothers... and it looks lovely on you."

Ronald blushed and nodded in understanding, silently vowing to take care of it before pulling him into a hug.

William rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, humming contently. He pulled away after a moment, petting the blond on the cheek. "Excited to see Starlight again?"

Starlight had been the name of the horse they had taken to Germany last time.

Ronald nodded eagerly, "I just hope the trip will be as peaceful as last time." He said, rubbing his belly, "The doctor said I need to start taking things easy."

William rolled his eyes.

"As if that will happen anytime soon with you" he teased, collapsing beside his lover on the couch. "You woke me up at 4 AM last night all because you felt horny..."

"That's because you wouldn't get out of my dreams! You were at the office naked! I had to take advantage of it, so I woke up and rolled over onto you. It's not my fault!"

"You were pawing at me, whining to be taken. And I take no responsibility for streaking in your dreams... the mere thought of arriving to work in the nude makes me shudder; that is Sutcliff's job..." he cuddled up into his lover. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"It's not like it took much to get you into the mood last night after you finally woke up, Will." Ronald smirked, "And I feel fine," he said, nuzzling into his lover's neck.

The older man peppered kisses along his jaw, leaving a teasing one on his lips. "Shall we head out?"

"Only if you aren't horny." Ronald teased.

William rolled his eyes. "Oh do hush" he chided, standing up to help his lover off the couch. "I could let you get up by yourself."

Ronald started pouting, "Then I'll stay here with Mary!" he threatened.

William sigh, picking up his lover into a hug. "I merely jest, love" he soothed, rubbing circles into his back.

Traveling to the farm was of no issue, however it was arriving there that caused some havoc. The moment they stepped foot into the barn, the werewolf rancher started.

"Blimely! 'E's gotten bigger since I las' saw ya!" he yelped, staring at Ronald.

Ronald flushed a deep shade or crimson, "I'm not 'bigger', I'm plagued with twins." Ronald retorted in good humor.

The rancher blinked owlishly, though he shook his head with a laugh.

"Ah, I'll never understand Reaper, but I suppose I should congratulate ya." he dipped his head to the blond. "Starry's waitin' on ya. She's excited - I think she knew ya were comin'!"

Indeed, that seemed to be the case; the moment she caught sight of them, the white pegasus gave a hearty whinny, trotting over to nuzzle the blond affectionately on the cheek.

Ronald smiled and stroked her forehead, "It's nice to see you again too." He laughed, "Sorry I'm a bit heavier this time, though. You can blame it on William if you don't like it."

William struggled to hoist his lover up onto the horse, the latter of which merely snorted and ruffled her wings. It was easier said than done, but he did not complain, knowing better than to upset the blond. Climbing up behind him, he pressed a swift kiss to his cheek before urging the mare onwards.

Ronald closed his eyes and smiled as they took off into the sky, loving the feel of wind on his face. "…I love flying…" he sighed, leaning back against William lightly and turning his head to press a kiss to the underside of his lover's jaw.

"It is very relaxing... when the children are older, I wish for them to experience this too..." William said, keeping an eye on the horizon.

They landed about an hour later, closer to the graveyard this time around. Starlight trotted down the dirt farm road, William urging her on while keeping a comforting hand on his lover.

"We could have walked but this is more convenient" he tried to explain.

"Nicer for me, too." Ronald admitted, watching the graveyard draw closer as Starlight trotted up to the gates, "Less walking and back-strain."

"Indeed" William agreed, halting the horse by the entrance. "Unfortunate that we could not bring the heat pad with us - you'll have to last another couple of hours without it." Slipping off the horse, he gave her a grateful pat, holding his arms out for Ronald. "Though the rocking motion keeps them sleeping as an added bonus."

"All the more reason to demand a nice bath time later when we get home." Ronald grinned, reaching out to Will and holding his shoulders as he was helped off the pegusas' back.

The graveyard was relatively empty, only a couple of families scattered about, visiting deceased loved ones and relatives, but far away enough to avoid suspicion concerning the blond's condition. Humans, after all, could be relatively closed minded.

Crouching in front of the old gravestone, William smiled and spoke softly. "Hello, darling. Mummy came to see you again..."

Ronald smiled and found a stump of an old tree nearby, and sat down on it, choosing to let William have some time alone to talk to his daughter before he, too, greeted her and they could tell her about her younger siblings.

Something tugged on his arm.

A little transparent girl, no older than two or three, smiled up at him, green eyes blinking curiously. She floated a few inches above the ground, a small gown barely covering her feet, jet black hair blown by an invisible wisp of wind. Yet what was possibly the most shocking attribute was her resemblance to William.

She tugged harder on the blond's coat sleeve, pointing nervously to the forest outside the graveyard.

The roars of demons could be heard through the trees.

"…April?" he asked, almost not believing his eyes. Ghosts weren't unheard of. They were common. Usually they were human souls that were not collected quickly enough and escaped into the world, no longer in danger of demons consuming them. But normally they stay the age that they died. And if this was April Spears…William's daughter, she had never been a human, and therefore hadn't needed collecting. So her being a ghost was quite shocking…as well as the fact that she looked to be about two or three years aged before her death was startling as she had been a baby when she had passed into her afterlife.

And then, why would she appear to him and not William? He was about to ask her when she pointed to the wood and the sound of demons caught his attention. She was trying to…get help, maybe? Ronald pushed himself up and regained his balance before reaching out to the ghost girl, taking her hand and following her into the forest. The thought never even crossing his mind to tell William, or get Will to come with them…he just was overcome with the need to follow this ghost, stumbling through the thick growth between the trees, not even following a path.

The sound of the demons got closer, trees shaking and the ground quaking from the impact of an outstanding fight somewhere in the depths of the forest.

April pulled Ronald by the hand, keeping close to him in nervousness. As they neared, the smell of sulfur and decay fumigated the air, choking the lungs of anyone daring to come into it's plume. The sky grew dark, an inky jet black as a soft orange glow spread out from between the trees.

There in the clearing stood disaster itself.

Demons; hoards of them, all gathered around a destroyed thicket, roaring and hissing amongst themselves. Claws struck out, fangs barred and screams filled the night air.

In the middle of it all, a single man fought his way to freedom, the portal to hell long behind him. His clothes were torn, body bloodied and ripped all over, yet two things made him stand out more than anything.

Ringed green eyes and matted blond hair with dark cornrows on the side.

Ronald froze on the edge of the clearing, his eyes tearing up as they stayed glued to the reaper. Eric…it was Eric…he was alive.

Ronald trembled slightly, and he took another step forward. His father…he couldn't stand there and do nothing! But he was pregnant…very pregnant. He'd risk the twins…but he couldn't loose his father! Not again! He summoned his scythe and slipped behind a large tree, hoping he could sneak in a few attacks…or get the scythe to Eric who seemed to be fighting purely on his own; his scythe probably taken or lost. He brought back his scythe and threw it, watching it strike a few demons before boomeranging back to his hand and he threw it again.

He repeated this a few times before the scythe dug deep into the back of a demon near Eric, and the creature cried out as it fell to the ground.

Eric started, whirling around to see the demon that had been sneaking up behind him die and decay into dust, a scythe imbedded in its back. He frowned, brows furrowing before glancing ahead at the thicket. His eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly in shock at the sight of his son peeking around a nearby tree.

"Ronald..." he whispered, almost disbelievingly.

He failed to see another demon leaping up to attack him, his guard down. Until a long pruning pole stabbed it through the head. He cried out, dodging at the corpse narrowly missed of him by an inch. Looking up, he came face to face with an infuriated William T. Spears, murder written in his eyes as he snarled at the remaining demons lingering about.

"Will…" Ronald gave a sigh of relief at seeing his lover enter the scene. His scythe hadn't come back, so he was a sitting duck if the demons had found him.

The demons turned their attention to William before charging.

William leapt into battle, slashing and hacking with his scythe, moving at an incredible pace. Anger raged through him; the moment he had noticed Ronald missing, an uneasy feeling had stirred up in his gut. Wandering into the forest, he had heard the demons and panicked, thinking his lover was hurt.

Yet when he arrived, he found the blond standing behind a tree to a clearing, unharmed. He had been about to warn the boy to get away from the beasts ravaging about when he saw just whom Ronald was watching.

Rage filling him, he took a sideways glance at the blond man limping his way across the clearing to his son. All this time, he had been told Eric Slingby was dead, killed in the ambush five months previous. But he stood, alive, though not without being thoroughly damaged. Ronald had been sent through misleading pain, and Eric had been tortured without any means of getting help.

Now it was his turn - let the monsters suffer for the pain they caused his lover.

The demons screamed, fleeing the enraged Reaper with a hiss. They were lower level beings, not as strong as some of the others but in numbers packed a punch.

When the last one had vanished into the portal, sealing it shut, William finally let his hackles lie flat, turning back towards his lover in relief.

Eric staggered over to the tree, weak and heavily bleeding, but determined to get to his son. "Ronnie..."

"P-Papa…" Ronald gasped, stumbling forward and reaching out to him, wanting nothing more than to cling to him. Though he held himself back and hugged him more gently, crying into his shoulder, "I-I-I thought you were dead!" he whimpered, "You and mama…I…I thought…Daddy…" he buried his face in the man's shoulder, which luckily hadn't been shredded by demonic claws as the other one had. He felt like a little kid again, never wanting his father to leave him, even for a second.

Eric clung to him, shaking as tears poured from his eyes.

"Ronnie...my baby..." he whispered, collapsing weakly against the blond, his breathing labored, "I-I've missed y-ya... My son... Yer alright-!"

William approached the pair, a soft smile upon his face.

The added weight grew too much for Ronald's back, and he let the two of them slide down to the ground, "O-Of course I'm alright…y-you were the one attacked and taken by demons, not me!" he protested, insisting the focus stay on his father. He looked up at him, "Is…is Mama…is mama okay, too?"

Eric pulled away suddenly, a lost, pained look upon his face. Tears fell at a faster pace, mingling with the blood, dirt and sweat covering his body.

"A-A-Alan...I couldn't...couldn't save him!" he choked out before breaking down completely, burying his face in his hands, sobbing heavily.

William's heart sank; he knew the pain of loosing a loved one, and so did Ronald - he knelt down before the blond, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"We need to head back..." he murmured. "We need to get him to the hospital... he's been through enough, you both have..."

Ronald nodded silently, closing his eyes against another wave of tears, "Will you help him, Will?" he asked, looking back up at him, "Please? H-he's hurt." Holding his belly, and leaning against a tree for support, Ronald slowly stood himself up.

William nodded, moving to carefully sling and arm around the injured Reaper's waist, slowly bringing him to his feet. Shivering from exhaustion, Eric managed to give both Ronald and his boss a confused glance before passing out completely, his energy spent.

William wasted no time when they returned. Instead of taking them back to London, he summoned a portal, riding the horse through it into the realm. Startled Reapers alike were forced to flee as the mare sped through town, the three men upon her back.

As Starlight slowed to a stop at the hospital doors, Ronald looked back, "Don't worry about me, get dad in for help. I'll follow as soon as I wiggle myself down." He said and watched as William hurried Eric into the building. He sat up and looked around, finally spotting a low wall along the sidewalk. He brought the pegasus up alongside it and slid down onto it. He then sat down before lowering himself to the ground, stroking the mare in thanks before hurrying after his lover and father.

* * *

 

The moment William had brought Eric in, he was greeted by a frantic group of nurses, all of whom had gone into a panic at the blond Reaper's state. They retrieved him off of William, wheeling him into surgery long before Ronald arrived at the hospital.

He remained in emergency until four hours later.

Ronald sat in the waiting room with William, nervously fiddling with whatever his hands happened to be holding. He couldn't even eat the offered snacks that William had gone to get him, "He's okay…he has to be okay…Will, tell me he's going to be alright!"

Before Will could answer, a doctor walked out, and Ronald rushed over—after struggling to get up from his chair. "Don't say anything I won't understand!" Ron started, "Just tell me my dad's alright and what room I can find him in!"

The doctor blinked, startled, but managed to offer an answer. "Room 12, down the hall... but be careful, he's very ill and weak."

Ronald nodded and took off to the room, his walk looking more like a hurried waddle.

Slipping into the room, he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat, reaching out to hold his father's hand, "Daddy…"

Eric moaned softly, slipping back into reality. In the past couple of hours, he been between the land of (figuratively) living and darkness, the pain and severity of his wounds finally catching up with him.

Opening puffy red eyes, he weakly turned his head to the side, gazing at his son. "Ronnie..." his voice was hoarse, cracked and dry.

Shivering, Ronald leaned forward, trying hard not to cry again, "I missed you…I missed you so much, Papa…" he gave his hand a squeeze, "You were gone so long…"

"I missed ya too..." he whispered back, carefully opening his arms to his son. "But... I'm h-here now... Daddy's here..."

It was so hard to keep himself composed, so difficult to remain in one piece—the pain of losing his lover and being separated from his son was too much for him to bear.

Yet, he knew he had to be strong, for Ronald.

His eyes caught sight of the blond's stomach, jumping slightly when something visibly moved inside of it. "I-Is tha'...?"

Ronald looked down and smiled. He tugged up his shirt and moved his father's hand over where one of the babies were kicking, "One of your grandbabies want to say 'hi'." He smiled, then remembered his father didn't know he was having twins, "…I'm carrying twins."

Eric sputtered, "T-Twins?" He stared in shock as the baby kicked against his hand, it's sibling soon following the suit. His expression changed to one of wonder, moving his hand to different area to feel, "Goddammit, Ronald Oliver Knox, I'm too young ta be a grandpappy..." he growled, but a wide smile was present on his face. "Come 'ere!" He reached over, trying to hug his son and grandchildren.

Smiling, Ronald hugged him back, "Too bad. You're becoming a Grandfather whether you like it or not! You already did the baby thing. You aren't too young. I, on the other hand, can complain that I'm too young for this…but I won't." he looked down at his belly, "I haven't yet met them, but I already love them…"

Eric laughed slightly, nuzzling against his son's hair. "I'd be shocked if ya didn'..." he said. "I was already spoilin' ya rotten when yer were only three months inside yer mother..."

He looked back on the memory, sorrow welling in his heart at the thought of his husband. He shook his head, trying to change the subject. "So... do ya know wha' yer havin'? Boys, girls, both?"

"We don't know yet. We want to be surprised." Ronald said, "At least now it's not a surprise that there are two of them…which is all William's fault. Twins runs in his family…"

"Tha' twat is still botherin' ya?" Eric grumbled, still seeing the stoic Reaper as 'the bastard that broke his baby's heart'.

"Sometimes…but he stops when I throw things at him…usually." The younger blond shrugged.

Eric frowned, but didn't press further on the matter.

* * *

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days and several arguments with the nurses later, and Eric was released from the hospital. It felt odd heading back home after being away for so long, even more that he had to now share it with one of his least favorable people on the planet. He didn't quite know why William had been allowed to live in his house, but the man was.

It was the middle of the day, and William was at work. Ronald, on the other hand, had been forced into finally starting his maternity leave, due to William's insistence. His movements were getting more restricted, and his back was getting worse with the continued growth of the twins. Though, rather than stay at home, off his feet as he was supposed to be, he was walking alongside his father as they headed home. He was in a good mood, happy to finally have his father back at home with him.

Eric had been forced to use a cane until his leg was fully healed, though he seemed to be having too much fun with it, waving it about and yelling at kids to stay off his lawn.

"If I'm gonna be an old man, I may as well act like it" he grinned at his son.

"Too bad. I thought you'd be the cool young grandfather." Ronald teased as they headed up the porch steps to the house, and he collapsed into a chair they had sitting on the porch, breathing hard from the walk.

"Yer starting ta sound like an old man yerself" Eric chuckled, hobbling over to his son, crouching down to eye level whist brushing the hair out of the blond's face. "Yer exhausted... come nap with me. It'll be like when ya were young again."

"I'm not getting old!" Ronald protested, "Soon-to-be-mother or not, I'm still only eighteen! Keep your 'oldness' to yourself…or Will…you can say Will's old." He snickered, grunting as he pushed himself up from his seat and waddling up to his parents' bedroom, flopping on the bed that still smelled of Alan and Eric.

"Heeeyyy..." Eric growled, hobbling into the bedroom after his son. "First thing, I ain' old yet. Second, Spears is older than me-Reaper-wise, dun gimme tha' look!, which makes it awkward ta think tha' he's me... son-in-law-something... Third..."

He lay down on the bed next to his son, wrapping an arm around him. "I dun want ya ta get hurt... I know I sound like I'm smotherin' ya but I worry about ya. Yer my son..." he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's head. "I missed ya, little one... I worried about ya and the baby-well, babies, but ya get the point. How you would deal with everything, wha' would happen to all of ya... How we fought... I shoulda helped ya a little more... But, I love you son, regardless of wha' anyone says."

Ronald blushed, "Will and I aren't married! He's not your son-in-law. He's the guy dating your son. At least right now…why? Has he said anything?" The blond looked up at his father, "And…I thought about you, too…about our fights…I…I'm sorry, daddy…" he hugged his father, "I know you just wanted me safe…I was so stubborn…I can't promise it won't happen again, but…I'm sorry, and I don't hate you. Even if I say I do, I don't. I love you."

"I ain' sayin' nothin'" the man said with a huff, pulling his son closer. "But ya certainly act like ya are... Speak of which have ya prepared the babies' room? Dun do wha' I did; last minute with yer mother."

He broke off with a yawn, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "M' baby... Daddy will always be here fer ya..." he pulled a blanket over both of them, watching the afternoon sun creep through the curtains. "If ya feel sick or hurt anywhere, lemme know... Daddy will take care o' ya..."

"The doctor only let you come home if you promised to rest. I can still do some things on my own…if I can get up to do them…" Ronald muttered with a yawn of his own, "we started to get some baby things…and pulled down my old baby stuff from the attic and put it in the spare room next to my room, but it's not painted, or anything yet…Will wouldn't let me, and he's been busy at work…"

"I am restin'! Restin' dun need ta apply ta lying down all the damn time!" Eric pouted, throwing a childish argument about. "Well, I know wha' I'm doin' at home now~ What color d' ya want the babies' room ta be? I painted yers when yer mother was carryin' ya!" He chuckled softly as his grandson or daughter kicked against his arm. "They know we're talkin' 'bout 'em. Wee ones are gettin' stronger, aren' they?"

"They are…hurts sometimes when they kick…" he looked down, "Thing is, we don't know their genders. So how about something yellow? Yellow's a nice color for both."

Eric rubbed the spot where the babies were moving, trying to soothe his son.

"Poor baby" he chuckled again. "Yer mother used ta blame me for yer antics. Said it was 'my goddamn Scottish genes'." He sighed gently, closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over him.

"Scottish isn't as bad as the damned Germans…" Ronald pouted with a tease, thinking his mother had the right idea to blame the father for such a thing, "'twas a German who did this to me, so it's the German genes that are kicking hard." He snuggled down into the bed, surprised at how tired he actually felt now that he was laying down with his father.

"Mmmm" Eric mumbled, though not exactly listening. He reached for the blanket, pulling up further over Ronald's shoulders, tucking him in like he used to. Smiling, he yawn a final time, letting sleep come at last. Within moments he was snoring away, cuddling into his son almost protectively.

Ronald let sleep take him, happy to have his father back and safely at home where he belonged.

Hours passed before Eric woke up again. He shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, dreams haunted by nightmares of all sorts.

Having been only in a light doze, Ronald was easily awoken by his father's suddenly troubled movements and sounds, and he rolled over, "Father..?" he said lightly, shaking Eric's shoulder gently to try and rouse him from whatever dream seemed to be troubling him.

Eric shuddered, face scrunching up as if in pain. A cold sheet of sweat coated his trembling body, goosebumps riddling his skin as muscles in every single limb gave an unnerving twitch. His chest heaving with hard drawn breaths, he coughed and sputtered, choking on imaginary smoke.  
  
In his mind, he was not in his bed, or his house for that matter. A world of fire and pain, destruction and intimidation, and horror surrounded him. The mere memory of the torture he had been forced to endure in the passing months. Whips, chains, fire itself, tore into his flesh, ripping him to shreds as his agonized screams bellowed out across time and space.  
  
He struggled to live, to survive this pain, to find-  
  
His eyes widened, heart hammering weakly in his chest. In the centre of the fire, hanging limp from the clutches of a post, lay his beloved himself. Alan was still, limp despite the flames licking away at his body. Eric screamed and choked something terrible, desperately reaching out, trying to force his way to the brunet despite the pain and pull of his confines.

Yet his legs were that of lead, and his head held by a bracing force - he watched, helplessly, as his lover's body slowly turned to ash and crumbled to dust.

Alan Humphries was no more.

He awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide and breathing labored. His heart hammered in his chest, surroundings confusing and bewildering him to the extreme. What happened to the fire, the pain?... Alan...?

It was only when he took a deep breath did his head clear.

He wasn't in a torturous prison, he wasn't being mauled, and Alan was...

Unable to compose himself before his own son, he hunched over, weeping hard and uncontrollably.

"Dad..?" Ronald shifted, turning his body in a way so that he could easily wrap his arms around the tortured man without his belly getting in the way, "Dad, it's okay… you're safe…"

Eric gulped, trying to take deep breaths. Tears trickled down his face, splashing down below on the tangled sheets, leaving his eyes red and skin raw. He felt his son pull him into a hug, and thus let go completely, clinging to the boy almost desperately.

"A-Alan..." he whimpered almost pathetically, "I-I couldn't... 'E..."

"It…it's okay, daddy…" Ronald said gently, though tears welled up in his eyes at the memory of his mother, "Mum…Mum would have wanted you safe…me safe…and…and we are. We are together…"

The blond man shuddered, pulling his son into his lap, ignoring the weight being placed upon his injured legs. Cradling the boy to his chest, he rocked back and forth, trying to ease the painful thoughts and memories from his mind.

Yet he could not bear to forget the sweet yet bitter memories of his fallen lover. Alan had once expressed his fear of being forgotten when his time came, even more with the idea that his existence would be erased completely. His name taken from the records, cast aside so to forget and diminish the horrors of the 'mythological' Thorns, so none would be affect by his passing.

But Eric knew he would never forget. Even if he had to live out eternity, just going through each day with nothing, he would do it just to keep the memory of Alan Humphries alive - and as such, he promised to do so. Live as long as he could, passing on the story of the brunet so that others may remember the brave little Reaper that once stood with an iron will but soft heart.

Thinking back to his years, his time spent with Alan, tears flooded from his eyes once more. He choked, the image of the man's sweet smile and soft words echoing though his mind.

"Alan...I'm so sorry... So, so sorry!"

He lowered his head, weeping in vain for love taken and lost by time. For his beloved, and for what they had. For their son, who no longer had a mother to help him, to love him, to care for him when he needed him most. For cruelty itself, in taking and tearing apart their family.

Calming after a couple moments notice, he blinked away the remaining tears, looking down at his son. Seeing the small lips, the watery eyes and soft cheeks that belonged to his mother; the unruly blond hair, sharp chin and nose that belonged to him...

He smiled.

Pulling Ronald into a comforting hug, he kissed his forehead, hands rubbing small circles against his back. He had to carry on, be strong for his son - he had to live.

His child and grandchildren needed him.

And he would protect them until his dying breath was drawn.

Ronald hugged his father in silence, pressing a caring kiss to the man's tearful cheeks, the way his mother would do when he or Eric—but more so Ron than Eric—had been upset. A light kiss meant to dry tears. He reached up, pushing the hair from his father's face, "Mum never stopped loving you, Papa."

Eric smiled more, gently maneuvering his body into leaning back against the headboard, his son resting against him.

"An' 'ere I'm supposed ta be the strong one" he chuckled weakly. "'M sorry if I woke ya up..."

"I was more resting… the kids won't stop shifting and kicking. I think they are having a boxing match in there or something."

Eric laughed. "Poor baby. Welcome ta the world of parenthood" he grinned, then showed some concern. "Are ya in pain? Do ya need anythin'?"

He began to knead his fingers into his son's back, working at the many knots and stiff muscles.

"I'm always in pain." He said with a small moan as his father helped relax his back, "That feels good…" his eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the treatment.

"Yer stiff as a board" Eric commented, popping a few more knots in his back. "No wonder yer in pain... Have ya tried any medicines? They have some fer pregnancy pains, I believe..."

Ronald shook his head, "I read somewhere it's not good for the baby to take medication while pregnant. Usually I just make Will draw me a nice hot bath…"

"Be tha' as it may, ya should take somethin' if yer hurtin' this bad, Hot water ain' good fer the babies - m' own Mam told me tha' once" Eric cautioned, finishing up with the last knot. "There ya go, all loosened up! Feelin' better? Anything else hurtin'?"

Ron shook his head, "Thanks, papa." He kissed his cheek and readjusted himself in the bed, looking around with a slight frown, wondering where Mary was. She usually came in to greet him when he got home, and he hadn't seen her yet…maybe she had gotten put outside with Soul? "I'm hungry…how about we head to the kitchen to see if there is anything we can heat up after my raid of the kitchen last night." He suggested, also planning to check the back yard for the two pets.

Eric grinned, ruffling his son's hair.

"Ah, yer still doin' tha'? Well, I suppose I shouldn' be surprised; yer pregnant after all." he shrugged, carefully lifting himself off the bed. "I will be back in a moment, bathroom... and stay there! I dun need ya topplin' down the stairs when yer like this!"

He gave his son a watchful glancing, knowing if he attempted to leave the bedroom he would hear one way or another. Leaving the blond in silence, not a minute passed before his startled yell echoed throughout the house.

"Ack! Gremlin!"

"Dad..?" Ronald grunted, pushing himself up and waddling to the bathroom door, "Dad, are you okay in there?"

"Does it sound like I am?! There's a fucking gremlin in the goddamn bathroom!" Eric shouted back, staring wide eyed at the monstrous-rabbit?-before him. "Why the 'ell does it have a collar?!"

Soul wandered upstairs, curious about the commotion. She tilted her head at the new voice, picking up Mary's from the same room. She whined, uncertain of whether of not the bunny was in danger, pawing nervously at the bathroom door.

"Soul, no. you'll scratch it." Ronald said, pushing the door open to find his father standing by the sink, staring down at Mary, who looked nervous and rather skittish from the commotion. "Mary… What are you doing in here?" Ronald asked in a soft voice, hoping to calm the rabbit. He approached her and lowered himself to stroke her ears and let her hop into his lap.

Eric sputtered, watching his son interact with the giant animal-this thing was a pet? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he got the idea that Spears was to blame for it. He jumped again when Soul padded into the room, giving Ronald and Mary a friendly lick on the face before turning to investigate him. Dogs he could deal with, they were supposed to be big.

"Since when didja get a dog an'... is tha' thing a rabbit?"

"Soul is William's. You should remember her…she was hurt on our doorstep, remember? And…William gave me Mary as a gift. She helps me relax when I get too stressed. She can always sense when I need to calm down and comes to cuddle with me." he stroked her ears and along her back as she sniffed his jaw.

"This is the dog? Ron, m' memory is shit with details like tha', ya know tha'!" Eric protested, grunting as the dog started sniffing up his leg. "Dun ya dare piss on me!"

Mary nuzzled into Ronald, a happy sigh floating from her.

"Soul's not going to, she's a good dog. She'd ask to go outside if she needs to…" he frowned, realizing he was stuck on the floor again, "uh… if you need to use the bathroom…could you help me up?"

Eric, however, shook his head. "Already went" he mumbled, going red in the face. "Didn' notice the bloody rabbit until I was finished..."

Regardless, he walked over, kneeling down to lift his son into his arms. "Damn, yer heavy...!" he groaned, hoping his back wouldn't give out from the extra weight.

"I am not!" Ronald snapped, "It's your grandkids!"

"I know, I know, calm down" Eric rolled his eyes, seeing the complete resemblance to his mother. "Yer jus' like yer mother."

Walking down stairs, Eric gave the rabbit a once over. "I'm guessin' she's the family pet now... along with the dog."

Ronald nodded, "Very much so. She's staying. We are also keeping William and his dog." He smirked, "I know how much you don't like me having a boyfriend, but I'm not letting you scare him away."

Eric snorted. "Figured as much... s' long as ya dun get too loud a' night. Awkward enough o' having m' boss date m' baby."

Stepping into the kitchen, he flicked on the light with his elbow, blinking slightly at the bright light. The sky was dark outside, the sun having set an hour before. A glance at the clock told him it was 8:00 PM - another hour before William got home.

"So, how much didja raid from the icebox?" he asked, settling his son in a chair before moving to the fridge.

His eyebrows rose at the sight of an egg carton and cheese block sitting lonely in the fridge.

"Eggs an' cheese..."

"I ate until Will caught me and made me go back to bed… And I will not be quiet! It's hard to be, and it's not like you and mum were ever quiet…" Ronald pointed out, "Trust me. Nothing worse than hearing your parents go at it."

"Geez..." Eric stared into the fridge as if expecting some void to appear. "Ya nearly cleared it out... Do ya wanna order take-out instead...? We could watch a movie or something... I think I saw something called 'Harry-what's-it' or whatever in a store on the way back from the hospital; the guy looked like Spears, creepily enough..."

Ronald laughed, "If you want to watch Harry Potter, you may want to start with the first movie. There are eight of them total. The last one just came out, so that's likely the one you saw. We have the first seven. I'll go grab the first movie, you call in for pizza delivery or something…" he stood up.

"Right" Eric mumbled, closing the icebox door whist peering around for the phone book. "Whaddya want on yer half o' the pizza?"

Pulling out the ruffled book from between the dish-rack and the toaster, he flipped through the pages, searching for a number. "Yer boyfriend gunna join us?"

"Probably. Unless he gets overtime again." Ronald called from the sitting room where he opened a cabinet and searched through the movies until he found the one he'd been looking for, "I don't care what's on my half."

"Pepperoni it is then..." the blond stated with a shrug, dialing the number. "Would give ya the same stuff 'm having on mine, but anchovies are salty an' I doubt yer little ones will approve of ya feeding 'em banana peppers."

"That doesn't even sound good, Papa…" Ronald groaned, popping the DVD into the player and settling on the couch, pulling a blanket over his legs.

Mary wandered over, jumping onto the couch with Soul following suit. Nuzzling into her owner, the rabbit curled up and promptly went to sleep, ignoring the second blond that wandered into the room.

"Ya dun know what yer missin'!" Eric protested. "Food like tha' is fit fer Kings!"

"Kings of an iron stomach." Ronald said, snuggling with his rabbit, "I currently have a babby-belly."

"There's no other being with a more iron stomach than a Scotsman!" Eric boasted, puffing out his chest with pride. "Though, yer right to be cautious fer yer children..."

He collapsed onto the couch, immediately becoming the headrest for Soul, smiling at his son.

"I know yer nervous and scared, but yer gonna be an excellent mother."

Ronald shook his head, "Not nearly as good as Mum…not even close."

"Oi" Taking a hold of his son's chin, he tilted his face up towards his. Tapping the blond on the nose, he scolded him lightly, "None o' tha'. Yer gonna be an amazing parent - ya already are, with how much you care an' love yer little ones. Besides, who says anyone is born to parent? Look at me! I thought I'd be the biggest fuck-up of 'em all, but ya turned out alrigh', didn't ya?"

He gave a cheeky grin. "Would ya trade yer ol' Dad fer any other?"

Ronald shook his head, "Of course not, yer my Papa. But that doesn't mean you weren't a big fuck-up." He gave a cheeky grin, "Remember when Ma had that business trip and left you home alone with me for a week when I was potty-training? You dropped me in the toilet and I got stuck… Watch me make that same mistake."

"Heeeeyyyy" Eric frowned, gently swatting the boy on the head. "Tha' was an accident, how was I to know a babe would get stuck under the seat? Besides, I've done worse - took ya to the park when ya were six an' lost ya... Alan nearly murdered me fer that one..."

He groaned at the memory of coming home to a very pissed off husband, then spending the night on the couch. The only plus side to that incident had to be around three AM that same night, when Ronald had wandered downstairs to snuggle with his father.

"Every parent makes mistakes, Ron. Ya just gotta learn as ya go along."

"You didn't loose me…I wandered off, chasing a frog I found. You only got into trouble because mum found me first without knowing you lost sight of me…and you make the best daddy-pillow." He smiled, leaning over against his father as the movie credits started, "but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a lot like you."

Eric wrapped an arm around his son, holding him close. He nodded in response to the comment, seeing many similarities between the two of them - yet there were always traits or personality points that reminded the man of Alan. The general gentleness, kindness, and strong will; all from his mother.

"Ya take after yer mother a lot, though... Look at how ya care fer yer lover an' children - even me. Sweet, selfless and comforting - every bit of yer mother lives in you, as I do." he pecked the boy on the head, making a face at the first scene of the movie. "Aw, damn it, is this the film I fell asleep through?"

"You fall asleep through most movies unless you think I'm asleep upstairs and you start snogging Mum." Ronald pointed out.

"Cause tha's wha' movies are for" Eric mumbled, eyes lazily glued to the screen.

He had to admit, watching it halfway through, the story wasn't so bad. A boy who lost his parents, mistreated by relatives before finding sanctuary at a school for wizards and witches, saddled with the burden of having to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Though perhaps it was due to the fact that he had yet to crash and burn out of boredom.

"Goddammit, why doesn't 'e jus' smash the asshole over the head with his broomstick?" he complained loudly, watching the Quidditch match with intent focus. "Tha's a foul, ya bastard!"

Still chewing on his bite of pizza, Ronald laughed, "Brooms are not made for hitting. Just watch." He was amused over how into the game Eric was getting, "…too bad it's not a real sport, hu? I think it'd be fun to play."

"Shame. Would be interestin' ta see, now, wouldn't it?" Eric turned to grin at his son before refocusing on the game. "Oi! OI! THA' BASTARD'S CURSIN' THE BROOM!"

He paused as the phone rang, a low curse uttered under his breath.

"Who the 'ell calls at nine at night?!"

Ronald sighed, "I'll get it. I saw this movie before, you haven't." he started to attempt to wiggle himself up off the couch, "May be Will saying he got overtime or something."

"No, stay put" Eric said firmly, pushing his son back onto the couch. "I'll get it - it's closer ta me anyways..."

Pushing himself off the couch, he wandered over to the kitchen, ruffling his hair with a sigh. Spears had better come up with a good reason for calling so late - they could have been asleep for all he knew. Picking up the receiver, he answered almost reluctantly.

"Hello?"

" _Hello. Have you been through Hell before?_ "

Eric frowned at the smooth, cool voice answering the line. This was not William.

"Who the 'ell is this?"

" _No one you need to know about, or should. However..._ "

Soft chuckling made his skin crawl, his grip on the phone tightening a smidge.

" _I come baring a warning - watch your back, dear Reaper, or your precious 'baby' for that matter~_ "

His blood ran cold, eyes drifting instinctively towards the blond in the living room, still occupied by the movie.

" _Danger lurks around every corner._ "

Eric seethed. "Jus' who the 'ell d'ya think ya are? Who is this?"

" _Good day to you, Mr. Slingby._ "

The call ended abruptly, leaving the blond with an eerie dial tone. Slamming the phone down upon the cradle, he stormed back into the living room, pale faced and tight lipped.

Ronald looked up at his father, "What's that about?" he asked, seeing the look upon his face. His own expression fell, "Is Will not coming home at all tonight?" William tried to avoid spending the entire night at the office, but it sometimes happened, leaving Ronald with the temptation to ignore the advice of his staying home to go to the office himself to at least see his lover a little that night before he fell asleep—likely on the couch William had in his office.

Eric waved him off, slumping back down on the couch, "Telemarketer" he growled, pulling his son protectively close.

"…This late at night?" Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hope you told 'em to bugger off."

Eric only grunt, tightening his hold on his son with a worried swallow. He shuddered, remembering the words of the man on the phone, all senses put on alert. If what was said was true, then he wasn't going to take any chances, not again.

It was not worth the risk-he would not lose his son again.

"How are you feeling?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine…" Ronald leaned into his father, hugging him back. He could tell something was bothering him, but he knew from growing up watching his parents that it was hard to get Eric to say what was on his mind right away. It was best to wait and if it was still bothering him in a day or two, to then ask him about it.

Eric made a noise of recognition, but otherwise remained oddly silent, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Yet his mind wandered elsewhere, too worried and disturbed to focus on anything. He remained that way for the rest of the movie, jumping and hesitating at any given moment.

About an hour later, the credits rolled in, signifying the end of the movie; Eric had long since drifted away, now paying full attention to his surroundings. He may have just been paranoid, but at the moment more pressing issues were plaguing his mind.

Hearing the sound of footsteps in the front hall, he froze, straining to listen.

Ronald grabbed the remote and turned off the television, letting off a yawn. Will wasn't home yet so he turned to his father, "Papa, mind helping me up to my room so I can get ready to turn in for the night? I'm tired.

Eric silenced him with a finger to his lips, his eyes trained on the darkened entrance to the foyer. He heard a click of a lock, the sound of someone murmuring under their breath in a foreign language amidst the shuffling of boots and a coat.

He stood, leaving his son on the couch, heading over to stand hidden by the wall. His breath caught in his throat, knowing deep down inside that despite his strength, his current injuries would prove a hindrance should he need to engage in a fight. He was at a disadvantage, yet he had to be brave and strong for his little boy no matter what the cost.

The blond tensed as the footsteps grew closer, a soft yawn echoing from the darkness. Quick as a flash, he brought his scythe around, pointing it forward -

\- right at the throat of William T. Spears.

The dark-haired Reaper stared, trying to remain composed despite the startled state the threat had put him in. Clearing his throat, he addressed the obviously aggravated man in a soft, calm tone.

"Is there any reason you are threatening me, Slingby?"

Eric relaxed visibly when he realized it was only William, lowering his scythe. However, he still retained the bristled exterior, marching up to grab the Supervisor by the arm and drag him back a few feet away from the living room.

"Actually, I need ta have a quick word with ya. Come with me."

William stuttered, blinking rapidly in surprise as the man pulled him into a corner, far away from listening ear but close enough to keep an eye on the blond curled up in the living room.

"Is there a problem?" he inquired, not liking the grim look on the other man's face. In all his time that he had known Slingby, not once had a such a distressed look lead up to a good thing with the man.

"I don't wanna have ta dwell too much on this while Ronnie is nearby, so listen close. 'Bout an hour ago, some moron called the house. Thought it was ya, but it wasn'... whoever it was, they know about what happened ta me during my lovely stay in Hell... that's somethin' I dun need Ronnie ta know about, not in his condition..."

He took a quick glance at his son. "They came bearing a warnin'... Told me ta watch my back, and my son... 'Danger lurks around every corner'..."

William frowned, his brow furrowing in concern. "Did you catch the number?"

"No..." Eric shook his head guiltly. "Was too nervous to check... But I will say this, something big is coming. Durin' m' time in Hell, I could hear talk of some big 'war' breaking out with the demons... I dun know exactly wha' it was, but hearing that message now... I ain' taking any chances..."

William could only nod in agreement, disturbed by this new information - if the demons were preparing for a full scale war, it was only a matter of time before the havoc reached the Realm and Human world. He snapped out of his musing as Eric continued.

"There's one more thin'... an' ya ain' gonna like it..." the man grimly. "That voice on the line, was a demon."

At this William froze, eyes staring sharply at the blond Reaper, searching his face, bring, every fibre, for signs of falseness.

"A demon? Are you certain?"

"Positive" Eric nodded. "I recognise the cold tone and smooth voice anywhere - kinda hard not ta when yer around 'em fer so long."

William eyed him cautiously. "So you're saying..."

"They've found ways to get through to the Realm. I'm worried, William." Eric said, using the man's first name for once. "If this is happening, then it's only a matter of time before they come to us..."

He shuddered, glancing back at his son once again.

"... They could attack us now fer all we know... I'm especially worried fer Ronnie... In his condition, he'll stand no chance, an' with tha' warning... I'm scared, I dun wanna loose my son again!"

William sympathized with the man's desire and care for his child, feeling the exact same way - new worry and fear festered in his gut, taking plantation and sprout big and tall. If this was all true, then Ronald was in grave danger and vulnerable-they all were.

"I'll speak to the Council about it immediately, tomorrow at best. It's late tonight, and unfortunately, I don't have the direct means of contacting them. But I can try to get someone to track the number down, unless you already erased it - please tell me you didn't..."

"No, I jus' slammed the phone down. It should still be part of the call history, if ya check... In any case, I may stay with Ronnie t'night... certainly ain' sleeping after tha'..."

He moved back towards the living room, William in tow. Soul scampered up to her master, nuzzling his leg affectionately; she whined softly, sensing the man's distress.

William pondered his options-he could try to track the number himself, but computer and hacking tactics were never really his forte. For that, he would need the skills of someone practical; and he knew just the Reaper. The man had traced many numbers, including his own, unfortunately-which annoyed him to no end when the person had managed to find him via cell phone location in the present years, even if he was all the way in France.

He would call Grell.

Ronald looked up, Mary on his lap as he pet her, "Dad…please tell me you didn't attack my boyfriend." He moved the sleepy rabbit aside and wiggled himself to his feet, catching his balance and walking over to greet Will, smiling and kissing his cheek, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming home tonight, Will."

"No, he didn't. I just startled him, it was my mistake." William responded with a smile, leaning in to return the kiss, placing his hands on Ronald's waist. "Sorry I'm home late, love. Overtime kept me at the office for a couple more hours than usual. I trust the 'parasites' were being good to you today?"

"Better than yesterday, at least." Ron smiled, slipping his hands around his lover, leaning up to kiss him long and deep, fully aware his father was not even two feet from them, "Come help me get ready for bed?"

William purred into the kiss, gently molding his lips against his lover's. He pulled the blond as close to him as possible, running curious hands up and down his back.

Eric, meanwhile, tried to ignore the fact that his boss was making out with his son-in his presence no less-and busied himself with wandering about the room, checking the windows and locks.

"Of course, however, unfortunately I have a bit of work to still finish up, so I won't be in bed until after midnight. Your father, however, wishes to spend the night with you, I believe... I think he gets lonely being alone..."

Eric threw him a look of denial, one William returned with disbelief.

Ron pouted, "You work too much!" he protested, "You need to say 'no' once in a while to your job."

"I know, I know" William said, giving him a swift kiss in apology. "I'll be up in bit; just something I really need to attend to beforehand."

"Don't be long." The blond pouted, kissing him once more before turning to his father, "You helping me up or can I brave the steps on my own?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'..." Eric grunted, hobbling over to the blond.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist, he carefully led him upstairs, casting a concerned glance back at William. The man in question gave an affirmative nod, moving swiftly into the kitchen to find the phone.

This had to be dealt with now.

Ronald parted from his father once they reached the top and steered off into his own room to change into his pajamas, "So I'm sleeping with you tonight like when I was younger?" Ronald asked, frowning as he pulled his pajama shirt on over his head and found it was now too small for his belly, causing him to pull it right back off and opt for sleeping shirtless.

"Yup, like yer four again." his father grinned, reappearing in Ronald's doorway after a few more moments.

He frowned at seeing his son shirtless, then paused, realizing the predicament (Alan had gone through the same thing). Sauntering off into his own room, he began searching for one of his own shirts.

"Looks like yer shirt dun fit ya anymore" he remarked, coming back with an old grey T-shirt labeled with the Scottish flag. "Here, ya can wear mine until we can get ya another maternity shirt."

"I just got more, though." The blond pouted, pulling on the shirt, though it was a little tight, "Why'd it have to be twins? They grow double-speed!"

"Ya got lucky... Twins are practically a ruddy miracle amongst Reapers, never mind a baby alone." Eric pointed out, walking over to pat his son on the stomach. "Jus' think on the bright side, then... they'll be outta ya in about two months."

Steering his son over to the bed, he helped him sit down.

"We'll sleep here fer the night... I... I dun wanna sleep alone in m' own room yet..."

Ronald nodded in understanding and hugged his father, kissing his cheek in comfort before settling into the bed with his father, "…I'm glad you're home with me at least, Papa…"

Eric nodded, though rather solemnly. He knew Ronald was missing his mother just as much as he himself was, sharing an empty unfilled void in both their hearts. Alan was always there for them, whether during rain or shine, light or darkness, calm or storm. But no more, the small light of their family swept away by the darkness that was cruel fate itself.

Yet, he would still be with them, forever in their hearts as a guiding spirit, guardian and memory.

Eric knew that much to be true.

Lying down beside his son, he wrapped him into a hug, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Yer mother an' I love ya, no matter wha' happens, little mouse" he rumbled softly. " 'M sorry we hurt ya like tha'... perhaps we were a wee bit anxious ta see ya grow up, yer mum especially. It hurts ta think about the arguments... I kept rememberin' them when I was gone."

He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. "But I wan' ya ta know, son... If ya ever need anythin'... I'm here fer ya. I've said it so many times before, an' I'll say it again. I love ya, son."

"I know." Ronald curled up with his father after removing his thick-framed glasses, "I always knew I could count on you and m…" he trailed off with a small sigh, "Good night, papa…and sorry if I kick you…Will says I kick him sometimes…"

"Dun worry 'bout it... been kicked off beds before, literally" he chuckled in amusement, removing his own glasses. "Good night, son."

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

A shrill ring of a phone rang out, the sound cutting through the nearly silent apartment above a grim little morgue. An annoyed huff sounded and Grell rolled out of the bed he had been laying in with his lover, getting ready for a second round of love-making. Long red hair fell around his bare hips as he approached the phone, plucking it from it's cradle and holding it up to his ear, "This had better be important!"

"Grell? I apologize for the late call... There is an important matter I must discuss with you..." William's voice floated up from the receiver. "It is about Ronald..."

Normally, he would have refrained from such formalities, especially when dealing with work related issues, but the gnawing concern caused him no sense of normality. With Eric's words echoing in his mind, he could not help but feel rather paranoid.

The Undertaker giggled softly, popping out from under a cocoon of blankets to grin eerily at the redhead. "What is it, my dear? A nice telemarketer playing 'Dead Man' again?"

Picking up the phone, Grell walked over to the bed, sitting next to the older reaper as he responded; "I swear, Will, if you broke that poor boy's heart again, I'll come after you right now with my scythe. Ronnie's been through far too much these past months, and it's not good for the babies."

"No, no I would never do that!" the man exclaimed, before the redhead could aggressively retaliate. "It's about his safety... and Eric's..."

He quickly explained the situation to Grell, relaying all the details Eric had told him to the redhead.

"I'm worried about his safety..."

"A demon..? What demon would want to hurt Ronnie? I mean, Eric, maybe. He's been around long enough to have demonic enemies; especially after his fight out of Hell, but Ron's still so young. I've been with him on all his collections unless you, yourself have been the one to do so. He's made no such enemies, and Eric wouldn't let demons know he has a son. He wouldn't put Ronnie in harms way like that. It makes no sense." The redhead commented, running his red-painted nails through the Undertaker's hair.

"That is the odd thing, I have no idea why one would go after him, but it seemed to be passive, strangely. From what Eric told me, it was warning him rather than threatening. Actually, this is where I need you. You are the only man damned enough to stalk someone to the bare bones even if means chasing them around the entire Realm, and right now, I am in need of those tracking skills you have. Do you think you could trace a call from between Realms?" William spoke hastily, glancing up occasionally at the stairway, in fear that someone may sneak down for a late night snack or what not. "Ronnie can't know... It'll put too much stress on him."

"I can try. But you had better approve that day off I put in for! I want to spend my deathday with my Unnie this year. I suppose you wish for me to start on this tonight?"

"Please, if you can" William said, drumming his fingertips on the counter. "The sooner this is dealt with the better... I fear there may be a war arising, one we may be caught up in..."

"…You're at Ronnie's place, right? I'll be over in a bit." The redhead bid his goodbye and hung up, sighing as he turned to look at Undertaker, "Unnie, I have to work tonight."

"Eheheheheh~ So soon, my dear? But the fun just started!" Undertaker grinned, rolling onto his back. "Perhaps we can bring the party to them? It has been so long since I last wandered into the Realm, Library not included~"

"Just put on pants if you are. Will can be a bit of a prude sometimes." Grell giggled, leaning down to kiss his lover before pulling away and finding his own clothes, "Sounds like a demon is after our newest dispatch officer, who is now seven months pregnant with William's children." he said, filling his lover in.

"A demon?" Undertaker's curiosity peaked. "My, my, that is very troublesome, isn't it? A better question, my dear, is why?"He shuffled around the room momentarily before seeking out a pair of trousers lying dead upon the wooden surface of an ebony coffin.

"I wouldn't know. The kid's too new to have real enemies in heaven or Hell." He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up, "Cute little guy, too. But he has the worst luck ever. It's like something it trying to keep him stressed and depressed ever since he became pregnant with the twins."

Undertaker paused in his dressing, glancing back at the redhead, surprise apparent on his face. "Twins? Such a rarity!" he stated, shaking his head with a laugh. "And to think that royal stick-in-the-mud had it in 'im!"

"Yes, Will both surprised me and shocked me. Right after he impregnated Ronnie, he broke his heart and left him. Obviously they worked things out, but the poor kid gets one nasty shock after another. It's very worrisome in his current state."

"Indeed" the silver-haired man nodded grimly. "Tis a right concern, truly. In such a condition, I am personally amazed he's made it through alright - though before I make judgment; I must ask: is the boy a pure?"

Grell nodded, "Which doesn't help. In a demon attack his parents—Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries—were dragged off and thought to be killed. But Eric came back—sadly alone."

Undertaker made a noise of agreement, fishing his robe out from under a small armchair sitting in the corner. When things got heated in the bedroom, clothes had an odd tendency to fly in all directions, often resulting in the mortician having to search for them the morning after.

"Shame - though I cannot say I am surprised of the boy being their love child. I suppose it's rather obvious, appearance wise. He lost his mother, I assume?"

Grell nodded, "You've seen him? I hadn't been aware you had ever met him. You were so distracted at the docks, after all. But yes, Alan was his mother, and it is still hard on him to have lost him. From what I could tell, he was very close to both parents."

"Yes, I have" the man grinned. "Quite a while ago, but I do remember him being the quiete the trouble-attracter! Got into a nasty scrape, he did - he was lucky Spears managed to help him in time. I still have his lovely switchblade - it

it's about time I returned it to him" he giggled.

"Although..." A dark look crossed his face. "I do understand why William left..."

Grell's soft look twisted to a darker look, almost a glare, "Well I don't! Ronnie never did anything to deserve that heartbreak! And he's such a sweetie. Irresponsible and young, though he may be, he's a good kid."

"As I can believe, from what I have heard and seen of him, however I am not referring to Ronald. William's reason is more of his own psychological pain, his past. What happened to him has scarred in more ways than imaginable, I doubt even he himself knows the full brunt of it."

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, pausing in his task of fishing his vest out from under a chest of drawers.

Undertaker hesitated, uncertain whether or not to continue; he'd already let it slip once about William being hurt as a young Reaper to the redhead, but hadn't ventured further.

"It's not my place to say, but he was sexually abused and worse as a trainee Reaper... mutliple times..."

"…If you are suggesting Will broke Ronald's heart out of fear of having abused Ron in such a way then he really was blind to see he had something special. He wasn't taking after…whomever it was in his past."

Yet Undertaker shook his head with a sigh, "I was not referring to him abusing little Ronald... Rather, it is he who feared being used and abused for pleasure. It's an unnatural fear he has had since I met him... You remember what he was like when he first transferred to your class in the London Academy?"

Grell shook his head, "I was quite the self-centered hot-head. I barely gave him a real glance until he kicked my arse on our final exam, Even after you asked me to watch him. He never really let me close, either. I didn't start to get to know him until years later."

"That's what I mean; he never let anyone get close to him. He was coming out of a rocky and very disturbing event, one I would not wish upon any mother... I am afraid to think of what would have become of him if I hadn't taken him from Germany myself." the mortican said, sweeping across the room towards his lover.

"…'Mother'? You mean…William had..?" Grell's eyes were wide, "Reaper Purebloods are rare! How could William have parented three?"

"That I do not know, I suppose he is just one of the lucky ones, ironic as that sounds..."

The man took a seat close to the redhead, regarding him with a rare dose of seriousness.

"I met William when he was entering his last month of pregnancy, though I never approached him until close to his due date. I had been assigned to assist in an investigation with the Berlin Dispatch..."

* * *

 

 _A younger Undertaker strolled down the corridors of the_ _Berlin_ _Dispatch, his long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, thin wire-rimed glasses upon his nose, and a long black billowing trench coat covering his suit. His shoes tapping a rhythm upon the tiled floors until he reached the doors and pushed them open, stepping out into the bright sunlight of the grand courtyard. Smiling up at the sky, he hummed a little tune to himself, choosing a random path to follow as he was on a much needed break, and intended to make the most of it._

_In the midst of his bliss, a slightly short figure bumped into him, papers and books scattering across the ground._

_"I-I'm so very sorry, sir. I failed to see v-vhere I vas going..." a quiet voice stammered, embarrassment lacing the tone like icing upon a cake._

_Standing alone on the path in front of the Undertaker, a youth of barley 15 and a half gazed nervously at the ground. One look of the traditional round glasses told tale of yet another student wandering the grounds, skipping class, though this one remained him more a skittish little fawn than anything else._

_Yet something was wrong._

_Short black hair was neat and tidied, but slowly becoming in need of a trim. Skin clean and washed yet shallow and pale, as if the boy had not seen the light of day. But the most prominent of features, the suit jacket straining to cover a rather large belly, the brunt of the boy's obvious shame and embarrassment._

_Yes, something was wrong indeed._

_The British reaper offered the young man a comforting smile and helped gather the scattered papers for him, handing them over, "Not at all, young man, What is life if little surprises can not disrupt such a long, dull existence as such we have?" He leaned in, eager to make the nervous young reaper feel better. He reached out, grabbing his cheeks and tugging them lightly to make him smile, "A smile goes a long way. Laughter even more-so."_

_The youth squirmed in the Reaper's grasp, startled, trying to pull away. His heart pounded nervously, not used to such an energetic man aside from his teachers - even then they were very strict with work and training. "Still, it was very rude of me to just walk into you like that. I apologize sincerely" he dipped his head respectfully to the man, remembering how his mentor taught him to address elders._

_He swayed slightly on spot, tired from carrying extra weight around for the past hour._

_"E-Excuse me for a moment, I need to find somevhere to sit down..." he said, looking around for a bench_

_"You Germens never smile, do you?" he sighed moving to help the young man to a bench, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how far along are you? Don't worry, I mean not to embarrass you, young man, a natural reaper birth is a rare thing that should be celebrated, after all. It takes someone incredibly special to mother one."_

_William blushed faintly, placing a hand on his stomach._

_"N-Nine months... My due date is in three days" he said, sighing in relief as his back pain eased upon sitting down. "But sir, I am no one special - just another Reaper!"_

_"Everyone is special, my dear, you are no exception. And the very fact you are able to mother this child makes you all the more special. You—and your lover."_

_At that moment, William paled, his hand clenching into a shaky fist._

_"I-I... don't have a lover..." he murmured, casting his eyes to the side. "Just me and H-... Mr. Krause..." He shivered slightly._

_A frown graced Undertaker's lips, there was much more to the situation than he'd thought. Either the father was no longer in the picture, or that insufferable Hans Krause was… He shivered himself, at the thought. He'd known Hans for years. They had a rivalry of sorts following a rather personal incedant between them. Both happened to be purebloods born close together and having different outlooks on things. He, himself felt that being a pureblood was nothing special itself, and he kept it a strict secret so he'd not get special treatment; gaining a name for himself of his own hard work as all other reapers did. Hans, on the other hand, felt that purebloods were above the reborns, and he flaunted his heritage. He was cold, and cruel to anyone he felt was under him…so if he was involved with this young reaper's pregnancy… either way, he didn't like the sound of it, and he planned to stay close, to help this poor young man._

_"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me for it." He offered, extending his hand, "What's your name, young man?"_

_William seemed to perk up at his words. "Y-You mean it? T-Thank you!" his face lit up like a lantern, bright and shining. He reached over, taking the man's hand. "My name is William, William T. Spears s-sir!"_

_Undertaker smiled, "Of course I mean it. All I ask in return is that you try to smile once in a while. This is your child, and he or she will need your support and love, after all."_

_William managed a small smile, the gesture seeming to semi-crack his otherwise nervous and gloomy exterior. Underneath all the skittishness and fear was a bright young boy willing to learn and perform his best in whatever he did. He blinked and shifted in his seat, glancing down at his stomach._

_"Don't let him push you around. He is not above you." Undertaker soothed him, "Hans is a right stubborn git. I don't know your full situation with him, and I won't make you tell me, but I know how he is. I have known him for as long as I have been a reaper. We grew up together, in a way. Don't let him get you down, my dear."_

_"H-He's my mentor, and..." he cut himself off. "It'll be alright... He wanted the baby, so ... After she's born, maybe he'll be happy with me."_

_He could not prevent the small blush crossing his face, despite the obviously hopeless situation. There was no way Hans would ever love him, but he could still hope, couldn't he? The man did seem to be a smidge kinder since William got pregnant._

_"She's kicking me... She knows I'm feeling happy right now..." he smiled again._

_The elder reaper slipped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a hug, "I understand how you are feeling…and the heartbreak he causes you…you can hope, but he won't change…trust me." a hand slipped down to rest on his belly, feeling the child kick, "He likely sees you as nothing more than an object to own and control, but you have to remember you aren't. You are not his toy, and this child and you deserve much more than he'll ever give to anyone."_

_William, however, shook his head, though his eyes saddened with truth. No matter what he was told, he refused to believe anything otherwise... Hans himself said he loved him. He said he was happy, to be having a baby with the younger Reaper, though his violence and harsh treatment towards the boy spoke otherwise._

_In the end, he knew deep down he was believing lies, but sadly they were all he had to believe in at all._

_"He said he loves me... He p-promised to help if I learn to listen better..." he said, nibbling at his lower lip._

_Undertaker frowned; how broken Hans had made this young man…_

_"Just remember me when you need help… Here," he handed the boy a card, "That's where I'm staying while I'm in_ _Berlin_ _. You can call on me at any time."_

_William accepted the card with a nod, shifting uncomfortably on the bench._

_"Sorry... My back bothers me a lot these days; I'm so heavy it's hard to get up sometimes..." he semi-smiled at the man._

_"Not at all, here." He slid his hands back, massaging the younger's back, "This may help for a while."_

_William hissed, arching his back in contentment. "O-Oh! That feels so good!" he moaned softly, petty whimpers escaping as the knots in his back came loose. "Ahh! I didn't realize I was this cramped up!"_

_"I'm not surprised…you are quite far along, after all." He smiled, working out another knot._

_He nodded. "I've been on my feet for the entire time... it does get rather tiresome and it hurts having to do training like this" he gestured to his body. "I do it one-on-one with Mr. Krause now... the other students were giving me weird looks. Perhaps I look funny..."_

_"Or perhaps, you should be vondering vhy you aren't back in the dorm yet" a cold voice cut him off._

_William froze, pailing tenfold as his heart began to race in fear._

_"Maybe because I was keeping him from doing so, Hans." Undertaker said, finishing with a knot and turning to stare the man down, crossing his arms, "It's not curfew yet, let the poor boy rest a bit."_

_"He knows his place - he was supposed to be back an hour ago. He has some vork to finish up, not dawdle around like some useless child!"_

_William deflated, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Krause, I-"_

_"I don't vant to hear your excuses, boy! Now, come," the man snapped, gesturing for the younger man to follow him. "Ve must return. Ve vill talk about your failure later -vith such behaviour, you may fail the test."_

_William flinched, yet kept his gaze lowered as he forced himself painfully from the bench. "Yes, sir..."_

_Undertaker stood up, his eyes narrowing at Hans, "I know what you are doing. And, if I were you, I'd dictate my actions a little. You aren't the only powerful reaper in_ _Berlin_ _right now, after all."_

_Hans glared at Undertaker, eyes sparking a dangerous challenge. "I sense a threat behind your vords - do not tell me what to do vith my own students. I know how to bring out the best in them, and this one needs more discipline... though, I doubt he vill make it far with his vork effort." he snorted, casting a disapproving glance at William, who remained obediently blank-faced. "Too much a slack off as of late and becoming too veak. I have to teach him to be stronger, if he is to succeed."_

_"He seems a very strong, bright young man, and if he is lacking right now, I'd say he's entitled to it given his condition, which is entirely not his own fault. I foresee him being a great reaper in his day. Have more faith in your students."_

_"I have faith if I see effort - he has had no troubles before with heavy injuries, and this should prove no different. He just needs to push himself more." the man stated, turning on his heel with a gesture for his student to follow. "Come, Villiam... Ve must make haste."_

_William nodded slightly, trudging after his senior, arms wrapping around himself self-consciously. He glanced back momentarily at the silver-haired man, then continued on his way._

_"…Idiot…that much stress isn't good for mother or child… That baby'll be born weak because of you…" Undertaker cursed at Hans' back. Sighing, he turned and spotted William's books on the bench. He picked them up and tucked them under his arm, the boy would come looking for them…and he'd have another chance at talking to him…at helping him._

* * *

 

_William whimpered softly, jogging (or at least, attempting to in his condition) down the narrow pathway leading to the Dispatch. Or what he thought was the way to the Dispatch - to be honest, he had no idea anymore. After running around for about an hour at least, he could very well acclaim to being officially lost._

_Biting his lip in frustration, he looked around anxiously for any signs of familiarity. The darkness and ominous woodland made it difficult to distinguish left from right. Tugging lightly at the wrists of his sweater - the only thing big enough to cover both his belly and the bruises upon his skin - he shivered faintly from the chill of autumn as he staggered into the light of a streetlamp._

_Cold sweat covered his skin, dripping down the sides of his sallow face in few drops, hands shakily reaching up to wipe the access from his eyes. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, a burning sensation arising as he struggled to regain his breath._

_"You look lost." Undertaker said, suddenly making his appearance. He moved around and draped his long coat over William's shoulders, "Come, I'll make you some nice warm tea to warm up before escorting you home again. You came for your books, yes?" The man had been waiting and watching for the young reaper, and had grown worried as time passed, so he had left his warm temporary flat to search for the young man._

_William jumped slightly in surprised, turning to see the man he had met earlier in the courtyard. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he nodded in gratitude at the older Reaper._

_"D-Danke..." he managed, shivering despite the coat draped across his shoulders. "W-Where d-d-did you f-f-find them...? I thought I lost them..."_

_He looked exhausted beyond belief, face paling as he struggled to ease his breathing._

_"You left them on the bench. I have them safe on my kitchen table. Come." Frowning at the young reaper's physical state, he swept him into his arms to carry him, saving him from further strain on his body, "This poor child…he pushes you too far." He muttered, swiftly taking the young man back to his flat and setting him down on the soft sofa before the fireplace._

_William squeaked as he was lifted off the ground, carried away into the man's temporary_ _Berlin_ _home. Clenching the man's coat like a child, he almost sighed in relief at the sudden burst of warmth washing over him like water._

_The boy relaxed as he was lain upon the couch, glancing around curiously at his surroundings. Feeling the baby shift slightly, he rested a hand on his stomach, a weary sigh escaping his throat._

_"I'm sorry I'm such a mess... My 'condition' is becoming unbearable... I don't know how much longer I can last..." he said, itching slightly at the sweater; it wasn't the most comfortable thing he had, but it worked until it irritated his skin._

_"You'll last until the baby is born and your body returns to normal." Undertaker reassured him, patting him fondly on the head, "Now~ about that tea~ Would you like some briskets with it? Or some sandwiches, perhaps?" he giggled and moved into the kitchen area, putting water on the stove to start the tea, "Any cravings the little one would like you to eat? Just relax and I'll take care of you for a bit. Every expectant mother deserves to be pampered…" he frowned slightly, "…And I missed out on my chance to pamper the mother of my own child…She was human…and married off to another human shortly after we found out she was with child…I was forced to keep my distance and return to England after that…" he paused, "Oh! Oh my dear, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying such silly old memories."_

_William shook his head. "It's alright, I like hearing stories." he managed a smile. "As a human, mother used to read stories to me and my brother whenever we were sick - we were a poor family. My parents married young, and a two years later they had me and Richard...and later my sisters."_

_He smiled fondly, rubbing at his belly with a kind gentleness._

_"Mother used to say that Richard and I were 'the angel and devil', even though we looked exactly alike. Except for our eyes - Richard had Mama's brown eyes, and I had Vatti's; blue. We had Vatti's hair and Mama's skin... she said we were her s-sunshines..."_

_He shivered slightly, a saddened look crossing his features._

_"I miss them... Mama and Vatti...I want Vatti..."_

_Undertaker nodded, fixing up a plate of treats and handing it to Will, "How old were you when you died?"_

_William took them gratefully, feeling sudden hunger gnaw at him from the inside. "Nine going on ten, sir" he said. "Richard was the same, but... he didn't get the chance to be a Reaper..."_

_Undertaker remained silent, cupping Will's cheek gently in silent support before moving to finish the tea and pour it into cups. He set one down on the end table for Will and then sat in the seat across from him with his own cup, "I'd like to think your family you lost upon your death would want you to be safe and happy."_

_The boy nodded, pausing to itch more at his sweater. "Sorry, this sweater irritates me sometimes, but it works... Makes my skin itch like crazy though" he laughed lightly, the sound crisp and clear. "I don't' think the little one likes it either... she's been kicking ever since I put it on..."_

_Though deep down, he knew the real reason to the baby's unrest, the same one to match the bruises dotting his flesh. As long as no one saw, he'd be safe... for now at least._

_"I can fix that~" The older man got up and skipped into the bedroom, returning with a large blouse, far too baggy on him. But it had been a gift made by his beloved, so he took it with him. "Try this. It's huge, but quite comfortable~"_

_William blushed slightly at the sight of it, a little nervous to go through with it. While he had no qualms about the shirt being very nice, to which it definitely seemed, he was rather hesitant - almost reluctant - to remove his damp sweater - his bruises would be exposed and then the man would know everything. He couldn't risk it, not with safety for his child on the line. "I-I thank you, but..." he pulled a face, hoping his facade would push the subject away. "I don't think I can get out of this when it's wet..."_

_"Well, while I had intended to leave you to change, I could also offer to help remove such an offending itchy garment as well." He offered, wiggling the dry shirt._

_William paled tenfold, shaking his head vigorously._

_"N-No thanks! I-I'm alright!" he stammered, unaware that his sleeve pulled back slightly, revealing a deep purple bruise upon his wrist._

_"Change." He insisted, handing the boy his shirt and turning after he spotted the bruise, "I'll be in the bathroom." Once he closed the door between the two rooms, he pulled out his first aid kit, finding a salve to help the bruises the young man likely had all over his body. "Yell when you are finished!"_

_William blinked in surprise, first at the man's retreating back and then at the blouse. He did not know if the man had seen something or not, but judging from his tone, he knew he was in for a bout of explaining. Slipping on the shirt with a heavy heart, he sighed gently and called out to the older Reaper._

_"Finished, sir..." The shirt was big but still did not fully cover his stomach, leaving an inch of skin and - unfortunately - more visible bruises._

_Undertaker returned, holding out the salve for the boy to take, "…He's not healthy for you or your child." He said simply, "If and when you are ready, know that I will help you. You need only ask, William."_

_William's next question was one without thinking. "C-Can I stay with you tonight? I'm scared to be alone..." He clamped his mouth shut the moment he said it, eyes widening in horror at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-! I-It just slipped out!"_

_"Shh, shh…" Undertaker soothed, stroking his hair, "Of course you may stay tonight."_

_William's eyes flooded with tears, as he leaned forward to hug the man gingerly. "Thank you! Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed, smiling up at him sincerely for the first time._

_"There, now you look much better already, my dear." He smiled at William, patting his back gingerly, "Once you finish eating, we'll set you up in the bed for the night, and before you insist upon this couch, I must insist you take the bed. It is more comfortable yet I never use it." He motioned over at a coffin in the corner of the room, "Morbid though it may be, I enjoy sleeping in such."_

_William started, eyes widening at the sight of it. It sent the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Yet he relaxed, putting his full trust into the man before him. He hadn't done anything to hurt him, and even had a nice air to his person - like a father of sorts. In short, he reminded him of his Vatti..._

_Finishing off the treats with a yawn, he set the plate on the coffee table and moved to stand. "Thank you very much... I doubt I would have gotten any sleep at all tonight if I was alone. I dunno if I still will." he grimaced at his stomach. "She's really fussy tonight..."_

_"Don't mention it, and…we'll keep this between us, yes? Hans can't be mad over something he doesn't know." He escorted William into the bedroom._

_William nodded, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He knew that later he may have to face the consequences of fessing up to Hans, but for the moment he did not care._

_The night progressed slowly, the only sound in the darkened flat the slow ticking of the clock in the kitchen. William lay asleep in the soft bed, breathing easy and unhampered for the first time in months._

_Yet as he slumbered, a sudden pain in his lower abdomen made him twitch, face contorting in discomfort. A soft groan escaped him, eyes fluttering open to glance confusedly at the clock sitting on the nightstand: two in the morning. He frowned, sitting up slowly against the dull throb, glancing down warily at his stomach._

_Was the baby kicking again?_

_No, this was something else, and as another wave of pain sent the boy crying out, he knew something was wrong…_

* * *

 

Grell blinked as his lover related such a story to him, there was so much he wanted to comment on, but found the words got lost on his tongue. Finally he sighed and shook his head, "Come on, Darling, lets go see what we can do to save Ronnie.

Undertaker nodded, taking his lover by the hand.

"Yes, let us be on our way." he stated, summoning a portal to the Realm. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Grell nodded, "I wish William would have told me…I pushed him for years, and didn't know I was likely hurting him…"

Undertaker shook his head. "It is not your fault, love." he soothed, wrapping the redhead into a hug. "William has…a hard time telling others about his past. He's ashamed of it, doesn't want to think about it. But you have not hurt him in the slightest." He smiled. "You are probably the closest friend he's ever had to date."

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus early update :3

Grell marched right on up to the doors of Ronald's family home, knocking on the wooden panel, waiting for William to answer. As soon as the door opened, he smiled and pushed inside, pulling his lover along with him, "I hope you don't mind I brought my darling Unnie along with me~" he chirped, heading straight to the phone, "He wishes to help."

William blinked in surprise, watching as Grell practically invade the house with Undertaker in tow. The moment he was let go, the silver-haired man brushed himself off, walking over to affectionately pat the normally stoic Reaper on the shoulder. William raised an eyebrow, but decided it was best to not question.

"I hope this works... Ronald doesn't need any more drama in his life at the moment, and neither does Eric..."

"Eheheh~ That man was always a right riot to be around! Always wanderin' into me shop, drunk as a skunk, yelling about squirrels, chimpmunks and whatnot before his partner found him - tell me, is he here?"

William nodded, sitting down on a kitchen chair, watching as Soul wandered up.

"Upstairs, asleep with Ronald. I believe he's nervous about leaving him by himself... and sleeping alone though I doubt he will ever admit it himself."

"I'd be the same should I be in his shoes…" Grell commented.

William nodded in agreement.

"I agree - it's frightening. I'm worried for both of them..."

Grell worked in silence after than, and finally, he got what he was searching for and dialed the number waiting as it rang.

"...Good evening" a cool voice answered.

Grell froze. He knew that voice, and he knew it well. He had lusted after the owner of that smooth, cool voice for a few years before Undertaker had finally lay claim to his heart and kept it. It had been a long time since those days, and the demon's name had likely changed a few times since then, but he only knew the one name; "What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing calling late at night and making threats to my cute little junior and his family, Sebby?" he demanded.

"Grell Sutcliff. What an unpleasant surprise" the voice turned dull with a hint of irritation. "I was hoping to never run into you again, but alas I fear that that promise is broken. Not to mention I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about."

"Oh don't you dare play hard-to-get! You called here making threats! Back off and tell me why you dare think its okay to hurt my junior like that!"

A light sigh of exasperation sounded on the other line. "Must I always deal with the eccentric ones?" the demon, Sebastian, muttered. "If you must know, I was not threatening - merely instituting a warning to your dear blond brute. I told him to merely watch his back, which he should, and his son, lest he wants the boy to fall in harms way. I have nothing in particular to do with the dangers about to come-"

"Sebastian, what the bloody hell are doing over there?"

"A matter of importance, milord, nothing to worry about."

"Why would you 'warn' him? Why would you even know? Who or what's after them and why? Answer fast because if you don't, I swear, Sebby, that I'll hunt you down like I used to and make every miniscule task of yours incredibly difficult!"

"... I cannot say it over the phone... However," they could almost hear his smirk over the line. "If you wish to meet up with me, we can discuss matters then... say, midnight at the forest east of London?"

"…No funny stuff." Grell agreed, "And don't be late." He bid a huffed goodbye to the demon and turned to look at William and Undertaker, "Unnie, come be my bodyguard?" he cooed, throwing his arms around the silver reaper, "It was Sebas-chan on the other end and he says if I go meet with him he'll tell me who's wanting to hurt Ronnie." He glanced at William, "You can come too, unless you want to go sleep with Ronnie and his daddy."

William shook his head.

"As much as I do want to find out who is behind all of this, I am not willing to leave Ronald alone and Eric is no where near healed enough to put up a fight against anything. If something were to happen to them while we were out, their chances would be slim I fear..." he frowned slightly in worry before a blush dotted his face. "And... I promised Ronnie I would be up soon..."

Grell nodded, "Stay here then. I'll be in your office tomorrow to fill you in on what Sebby has to say about this." He turned to his lover and smiled, "Come, darling, we don't have long before midnight~ We wouldn't want the demon to turn into a pumpkin, now would we?"

William watched as they retreated from the house, a weary sigh floating from him. Trekking up the stairs, he veered off to - admittedly now his and Ronald's - bedroom, tugging faintly at his tie all the while.

Seeing the two other Reapers huddled beneath the blankets, he smiled slightly. Sauntering over to the opposite end of the bed, slipping beneath the blankets, he wrapped his arms around his love, humming contently as the waves of sleep washed over him, throwing him overboard into an ocean of dreams.

* * *

 

Grell and Undertaker arrived at the edge of the wood that Sebastian had instructed, and the redhead pulled out his pocket watch, tch-ing at the time. He was right on time for once, but the demon was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he'd lost his efficiency over the years.

"Distracted as ever, Mr. Sutcliff." a cool voice purred from the shadows. "Do I not warrant a simple 'hello'?"

Perched on the tip tops of a nearby spruce, a tall intimidating black shadow smiled an awful grin at the duo, pointed fangs protruding neatly past thin lips. Fuchsia eyes stared hawkishly, a sly flame flickering in their slitted depths, the latter of which spook of darkness and pure malice to the highest extent. Horns curled from the skull, fearsome as the demon himself, a frightening display amongst the large crow's wings sprouting from the back.

"Awe, don't tell me you actually missed me, Darling Sebby~" Grell cooed, "That you were really playing 'hard-to-get'. Too bad for you I have a lover now~" He grinned and slipped his arms around the silver reaper.

Sebastian's lips curled into a sly smirk, amusement flickering in his eyes at the Reaper's display.

"Of course, darling, I missed you as much as a cat misses fleas" he crooned sickly. "I may as well faint at the unpleasant sight of you~ Still, I should be grateful, I presume. You actually bothered to show up - I was almost afraid you would...reject my offer..."

Undertaker almost glared, "Watch your tongue, demon. Lest I rip it out" he growled uncharacteristically.

"The amusement fell from the redhead's face, "Someone's out to hurt the people I care about. Of course I'll do what I must to help them, Even if it means I have to come see some heartless demon in the middle of the night to get information." He crossed his arms, "So, enough with the playful greetings, tell me what you know."

Sebastian eyed him for a moment, wings shivering from the cool night air. Leaping off the tree, he landed naught but two feet from the men, flicking his tail in the darkness.

"Come" he beckoned, receding into the tree line. "But be aware - you will loathe what you are about to see..."

Grell took his lover's hand and started to follow the demon, "Darling, you are talking to a lady who's dating a man who broke more reaper laws than I have myself. I think I can handle it."

"Yes, I remember that particular incident quite well" Sebastian said coolly, yet the bite was evident in his tone. "I shall thank you for the lovely scar you impaled upon my flesh..."

"You are very much welcome!" the Undertaker chirped, throwing a trademark grin at the demon.

The crow almost sneered yet kept his irritation to himself, voicing it in a low hiss.

The group traversed for another fifteen minutes in silence, coming into a small clearing. Moonlight filtered down from the heavens, dancing in silver rays across the glass surface of a large pond stretching across the plain.

At the shoreline, a small figure stood in the belly of an old boat made of pine, a single blue eye glimmering in the darkness.

"So they have come... You were right after all, Sebastian" a cold voice interjected, young and just months shy from puberty, should the being have even gotten the chance to grow up.

But alas, fate was a cruel mother, and thus the child walked forward, revealing himself in the starlight. Navy blue hair since turned blacker in shade, small horns and claws dark as the fur covering the beast, matching a wolf tail swishing in the shadows- a guard dog.

"Awe, you poor lamb. So this was to be your fate…" Grell nearly snickered, looking at Sebastian, "Forever in servitude to the brat~"

"As it may seem. Hello, Grell Sutcliff." the once human greeted the Reaper. "Glad to see you have noticed the obvious changes."

"Unfortunate as it is, I can say it has its perks" Sebastian smirked. "He has become a fine demon, if only for a child... He'll grow eventually but, as you can see..."

A sharp glare was thrown his way, blue eye flashing red.

"Hold your tongue" the boy growled, hackles rising aggressively. "Now... let us get this over with. It's late, and I am in need for some cake."

"Of course, my young master" Sebastian purred, earning a satisfying growl from the child demon. "Come, into the boat."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Grell cooed, "Last time we were all on a boat My darling-darling sank it~" he giggled, slipping gracefully into the boat.

"Well, he better not sink this one... I would hate to get my fur wet" Ciel grumbled, slipping in after Sebastian.

The elder demon pushed them off the shore, rowing them further and further out into the pond. Stars glimmered upon the rippling water like diamonds, a sight to behold on the otherwise peaceful night.

"Look there..." Sebastian pointed out to the water, watching as the surface shimmered and gave way, displaying an image of horror itself.

Fire and brimstone glowed in the darkness, an embodiment of Hell itself. Demons crawled around, restless, angry and violent. Some fought with others, yet many growled and roared, lumbering over piles of bodies clad in suits and thin framed glasses.

A fiery grave of Reapers.

Grell's eyes widened, "What…what is this place?" he moved closer to Undertaker, taking his arm in a tight grasp. He hadn't known what to expect, but this…he hadn't expected _this_.

"This is what has become of Reapers who have straggled into the path of the demons." Sebastian stated. "Not only them, but also angels, sometimes our own kind as well, have fallen in recent time to strife... It is the very reason why I took Ciel out here to hide."

"But…what does all this have to do with Ronnie and Eric?" Grell asked, unable to take his eyes off the sight.

"Listen..."

Down below, one a stray narrow path, two lone demons wandered about, immersed in deep conversation.

"So what is it that he wants the boy for?"

"I dunno... Something interesting, though, to say the least. Whatever it is, all he said was that the boy was 'more phenomenal than he first anticipated - a higher pureblood..."

"Whatever does that mean? What does it have to do with the war?"

"It means... He feels that the boy holds more power - power harvestable. What's more, I'm told he's expecting..."

"Expecting? But that means..."

"Yes. He wants the boy and his offspring - that's what we are looking for. Tomorrow."

"What is the boy's name?"

There was a pause.

"Ronald... Knox I think. Coaxed it from the mother before they took him away - mighty fine job of a nightmare I created for him, if I do say so myself. Got him screaming right out loud, he blurted it out in seconds without thinking~"

"... What of the deserters? Like that raven and his puppy of a master?"

"Leave them. It was their choice to rebel. They will suffer the consequences later - they will be skinned and gutted accordingly."

Grell's eyes were wide and he continuously gripped at Undertaker's arm, "U-Unnie…they want the twins, too…" he whispered, then looked back at the two demons, "What do they mean by 'harvesting' Ronnie's 'power'? Just what is this…war you demons are getting ready for? What does he mean by 'higher' pureblood?"

"That I do not know... I fled before they could come after us, when this all first started" Sebastian scowled slightly. "They were never fond of my reasonings, nor of my connection to Ciel. As you can guess, he is not a 'normal' demon - he still needs care and human food plus sleep... just like when he was human. To a demon, that is below the line of acceptable - the oddities singled him out. Despite all this time, power and new abilities, he is still a child - still no more than a fledging. They were attempting to kill him when I first found out about the up rise in the main city... I came home to find him in the midst of being torn to shreds. All I could do was hold them off long enough and then flee. But I know one thing - it was not out of spite, that attack - someone ordered them to. There has been similar crimes happening to anything half-bred since then... and then more Reaper corpses have been appearing..."

Ciel remained silent, watching the scene below the water.

"It is as if... the person behind this...has an irking against anything but the purest of blood - does that ring a bell?"

"Not at all." The redhead shook his head, "But Eric and Alan are normal reborn reapers! And Ronnie is a pureblood. Not a half-blood. …or 'half-bred' as you put it… and his children are no different…" he looked up at Undertaker, "Unnie, just what's going on around here?" he asked. The man often knew a lot more information on anything and everything, it seemed, even when it seemed something he had no right or reason to know, "We have to warn Will."

Undertaker, however, froze at the demon's statement. The purest of blood... he had heard that statement before, many times in fact during the course of his life. And naught but from the same person no less.

But the idea, the mere thought that he of all beings would assist in such a disaster...

He wanted to push it aside, to believe otherwise, but his heart spoke against his wishes - somehow, he had a nasty feeling that a certain Mr. Krause was involved with the recent series of events.

He had an irking about the two sharing the boat with his lover, but now understood deep down that they were entrapped in the same predicament.

As much Reapers detested demons, Undertaker (along with his flamboyant lover) never had much of a grudge against them. As much as they were different now, he still worried over the child that was Ciel Phantomhive. It was his last wish, from his father Vincent, that he oversee the protection and well being of the boy - though it had vanquished the moment the bloody beast known as Sebastian came into play, he never forgot that promise he made to the former Earl so many years ago. Thus now, consider it reactivated - to hear that he was another target made his blood boil; he had not a faint idea on why Hans would target the boy, regardless it did not steal away the fact that he was down right sick of the man's truancy.

But the demons had stated that they would begin search tomorrow... and with Hans behind the scenes, that meant...

His eyes widened, body going rigid as he stood up abruptly, rocking the boat ever so slightly.

"We must return, now. William and the others are in grave danger." he said, fear evident in his voice. "You two..."

He gestured to the demons.

"Come with us. I believe you know as well as I what shall happen should you be caught... we cannot have any information being spilt from anyone now..."

"Unnie! Don't rock the boat! I don't have time for hair maintenance if we fall in!" Grell complained, grabbing an oar and moving to row them back to shore. Really, he just complained to avoid the potential spill, but even of they had capsized, he would ignore his looks for once. This predicament was far bigger than anything.

Undertaker didn't respond, keeping his eyes trained upon the horizon ahead, face taunt and radiating with worry.

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Ronald moaned and slowly sat up, finding himself sandwiched between his father and his lover, both sound asleep, and both in need of it. William had been working a lot lately, and his father was still healing, both in the body and the heart.

Ron glanced over at his alarm clock, the glowing digital letters telling him quickly that it was a half-past-four in the morning…and the twins were telling him that they were hungry. The leftover pizza in the fridge was all too tempting, and he carefully slid himself out of bed, careful not to disturb either men he shared it with before waddling out and down to the kitchen where he popped the pizza into the microwave to be heated back up.

The phone rang briskly from the cradle, rattling the otherwise still silence of morning. In the dark, an unknown number flashed on the call display.

Ronald cursed out loud and stretched for the phone, yanking it from the cradle before the shrill ringing woke Will and/or Eric. Who would even think about calling at this time of the morning? He held the phone up to his ear with a scowl, "Th' Bloody Hell is this about? Do you know what time it is?"

"About 4:45 AM in the Realm..." he cool voice interjected sarcastically, "Such a dumb question... Vould you be so kind as to tell me vhat weather it is too?"

Ronald scowled, what was Hans doing calling in the middle of the night? "It's called a rhetorical question you big dumb German ass. People are tryin' ta sleep."

"Vatch your tongue, you brat!" the man snarled. "I care not of your beauty rest... nor do I have interest for it. Vhat I am interest in, however…is you."

"What so you can try t' kill me again? Kill my babies? No thanks." He smirked, "I heard you were suspended and under investigation because of that incident."

"So you are expecting two - so the rumour vas true." he could almost hear the man's smirk through the thin phone line. "The suspension is only a mere setback, nothing to be concerned about - I have far bigger, better plans. Tell, dear boy, have you ever had a dream? A dream so precious, so treasured, you vould do anything to accomplish it? Have you ever been told that you don't understand anything, constantly told what to do and have no one listen to you - your side - for even a moment?"

"What are you even talking about? No, never mind that. I won't have any part in any of this! It's late—erm—early…technically… I'm hungry, and you have no manners in calling at this time! You have no business here. You are a deranged idiot who needs to let people sleep." Ronald snapped, ready to slam the phone back down to enjoy his leftover pizza that was still in the microwave and had just finished warming.

"I figured you might cause some trouble" Hans interjected, snapping his fingers.

The sound of shuffling sounded from the background, a muffled voice crying out hoarsely.

"Let me go!"

A familiar tone, chord and accent - one Ronald had heard his all life. One who was supposed to be dead, gone from the Earth like an extinguished flame of a candle.

Alan Humphries.

"Vhat's wrong? Don't you want to say guten tag to your mutti?"

Ronald's grip on the phone faltered slightly before gripping it tighter, "Mum…" he grit his teeth, "What are you doing to my mother?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing of your concern..." Hans purred, almost sadistically. "He is rather hard to work with, but...he's very, very interesting. I had no idea a Reaper of his pathetic standing had such blood in him...so peculiar..."

"Ronnie, run! Stay away, don't listen to h-him-" Alan broke off with a agonizing scream, one loud enough to be heard through the phone. Hans clicked his tongue, disgusted at the now painfully sobbing Reaper's disposition.

"You should have learned by now to keep your mouth shut... I suppose this means more punishment."

He turned his attention back to the boy on the phone.

"Now then... I am to guess you aren't stupid enough to not know vhat I am about to ask."

"Mum…Mum! You bastard! Don't you dare lay a single finger on him!" Ron started to raise his voice slightly, desperately and otherwise helpless to save his mother, "…What do you want?"

"Nothing much... Just you n' your children" he chuckled. "See, Ronald, I don't think you realize just how special you really are. A soul such as yours is of great value, and priority...Ve are more alike than it seems. You and I, purebloods, we have the advantage - the better, than most other Reapers. Ve can work better, more efficiently, without turn of a blind eye. My dream - I wish to grace our world, their world, with more of our kind - we can purge the dirtied blood that muddies the name of Reapers alike, and start anew vith vhat really should be. But only the purest soul can help me - that is you. You don't need to sacrifice yourself - I'm feeling nice today. Give me one of your children, and I shall give you your mother. I leave offer to you with open arms, but should you refuse..."

Another cry of pain from Alan sounded.

"Well, I think it would be awfully cruel to let your dear sweet mother, who has vorked in vain to keep you safe from me. Poor little thing doesn't have much time left, if this goes on..."

"I said don't touch him!" Ronald hissed. But what could he do? He had to save his mother—he had to…but…he couldn't—no, wouldn't sacrifice either of his children. He wanted to be a good mother—like Alan was, and Alan would never sacrifice anyone, let alone his own flesh and blood—and that left him with only one thing. "No…" he finally answered, "You'll not have my children. If…if you must 'sacrifice' someone—a pureblood—then…then take me. Take me and let _both_ my babies live on and have their own lives."

Hans thought about it for a moment - it was a lower score, considering the fact that the children had a better value of souls - but then he smiled. This could work, the little blond was right in the grasp of his hand. With an iron fist, he would crush him, until the last breath ebbed from his chest. Yes, yes, either way it could work, and what was to stop him from going after the babies later on?

"I believe that will work...Do we have an accord?"

"NO, RONNIE! DON'T, PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Alan sobbed, obviously struggling against his captors. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!"

"Be quiet!"

The sound of a slap ensued.

"I have already told you to hold your tongue, so you will make do with such orders, ja? Your soul is not for this..."

"Stop hitting my mum!" Ron cried out, "Let me talk to him!"

"...Very well. You have five minutes, and five minutes only. Under my supervision." Hans growled, handing the phone to the quivering brunet.

"R-Ronnie?" Alan's hoarse voice croaked into the phone, laced with pain and tears.

"Mum…" Ronald's voice cracked, "Mommy, are you okay? W-we thought you were dead…and…and Papa…Papa's safe and at home again…

Alan shook his head, "Ronnie, don't do this. You don't know what this man's capable of. Forget me and raise your children as I raised you. Please, Little Mouse…"

"I have to, Mama, I can't…I can't leave you there! Papa needs you!"

"Eric needs you, too! You're our baby, Ronnie. Don't you dare let this man touch you or my grandchildren. You knew I'd die eventually…the Thorns…Its better this way."

Ronald paused. He got so little time to talk to Alan…to hear his mother's voice. He didn't want to waste it with arguing. It was his choice; and he had made it. "I love you, Mama."

Alan closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Ronald was planning. He was his son; after all…he'd do the same thing if he were in Ronald's place… "I love you, my little mouse." He choked out, holding back a sob, wishing he could hold his boy one last time, "Ronnie, I—" the phone was yanked from his grasp, cutting him off.

"That was hardly even three minutes, bastard!" Ronald snapped, tears in his eyes.

"You've had enough chatter, boy. Remember our deal - I vill come for you soon. Keep it up, or your mother perishes in the firey pits of Hell itself-"

"-An' I will kill you with the bare blade of m' scythe!" a new voice snarled, evidently on the end of a separate phone, the heavy Scottish accent laced with anger.

Ronald was about to snap at and reassure the German that he wouldn't forget the deal when his father's voice interrupted from the upstairs phone. He hadn't realized how loud he'd gotten once he found his mother was alive—he'd likely woken Eric.

Hans tensed, hackles bristling at the sound of the Scotsman's voice, "Who the fuck are you?"

Eric seethed, his grip tightening on the phone from upstairs.

"Yer worst goddamn nightmare! I'll give ya three seconds ta let m' husband and son go, before I tear ya apart with my saw!"

"Such temper...How vulgar, though that is to be expected. Such a shame really." the German smirked. "Your son has already agreed to a commitment of sorts - it's a fair trade to say that you are as helpless as a mouse~ Isn't that right, brutish lion?"

"I'll 'lion' yer bloody ass in a moment! You stay the 'ell away from m' son AND my beloved Alan!" Eric shouted, his voice echoing across the house. "Alan, sweetheart, if you can hear me, I'll find you! I'll save you, even if I die trying! I- Alan?"

The dead dial tone answered him, the German having hung up moments before. Eric almost screamed in rage, ramming the phone back into the cradle with much force. He exhaled sharply, chest heaving with heavy breaths, heart hammering against his rib cage. Slamming a punch into the wall, he shook as sobs racked his body.

Ronald turned to head up to check on his father, halting in his movements as he spotted a shadow moving outside the kitchen window. He paled. He knew that Hans had said he'd come for him soon, but—this soon?" He backed into the table, knocking over a chair with a clatter.

Hearing, the chair fall, Eric tensed. Moving as fast as he could, he ran downstairs, calling out Ronald's name in the process; "Ron?! Wha' happened, are ya alrigh'?!" he shouted, coming into the kitchen, seeing his son backed against the table. "Wha's wrong?"

"Something's outside…" he whispered hoarsely, hugging his arms around his belly protectively.

Eric froze and summoned his scythe into his hand. Standing in front of Ronald, he wrapped an arm around him protectively, "So they're coming already..." he growled, "Tha' lyin' bastard..." He glanced at his son, "I dun care wha' ya say, yer not givin' yer life ta him... Yer my baby, I'm gonna protect ya...and yer mother. Even with the cost o' my own life, you'll live, little one..."

"I already lost you and Mama once, though! I can't…not again…" he hugged his father, "I…I have a chance to save Mum myself…"

Eric, however, shook his head. "No" he stated. "I won't let ya do tha'... Ronnie, yer babies need ya. William, what about him? He needs ya, too. We all do - dun worry about yer mother, I'll bring 'im home...I promise..."

A loud shriek sounded from upstairs, followed by a yell and the sound of a scythe squelching into something.

"Will!" Ronald's head whipped around, eyes wide as his hand shot up to clench the cross around his neck that William had entrusted to him, "P-Papa…" he couldn't leave William alone, but it took him so long to get up the steps in his condition.

Eric froze, hearing the sound from upstairs. Grabbing a hold of his son, he maneuvered himself, teleporting to the bedroom within a second.

The teleportation didn't agree with Ronald, and he swayed slightly, feeling nauseous but wasted no time in looking around the room for his lover; finding the pajama-clad reaper standing near the bed; scythe in hand. At his feet, sat the remains of a demon corpse, slowly disintegrating to ash. William stood shakily, eyes wide with confusion, shock, and some fear.

"Will…" Ronald stumbled towards his lover, hugging him, "I—I was worried when you cried out…"

William jumped slightly, startled by the blonds' sudden appearance. Beforehand, he had been sleeping away in bed, wrapped up in dreams before he caught the unpleasant scent of a dark creature lurking about.

Had he not shot awake, he would have most likely perished.

Holding Ronald in a comforting hug, he took a glance at the blond's face and frowned. "Sweetest? What is wrong?"

Ron lowered his gaze; "…Hans… he called…he…he has Mum…he wants me in exchange for mum's safety and freedom…"

William's blood ran colder than ice alone. He shook, not in horror but anger. Tightening his hold on his lover, he narrowed his eyes, murderous intent evident behind his darkened gaze. "When did he tell you this?"

"This morn'...The bastard has Alan. He gave Ronnie th' choice... his babies or his mother. He chose his own life instead... LIKE 'ELL I'M LETTIN' 'IM TAKE MY SON!"

"I…I can't give up our children, but…but I can't let mum suffer! He wants another pureblood for something…it is all I can do…"

"No, no! Out of the question!" William snapped, shaking his head.

"'S what I said!" Eric nodded in agreement. "It's jus' playin' into the bastard's hands."

The sound of a doorbell ringing broke the argument, a voice floating up from outside.

"Ehehheh~ We have returned, my dear! Please do me a favor and unlock the bloody door before I break it down with my scythe!"

Ronald jumped, "Who's that?" he slowly slid to the window and looked out, down at the front door which his bedroom happened to have a decent view of. He let out a sigh of relief; "It's Grell-senpai…and three other people…I think one of them is that silver-haired bloke you were with that one time…"

William shot up, "They are back so soon?" he said, frowning at the mention of the other 'company', "Three?"

Trekking downstairs, leaving Eric to carry his son, he cautiously approached the door, scythe readied in his hand in case of ambush or attack.

"Fuck you, Spears, I carried 'im up the bloody stairs!"

Opening the door, first a crack then all the way with the Undertaker's 'assistance', he took one look at the 'strangers' and bristled.

"What are they doing here, especially that vulture?" William snarled, glaring narrow-eyed at the one Sebastian Michaelis.

The demon eyed him with equal distaste.

"Pleasure to see you, too, Mr. Spears. Can't say it's all but pleasant greetings from our end." he coolly replied, voice hard as stone yet smoother than glass. "If you please, do refrain from waking the young master - he has had a very tiring night, and needs the sleep."

He nodded towards the sleeping boy carried in Grell's arms (he was forced to by a certain 'Sebby'), his head resting limply on the man's shoulder, drool puddling from the corners of his mouth.

"Will..? What do you mean 'back' so soon?" Ronald asked once his father set him back on his feet and he was free to walk over to where his Lover stood in the doorway, blinking in surprise at the two demonic members of Grell's company, "What's going on?"

"Oh, You're awake, Ronnie dear?" Grell asked, sweeping in and dumping the dog demon onto the couch before drying the spot of drool on his shoulder, "You should be in bed, dear. Think of the babies."

Ciel mumbled sleepily, snuggling into the cushion without a care, too exhausted from traveling between Realms.

"Eheheh~ Hello again, little one!" Undertaker cooed, sweeping over the blond with a mischievous grin. "I remember you, now... and look how big you've gotten since I last saw you!"

He poked the blond's stomach, reaching into his coat pocket.

"I do believe I owe you something before I speak to your father and husband - sorry love, it's a work related thing." he said, pulling out the blond's pocket knife (His wallet having been given to William and returned much sooner). "Returned and repaired, as ordered~"

"It amazes me that you can do such a thing" Sebastian interjected, looming over the Reapers with his impressive form.

Truly, up close without the fight, the demon looked something found in a horror movie- the werewolf-look-a-like puppy on the couch was no different.

William snarled.

"Get away from him, demon!" he hissed, swiftly putting himself between the boy and the 'monster'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "How rude... I have done nothing to threaten him or you lot." he stated calmly, though his eyes glowed with irritation.

"Nothing we know of." the stoic Reaper growled, turning his attention towards Grell. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Sebby's apart of this…and on our side of things, believe it or not." Grell sat in a chair and crossed his legs.

Ronald took the knife, flipping it open and closed a few times to test it before looking up at the older reaper; "Thank you…sir." He slipped it into the pocket of his pajama bottoms, knowing he'd need it with—whatever all was going on. He then glanced at Sebastian, shifting closer to William. The man may have Grell's trust; but he was a demon. And he made him nervous; especially with how restricted he himself was—and how vulnerable his unborn children were.

"As is the little one" Undertaker pointed towards the sleeping Ciel. "Now... I believe I, alongside Grell and Sebastian, have something of utmost importance to discuss with a Mr. Slingby and Spears. Darling Ronald, would you be so kind as to keep an eye on the puppy in the meantime? I'm sorry dear, but this is for more experienced Reapers..."

"What? I don't want to be left alone with…with that!" It hadn't escaped his notice that Ciel was a dog demon…and thanks to Soul, he was fine being in the same room as him, being close to people he knew and trusted, but he was a dog he didn't know or trust…and a demon on top of that. He couldn't help but imagine Ciel suddenly waking up and biting him—or worse.

Ciel shifted in his sleep, mewling occasionally, limbs twitching ever so slightly. He whined, rolling to the side and off the couch, the collision slapping him from sleep.

"Ngh?"

Ronald jumped slightly, grabbing William's arm, "Please don't leave me alone with him!"

"Sorry, Ronnie, but you can't be here for this discussion… Phantomhive's a brat, but he's harmless. He gets Sebby to do everything for him." Grell assured him as he swayed into the kitchen.

With that, he and the others left for the kitchen, William pressing an apologetic kiss to his lover's forehead. Leaving the blond alone with the once-Earl, silence befell the room.

Ciel lay stunned upon the floor, blinking tiredly at the ceiling. He whined again, twisting his body comfortably, as if in pain. Rolling onto his front, he paused as the lone Reaper came with in his line of sight.

In his fuzzy vision, he saw a head of blond hair, a familiarity welling up inside of him. Yipping slightly, he began to crawl forward, his form changing shape as he moved. Fur reduce to pearl-pale skin, flawless without a scar, as the tail vanished an paws became fingers.

By the time he reached the blond, the puppy had become a boy, cuddling into the reaper's side, "Mama" he hummed contently.

Ron stiffened at the contact, but relaxed slightly at the realization that the dog was now in a human form. "There is no way that I'm your mother."

Ciel pouted, a hurt whimper escaping his throat. Pressing into Ronald's side, he attempted to wrap his arms around the blond, nuzzling for comfort. "Mama?"

Ronald lost balance as the demon, forever trapped as a preteen, pressed against him, knocking him off his delicate balance, and making them both stumble back into a chair. "For the last time; I'm not your mama!" he said, trying to peel the demon off him, pausing as he saw the boy's face; "Hey…are you asleep?"

Ciel purred, cuddling into him. His expression, for once, was one of peace, tranquility and security. As if all was right in the world, nothing to hurt nor threaten him - not from the safety of his 'mother's' arms.

Yet, as predicted, the boy was half asleep.

Ronald sighed and got comfortable; "Just don't suddenly get all doggy on me…" he muttered, glancing out the nearby window at the dark streets.

* * *

 

Grell sighed and pushed William into a seat at the kitchen table, then doing the same to Eric before perching atop the counter, "As you know, after tracking the call back to Sebby, Unnie and I went to meet with him…and he showed us something quite alarming." His green eyes landed on William, "The increased Demon attacks on our field workers…it's only a small part of something much bigger than anticipated."

William stared at him, a confused look upon his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Someone is riling up the demons, someone who, I believe, is not fond of 'muddied blood' - at least, that was what they called Ciel." Sebastian interjected, a curious look on his face.

William paled.

"And because they had gotten Alan—from what it sounded like—they somehow got Ronnie's name from him and they want to use Ronnie for something…And from the sounds of it, they think Ronnie's something more than a regular pureblood…They plan to make their move tomorrow." Grell nodded.

William looked confused, as did Eric.

"'More than a pureblood'? Wha' the 'ell does tha' mean?" Eric growled. "Look, I dun care wha' they want or think, they ain't gettin' m' baby!"

William, however, shot up at the redhead's next statement. "When did you say they would be attacking?" he demanded.

"Tomorrow." Grell repeated, matter-of-factly, "Which is why we came straight over to speak with you about it, rather than in the privacy of your office tomorrow morning—or…this morning, as it were…" Grell said, spotting the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" William cursed, pacing about the kitchen. "Damn it all to hell!"

"I know it's short notice, but it's better than none at all and you coming home to find Ronnie gone." Grell sighed, standing up and walking over to the door to glance in at Ronald, who had a sleepy demon clinging to him, he then turened back to everyone else, "We have time to forge a plan to keep him safe."

* * *

 

Back in the living room, Ciel had long since awoken, but chose to remain curled up by Ronald's side, a bored look on his face.

Ronald sighed, "Can you at least get off my lap? You're putting pressure on the twins and they are starting to protest." He said, wincing as he felt a particularly hard kick hit the inside of his stretched skin.

Ciel looked up at him in confusion, but shifted slightly at the blond's request. "...What does it feel like?" he asked after a moment.

"…On a good day…like I'm fat and have butterflies moving in me…on bad days, like I'm fat and have two raging rhinoceroses trying to kill me from the inside." Ron said, trying to calm his unborn children by rubbing hid thumb over his stomach.

Ciel couldn't hold back a giggle, watching as the babies moved within their mother.

"They are lucky..." he mused. "They have a mother and father to love them."

He sounded saddened, almost wistful.

"What about your parents?" he asked, looking at the boy, "I'm sure they love you, too…That other demon…is he your father?"

Ciel's expression fell, blue eyes glancing down at the floor. "They did. My parents are dead - they died in a fire that burnt down out entire mansion, sewn together by a sick minded angel. I survived, but was sold to the occult, who tried to sacrifice me and several other children to summon a demon. That's how I met Sebastian - he became my butler, while I was human; I wanted revenge, revenge against those who killed my parents and humiliated me. Things... didn't go as according to plan, and... well, here I am now – two-hundred years later. Still alive, a demon - forever trapped in the body and mind of a child. Sebastian is my guardian - I suppose you could say he's more my brother now, but... it's not the same..."

Ronald felt the boy's story tug at his heart and he lowered his own gaze, "There…is a man—a pureblooded reaper like myself—he…he has my mum…and has threatened to kill him if I don't give myself to him—or one of my children, bit I refuse to do that…but Father…and my lover say they won't let me…I'm worried for my mum…"

Ciel nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel... When I was human, I had a fiancée, Elizabeth - my own cousin. It's odd how things work in the noble circle, but either way, she was my wife-to-be... and as her husband, it was my duty to protect and treasure her. But no matter what I did or how hard I tried, she was always in some kind of danger because of me, whether direct or indirect. In the end, it all fell apart - she died not long after me, in a carriage accident. I don't know what became of her, or her family... But this man..."

Ciel glanced up at him. "Was he a German brunet?"

Ronald nodded, "The worst kind of German, too…I bet he just had loved the whole Holocaust tragedy…I know he was around back then and probably collected countless souls during the war… How would you know?"

"...Because he was the man that tried to kill me. And drove Sebastian and I into hiding." Ciel responded, his eyes darkening a tone. "He said he needed my soul - a tainted one - for sacrifice... So he tried to rip it from me. Sebastian saved me, but was weakened - as a fledging, I'm practically a baby - I can't fight well on my own as other demons can, and I still retained some of my humanity... for that, he called me a 'filthy half-blood'..."

Ron's eyes widened, and he hugged his belly, "…Just what…what is he planning..? What's going on?" he glanced at the kitchen door, where hushed murmurs of voices discussed something, "They are discussing this very thing…aren't they? Why won't they let me know? I…I'm suddenly a part of this, I should know what's happening…"

Ciel shook his head. "Sebastian won't tell me anything either" he scowled slightly. "It's infuriating-" He squeaked as something from inside of the blond brushed against his arm. "W-What was that?!" he yelped, eyes wide in nervousness.

"Just one of the twins kicking…here…" Ron took the boy's hand and pressed it to his stomach where the twins were kicking, "It's perfectly natural."

Ciel stared in awe, jumping slightly when one of the babies kicked back. "It feels strange!" he exclaimed. "How do you stand it all day long?" Neither noticed a shadow creeping across the room.

"If you think it feels strange, try being the mother." Ron laughed, "It starts gradually, I simply got used to it. It only bothers me when they get aggressive and kick harder…or sit on my bladder."

Ciel sniggered. "So they can make you wet your pants when they want, basically?" he teased. "I don't think I could ever be a mother, if I could have kids..."

"No, they just make me rush to the bathroom more. I've never wet myself because of them." He shrugged, "They do, however, make me eat a lot more."

Ciel's eyes widened, as he leaned back from Ronald, "Don't eat me! I'm not tasty, no matter what Sebastian says!" Still, he could not prevent the smile from growing on his face.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm a reaper, not a demon. I eat human food."

"So do I. I just need to eat souls... But before Sebastian used to claim how delicious my soul was before I became a demon. Now he just jokes about selling me as bait if I don't behave..."

He ruffled himself, looking much like a haggard kitten. Suddenly, he froze, perking up as an unfamiliar scent wafted through the air. He growled, hackles raising, eyes widening in fear as shadow loomed over him and Ronald.

"What-!" Ronald's eyes widened as the shadow fell across them and he looked up at the source; "WILLIAM!" crying out for help, he slipped his arms around the boy in his lap and stumbled with a lack of grace to get away from the demon, stumbling to the floor.

The demon hissed, leaping at the boys, claws and fangs bared, eight red eyes narrowed in aggression.

A couple more crawled from the shadows, growling and roaring.

Back in the kitchen, William's eyes widened while Sebastian and Eric bristled.

"RONALD!" he yelled, charging from his chair to the living room with the blond and former butler in tow.

Ciel yelped in fear, clinging to Ronald as a demon took a swipe at him, hissing and spitting poison.

"RUN!" Ronald pushed at the boy, "I can't carry you out! I—AHH!" he kicked up at a demon who got too close, foot colliding with it's jaw, though he regretted it when his ankle was grasped by said demon and he was picked up, dangling up-side-down.

The demon snarled, ready to close it's jaw on the boy's throat when a spark of pain shot up from it's leg. Roaring in agony, it let go of the blond, glancing down menacingly at the wolfish form of one Ciel Phantomhive, digging his teeth and claws deep into the beast's flesh.

Ronald fell to the ground again, grunting in pain, hoping that the children growing inside him were alright. He'd landed on his back, so there was hope… He reached out, grabbing the poker from the rack near the fireplace, swinging it up at another demon bearing down on him. The iron poker stuck in its shoulder, and it straightened up, Ron using it to help him to his feet, "Ciel! Drop it and run!" he cried out, already starting to make his way to the door, holding his stomach which cramped up in pain.

Ciel pushed the demon away, charging after Ronald. Noticing the blond's look of discomfort, he shook his fur. A white fog befell the room, shrouding everything in it's path and blocking the vision of the demons and Reapers alike. In the midst of the distraction, Ciel lead Ronald outside, escaping the fight.

Ron stumbled as fast as he could, though in reality, it wasn't fast at all; hindered by his condition. He was panting heavily, clutching his stomach as Ciel pulled him down the road and to a grove of trees at the edge of a small wood. Finally, he could move no further and he collapsed at the base of a tree, leaning against the trunk as he groaned in pain.

Ciel whined slightly, noticing the blond lagging behind. Upon the sight of the other boy propped against a tree, he transformed back into a boy, running over to Ronald's side.

Collapsing beside him, he looked up in concern. "What's wrong?"

"H-hurts…I—I can't feel them moving…" he gasped, turning a worried gaze on the boy, tears pooling in his eyes, " _They aren't moving_!"

Ciel put his hand on the blond's stomach, a look of concentration upon his face. He closed his eyes, trying to sense the children's souls.

Ron whimpered, not moving his hand from his lower stomach, hoping to feel something—anything from his babies, "I—I fell…I fell and now…please, don't die on me, little ones!" he pleaded.

Ciel frowned, trying to find something, anything, to show signs of life within the blond. He begun, for a brief moment, to conclude that there was naught, but a sudden twitch against his palm made him pause.

Then he felt it - the tiny twitches of life nestled in the womb, huddled together in fear, nervousness, and uncertainty.

He smiled.

Ronald felt it as well, letting out a sigh of relief. "They're safe…oh thank the Gods they are safe…"

Ciel swayed, collapsing weakly against the blond with a groan, body shivering from exhaustion.

A shadow crept across the ground, claws outstretched. Ron stiffened, green eyes wide as he saw the shadow too late.

* * *

 

Grell cut through the last of the demons in the house and growled, "Nasty Shadow demons!" he looked around at the mess that had been made of the once lovely home, "Who saw where Ronnie and the brat went?"

"I have no idea" Sebastian growled, bristling in anger. "I have no time for games, I have to find Ciel!"

William, meanwhile, was searching up and down outside with Eric for the blond.

"Did you find anything?" he demanded as the blond hobbled into view, nursing a broken arm.

"No" Eric growled. "Damn demons!"

"What if…there were demons outside?" Grell suggested, looking around as he stepped out the door with Sebastian and Undertaker, "What if we failed?"

Undertaker rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We cannot think that - we cannot let Hans win-" He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream resounding from the forest.

Sebastian shot up in alarm. "Young Master!" he called out, speeding towards the source of the noise.

"Ronald!" William yelled, taking off after the demon.

* * *

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Ronald gave a soft groan-like whimper, his entire body feeling incredibly sluggish and pained. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling a hand gently caress his cheek. Blinking away the grogginess, he found himself looking up into his mother's bruised and battered face. "M-Mama?" He winced and sat up with Alan's help and turned, hugging the man tight, "Mum!"

"Oh, my baby boy…" he soothed, stroking his blond hair.

The cell was dark and damp, chilled with a frosted air hinted with the musty smell of mold and decay. Dirt and filth covered the floor, mingled with residue of rats and past prisoners - a skeleton here, rotten flesh there, and splatters of blood coating bare inches of the stone ground.

Alan himself looked like hell had unleashed it's fury upon his being. Skin once soft and unmarred lay scarred and yellowed, hanging off bone like limp rags. Muscles had long since burned away like fat, leaving naught but a thin frame of a body. Eyes lay sunken in sockets, shrouded by raccoon rings of dark shadows, the light long since dulled with temporary blindness.

"A-Are you okay?" He whispered, "Mama…You…you look awful…"

Alan gave a weak smile, "Don't worry about me…" he brought him into a soothing rocking motion like he used to do when Ron was a kid, "I had hoped you'd escape…"

"I…I tried…I did try, mama…" Ronald shook, running his fingers over his mother's skin, trying not to show how upset he was over his mother's appearance, but he obviously failed, "Oh, Mama…what have they done to you?"

Alan shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Worry about your children…there…is more than one?"

Ronald nodded, "Twins…" he looked around the cell, "What--did you see them bring in a little demon boy? He…he was with me when we were attacked…"

Alan shook his head.

"No... They dragged you inside. I never saw another child with them. They may have moved him off to a slaughter house... I've been seeing it a lot lately..." he said with a saddened expression.

A low shriek sounded from outside the cell, a demon taking flight into the sky with prey in hand.

The blond gasped and glanced about the windowless cell again, expecting to see some monstrous demon, But he soon calmed again and shook his head, "They wanted him…like they want me…But for the opposite reason…he used to be human…" he curled up close to his mother, "Mama…what's going on around here?"

He gave the boy a saddened look. "I'm sorry, honey" he murmured, running his fingers through his son's hair. "Was he a friend of yo-"

Alan went silent, eyes glazed over with fear at the sound of footsteps clicking against the dungeon ground. His breathing labored, hitching as the guard moved past their cell. At his round of the corner, the brunet sighed and held his son close, heart hammering in his chest.

"I don't know much of what goes on, but...this place..." he shivered as the temperature began to drop with the fall of night. "I believe this is Hell itself... demons roam everywhere, the more wild ones ravaging anything and anyone in their paths, while higher standing ones torture the weak... Even their own kind..." He looked down, motherly instincts taking over. "My little mouse..."

Ron swallowed, "H-Hell..?" he shivered and held his mother tighter, "Mama…the…the twins can't be born in a place like this…I'm so close…they'd be so vulnerable here! We…we have to escape…Papa did…"

Alan shook his head.

"I've tried to escape - there's too many guards hanging out. Last time I did, they beat me until I passed out - didn't awaken until three days later. But I promise, I won't let them do anything to you or the babies." he bit his lip in nervousness. "How close are you to birthing? Maybe we still have sometime to formulate a plan... I can get you out of here perhaps if I can distract them for long enough..."

"You have to come too!" Ron insisted, "I've a little more than a month to go, but…the doctor said they could come early because there are two of them…and I've been so stressed and emotional throughout these past months…too much so. It isn't good for them, I know, but…" he squeezed his eyes closed, "First Will left me, and then you and papa were thought to be dead, and then Hans nearly killed me."

Alan's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he yelled, anger blazing in his eyes.

"So loud...vhat a voice for such a small dummkoff."

Ronald turned around, glaring at the German who'd made his appearance, "You! How dare you do this to mum!" he picked up a stray bone and threw it at the man on the other side of the bars, "And why haven't you let him go? We had a deal!"

"Ah, but you played the fool." Hans replied smoothly, dodging the bone with ease. "You have horrible aim - you failed to see the flaws in our contract. I proposed to you that you give one of your children's lives for your mother's. Instead, you chose your own life on the account that 'your children go free and live their own lives' - as they are not born yet, our deal is not complete. Therefore, your mother stays in my possession, as do you now - your children shall 'live their own lives' until I see fit. What is there to stop me from taking them away once you are gone? And your mother... let's say I am ready to use him for my own reason now. You ran out of time. Our deal has been sealed, Mr. Knox... it cannot be broken."

A cruel smile graced his lips. "I have made sure of that."

Ronald made a grab for him through the bars, finding the man standing just outside his reach, "You cheat! You disgusting, lying, fu—"

"Ronald!" Alan moved over to his son to sooth him, "The bastard isn't worth wasting so much energy…"

Hans sneered, reaching between the bars to yank at Alan's hair, pulling him up to face him.

"Vatch your tongue, boy!" he roared, ignoring the man's cries of pain. "I am tempted to feed him to the demon hounds, if that's what it takes for you to shut up!"

Tossing the brunet aside, he gave a snort an turned away. "Consider your time spent - I vill be back for you later, Mr. Humphries. Say your last farewell to your son, before you burn away in the fiery pits of Hell itself!"

With that, he strode down the hall, leaving the Reapers alone in their cell.

"Come back here, Fuck-tard! I'll kill you if you dare harm my mother any more!" Ronald screamed out after him, "Filthy German git!"

"Ronnie…calm down…" Alan comforted him, drawing him into his arms, "You did all you could…"

The babies, upset by their mother's anger, kicked and shifted. Alan bit his lip, holding the blond close, trying to prevent the tears from running down his face.

* * *

 

Grell tapped his fingers on his folded arms impatiently as the men around him bickered on what to do about Ronald's—and Ciel's—disappearance. Finally, it grew too much for him and he slammed his hands down onto the table, "That's it! I'm taking over the situation! We'll do all these ideas! Unnie! You and I go after this Hans jerk, Eric, Will, You go try and find Ronnie and possibly Alan if you can, Sebby, Go find the brat! We'll all meet back up at Unnie's and my flat above the mortuary. It's safer there than here or Will's place. They won't look there right away. We'll discuss things further then. But right now we are wasting time!"

William nodded, pulling away from his death stare match with Sebastian - an activity he's been engaged in since noon - to stand from his chair.

"Agreed. But the problems remains - how can we enter the Realm of Hell itself? As Reapers, there is no plausible way for us to merely summon a portal-"

"I can be of assistance" Sebastian interjected. "Have you lot forgotten my heritage, my race? I can get us in, but it shall be risky - the moment we land, we must disperse, otherwise we shall be swarmed."

"There, you see? It pays to be friends with a demon." Grell grinned, patting William on the shoulder, "It's getting back out I'm worried about."

Eric nodded.

"Exactly. The 'ell do we do if we find 'em? How do we escape?"

"I thought of that notion... and I have a proposal, however I doubt you will agree" Sebastian glanced at every one of the men seated at the table. "I can mark you, temporarily - if you find anyone, or if we don't meet up, you can call me and I will come to you. I can summon a portal for our escape then."

William narrowed his eyes at the hidden smirk on the beast's face.

"You sickening fiend." he snarled, "We know damn well the sick pleasure you would get from tainting us."

Sebastian snorted. "Tis not pleasure, tis precaution. You should not worry - the venom would nay be enough to poison your precious blood and soul - just enough to form a small connection between us, lasting twentyfour hours in total."

Grell rolled his eyes, "Who cares how long it lasts. This is for Ronnie! Besides, some of us already tainted ourselves~" he giggled and looked at the demon, "You can go ahead and do whatever to me."

Sebastian smirked, walking over to the redhead with glowing eyes. Reaching out, he slithered his hands over the man's shoulder, pulling away the fabric from his neck. Leaning down, with bared fangs, he sunk his canines into the soft flesh of the neck, a small dark vein spreading from the venom.

A small gasp escaped the red reaper, but he soon giggled and wiggled, "Careful, Darling~ Wouldn't want Unnie to get jealous." He teased.

Sebastian growled, pulling away from the redhead. From where his teeth hit the skin, a shiny black mark remained, black veins spreading out from the puncture.

"So..." the demon grinned cunningly. "Who is next in line?"

"It isn't very nice to mark someone else's lover and ignore them~" Undertaker cackled, beckoning the demon over with a clawed finger and then tapping his neck with his long black nail, "Bitey-bitey~"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, swooping over to the old mortician. Nibbling into his neck, he paused, sensing something peculiar. His eyes flashed fuchsia, a low growl escaping his throat. He pulled away, a similar mark like that of Grell's on the man's neck, yet the beast seemed ruffled.

Undertaker smirked; "My dear, you seem surprised. Find something in my blood you like~?" he giggled.

"Indeed" Sebastian sniffed. "I never expected you to be one of them, though I have to say I am not in the least bit surprised."

"Posh! I'm no different than anyone else here—apart from you, little demon~" he ruffled the former butler's hair and then gestured to Eric and William, "Well~ It's your turn."

"You first." William said immediately, backing away from the demon.

"'Ell no! You go, I ain' doin' shit all here!" Eric snapped, giving the demon a glare much akin to one given to a dog with rabies.

"What? Expect to fight your way out of the pit with a likely injured Lover and a very pregnant son? What's more important to you, your family or your pride as a reaper?" Undertaker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why is 'e allowed ta pussy out?!" Eric exclaimed, pointing towards William.

"I am not 'pussying out', I simply do not want to go first." the man said coolly in reply.

"Neither do I." Eric snorted. "I planned on goin' last anyways. An' dun ya dare insinuate tha' I put m'self before my own family! M' family's everythin' ta me, which is why I dun wanna take the chances of becomin' a demon an' hurtin' them by mistake!"

The mortician sighed and walked over to Eric, "You, my dear, are the father of a pureblood reaper. Purebloods, though no different than any other reaper in many ways that Hans' superiority complex makes it impossible for him to realize; they are, however, special in other ways. In one way, for example, their blood can not permanently take on the taint of a demon. It fights such things and can be used to cure a turning reaper. If Mister Michaelis does happen to give you too much taint, your son can give just a few drops of his own blood injected into you and it will reverse what the demon taint did…as long as it isn't too late, that is. But You'll have nearly a week before it's too late for that. Trust me, my dear, this isn't my first time letting a demon chew on my neck~"

Eric eyed him, "Well, I dun deny tha', yer nuts as 'ell! But fine, I trust ya..." He scowled, tilting his head, exposing his neck. "Come at me then."

Sebastian wasted no time, moving fast and latching onto the Reaper's neck, escalating a gasp from Eric.

"Bastard" he snarled. "You did tha' on purpose!"

"You did put up a fit for the little crow~" Undertaker giggled and then glanced at William, "One more and we can go on our adventure through the depths of Hell~ Oh what fun this'll be~"

"Yer nuts." Eric growled, resisting the urge to rub at his neck.

William, like Eric, merely scowled but exposed his neck to the demon. Sebastian sauntered up, pulling a look of disgust before sinking his fangs into the Reaper's neck.

Undoubtedly, William's was the shortest in length, Sebastian pulling away after a few seconds, spitting and hacking, his hate for this reaper in particular too great for him to stomach.

"Well~ Now that we are ready, lets go save our hotties in distress~" Grell giggled, taking Undertaker's hand in his own.

"Indeed" William stated, throwing a dirty look at the demon whist awkwardly linking hands with Eric.

"Well now" Sebastian smirked, lifting his hand. A dark vortex materialized in the expanse of the destroyed living room. "Let us be on our way. Do not let go of your partner's hand until we reach the other side."

"Last one in is angel-bait!" Grell and Undertaker both giggled, skipping right into the portal and disappearing from the reaper realm and into the demon world below.

"'EY! THA'S CHEATIN' JACKASSES!" Eric roared, dragging an unamused William into the portal, Sebastian following suit behind.

* * *

 

Ronald's fit, yelling and screaming after Hans had taken its toll on his energy, and he had fallen asleep in his mother's arms once he'd calmed down, shivering slightly in the chill of the cell. Alan held him close, caressing his cheek soothingly.

The guards patrolled the area, eyeing stray demons wandering left and right. Prisoners moaned from their cells, some braving the dangers to reach out at the beast as they past. Their pained screamed of agony filled the otherwise impending silence.

Two demons trekked to the small cell situated at the far end of the dungeon, away from the insanity and madness, it's own little room of despair and hopelessness.

Slipping a key into the lock, one pushed the door open, stepping inside with a heavy clop of a boot.

The sound of the hinges squealing as the cell door opened awoke Ronald, and he rubbed his eyes, sitting himself up and looking at his terrified looking mother then at the door, feeling the older reaper tremble.

The guards eyed the Reapers in disdain, the second coming forth with a slender bundle of rope and a rag.

"Bind and gag the brunet, leave the pregnant one - Sir Krause has uses for him." the first stated in a bored tone, his partner nodding in response before advancing the terrified ill Reaper.

"No!" Ronald hugged his mother protectively, fighting to keep him there with him as the demon approached and reached for Alan, "No! Leave my mother alone!"

"Ronald…please try to stay calm—for the babies…" Alan tried soothing the boy, knowing they couldn't do anything, though he held Ronald tighter.

"No, Mum—I won't let them take you!" he cried.

"Out of the way, boy!" the guard snarled, yanking Ronald up by his hair and tossing him aside.

Alan cried out, reaching out for his son, only to be shoved into the stone floor. Blood splattered from his head, the brunet coughing more up as the booted heel of the demon slammed down on his back.

Tying his wrists roughing behind his back, the guard reached down to pull the man's head up by the scruff of the neck, stuffing a drug infused rag into his mouth.

Alan struggled, cried, begged, but was granted no mercy nor release. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he collapsed onto the ground, landing in a puddle of his blood and fluid.

The demon snorted. "Pathetic."

Yanking the Reaper up, he dragged him like a ragdoll to his companion, the two leaving with a slam of the cell down.

"To think that he's supposed to be a good sacrifice today."

"MUM!" Ronald scrambled to the bars, trying desperately to pull and bend the bars, though all attempts were in vain. "NO! BRING HIM BACK! PLEASE!" Tears ran down his dirty cheeks, "No…"

"Tut tut, such a childish display. Vould the baby like some milk?" the horrible voice of Hans taunted, the Reaper wandering over to the cell with a smirk. "Look at you - so fat you can't even stand up."

Reaching between the bars, he grabbed the blond by the collar of his soiled night shirt, yanking him up to face him.

"Pathetic."

Ronald gasped and glared, reaching out with his own filthy hands to grab Hans' pristine suit, "How could you! How could you fall this far? Do things this horrible? Demons, Hell… You're a pureblood, too, right?" he cried openly in front of the man, "You have a mother too! Would you ever treat your mother as you have mine?"

Hans snorted.

"When you have vision, risk nothing - I will not let anything stand in my way of purification." he put a hand against Ronald's stomach, smirking. "You are very close, ja?"

He dug his nails into the flesh. "I believe we are entitled for some-" he reached for his belt, revealing a riding crop. "-fun?"

Ron's eyes widened, and he tried to push away from the man, using the bars between them for help, "You're mad! I—I'm a pureblood! My babies are! You want the world to have more purebloods, right?" he knew he had used similar words before—but what else could he say to the crazed man?

"True, ve are the same in that aspect - but you are weak." Hans tapped the crop against Ronald's shoulder. "You could never see my way of things. As such... you are no better than dirtied blood itself-"

"Which is far better than you are." a cool voice sneered, the blade of a pruning pole pressing against his neck.

Hans snarled.

"W-William..?" Ron's eyes widened, a little in hope. How had the man come for him? 

William glared at Hans, angrier than either had ever seen him.

"You dare steal my sweet Ronald away... Torture him for Hell months... endangering him and our children," he growled, a sinister tone of voice. "I should kill you where you stand..."

Hans chuckled.

"Foolish boy." he smirked. "Do you really think you can-"

He was cut off as the scythe was pressed deeper into his neck.

"Drop my husband. Now."

Hans raised an eyebrow yet let go of the boy's shirt, moving away from the bars.

"Leave, lest I kill you where you stand." William snarled.

Hans glared darkly. "Lucky for you, I have other matters to attend to... this isn't over yet..."

With that, he swept down the corridor, leaving William to approach the bars with saddened eyes.

"Oh Ronald..."

Ronald lay crumpled upon the filthy cell floor, turning his gaze up onto William, "Will…" he crawled to the bars and looked up at him, reaching through with trembling hands to touch him, "…Months? What do you mean by months? It—it's only been a few hours…" it was then that he noticed how deathly pale his skin was, skin looking like it was stretched over his bones of his hand. He slowly withdrew his hands and looked at himself, finally seeing how malnourished he was…how long his hair had gotten…how thin and sickly he looked apart from his belly which still held his children. How could he get in such bad shape in only a few hours? Have so many scars and bruises without any memory of getting any of them? Was he going mad? He looked just as bad as his mother had and—"Mum…Will! Mum! They drug him away not five minutes ago! Please! You have to save Mum!"

William bit his lip, swiftly striding over to the cell door. Slamming his scythe into the lock, he yanked and tore until the metal gave way. Knocking the door open, he rushed inside, taking the boy into his arms.

"My Ronald," he whimpered, cradling him against his chest. "I'm so sorry... oh, what have they done to you...?"

He glanced down at the blonde, removing his coat to drape it over him like a blanket.

"Eric's gone off to find your mother... he saw them dragging him off around the same time we caught sight of Hans wandering about... Grell and Undertaker are with him. I'm so sorry, sweetheart... you were gone about a week before we could come find you, though time passes differently in Hell... some could say time does not exist in here at all..."

Ronald clung weakly to his lover, sobbing into his chest, "I don't like it here…I don't…I want to go home…Will…" He felt every bit like a five-year-old child again.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll find your mother and take you both somewhere safe. Just hold on a bit longer. Are the children alright?" He looked at the boy in concern, standing up with him in his arms.

"I…I hope so…I feel them move sometimes when I'm upset…" he paused, holding his lover weakly, "…You called me your husband…"

William secured his hold on the blond, running out of the cell. There was no time to waste - he had to get Ronnie out of there fast.

A blush tinted his face. "Not the best way to propose, is it? I have a ring already... u-unless it's too soon for you..."

Ronald shook his head and then rested it on Will's shoulder as he was carried, "No…it's perfect…" he mumbled, "I love you…" Any man willing to brave Hell itself to save him was in no way _not_ serious about his feelings, and Ronald himself had no doubts of his own feelings for the man.

William could not prevent the smile from spreading across his face. Mentally calling out for Sebastian, he took shelter behind a rocky outcrop, temporarily lying on the ground.

"I know it's the best place but... we don't have much time. Ronald Oliver Knox Humphries-Slingby, will you marry me?"

"Rhea, my name's going to be longer than the bible itself…" he commented with a blush, lifting his face to kiss William's lips "Yes…Yes I will marry you, William T. Spears."

William smiled, pressing a series of kisses along his face. He shifted the coat, covering the blond properly, reaching down to rub his fiancé's stomach. "We still need to think up names for the little ones..." he murmured, hugging the blond close.

"We don't even know their genders…" Ronald said, looking down at his belly, feeling a foot press up against William's hand, and then another, as if the twins were telling their father that they were alright as well.

The man caressed the blond soothingly, leaning down to press a tender kiss to swollen skin.

"We can think of names for both - better to be prepared than never" he smiled, cooing softly to his children. "Be calm for your mummy now - we love you both very much."

"…I like Briella…" Ronald said a moment after the twins settled, comforted by their father, "If we have a girl."

"I've always loved the name Kai... it's a German name, my grandfather's name" he blushed, pausing he felt Sebastian draw near.

Ronald nodded, "I like it…" he felt tired and closed his eyes, "Unless we have two girls or two boys…we have them named…"

William noticed, cuddling the blond protectively with a smile, "Sleep dearest" he eased. "When you awaken, we'll be back home."

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, an irking smirk on his face, "How sweet," he purred, earning a glare from William. "Relax, Reaper, I have no interest in him... it seems we have found one."

William nodded, rocking the boy to sleep, "Have you found Phantomhive?"

Sebastian shook his head, a look of disturbance befalling his face - a rare occurrence to say the least with the normally cunning and slick demon, "No... I haven't" he glanced back at the tunnel. "I can feel him calling, screaming out to me, yet I cannot reach him... It's aggravating…"

Shaking his head, he lifted his hand, summoning a portal, "This will lead you back to Undertaker's flat. I will stay to continue my search for Ciel. Take precaution - I cannot promise that demons won't be wandering London at this hour. Keep him safe, and stay hidden until we return with the others."

William nodded, and Sebastian turned, keeping watch for danger. "Michaelis."

The demon glanced back at the Reaper who uttered his namesake, red eyes curious and radiating a sense of calm that somehow suited the beast.

William nodded. "Thank you."

A smirk curled the demon's mouth, the beast turning to bow before the man in mock reminder of his once-standing as a butler, the role he had been playing the moment the two met.

"Not a trouble, good sir - for what kind of butler would I be if I could not be of assistance?"

William dipped his head to Sebastian, the first time he had ever done so - it was what he owed the beast for his assistance.

Jumping through the vortex, he vanished, the bridge closing behind him. Sebastian waited until he was gone, before moving on, continuing on his search.

Coming into the Undertaker's oddly modern home, William moved swiftly to situate the blond. Laying him on the couch, he strode into the bathroom, intent on running him a warm bath.

* * *

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Alan had awoken to find himself stretched out on a sacrificial altar, runes and sigils drawn in blood all along his stripped body and the chanting of demons in robes filled the air. His heart hammered in fear as he knew his life was about to end. He'd never see his beloved Eric again, never see his baby boy again—never even get to meet his grandchildren… A tear slid down his temple as he stared up at the blood red sky of Hell.

Hans stepped up to the altar, scythe in hand. Standing before the crowd of demons, he lifted his arms up high, addressing the beasts in a booming voice.

"The time has come! The need for power has risen, and the cry for a new reign has spoken! Tonight..."

He glanced down at Alan.

"...We shall see a new beginning at the end of old! Tonight, time will change and bend to our whim! Now... bring forth-"

He beckoned forth a couple of demons crowding a small figure.

"... the first sacrifice - the Tainted Soul!"

From out of the shadows, the demons led their prey towards the altar. Stripped down to his bare minimum, the blue-haired boy walked lead-legged and stiffly, eyes trained upon the ground. Every tremble, every quiver of his being spoke of terror and sorrow - he knew he was going to dye.

Standing before Hans, the crowd, and Alan, Ciel Phantomhive braved a glance up in last hopes.

Alan cringed, this boy…was likely the demon child Ronald had mentioned, "He's just a child!" he cried out.

Hans ignored him, moving to loom over the boy with an intimidating air. Ciel swallowed, shaking slightly in his boots, never once taking his eyes off of the man. Behind them, the giant pit of Hell oozed magma and fire.

A figure snuck around to the altar, hidden from Hans's view.

"'Ey... Alan!" a Scottish voice whispered desperately, strong hands reaching out to delicately stroke the man's cheek.

Alan flinched slightly until it registered whom the hands belonged to. "E-Eric…" he glanced back at the demons, worried his lover would be spotted, "You shouldn't be here…"

Eric shook his head, eyes scanning over the man's unstable appearance.

"Oh Alan... I'm so sorry." he whispered sadly, comfortingly stroking the man's check. "We've come ta rescue ya..."

He nodded towards Grell and Undertaker, slowly sneaking up behind Hans.

The brunet shook his head, "G-get Ronnie…get our baby safe."

"Spears went searchin' fer him, it's you we need ta get ta safety now." Eric protested, knowing from the tingle in his mark that William had somehow gotten Ronald out and back home.

Hans, at that moment, paused in his speech, raising an eyebrow at the not-so-hidden Scotsman crouching by the altar, "Vell, vell..."

Eric stiffened, eyes narrowing, "...Shit…"

Alan's eyes widened, "Eric…Eric you have to get out of here! You're out numbered!" the brunet insisted, "Ronnie needs you—his children need their grandfather…they all need at least one of us!"

"No." Eric growled, rising to his feet. "They need _both_ of us." Turning to face the man, he summoned his scythe, a harsh scowl evident on his face. "So yer the cunt tha' stole m' husband and wrecked our son's life."

"Eric!" Alan started to protest, but suddenly felt his bindings loosen and a shush sounded in his ear. He turned, finding himself nose-to-nose with the shark-toothed redhead.

"Shush, Allie, We'll get you out of here." Grell scooped the brunet into his arms, singing out and activating his mark, "Sebas-chan~ Come help us Darling!"

Hans whirled around, face flushing a heated red. "YOU-!"

Summoning his own scythe, the German charged at the Scotsman, swinging the of the edger like a sword. Eric snarled, somehow managing to deflect the blade at the last second. Hans was about his own height, and for a man of his girth, he was incredibly fast.

Not to mention, Eric's own injuries left him at a disadvantage.

Grell saw the attack coming and he quickly set Alan back down, summoning his own scythe and leapt into battle, his chainsaw roaring to life as he took a swipe at the corrupted reaper, managing to cut his side shallowly, just enough to spill blood, "Need some help, Eric, darling?"

"Would be appreciated, Sutcliff." Eric growled, twirling his own saw, attempting to sneak behind the Reaper.

Hans spat angrily, hissing in pain. Then, he smirked, a sallow look upon his expression - in doing so, another edger materialized in his hand.

"Foolish" he growled, swinging long and hard the two men, managing to land a hit on Eric's front. "And again," he turned fast, catching the edge of Grell's chainsaw, ramming his own blade into the motor.

Growling, Grell turned and kicked up, driving his heel into his opponent's jaw, "You need to be taught some lessons on being a gentleman!" he hissed, yanking his chainsaw out and following through with a swipe at Hans' leg.

Hans grunted as Grell's high-heel came in contact with his jaw, sending him off balance. He staggered, though managed to avoid the rotating blades from cutting off his left leg, though a deep gash landed on his right.

Cursing, he grit his teeth, vanishing and reappearing behind Alan, holding the blade to his throat.

"Come any closer, and it's off with his head!"

Grell froze, blinking at the sudden situation that had presented itself. Then he grinned, "Oh, darling, you clearly have misjudged me~" he gave an airy giggle, "You seem to think I'm as _sane_ as my dear friends; William and Eric, Alan and Ronald…but the truth is…" He ran at the man and leapt up, raising his scythe high, "I'm not one to be manipulated! Hold a blade to the neck of someone I care about? I'm making it personal! Sorry, Allie!" He came down, knowing he'd hurt Alan in the process of his attack, and kicked the blunt side of Hans' scythe, deflecting it away from Alan, his knee crashing into Alan himself to knock the weakened reaper away from the situation as he came down upon Hans, knocking him to the ground and settling atop him, straddling him as he shoved his scythe into the man's shoulder.

Hans screeched, a feat quite admirable for the man, struggling as the scythe sunk deeper and deeper into his flesh, tearing at the bone and muscle. Fury welled up inside of him, replacing the anger by a tenfold. Tightening his grip on the scythe, he lunged, ramming it headlong into the redhead's side.

The man was nothing more than a wild animal, filled with rage and unpredictable aggression. Yanking the blade out, he attacked again, slicing at the man's shoulders, arms and legs in rapid succession.

Grell cried out, green eyes flashing, "HOW DARE YOU!" He pressed his scythe in deeper, ignoring the pain he received and severing the man's entire arm from his body. He then leaned in, catching Hans' other hand as it came down in another attack upon his person, and bit it, sinking his razor-sharp teeth deep into the bony flesh with a growl, much like an animal.

Hans snarled, ripping his hand from Grell's jaw and throwing a bloody punch at the man's face.

Before the redhead could attack again, a demon pounced on his back, clawing at his back with more sneaking closer as they finally decided to join the fight. In his anger, he failed to notice the pack of chanting demons had begun to advance on him and the others.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM A LADY'S FA—AHH!" Grell cried out at the unexpected attack from the demon. He turned, swinging his scythe and ripping right through the demon, cutting him in half and setting his cinematic record flying as it's body turned to ash.

Seizing the opportunity, Hans attacked, wrapping his hand around the redhead's throat, cutting off his windpipe as more demons went after him.

"Ghahh!" The red reaper gasped and struggled as he was overwhelmed. Just where the fuck was Sebastian? Tears came to his eyes as he struggled to stay conscious. Reapers didn't need to breathe, but it was required to stay conscious. Black spots started to pepper his vision and his scythe slipped from his grip.

A sadistic grin twisted Hans' face, his grip tightening. Ignoring the fact that he was one less of an arm, the man sat up, bending the redhead back with a growl.

The demons continued to attack, knocking the scythe away from Grell, readying to lunge yet again when another dark figure knocked them aside.

Hissing, they spat and glared at the dark raven known as Sebastian Michaelis.

During all this, Eric had been fighting off demons, letting Grell handle Hans, and Alan stood up, though he was too weak to summon his own scythe and help. He stood helplessly as he watched his lover and friend grow overwhelmed.

Grell struggled under Hans, scratching with red-painted nails at his arm and hand trying to get him to let go.

Ciel darted over, hiding behind Alan and peering out anxious at Sebastian as the older demon struggled to hold off the others from advancing on the two of them once he finally showed up.

Suddenly a shrill shriek cut through the air, the blade of a long scythe slicing through the crowd of demons like wheat. The Undertaker stood strong and deadly, a dark look on his face.

"Un…nie…" Grell gasped right before his world went black.

Alan, unable to ignore his maternal instincts, held Ciel close to him, stroking his hair. Demon, yes,  and definitely not his own child, but still a helpless child.

Ciel clung to the brunet, watching the fight with fear.

Hans chuckled, tossing the redhead aside before addressing the silver-haired man.

"So, this is vhat it comes down to. Just you and me, Vincent, like old times. Such a travesty, hm?" His eyes swiveled over to Alan. "You never knew, did you?"

Undertaker rolled his eyes, "I haven't been called that name in centuries. Holding the same name for eternity is so dull, don't you think, Hans? 'Vincent' may be what my mother called me, but I was rather fond of 'James' and 'Cassius' as well. But right now, I'm enjoying 'Undertaker' It messes with peoples' minds in such a delightful way~" he gave a small chuckle before returning to his rare serious state, "I always knew we'd end up facing off eventually... You haven't changed at all, Hans, not at all since the incident.

"As you are still the same simple minded fool, even towards your own family. Especially towards your family." a dark smirk crossed his face. "Have you ever wondered, Vincent, about that child of yours?"

Undertaker narrowed his eyes, "I've wondered about him or her since the day I was forbidden to see my beloved whom mothered my child. Don't you dare say I never wished to hold my child, to meet them…Had I the chance, I would have been a hell of a lot better of a father than you had turned out to be you heartless bastard. Causing your own daughter's death by weakening her while she was still in her mother's womb! You make me sick!"

Hans snorted, "It vas her mother who vas the weak one! Had he been stronger, she vould have lived. Villiam should have died instead of her—it is his own failure and fault, just as my toy before him had been. But you-"

"Wha' the 'ell are ya goin' on abou'?!" Eric demanded, panting heavily upon the floor, worn out from fighting and haven taken one-too-many blows.

Hans ignored him, pacing about, "I vill admit, I am nothing to you. Your power is legendary, and fame world known. But that makes you even more of a threat. So I did some research - I never expected you to break the Reaper laws to such a degree. But vhat shocked me more... tut tut." He shook his head. "You state you love your child, and yet you don't even regard them when they are right in your face..." He stopped right before Alan, a smirk twisting his scarred face. "Vell? Don't you want to say hello to your own son? Then again, why should this boy be different?"

Undertaker's face paled, his gaze flickering to the brunet—who, now that he studied the younger reaper, did look an awful lot like his beloved Susannah. The only human he'd ever loved. Her rich chocolate hair, her delicate face, thin lips…he was almost the spitting image of her. His eyes widened, his bangs falling out from in front of his eyes as he tilted his head, "S-Sue…" he took a step forward, never once taking his eyes off Alan's face, reaching a trembling hand out towards him. His son…his son had become a reaper—and he had never known…

Eric's eyes bugged out of his head, his jaw dropping in shock. Noticing the Undertaker's distracted state, he paled, seeing Hans sneak around. But he couldn't move, helpless to watch.

"Alan! Undertaker!"

Sebastian made a move, cutting Hans off before he could attack and engaging the Reaper in battle.

Undertaker sighed, denying himself the need to pull Alan into his arms as his look darkened once more, "You just made this personal, Hans…" he hissed, standing as still as a stone statue, "Before I was helping because my lover wished me to help him save his friend's family…but now…now I'm saving _my_ family!"

With a flash of light catching and reflecting off his scythe, The elder reaper swung his scythe, reaping the souls of all the surrounding demons that were crowding within his scythe's reach. The surviving demons scattering in fear. Pure power seemed to radiate off the silver mortician as he turned his gaze on Hans, "You made a grave mistake, you Heartless rat. Run." He hissed.

Alan watched in shock. This man…this legendary reaper…was his father? He'd known the man he'd grown up calling 'father' hadn't been his real father. He had overheard his mother talking about it once…but he had been half reaper all along? Really, it explained so much…when he'd died as a human, he hadn't been turned into a reaper by the one charged with collecting his soul. But rather, he rebirthed himself into a full reaper…something that had been a big deal with the Highers. The matter had been investigated before he had been allowed to attend the reaper academy.

"Oh, but I haven't finished yet~" Hans purred, vanishing in a flash.

His voice echoed out over the area.

"You see, this entire situation vas the perfect distraction. Now the real attraction can begin!"

The ground began to shake and tremble, quaking as cracks appeared and fire blasted up into the sky.

"This is bad!" Sebastian shouted over the rumble of stone and magma. "We must leave at once-"

A loud cry of fright cut him off, his eyes widening in shock. "Ciel!"

"Then open a damn portal!" Undertaker cursed at the demon, running to pull Eric up and toss him over his shoulder. He then did the same with Grell, "Hurry it up, man!" He waited until the portal out of Hell was opened and he threw his lover and his son's lover through before running to Alan, picking him up more gently and rushing him over, "Go," he said, giving him a fond caress of the cheek before smiling, "We have a lot to talk about. I'll follow through soon…my son." He gave him a gentle push and closed the portal himself before turning to stand next to Sebastian, "I'll stay to help with Ciel…I promised his father I'd look after him, after all."

Sebastian nodded. "I would never figured otherwise" he stated. "So... are we prepared to face the fire?" His eyes flashed fuchsia as a sadistic smile graced his mouth.

"I am in the need to shred some German hide..."

The two ran down the crumbling path, dodging stray rocks and demons flying after them in haste. Sebastian spread his enormous wings, hooking the Reaper under his armpits whilst taking flight. Soaring like the sinister raven he was, the demon sped them through the tunnel.

Finally, after minutes of trekking the deep catacombs, they came face to face with the Sacrificial pit.

Sebastian landed, emitting a deafening screech akin to an eagle's.

"So loud... never thought you had it in you, Demon..."

Sebastian's head shot up, whole body tensing at the sight of the German Reaper. Standing straight, smug and triumphant, the man wore a look of victory, Ciel Phantomhive in his grasp, held barely inches from falling into the pit.

"Vatch your moves, both of you... one vrong turn..." He nodded towards the pit, pushing the terrified boy closer. "And he dies and I have more power than you can imagine. You cannot win, Vincent. You know this..."

Ciel shot a scared glance at his demon guardian, "Sebastian..."

An almost distressed growl sounded from the beast's throat, his wings beating restlessly.

Hans eyed them for a moment, then shrugged, "Very vell."

He moved to drop the boy off the edge, when Sebastian's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Reaper... I have a proposal..."

Hans blinked as the demon approached.

"You cannot have the young master..." He put a hand over his chest. "Take my life instead."

Undertaker looked at Sebastian, having never expected such a thing from the crow. But he did not protest. It was Sebastian's choice, and his alone to make such a sacrifice. He would not belittle the gesture by protesting, so instead, he gave him a nod of respect, a look in his eye promising to take care of the demon forever trapped as a child. He then turned to Hans, "I'd take the offer. A demon of his rank holds a great deal more power than a once-human. You'll not gain an offer like this again."

Ciel, however, protested, "NO! NO YOU CAN'T! SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN OR-"

"Young master, please... Don't fight this" the older demon interrupted, moving closer to the fledgling. "I know it hurts but I can't... I won't let you get hurt anymore."

"Sebastian..."

"After all," the demon smirked. "What kind of butler would I be if I let my master die?" He frowned slightly, cupping Ciel's face - his eyes bore into the fledgling's, almost mournful. "Be strong, my Ciel..." He glanced over at Hans momentarily, then, quick as a flash, he grabbed the boy, tossing him towards the Undertaker. A portal rippled and opened up behind the Reaper, shimmering and humming with crackling power. "Go" he said. "Take Ciel back. Take care of him, for I cannot any longer..."

A ring of dark magic sprung up, shielding the Reaper and child from the enemies outside.

Hans snapped, glaring angrily at the demon, who gave him a cunning smile in reply.

"I gave you your options. Now you have your decision made. Take my life as you see it - you cannot touch Ciel any longer."

Hans let out a roar of fury, rushing forward with his scythe. Sebastian made no move against him, not even when the blade sliced through him, tearing his body before ripping out through his back.

He gagged, sputtering, before backing up and tumbling head first into the fiery pit of Hell. His body crumbled, turning away into ash and dust as flames licked and ate at the fibres that made up his being.

Sebastian Michaelis was no more.

Ciel screamed, struggling against the Undertaker's hold, though his efforts were weak and in vain. "SEBASTIAN!"

He collapsed, shaking, a mess of sobbing and tears, his naked form shivering in the Undertaker's arms.

Dark vapours arose from the pit, shrouding and surrounding the German man, stabbing him in the heart. He screamed in agony, struggling as a new power and new darkness began to overtake him.

"…Come…come…" Undertaker said gently, gathering the boy protectively in his arms and slipping away through the portal, closing it behind him. he knelt down, hugging the sobbing boy tight to his chest once they were safe, humming gently to sooth his aching heart.

Ciel wailed, loud enough to awaken every single tenant in the flat, burying his face into the Undertaker's chest with heavy sobs.

* * *

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Alan awoke to a nice warm bed. His lover's arms around him, and his son safe only a few feet away, curled up with his own lover. He was warm, comfortable safe and…for the first time in what had been years of time for him, but only months in mortal and reaper time, he was clean. He was sure he didn't look healthy yet, but it was a tremendous start. Wanting to get back into a normal routine, he slipped from Eric's arms and out of the bed, padding across the floors to the kitchen. It wasn't his home, but nothing said he couldn't see if he could make breakfast for everybody.

Undertaker groaned softly, green eyes fluttering open to the sight of sunshine floating through the cream curtains of his bedroom. Lying in a rather ornate coffin situated under the sill, Ciel snuggled against him in sleep, he lifted his head to glance about the room in a daze.

Beige walls and dark cherry wood floor made up his bedroom, a custom-made lidless coffin stimulated to that of a double-bed - equally as decorative as the one he currently lain in - against the wall. From underneath the blankets, he could make out a head of red resting upon the pillows, a sad smile lighting his face.

Grell had fought so hard and valiantly - he deserved the rest. The silver-haired man was just thankful the younger Reaper had survived, whatnot with his expense of injuries. He would see to him later, right now the urge to stand and walk around was calling.

Carefully untangling himself from the boy, running a soothing hand through the blue hair when he moaned softly in protest, the man stepped out into the sunlight.

Stretching his back, he wandering out of the bedroom into the sitting area, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes.

The sound of something cluttering about in the kitchen caught his attention, and with a curious expression, he creep over to the doorway.

Alan cracked open some eggs into a pan, making some scrambled, and some fried so that people would have a choice. Bacon was sizzling in a pan along side some sausage links, and he's gotten out a few oranges to be squeezed.

Undertaker smiled softly at his son, wandering into the kitchen up behind him, "Good morning, my darling little one." he greeted with a chuckle.

Alan started slightly and looked up at the legendary reaper—who was possibly his father, "G-good morning, sir…I hope you don't mind my raiding your kitchen, but we have many mouths to feed once they awaken…I can replace what is used…"

But the man shook him off, examining the man up and down. It was true - he did resemble his mother in every way. Not to mention, he even had her personality down pat.

"Do not worry, my son... It won't be a bother." he chuckled, though a saddened flickr passed in his eyes. Too often he was denied the happiness of parenthood...

Alan bit his lip and turned to tend to breakfast, not wanting to burn it, "…I always knew my mother's husband wasn't my true father…I'd heard Mum say so when I was four…Father never knew though…but…I never expected…" he glanced back at the silver reaper, "…Are you…really my true Father?"

Undertaker nodded, his eyes never leaving his son's face.

"Yes..." he whispered softly. "Your mother left me when she was about six months pregnant with you... she couldn't bear the truth of me being a Grim Reaper... so she decided, for the better in her eyes, that you be raised away from me. She was already married, anyway, Your stepfather had taken her hand the month you were conceived. It was easy to say you were his."

"All these years…Did you ever look for me? Knowing I had grown? Even…just to look from a distance?"

"Of course I did... I search for as long as I could. But I could never find you... your mother hid you well and I hadn't the slightest idea of your appearance... by the time I finally located your mother, you'd gone..."

Alan nodded, looking down, "Then…I'm glad you did look for me…" he flipped the eggs and continued, "I always knew I was different from the other children…I could…see things they couldn't. Ghosts, men in suits carrying strange objects—which now I know were all reapers, I could even tell when someone was going to die soon…I could see a black fog around them. And…and when my grandmamma died…she only wanted me with her. She said I was a comfort to her when she was passing…Grandfather too… Now it all makes since…I didn't die only to be reborn a reaper; I was always a reaper…but rather, my human half died, letting my reaper side show fully at last. It explains why that German kept calling Ronnie a Higher Pureblood…he's not a simple pureblood…but a second generation pureblood…It's unheard of…and my grandchildren…they are third generation…"

"Fourth generation..." Undertaker interjected. "I, myself, am a pureblood Reaper… making you half-pureblood, or full in this case now…"

Alan's eyes couldn't get any wider, "You are…" he shook his head, "You are the most famous reaper of all time, surpassing the power and feats that the first Reapers to exist ever held…and you are a pureblood… It's you, isn't it? Your blood? You are the reason I'm so fertile…why Ronnie is…why his children most likely will be…There is something about our blood line…"

"Yes, that is probably the reason why… though it goes without saying that your son should be more careful when playing around with his lover. If I recall correctly, he got pregnant during his first time of intercourse… I suppose that means the rate increases between generations…" he mused.

"So I make Will use a condom." Ronald's tired voice cut into the conversation as he waddled into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses with one hand, and using his other hand to grip the walls to hold him up steady, having no balance with his belly being so large and his body so malnourished.

Alan immediately hurried to help Ronald into the most comfortable looking chair at the kitchen table—seeing as there had been only four chairs out, he had grabbed a few other chairs to accommodate their large group. "You shouldn't be walking around, little mouse." He sighed, "I wasn't allowed to when I was this far along with you—and I wasn't weakened by Hell and a crazed German as you are…"

"No way was I gonna wake people up to help me to the bathroom, mum…one of the kids sat on my bladder…heard voices…" he looked up at the Undertaker.

"My apologies, little one, we did not mean to disturb you. Since we are already up, does my grandson require assistance?" the Undertaker said without thinking.

Ronald blinked, "…So I wasn't just hearing things while half-asleep on the toilet?" he looked at his mother, "This guy's…your father, mama?"

Undertaker nodded to answer his question.

"Yes... I am his father... making me your grandfather" he stated, pacing towards the window, glancing out at the sky above with a grimace. "It shall thunder again... how irritating... with it being early autumn, it shan't help with the temperature either... I'll put the fireplace on tonight."

"Here," Alan took the finished scrambled eggs and some sausage and bacon, sliding it all onto a large plate, and handing it to his son, "Have some breakfast."

Ron accepted the food eagerly, but glanced at the silver reaper, "…Do I call you 'Grandpa', now?" he asked. Being a pureblood, he'd never had grandparents, or cousins, aunts, uncles…it had always just been his mother and father, as Eric and Alan's human parents had been long dead by the time he was born.

Undertaker laughed, "If you so wish it." he smiled, taking a seat next to the boy, patting his back gently. "You must be famished."

Ron nodded, "I feel like I forgot what food is…" he said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Ronald, spending an unknown amount of time in Hell is no reason to forget your manners. Don't talk with your mouth full." Alan scolded as he made up a glass of orange juice for Ronald, and filling a pitcher for everyone else, "Rhea, you take after your father too much sometimes…"

Undertaker burst out into loud laughter, enough to shake the entire house. There was a clutter and a shout from outside as the old sign to the directory fell to the ground. Wiping his eyes, the old mortican slumped against the table, twitching with giggles.

"Oh Scythe... That is a good one eheheheheh~!" he managed.

There was a sniffle from the door, the silver-haired man glancing over to see Ciel wandering sleepily into the kitchen, dressed in on of the old Reaper's white nightshirts - the sleeves covering his hands - rubbing at his swollen, reddened eyes.

"Ciel…" Ronald almost got up to go to the boy, but his weakened state did well to keep him in his seat, "I was worried about you…" He had been asleep well before anyone else had followed he and William through to safety, having passed out as soon as he was dry from his bath. He was unaware that Ciel had been found and saved as well, though he had suspected that Sebastian would have taken him elsewhere.

Without a word, the boy sped forward towards the blond, wrapping him in a hug, burying his face into his chest with a sniffle. His body shook, quiet sobs breaking the silence of the kitchen. Undertaker, no longer smiling, sat with a grim look upon his face, glancing down at the polished chestnut of the table.

"Ciel…what's wrong?" Ronald asked, hugging him. He was amazed how close they had gotten in only a few hours of knowing each other before they were captured… Maybe because he reminded the boy of his mother…and he himself had developed a motherly instinct through his pregnancy. And even if Ciel was a dog…they had bonded.

Ciel didn't say anything, only cried harder into the blond's shirt, clinging to him like a lost child.

It was Undertaker who broke the ice, "...Sebastian Michaelis is dead. He gave his life up for sacrifice, in exchange for Ciel's freedom..."

Ronald was silent for a moment and then let the boy slip onto his lap, hugging him tighter, "Shh, shh…it's okay, pup…let it all out…" He could relate—he had thought he'd lost both parents after loosing his lover, after all. He had felt so alone…and Ciel had lost both parents, and now the demon he saw as an older brother… They had so much in common…it was scary.

Ciel cried well into fifteen minutes, before slowing to a hiccup, though he remained quietly sniffling against the blond, leaning lightly against his stomach.

Undertaker sighed sombrely, reaching over to stroke the boy's mused hair.

"Is everything alright in here?" William asked from the doorway, yawning slightly, before his eyes landed on Ciel and he frowned. "What happened?"

Alan walked over to him, lowering his voice, "Sebastian didn't make it back out of Hell…he died…" he muttered, explaining what he could gather from the situation.

William's eyes widened in shock. Out of all outcomes, he had not in the slightest expected this. Tearing his eyes away from the brunet, he felt a strange pang in his heart for the blue-haired child. Truth be told, he was disbelieving - as much as he hated the demon with a passion, he had not expected him to die so suddenly. Now, seeing the pain embedded on the boy's face, it somehow didn't feel justified.

Moving away to crouch beside his beloved, he rested a hand on the blond's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He knew Ronald, out of all of them, could relate most at this current moment in time.

"Wha' the 'ell?! How did this happen?" Eric hobbled into the kitchen, having woken up right after Spears, following him to the source of the crying. Giving the boy a pitying glance, he turned his attention towards the Undertaker for explanation.

Yet the man remained passive, refusing to give any further details.

"I will explain later... right now, in front of the boy, is not the time..."

"I should say not." Alan sighed, setting out more plates of food for everyone, "Come, it's time for breakfast."

Ronald shifted Ciel back slightly so that his gaze could meet Ciel's teary one, "Try to eat something…you don't have to have much, but it'll be good to try…I know how hard it is to take care of yourself when you feel so much pain…" he pressed his hand over the boy's heart. "And my mum's a good cook." He offered a small smile, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Ciel managed a small, watery smile, nodding in agreement. He was rather hungry after his ordeal - demon or not, he still needed food to survive.

William smiled slightly at the display, moving in to kiss Ronald on the cheek.

"And you were worried about being a mother..." he nuzzled the blond affectionately, pausing when a thought occurred to him. "I have a matter I must attend to immediately - I will back soon."

He stood up abruptly, crossing the room to the hall, aiming for the front door, murmuring something about a 'dog' and 'rabbit'. Undertaker glanced at him curiously, moving to follow.

"Wait for me~ You shouldn't be going alone, hm?"

The front door closed behind them, leaving the small family plus Ciel by themselves. Eric shrugged, collapsing into a seat next to his son.

"How are ya feelin', Ronnie?"

"Hungry…and the babies don't seem to want to settle…keep moving and causing small pains." He sighed and took a sip of his juice before leaning over to rest his head on Eric's shoulder, "Thanks for saving mum…"

"Though he could have been more graceful in doing so…How are you feeling, Eric? Do I need to help redress your wounds?" Alan asked, finally sitting down with his own breakfast.

"Fit as a fiddle!" Eric boasted, straightening his posture before wincing as slouching down again. "...Sort of..."

Grimacing, he glance over at his son, resting a hand on his stomach to feel his grandchildren.

"Yer almost there... Excited? Any names?"

Ciel tilted his head in curiosity, looking up from his own breakfast.

"How do the babies come out?" he asked, blinking at the Reapers. "Undertaker told me when I was little that Reapers were born from skulls."

"Kai and Briella…but we haven't chosen any other possible names should it be two of the same gender…" Ron said, running his fingers over his belly, wincing as another pain, a little stronger than the rest, shot through him, "But I'm curious too…how will they come out?"

Alan coughed, "Lets not discuss that at the table, Ron…"

"Undertaker told me that human babies only come from girls... I guess it's different than Reapers, but he didn't explain to me how they got in or out" the boy pouted, not liking the missing link of the theory, before tilting his head at Ronald. "Are you okay?"

Thunder rumbled from outside, the beginnings of a storm rolling in as rain drops fell from the sky.

The front door clicked open, a rather irritated and soaked William stepping through, Soul trotting in happily after him on a leash, Mary bundled up in his arms.

Undertaker followed behind them, giggling like a madman as water dripped from his hair.

"My, my, William, I never expected you to like puddles so much~!"

William grunted. "Because I let you walk my dog and you let HER run through them!"

He attempted to shake water from his hair, ignoring the laughing mortican, as he stepped into the kitchen, blinking as he saw Ronald.

"Love?"

"I'm fine…the babies just don't want to settle down…" he flinched again.

Alan frowned, "…Ron…what kind of pains are they causing you?"

"I don't know… I just know it damn well hurts!" Ron insisted.

William walked over immediately, placing his hand on the blond's lower stomach.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked in a serious tone.

"L-lower belly…" he hissed, dropping his fork and abandoning his breakfast, "I woke up having them but it wasn't b-ad…getting worse and…and faster…"

William paled, a low curse floating from his mouth. "Ronald... you're in labor..."

"Wh-what?! Y-You never said it'd hurt!" Ronald panicked.

"He's right, little mouse, I think the babies are ready to come say hi." Alan soothed, reaching over to hold Ronald's hand.

"Then they can say hi nicely!" Ron panicked.

"Ronald, look at me" William held the boy's hand, looking him in the eye. "Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. Just calm down, and relax..."

He ran his hand gently up and down the blond's belly, soothing him.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise. You have to trust me."

Eric glanced over at Alan, standing up from his chair.

"Where d'ya want me ta move 'im? We ain' got much time..."

"No…No! I'm not ready for this! I—Ahgnnh!" Ron clutched at his gut, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"What's all the noise f—" Grell hissed, stumbling in, clutching his bandaged sides. His eyes widened, "…Babies coming..?"

"No! Th-they are staying!" Ron gasped, and then cried out in horror as a rush of liquid spilled out of him—at first thinking he had wet himself.

"Ronnie, your water broke, the kids aren't waiting. They are coming." Alan said firmly, he looked up at Undertaker, "Are you able to help or do we need to portal him to the hospital?"

"I can stay to help... bringing him into the Realm at this moment would not abode well" the Undertaker stated. "Demons are popping up all over the place - Reapers have been hiding. I doubt we'd find help there at this moment."

William and Eric slowly eased Ronald out of the chair, bringing him into the living room.

"Someone get us some towels, water and pillow fer scythe's sake!" Eric shouted, his face pale.

Ciel ran off into the kitchen.

Ronald cried out through gritted teeth as he was laid out on a sofa and a pillow was placed to prop him up, his pants and boxers quickly stripped off him as he was prepped for birthing. He squeezed William's hand tight, hearing bones creaking under his grip, an irrational well of hate for the man who had done this to him building up.

Ciel came running back in with a bucket of hot water, spilling some of it on his top.

"Careful with tha'!" Eric scolded, taking the bucket from the child before he could do anymore slopping.

William ignored the pain in his hand, mentally bracing himself for the insults and cussing he knew was coming his way. Stroking Ronald's hair, he soothed him gently, understanding every bit of the pain he was going through.

"Breathe easy, love... That's it, calmly..."

"Don't tell me what t—Gahh!—do!" the blond cried out, "I hate you! Never having sex again!"

"Ronnie, Ronnie, my love, just breathe…breathe and break William's hand if you must." Alan soothed, stroking his son's hair.

Grell pulled Ciel back away from the chaos, "Lets try to not get in the way…"

"I know, I'm sorry." William soothed, wincing as the blond cried out again. "Keep going love, you are doing great!"

"Alan, can you monitor him? I will get Eric to help me with the birthing process," Undertaker stated, moving in front of Ronald's legs.

"Whoa..." Eric held up his hands, eyes going wide. "I dun think tha's a good idea, doc..."

Undertaker, for once, scowled, "This is not a time to be cowardly, Slingby!"

"Tha' ain' it... Did Alan even once mention ta ya what happened when we were birthing Ronnie?" Eric said seriously.

"He's right, Father. He can't handle being that hands-on… Grell! Switch places with My husband before he faints."

Grell snickered and hurried forward to help.

Eric moved closer to Alan, stroking Ronald's hair and hushing him gently.

"Keep goin' Ronnie... Dun pay attention ta the pain, look at Daddy, look at me..." he encouraged, trying to distract his son from the pain of the contractions.

Ronald glared at his father, "You! You're no better than him Y—ahhh! Y-you did this to Mum! How could you! Evil b-bastards!"

Ronnie, Ronnie, look at me, you have to breathe. Trust me, it helps. Breathe…" Alan soothed.

"Coming fast." Undertaker noted. "First baby is already descending... they really want to come out, don't they? Grell, grab me that towel over there..."

"How bad is it?" Ciel asked out loud, wandering over only to get a full glance of the ordeal; he paled, back away to stand closer to Ronald's head.

"Push, Ronnie…" Alan coached, "Push and breathe…"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

His scream was cut off by a loud, shrill cry. Undertaker's face broke out into a wide smile, lifting his arms to reveal the first newborn, bawling her eyes out.

Ronald swayed, panting, the pains telling him he wasn't done yet as it began all over again, though it seemed to go by faster, as he was already stretched out from the first.

Grell swooped in with a clean towel, taking the baby from Undertaker and moving to clean her off so that his lover could help with the second child quickly arriving, if Ronald's second scream was any indication.

William held Ronald's hand tightly, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt many emotions, fear, excitement, nervousness and joy. "Keep going, love, one more! Just one more push, and it's all over!"

"EASY FOR YOU TA SAY! YOU ONLY HAD TA DO IT ONCE!" Ronald screamed. He was tired, pushing was growing harder each passing second, but the pain wouldn't stop, his child wanted out…and he wanted him or her out.

"Ssshhhh... Jus' keep goin' little mouse" Eric soothed, caressing his shoulders.

William glanced up, "Grell, do you think you can help move the baby's head? It'll make things faster and easier."

Grell nodded, bringing over the first bundle of a baby and sliding her into William's arms, "Take your girl, daddy." He then went to assist Undertaker.

Ronald shrieked out again, sure he'd die from the pain until finally, everything seemed to slip out and there was a second shrill cry of a baby in Undertaker's arms.

"And we have a boy~" The old reaper sang out cheerfully, handing him off to Grell to be cleaned while he himself cleaned up the exhausted mother and threw a blanket over him for warmth and decency.

The blond nearly collapsed completely once he was finally done. The whole birthing process, from sitting at the table with his water breaking, to both his children having been born at last, had taken four long hours, though it had felt more like one to the whole party involved.

Grell brought over the cleaned younger twin and slipped him carefully into Ronald's arms.

"You did good, Ronnie." Alan praised him, kissing his sweat-covered forehead and gazing down at the baby in his son's arms, "They are both beautiful."

The baby boy shifted in his mother's arms, whimpering slightly from the sudden exposure from womb to outside world. Dark brown, almost black, hair covered the child's head, a small strand sticking up from the rest - his father's son no doubt, with a bit of grandma's inheritance. Even a bit of great-grandpa, if one looked closely enough to see small white eyelashes lining the baby's green eyes.

Eric sniffled, failing to hide the tears of joy running down his face, staring down at his grandchildren. He wrapped his arm around Alan, tempted to pull Ronald into the hug, but refrained, giving him space with his lover.

William smiled widely at his lover, cradling his daughter in his arms, kneeling down beside the blond with a peck to his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, love... Look at them, they are beautiful... Our daughter looks like you..."

A small head of delicate golden curls already spouting from her head, the baby resembled her mother in many aspects. Even as she wriggled in her father's hold, throwing the closest thing to a pout at him, he could see the connections. He paused, noting a single streak of silver hair standing alone amidst the golden curls.

Ronald's pained panting and anger had quickly melted away, leaving him tired, but happy, tears clinging to his cheeks. He ran his fingers along Kai's cheek, and then did the same to Briella's, leaning over to press a small, exhausted kiss to his lover's lips.

William reached out to stroke Ronald's hair, running the long locks through his fingers. The blond was still malnourished and weak, making the man nervous for both him and his children.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" he asked as Kai let out a whine at his father.

Ron shook his head, happy to be holding his children with his fiancé, and having his mother and father close. But sleep was beginning to win over the battle between his exhausted state, and his happiness. Alan saw this and picked up Kai from Ronald's arms, "Sleep, little mouse, we'll all be here when you awaken."

Kai fussed, not wanting to leave his mother's hold, but relaxed, passively staring up at the brunet and then the large, blurry man behind him. He made a face, as Eric chuckled and ran a hand over his head before moving to kiss his son on the forehead.

"Sleep well, little one... We love ya..."

William nodded, tucking the blanket moreover the blond, humming softly to lull him to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Ronald didn't awaken until nearly noon of the following day; his alarm being the sounds of soft cooing and giggles of two newborn babies. He sat up in bed, feeling strangely light without a belly holding him down. He got up and wandered out of the dim bedroom and into the sitting room where he found everyone gathered around the babies—his babies.

Kai and Briella lay on a blanket spread out over the carpet, dressed in the small white bunny onesies William had bought them all those months back. Kai stared up at everyone, his eyes darting about faster than a fly about the room, taking in every sight. Briella busied herself with stealing her step-great-grandmother's attention, giggling as the redhead fussed over her. Ciel sat closest to the blanket, having been convinced by the Undertaker that he was not intruding, watching over the babies with an uncontained smile.

William laughed softly as his son sneezed, curling into himself before relaxing again, a confused look upon his face. Glancing up, he blink as he saw Ronald standing in the doorway. Getting up with a smile, he wandered over, wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and wordlessly guiding him over to his children.

Ronald smiled as he was brought into the circle around the twins, kneeling down and catching both his children's' attention. Briella giggled loudly and flailed her limbs, while Kai gave a toothless grin and held his hands up towards his mother's face, Both wanting him to pick them up. Ronald slipped his arms around Briella, having not gotten to hold her yet, and kissed her cheek before settling her in the crook of his arm, and then, with Alan's help, Kai soon joined, laying in his mother's other arm.

The babies cooed happily, reaching up to grab the long locks of blond and black hair dangling before their faces. –Ronald really needed a haircut.

Ciel dared to scoot closer to the other boy, curiosity drawn on his face. "They're so tiny..." he murmured out loud.

"I feel like it's a dream…" Ron commented before looking up at William, "I can't believe we created these little balls of giggles…" as if on queue, the twins giggled and wiggled in their mother's arms.

"Our little fawns" William said with a smile. "Do you feel better now that they are out?"

Ronald smiled and nodded as Kai touched his cheek with a happy coo, "And you are wearing condoms from now on, no matter what. Two is enough for me."

William nodded, stroking his daughter's cheek. Soul wandered over, curious to see the new arrival, giving her owner a curious stare. William glanced at her, letting her come next to him before getting her to sit.

Ronald fell silent again, simply happy to be surrounded by family and doting attention onto the twins.

Grell sighed and stood up, "Unnie, Darling, can I tear you away from your great-grandbabies for a moment?" he asked, pawing at the silver reaper.

Undertaker giggled. "Of course, darling! But you know, they are your great-grandbabies now too!" He followed the red Reaper out of the room.

"I didn't sign up for becoming a great-grandmother when I married you!" Grell protested playfully and earning a laugh from everyone as they walked into the next room for privacy. He turned and sat down on a coffin, crossing his legs as he looked at his lover, "Darling…what is to become of Ciel?"

Undertaker frowned, "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"He's all alone now—and forever trapped as a child. He's Thirteen-fourteen, but he's been that age since the late 1800's! We can't do nothing!"

Undertaker turned to see Ronald showing Ciel how to properly hold a newborn baby, laughing at the terrified look on Ciel's face, who blushed and snapped back in response.

A slow smile crossed his mouth, "Are you suggesting you have come to care for the boy, my dear?" he asked, knowing deep down the answer.

"…He's my dear Angelina's nephew…" The redhead said sadly, "Even if he is a total brat, she was like the cute blood-splattered little sister I never had…and she died loving him. I regret…how I ended her, and…if I ignore him when he is in need…I'm disrespecting her memory."

Undertaker nodded. "Ciel... has lost everything by this point. His parents, family, and now Sebastian, the only one left to care for him... he has nothing left with which to shield his vulnerability. As of right now, his emotional and mental state is that of a child's... a child he is, regardless of what he is..."

"…I always had wanted to be a mother…" Grell muttered, "Despite everything…all the years we have tried…I have failed to become one…"

Undertaker took him into his arms, holding him against his chest. "Now you can be one..." he murmured. "To both my own son, grandson, great-grandchildren... and more so, the little one..."

Grell wrapped his arms around him. "…We can keep him?"

Undertaker chuckled, "Of course...he needs a family..." he glanced over once more at the group on the carpet. "... I owe his father and Sebastian that much..."

Grell nodded and slipped away, walking to the doorway, "Ciel…could you join us a moment?"

Ciel, holding Kai in his arms, looked up at Grell. Blinking in confusion, he handed the baby back to his mother, rising to his feet and padding over to the redhead.

"You called?"

"Unnie and I need to speak with you." He nodded, guiding him in and sitting him down.

Ciel looked at them, confusion written upon his face. The Undertaker took a seat across from him, nodding towards Grell.

"Ciel…" Grell sat down atop Undertaker's lap, pushing his long red hair back over his shoulder, "I know our past together hasn't been the greatest…I annoyed your butler, and…I killed your aunt…but…I want you to know that despite that, I did love her dearly, and I have regretted her fate for years. And you were dear to her, though I hadn't understood that at the time…" he began.

Ciel's eyes flashed red for a moment at the mention of his aunt's murder, but he forced himself to relax, staring curiously at the men in question.

Undertaker nodded, wrapping him arms around the redhead. "They loved you very much Ciel... your family, parents... Sebastian... They all wanted what was best for you..."

"And right now…you're alone…and I know you are scared, not knowing your fate without having Sebby here with you any longer after so long…" Grell sighed and shifted, "Which brings us to the point. I really did love your aunt. And Unnie…Unnie was close to your father, and we were both fond in our own way of Sebastian…" he bit his lip, "Unnie and I have also been trying without success to have a child…"

Ciel understood, remembering the redhead's longtime wish of wanting to become a mother. He knew the feeling to loose something and never be able to get the chance to have it again - his family was a prime example.

Though he wished for revenge against Sebastian's killer, and for some sort of release from his suffering, he knew there was no other way out. This was his fate, and he had long since accepted it - until his guardian perished.

Now he had nothing.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Unnie and I discussed it…you…" Grell started, "…We wish to adopt you."

Ciel's eyes widened his expression one of shock. He recovered after a moment, shifting slightly in his seat. "Do you mean it? Are you certain?" he asked after a moment. Out of all outcomes, he had not anticipated this.

Grell nodded, "I never joke when it comes to children…it is my dream to have at least one of my own to mother—whether I bare the child, or adopt. But know I won't stand for you being a spoiled brat." His lips twitched into a smile, "No acting like the Earl you once were."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry" Ciel said with a smirk of his own. "After all, I haven't been an Earl for over one hundred years, nor have I acted like one for at least 50 or so..."

He tilted his head to the side, smirk becoming almost raven-like as he placed a finger to his lips, "You could say Sebastian has... rubbed off on me..."

Despite his facade, his eyes still bore the pain and sadness over loosing his butler - it was clear that the two had bonded close over the years.

"No being like the smug crow either." Grell teased in good humor, getting up and pulling Ciel to his chest, "But Sebastian…he lives on in your heart. Your soul will never forget him."

Ciel nodded slowly, leaning against Grell, curling a fist into his jacket. He sighed gently, feeling comfortable for the first time in weeks.

"He used to hate me... You know, right after I became a demon. But, after a while... we grew used to each other again. I guess... in a way... he was my brother, Sebastian. Always."

Grell nodded, "…I could tell…that night on the boat before the demons working with that German stole you and Ronald away…I could see your bond with him." He picked the boy up and sat down, "And we do not mean to replace your human parents or Sebastian, but you do have a family now…Unnie and I…and the others in the next room…

Undertaker smiled, resting a hand on the boy's back. "Welcome home, Ciel."

The boy, for the first time in over a century, cracked a genuine smile. He held tightly to Grell, his new 'mother', purring in contentment.

Grell smiled and held him close, brushing his hair out of his face, "I'll have to take you shopping…you can't very well continue on in borrowed clothing from your father like this." He chuckled.

"No dresses" Ciel mumbled, his face buried in the red Reaper's coat.

"Darling, you're a boy." Grell chuckled, "If I intended to dress you up as a girl I wouldn't say 'shopping'. I'd just sew you a whole new wardrobe!"

The blue haired boy merely sighed softly, curling up into his mother's chest.

* * *

 

In the other room, the twins were starting to get fussy…and Ronald didn't know why. Alan chuckled, "They both have fresh nappies, they recently had a nap, so I bet they are hungry."

Kai whined at his mother, starting to flail his limbs in impatient frustration. His face scrunched up, on the verge of crying; his sister was no better, already squawking loudly to be fed. She grabbed a tiny fist of his shirt, tugging at it in protest.

"Err... did either of ya explain ta Ronnie how ta feed 'em?" Eric asked, eyes flickering back and forth between the two older Reaper and his very confused son.

"I had been waiting until he was further along…it never really happened." Alan sighed.

"I…I just heat up a bottle of milk, right?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as he held his whining son in his arms, he looked to Will.

"It's not as simple as that. You can't make it too hot or cold." Alan said.

William nodded in response. "We cannot exactly nurse them, not entirely... I found that out the hard way..." he said, rocking Briella slowly, helping to ease her cries.

"Then how do we feed them?" Ron asked, feeling a little frustrated, though he felt better when Mary hopped over and nuzzled her cheek against Kai's head, calming the boy slightly.

"I'll make up their bottles…we'll teach you how next time when they aren't overly fussy about being hungry." The brunet chuckled, kissing his son's cheek and getting up.

"I'll help ya!" Eric offered, scrambling to his feet to follow his husband out into the kitchen.

Catching up to him in the doorway, he caught the brunet around his waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Alan's cheeks burned, "E-Eric! Not now!" he protested, not wanting his grandchildren to starve.

"Awww love, ya know I tease." Eric said with a grin, letting his lover go and wandering past him into the kitchen. "They're adorable, ain' they?"

Alan smiled, moving to get out the glass bottles that they had picked up the day before from the dish rack, "Brings back memories…they grow up too fast…they really do…"

Eric, noticing the rather somber tone in his husband's voice, moved away from the fridge, setting a pitcher of milk on the counter before kissing his lover on the cheek.

"'E's still young... still our baby. 'e needs us more than ever now..." he stated. "Plus... I ain' gonna be missin' a thing of our grandchildren's lives."

He cracked a grin, but then moved to rub Alan's shoulder comfortingly. "Ya miss being a mother..."

"I still am a mother." Alan sighed, leaning back into his husband's embrace, "My baby just has two babies of his own, now…a husband of his own—That ring upon his finger did not escape my notice. But he was just two years old and riding around on your shoulders not three days ago, it seems."

Eric nodded with a sigh. "Good times... Only yesterday, ya where holdin' 'im... a little bundle of blankets and joy... in yer arms upon tha' hospital bed." he laughed suddenly. "Remember when 'e wanted us ta give 'im a brother fer his birthday?"

"When he thought that babies grew on special plants, and he tried planting a watermelon seed in the back yard, only to grow upset when he didn't get a sibling off the vine? It was hard to explained to him it was much more difficult a situation…"

"Better than wha' I told 'im after tha'..." Eric admitted. "Told 'im 'e came from yer stomach an' left it a' tha'... 'e never asked again 'til 'e was thirteen. I was half-asleep a' th' time..."

"Not to you, maybe. He asked me if I had to eat the special plant seeds to have a baby…"

Eric sniggered. "I remember tha'... Came home from work ta see ya two noming on watermelon seeds..."

Alan chuckled, pouring the milk into the bottles before capping them and putting them in a pot of water on the heat, "Even if it did work that way, I doubt you'd survive being told you were going to be a father again…after your first reaction…"

* * *

 

_Alan bit his lip as he got home, having left work early to visit the infirmary as he hadn't been feeling well, and his lover had insisted upon his getting looked at. It had been going on for a few days, after all. He bit his lip, dropping his jacket and shoes off at the door before moving into the living room of their shared home, finding Eric upon the couch, dozing off as the television showed an infomercial. Clearly, Eric had fallen asleep long before Alan had gotten home. He walked over, curling up onto the couch next to Eric, pressing a kiss to his lips after whipping away a thin trail of drool from the corner of his mouth._

_Eric stirred slightly, eyes fluttering open to see his lover cuddling up next to him on the sofa. A slow smile crossed his face, arms snaking around the brunet to pull him into his lap._

_"'Ey, sweetheart... How are ya feelin'?" he murmured, reaching under the smaller man's shirt to rub at his stomach. "Wha' the doc say? Stomach flu again?"_

_Alan shook his head and let out a nervous sigh, "Eric…what would you do if I said things…were going to change soon?"_

_Eric frowned slightly, giving his boyfriend a confused look. "Whatever d'ya mean?" he inquired. "It's not the Thorns is it?" Fear filled him at the prospect of loosing his lover to the deadly Shinigami disease._

_Alan shook his head again, "This…it's bigger than Thorns…" he moved around, straddling his lover's lap and leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, "Eric...I'm pregnant."_

_Eric froze, his face going from fear to shock to complete utter horror, paling over in a ghastly white. He opened his mouth, only uttering a small squeak, all words having left in his stunned state._

_Alan swatted his lover, "If anyone's going into shock, it'll be me! I'm the one sitting here pregnant!"_

_Eric said nothing, staring off into space with an unreadable expression; his lips thin, eyes blank and expression dull. They had been trying for a baby, yes. They wanted one and Eric had been willing to carry to save Alan from the stress on his body but... Any reaper couple wanting children never actually expected it to happen. It was too rare._

* * *

 

_Nine months later found Alan screaming as he lay in a hospital bed. He'd been in labor for two long hours and the baby refused to make his appearance. The brunet hissed, reaching out and grabbing the tie hanging loose around his lover's neck, pulling him down to eye-level, "What kind of monster did you fucking put in me!" he demanded._

_Eric tried his best to soothe his pained lover. The progress had been slow; they had been out on a field mission, despite Eric's protest that his nine month pregnant husband should have been in bed - as short staffed as they wear, the High Council refused to allow any time off, pulling the brunet from his maternity leave. All had been going well until they came across their last soul, the unfortunate circumstance being a demon's preying on the victim. They fought and struggled to hold off the beast, but at the last second, Alan's water had broke, sending him reeling in pain and the demon running off with the soul (of which, they would later learn, had been successfully retrieved by another Reaper in the area). Eric, immensely worried, had rushed his lover to the hospital, fearing that the stress and the fight would harm both the mother and baby._

_Even now, sitting next to his lover, holding his hand in a vice grip, he tried desperately to keep Alan calm, in worry that the Thorns may act up as a result of his hormone drive._

_"It's alrigh' love, jus' calm down... I love you" he leaned forward to press a kiss to his lovers forehead, braving to lightly rest his hand on the smaller man's stomach. "Yer gonna be fine..."_

_"Don't you dare tell me what I'm going to be, mister Slingby!" Alan snapped, gripping his hand tighter and tighter until a loud crack was heard. "AHHH! GET THIS DEVIL CHILD OUT OF ME!"_

_Eric yelped in pain as his hand broke in several place, pain shooting up into his arm as an ugly dark bruise began to formulate on the already reddened skin._

_"We're going to have to operate." The doctor announced, "There's something wrong with the baby. This is taking far too long and the baby isn't showing healthy signs. Susan." He gestured to Eric and the nurse nodded._

_"Sir, you need to leave, the doctor needs to operate."_

_"Wha'?!" Eric protested as he was pushed from the room. "Wha' the 'ell is goin' on?! Let me be with m' husband, 'e needs me dammit!"_

_"Sir, I'm sorry, but these complications could kill both your husband and the baby. The doctor needs his space."_

_Alan screamed out again._

_Eric swallowed against the lump in his throat; this was one of the hardest decisions he had to make in his life. Moving closer for a moment, he took Alan's hand, lifting it to his lips whilst pressing a soft kiss to the skin._

_"I'll be back soon, sweetheart... The doctor is going ta make everything all better, alrigh'?"_

_With that, he turned, following the nurse out of the room, suppressing a frustrated growl. Though it was probably for the best. In the beginning he had fainted upon seeing Alan. He'd been attached to holding Alan's hand after that when he was revived._

_The operation took over an hour, but finally, the doctor got the baby out safely and closed the mother up. However, while Alan was fine from the operation, the stress had thrown him into an attack, and as soon as he had been closed up properly, he was whisked away to be tended to for his Thorns. The baby boy was doing no better. The Nurses struggled to get him to take his first breath, and once he did, he was struggling to gasp in his breaths, his cry weak and barely present. They had to rush the poor boy to an incubator while they spent hours working to keep the boy breathing_

_Three hours more passed before the nurse, clearly exhausted, stepped out into the waiting room, "Mister Slingby?"_

_Eric had been sitting painfully outside in the waiting room, his hand bandaged and cast, but his mind still in shambles. It had been hours, far too long for the blond's liking - he wanted to know how his husband was doing, how his baby was doing._

_Hearing the nurse finally address his name, he shot up, walking over in long legged strides, "How is 'e? Is 'e alrigh'? The baby... is it...?"_

_"Mister Humphries suffered an attack during the last leg of the operation, and was rushed to be taken care of. Luckily, it was a smaller attack and hadn't lasted long and he's doing well, though tired. Your son, however, was almost lost. The umbilical cord had wrapped itself around him tightly, holding him in place, and once we got him out, he was having troubles breathing." She stated, being one not to sugar-coat things. But she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry it took so long, but both mother and son are waiting for you in room three-forty-one."_

_Eric's face went pale; without another word, he pushed past the nurse, running fast down the hall towards the designated room where his husband and new baby lay._

_Upon arrival, he almost burst through the door, heart hammering in his chest and expression one of pure fear. Seeing the two lying in the hospital bed, he exhaled shakily, staggering over to collapse in the chair by the nightstand, trembling like a leaf._

_Alan sat calmly in the bed, a bundled blue blanket in his arms containing a happily cooing baby boy with golden hair and bright green eyes, curiously open and looking around. Upon catching sight of his father, the baby soon to be named Ronald let out an airy gasp and gave a toothless grin, reaching a tiny hand out at him, "Ghaaa!"_

_Alan turned his green eyes up at Eric, a look of pure bliss on his face, and a small smile curling his lips, "We have a son, Eric…"_

_Eric said not a word, wrapping his arms around the pair with an almost fragile gentleness, as if afraid the two would vanish or break if he so much as touched them. Though he was mindful of the tubes attached to their son, keeping him breathing. "Yer alrigh'... Yer both alrigh', thank the Gods..."He shivered, a tear escaping past his eye to land lightly upon Alan's cheek._

_The baby wiggled, opening his mouth wide in a yawn, a loud squeak sounding from him._

_A smile upon the father's face, he reached down with nervous hands, finger lightly stroking against the little one's cheek. A boy, a baby son..._

_Never in his entire life as a human or as a shinigami had he ever dreamed once of becoming a father, not even when he had first met Alan._

_Now, sitting here, with beloved and child in his arms, nothing felt more right in the world._

_"Aye, welcome ta the world, little mouse!"_

* * *

 

_Because of the complications, the doctor had insisted on both mother and child staying under observation for a week. Making sure they were both doing fine and didn't relapse. On the morning they were allowed to go home at last, Alan got up and started to pack the few items Eric had brought them from home, smiling over at the bassinette where Ronald was sleeping soundly._

_Eric stood outside the doorway, swallowing back his nervousness. Pushing open the door, he blinked at the sight of Alan bustling about the room, packing things up. Stepping into the room, he hid something behind his back, chiding his lover in a soft voice. "'Ey now... Ya should be restin'.."_

_"I've been resting for a week." Alan said, shoving a pile of folded onesies into his bag and standing up, "The nurses won't even let me care for Ronald myself most of the time…But I think that's more the fact that he has them all wrapped around his finger." He chuckled._

_Eric chuckled. "Indeed 'e does.." he walked over to the bassinette with a smile. Kneeling down to smile at his son, he removed his hands from his back, holding out a brand new stuffed Dormouse plushie out to the baby, "Look wha' Daddy got ya, Ronnie~"_

_The sleepy child, who had been busy trying to see if he could chew on his toes, looked up, immediately dropping his foot to reach up to the toy, "Ahaahh!" he giggled, waving his arms at it as if that would make the toy come closer._

_Eric sniggered, placing the mouse in his son's hold, watching as he nibbled on the ear with a smile. "'E's yers, little one" he remarked, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead._

_Alan finished packing and walked up behind Eric, slipping his arms around him and resting his cheek on the side of the larger man's shoulder, "He's beautiful…" he said with a happy sigh, looking down at their son who was quite content on playing with his new toy. He turned and popped up onto his toes to kiss Eric's cheek, "How's your hand, love?"_

_"Fairin' alrigh', a couple more days an' it'll be good a new!" he said, lifting his casted hand in examination._

_"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to break you." Alan said with a some-what teasing tone._

_"Break me? Aw, love, ya couldn't break this ol' mule if ya tried!" Eric smirked, wrapping an arm around the brunet. "How's yer stitches? Still hurtin' ya?"_

_He shook his head, "They itch, but I'm healing quickly." He took Eric's broken hand and kissed his fingers, "But I think the evidence on your hand speaks for itself."_

_Eric pulled him into a hug, lightly stroking at his back, "Love, ya worry too much" he teased, pressing a kiss to the smaller man's nose. "'M fine, sweetheart, it's you an' the little cuddle monster I worry about."_

_He flashed a smile to his son, who squeaked on cue, not liking being ignored by his parents._

_"Especially with the few scares he's given us in those first few days…" Alan bent over and picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms._

_Eric smiled down at him, tentatively stroking his cheek with a forefinger, chuckling when the baby took it into mouth, chewing at it thoughtfully._

_"Cute wee tyke... 'E takes after ya, fer sure..."_

_Ronald held his new toy tightly by the tail, looking up at his parents. Finally, wanting to be apart of their conversation, he dropped his father's finger from his mouth and loudly made his presence known, "Ah-hia gahnna! Brrh!" he ended with blowing bubbles on his lips._

_Alan laughed and kissed his temple, "Are you ready to go home, Ronnie?"_

_The baby cooed happily, wiggling a bit in his mother's arms. His father chuckled, stroking head gently, poking teasingly at the spit bubbles. "I'd say he's ready" he grinned at Alan._

_Alan nodded, "Lets go home."_

* * *

 

Alan smiled and tested the temperature of the milk on the inside of his wrists before taking Eric's hand, "Lets go show our baby how to feed his babies."

Eric nodded, giving his lover a gentle kiss on the cheek in response. Taking the other bottle from Alan, he let himself be guided into the other room, where their son and his husband were trying to pacify the hungry babies, "'Ere ya go, Ronnie." the blond Reaper said, handing off his bottle to the new mother.

* * *

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

As the weeks passed, the reaper realm was torn to shreds. Demons took over; killing any reaper they came across. The library was torn apart, collections became impossible and all souls fell to demonic consumption or were lucky enough to escape as ghosts. The Higher ranked reapers in charge of everything had been executed and sacrificed.

Undertaker and Grell's home in Mortal London became the only safe place for the large family. The retired reaper had set up sigils around his property, warding off any demons that happened by. Of course, this also trapped Ciel within the property, which had been fine. He'd been welcomed into the family and often spent his time helping Ronald watch after the babies.

The reaper realm was at war, and was quickly at a loss, their numbers nothing compared to the legions of demons Hans had supporting him. At first, Heaven had attempted to help, but upon the threat of Hell spreading into their pure paradise, they withdrew, knowing all was at a loss.

It was disheartening.

They had to wonder how a reaper like Hans could cause such an uprising…and then the answer came to them. Undertaker, one night, had slipped away to the ruins of the library, and had tracked down a single book in the restricted section; Hans' book. Reapers, like humans, had records of their lives, and purebloods were no exception. With the Library in such disarray, it was easy to break into the room holding all reaper records, moving quickly to the pureblood section. Reaper, Angel, and Demon records were always forbidden to be checked out, even by their owners. To a person with the right tools and know-how, it could be devastating to the owner to have such knowledge fall into the wrong hands. And Undertaker happened to have such tools. He'd also gathered, in secret, the books belonging to his family, knowing that Hans held the same tools he did, and if the German ever remembered that, he could hurt them all so easily.

He'd locked the books safely up in the cellar of his home, but took Hans' book into his office, reading over it. There, he learned why Hans held so much power. The demons weren't following him, but rather, he had changed his very being, absorbing countless demons and reapers to gain their power until he was able to cast a spell over the lower demons, forcing them to serve him. The truth disgusted Undertaker. He was ready right then to use his bookmark and pen to end Hans…but he couldn't. The man's power had grown too great. To do so, he'd also need the books of every reaper and demon Hans had absorbed through his sacrifices…a task made nearly impossible by the state of the library and the demons prowling about.

They were trapped, forced into hiding as the balance of the world tumbled into darkness. Even the humans could tell that something was wrong.

Ronald sat in the window of the second floor, watching the humans below hurry about their business, cars speeding by the pedestrians. Briella was sleeping snug in his arms as she was having troubles sleeping, where her brother had no troubles laying in his crib a few feet away, his little body curled up around his favorite toy.

Ciel wandered over, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, a soft yawn escaping from his mouth. A body of child but not always of mind; despite his emotional outburst a couple of weeks back, the boy had come along admirably, reverting back to his almost normal, snippy self - though, in reality, he was much softer and kinder than before.

"The world has changed so much since the days I was young..." the blue-haired demon mused, coming up beside the blond with an inquisitional expression.

"You still look young." Ron teased, and sighed, "I grew up with the world looking like this…but it hurts knowing my realm is…destroyed… he sighed and shook the thought from his mind.

Ciel nodded in understanding, "When I was but a mere boy, the world was nothing but an industrialized nation of power and wealth. The more you had, the better you stood... the higher ground you planted your feet upon, the greater people saw you. As such, the greater you were, the more scandalous your mistakes became...mine drove me to the deepest pits of Hell itself. Summon a demon, seek revenge in secret... risk the lives of everyone I loved. It was all for a terrible price, but did I care? Not a bit. To me, nothing was more valuable than the sweet, desirable taste of vengeance upon my tongue and the blood of my enemies on my hands. Slowly, as I moved my chess pieces one by one, the game became more intense and mixed up until I ended up cornered by my own confusion and desires... I became the very thing I was trying to destroy..." he sighed, watching as a girl was lead into a back alleyway in solemn silence - blonde, no older than thirteen, happy, bubbly... Elizabeth. "I may be young in body and sometimes mind... but all the same, I am older than a man himself..."

"It must be frustrating…being trapped as a—what? Fourteen year old—fifteen? Reapers, even reborn reapers, grow up in body until they reach between twenty and thirty—unless they were older than that when they became reapers… I myself am still growing…I'm only eighteen…I think…that's what upset my parents the most when we discovered I was pregnant…" he sighed.

"Thirteen," Ciel corrected. "It can be... but I have long since learned to bare with it... There have been moments where I have believed to be... maturing somehow or another, but the change would be so small, so little, I give little thought to any of it..."

He blinked at the blond. "What happens to you since you got pregnant at a young age?"

"It was incredibly risky for me. Reapers, male and female both are able to have children, though rare that we actually do, but until we stop aging, if we do, many complications can arise, and it's a higher possibility that the mother would die during childbirth…and my own birth had been a dangerous one, though not because Mum was still growing. He was long past that point. The Doctor mentioned that if nothing goes wrong with childbirth, that it doesn't mean damage wasn't done. But I can't remember the details."

"I see... The same may apply to demons I believe, though I have no intention of being the one to ever bear the children myself. After watching it once, I never want to go through the same thing... fathering it would be enough but with my mental and physical state, I doubt that will happen" he blinked monotonously as a shrill scream of pain and panic echoed from the alleyway. "I once thought I would be a father at some point, as my father had... even while contracted to Sebastian, it was still there, that foolish wish. It never came true, not even for my fianceé... it is more or less my fault she died - she was coming back from visiting my grave when her carriage spun off course and crashed... killed her instantly. I never told Sebastian this, but I went to retrieve her soul the moment she passed... I hoped, I guess, I could spare her... make her like me, in a selfish desire to ease my pain and loneliness. But...it was gone. I guess a Reaper or something got to it before I could... either way. I just hope, wherever she is, she is happy and safe.

"She was my only family left...then Sebastian was... but now, I have a family again. This time, I promise not to loose it."

He paused as Kai cried out from the other side of the room, feeling lonely. Moving quietly, he strode over to the crib, reaching in to pick up the little boy in his arms. Almost immediately, Kai quieted, cooing happily whist waving his favorite toy, a stuffed wolf, at him.

Briella also awoke due to her brother's cry, and she pouted teary-eyed up at her mother.

"Seems nap time is over." Ron yawned, standing up and looking at Ciel, "It's getting close to feeding time, anyway…lets go heat up some milk."

Ciel nodded, following the blond out into the kitchen, cradling Kai in his arms. The entire apartment darkened as the sun set behind the city, the lights of London lighting up like stars in the sky.

The blue haired boy smiled as Kai gurgled happily at him, reaching up to pat his cheek.

Ciel had a fondness for the little boy, finding him gentle and very sweet - he always saved a smile for the demon, it seemed. His sister was also adoring, very strong minded and feisty for a little thing - even at a young age, she let them know what she liked and did not like, a scene that often made the blue-haired boy laugh out loud (especially when she spent one afternoon 'telling off' Grandpa for putting her down for her nap).

The house was dark, and quiet, "Where is everyone?" Ron frowned. He knew people left for things, to go shopping for supplies, usually, but normally it was just two people leaving.

"Ahha!" Briella screeched happily as she saw her mother grab a set of bottles from the cupboard, eager for what they promised she'd get. Clapping her hands, he grinned up at Ronald, wiggling excitedly.

"I recall mother leaving with Alan and Eric for shopping, clothes, I believe, ugh, and then father going out with William to get food. About an hour or so ago." Ciel answered, as Kai squealed happily at the sight of bottles.

"Odd…they normally never like leaving us alone with the kids…" he commented, heating the milk up and taking Briella over while they waited, laying her down on the table and tickling her belly when she grabbed the hem of her dress Grell had made her and pulled it up over her head. She giggled loudly, starting to squirm.

"I don't think she's going to be a little princess for much longer." Ciel smirked, amusement flickering in his eyes as the girl waved the dress about, gurgling in triumph.

"She sure has a mind of her own…watch her for a second." He said, hurrying over to test the milk. Finding it the right temperature, he cleaned up and returned to the table, handing a bottle to Ciel for Kai, and he scooped Briella back into his arms, letting the eager little darling suckle on her dinner.

Kai cooed as he was given his evening dose of milk, suckling on the bottle greedily. His eyes drooped in contentment, hand grabbing Ciel's finger for comfort.

"Why does he do that?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"He likes to know he's not alone." Ron said, watching his daughter greedily drink down her bottle, her little hands trying to take over holding it, though her attempts remained unsuccessful, which frustrated her slightly.

Kai finished his own with a sleepy murmur, blinking as Ciel moved him to his shoulder, patting the infant's back until a small burp was heard.

Lying the tired child back in his arms, the blue haired boy stiffened suddenly. There was an odd tension floating though the air, one that made his senses scream danger, and his skin crawl.

Something was not right... he could feel it.

Ronald, unaware of Ciel's senses, hummed a light lullaby as he burped his daughter, "Lets go set up in the sitting room… play a board game or something near the fire while we wait for everyone to get home?" he suggested, turning to walk from the kitchen.

Ciel shuddered, feeling a cold sweat coat his skin. His eyes flashed fuchsia, darting around as if to sense an invisible foe. Breathing became ragged and pulse quickened like a racehorse, galloping against his ribs a mile per hour.

"Coming, Ciel?" Ron asked, walking from the kitchen, only to be tripped up by Mary who scampered across his path. He gasped and caught himself on the wall before he fell, "Mary! You know better than to get underfoot!"

Soul followed her wake, whimpering fearfully, her fur standing on end. She cowered beside Ronald, shivering as the lights momentarily flickered.

Ciel knelt to the floor, shaking like a leaf as the rabbit came over. He held Kai in an almost protective grip, the baby blissfully unaware of the changes going on around him.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired boy swallowed with difficultly, feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety begin to override him.

"I...I don't feel so good...!"

Ron blinked, looking up at the lights, "…What's…going on?" he held Briella closer to him, there was no way a demon or anyone could break through the sigils and spells protecting the property…right?

Ciel gagged, resisting the urge to vomit all over the floor. He moaned loudly, as if in pain, Kai and Briella beginning to finally notice the change occurring as letting out frightened cries.

"Ciel!" Ronald turned and knelt down next to the demon, awkwardly taking Kai from him, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, bouncing both babies in his arms as he tried to soothe them.

The boy gasped raggedly, grabbing tightly to Ronald's arm. He stared into his eyes, breathing hard and sickly. An asthma attack from the past, a struggle to breathe and survive, overtook him like a bad dream, clouding all logical sense and mind.

"We... need... to get to a safe... room... now!" he rasped. Soul howled loudly, fidgeting very uncomfortably.

"Where? This whole house is the safe place! If something got in past the sigils…" he shivered holding the twins a little tighter. There was no safer place…they were trapped.

"Just... a room! We must get to a single room and hide!" Ciel almost yelled, biting back an inhuman screech.

Darkness was beginning to seep in, floating about under the front door in whisps.

"Quick…Grandfather's basement office…there might be something we can use in there—books and stuff. Maybe we can make up some more sigils…" Ron said in a panicked, but hushed voice, getting up and, unable to grab Ciel, nudging him to the hidden trap door to the basement. He entered first, carrying the twins, trying to sush them, waiting to make sure Ciel closed and locked the trap door first before leading him over to the book case that doubled as a second secret door. He handed the twins to Ciel and tugged the case open, hurrying them all inside and closing the door, locking it, and lighting a candle to start looking for something—anything—to use.

Soul sniffed around, whimpering as loud booms sounded from outside. As if the world was crumbling at its core, and the wrath of the Gods were unleashed. Ciel gasped, his eyes glowing brighter than a stage light, a low growl sounding from his throat. Slowly shape-shifting into his demon form, he turned sharply to the blond. "In the corner, now!" he commanded, Soul growling at his side while Mary scampered fearfully over to Ronald.

Taking the twins, Ron did as he was told, huddling in the corner with Soul and Mary, holding the whimpering babies close. "Shhh-shh, quiet my loves…please be quiet for mommy… Ciel?" he looked up, wondering if the demon would join them.

The demon stood on guard, hackled raising defensively as heavy footsteps, not belonging to anyone in the family, clopped around upstairs, the screams of mortals breaking the silence.

"Shh-shh…" Ron hushed Kai, who hadn't quieted as his sister had. He pressed a kiss to his temple. He bit his lip, hoping they wouldn't be found.

Ciel glanced around, knowing that they had to find some means of escape before they were caught.

Glancing about the cellar, he sniffed the air, using his enhanced eyesight to scan around in search of an opening.

Shelves of preserves and god knows what else, bookcases, an old trunk filled with some worn out clothing and blankets (something his father kept in case of extra guests or cold nights), and bag of burial tools off to the corner.

Then the sight of an old sewer drain.

Ciel eyed the drain, the clogs turning about in his head with a spark. If he recalled correctly, the Undertaker's shop and home had been first renovated after WWI, and had been since then as the century and its people evolved. Yet the basement and cellar remained the same, untouched from the walls, floors and ceiling. Including the old plumbing underground, which ultimately meant...

"Are the twins alright for travel?" he asked in a whisper, moving swiftly over to the bag of tools.

"Do we have a choice? It's not like I can go grab a bag and shove some diapers and things in it. Why..?" His eyes followed Ciel to the drain, "This'll be difficult…It'll take some juggling…Can you carry Mary? Soul will stay close to us on her own."

"I can do that much" Ciel answered, carefully removing the tools from the bag with as minimal noise as he could. "We have to leave now. Can you summon your death scythe?"

He wandered over to the chest, shoving various blankets, clothes and other things into the now empty bag.

He nodded, "Hold one of the twins for a second so I can summon it." He waited and handed off Briella and held his arm out, summoning his scythe; a sickle like his student training scythe. And he slipped it into his belt so that the children wouldn't get cut by its blade.

Ciel bounced the baby in his one arm, using the other to sling the bag over his shoulder. Handing the baby girl back to her mother, he stared at the drain covering, eyes flashing as the metal turned and gave way, opening up to the sewers below.

"Lets go…" Ron said, hearing the footsteps grow closer to the room where the trap door was hidden, "I'll not risk the twins here."

Ciel nodded, climbing in after Ronald, sealing the hole shut behind them. Mary tucked underneath his arm, he began to lead the way through the old sewers. Cobwebs, muck and filth covered the walls of the old pipes, stretching on for miles on end. Ciel kept his senses on high alert, guiding Ronald north.

"We need to move fast - the twins still need some things, yes? Sebastian and I once lurked down here during the first World War - there is an hole leading up to the cellar of a small general store... It's up this way, if I can remember correctly. We can stock up there for now."

Ron nodded, shifting Briella in his arms as she grew fascinated with a large spider that had fallen onto his shoulder. Kai, on the other hand, did not like the looks of the creature and whimpered. "It'd be fastest of only one of us grabbed the things for these two. It's difficult maneuvering with my arms full—if the demons find us…"

Ciel moved swiftly down the corridor, ignoring the amble shrieks of rats and the occasional bat running amok the murky underground drainage.

The air was musty, thick with mold and decay, not at all pleasant to the senses in the slightest. Kai wrinkled his nose at the rather unwelcoming scent, a soft whine escaping him. Where was his mother taking him? Why wasn't he at home in his nice, soft bed?

But his whining abruptly stopped when Briella reached over, lightly smacking her fingertips on his cheek in attempt to comfort him.

Ciel sniffed around, holding his hand out to stop the blond. Glancing up, he caught sight of a small drain, leading up to the surface.

"This is it. The store is small, but has a big underground cellar - we can snag stuff from there. They should have some old baby clothes and supplies hidden around... they did the last time Sebastian and I were here. It is a general store after all." Ciel stated matter-of-factually, moving to climb up the ladder.

Ronald nodded, "We should see if they have a baby carrier thing…like that baby backpack some parents use…it'll help with the twins."

"Perhaps a more suitable bag and some food while we are at it. They used to keep crates of produce in the cellar during wartimes - if anything, at most we may find some canned goods, but it's better than nothing. I don't know what we will do for baby formula... Are you certain Reapers can't nurse?" He pushed open the opening to the cellar, his senses on high alert for any danger. Peeking up, he scanned the dimly lit room, in caution of demons wandering about. "It's safe."

"I may be a mother, but I'm still a guy! If there's fruit we can at least make them juice. It's not the best, but…it's what we can do." Ron protested. He then bit his lip. His lover, parents…grandfather and Grell…they were all out—they had no idea of what happened and would go home to an empty, and likely ruined home with no idea where he and the others had gone—if they'd escaped, if captured, killed…. "How far will the underground take us? How far are we planning to run?" he asked, looking up at his adopted uncle as the demon got up into the cellar of the shop.

"Outside of London, to the more rural areas. Less of a chance of use getting attacked and it puts some distance between us and the dangers - they knew where we were hiding" Ciel answered.

"Then…maybe we can find a dairy farm…get some milk." He said kissing Kai's head as he squirmed. His sister had picked up the spider ad was playing with it. But as she wasn't trying to put it in her mouth, and it was more of a harmless spider, unable to bite her, Ron let her do so.

"That's what I was thinking. There should be some on the outskirts of London." Ciel stated, looking around the cellar.

Crates upon crates were stacked up to the ceiling, shelves of jars and canned goods lining the walls, and a small box of clothes sitting off to the corner. The blue haired demon moved over to the shelves, going through various cans of food.

"What shop is this?" Ron asked, peeking up into the storeroom. "I feel bad for just taking…I'd like, if given the chance, to come back and pay them…"

"A small general store. They sell a variety of things, from candy to second hand clothes. Similar to a dollar store, but a family run business. If you look over there, there should be some old baby clothes in those boxes" the demon answered, putting a couple of cans into the bag. "As for paying, I doubt we have much to worry about - no one is here. The owners must have fled... and we are in luck." He held up a small can of baby formula.

"Still feel bad…" Ron muttered, laying the twins down gently and moving to help gather things, "I also wish there was a way to contact Will and everyone…they'll be worried…"

"We will worry about that after we get to safety." Ciel replied, picking up some more blankets. "I do not know if you can sense it, but demons are crawling about London - they've attacked the city. That's why we have to leave, before we are caught in the crossfire and they steal the babies or something."

Kai whimpered, and Ron flung the bag over his back before picking up the twins again, "Then lets hurry on."

"No carrier for them?" Ciel asked as he flung his own bag over his shoulder. "Found a couple more cans of baby formula - not fresh but not expired either - and a couple of old bottles; best we wash them out before using them."

He made his way back over to the drainage, tucking Mary under his arm.

"Not that I could find, sadly. There was an old basket that looked like it could be big enough for the twins, but it didn't look sturdy."

Briella fussed slightly as the spider crawled up and sat on her head, her hands reaching to grab it. It nestled in the small tuffs of blond hair, looking more like a barrette than anything.

Ron brushed the spider off her, and followed Ciel back down and along the pass, Soul trotting along ahead of them. His mind wandered back to his family yet again…hoping they were safe…

They walked for hours, lingering about the rats and spiders. Kai and Briella steadily fell into a light sleep, shivering slightly from the damp air and the dropping temperatures of nightfall. Ciel sniffed about, perking up slightly after a long pending moment of silence.

"There - the exit is over there" he pointed towards the end of tunnel.

"Thank goodness…" Ron responded tiredly, eager to get out into fresh air and find a place to stay for the night. He quickened his pace and pushed on until they stepped out into the moonlight.

Ciel inhaled deeply, taking the refreshing scent of dew and earth. Such a contrast to musky smell of the sewers.

"Come…maybe there's an inn nearby..." Ron sighed, "Or any place to stay that will keep us safe for at least a little while."

"There is an old barn not too far from here. We can rest the night there and continue on in the morning" Ciel answered, gesturing north-east. "If we get the chance, stock up on supplies."

"Heat up some milk for Briella and Kai…" Ron nodded, "They need to eat soon."

As if on cue, Kai stirred in his sleep, whimpering softly whist opening his eyes. He glanced around, suddenly scared by the sudden change in scenery, and proceeded to whine.

"Shh, Mommy's here…I got you." Ron cooed softly, bouncing him slightly, "I'm not leaving you."

Kai only whimpered more, face scrunching up as tears prickled the corners of his eyes.

* * *

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Once they reached the old barn, Ron gathered some hay and a blanket, creating a bed for the twins and laying them down before shifting through their bags for the formula and cracking it open. There was an old oil lamp with oil in it on the wall and he took it down, lit it with some matches Ciel had packed, and used it to heat the formula while Ciel cleaned out the bottles outside at the old waterpump.

Rain poured from the sky in buckets, thunder rumbling as lightening flashed in the sky. Briella whimpered slightly, not liking the sudden noise in the night, while Kai merely sniffled, reaching for his mother tearfully.

"The bottles are clean" Ciel spoke from the entrance, soaked from head to toe as he carried the bottles inside to the blond.

"Thank you." Ron took the bottles and filled them, testing the temperature before moving over to the twins, letting them lay propped up in the make-shift bed as he fed them both. "You should dry off."

Ciel nodded, moving off to a corner of the barn, shaking off his wet fur. Kai and Briella, forgot the horrors of the storm, suckled greedily on the bottles, eager for the long awaited meal.

"Poor things... this must be difficult on them..." Ciel noted, trotting over to the bed, back in his human skin.

Ron nodded, looking down at them sadly, "The world couldn't have picked a worse time to fall to shit."

"Indeed. The situation has gone from bad to worse." Ciel murmured, settling down beside the babies.

Mary edged herself between the twins, Kai reaching over to grasp her fur as she sent Ronald a rather hopeful expression. Soul wandered over, nudging Ronald's arm with a whimper.

"What are we going to do about them?" Ciel asked. "I have no idea what rabbits eat and as for dogs, I can offer some of the canned meat we have, but I don't know if that will agree with her."

"Vegetables and grass." Ron said, "She should be fine for a while…we can take her outside and let her eat. Soul…I don't know…I don't know much about dogs."

"I know we can give her canned meat as an option... she is a Reaper dog, yes? She should be fine with that I suppose." Ciel said, examining the animals eyes.

"Yeah…she's stronger than mortal dogs." He nodded, "Reaper kind can't die from lack of food…or sleep, but it can cause us to fall into a comatose while our bodies work to correct the problem itself."

"I see... It's different for demons. We just weaken if we don't get enough souls, to the point we cannot help but feast" Ciel said.

Kai, finished with his bottle, yawned slightly.

Ron withdrew the bottle, "Can you burp him for me while I finish with Briella?" he asked, picking up the girl into his arms.

Ciel nodded, lifting the little boy onto his shoulder, gently patting his back. Kai hiccuped slightly, escalating a soft sigh from his 'great uncle'. "One of us should keep watch tonight. There is no telling what may be roaming out there."

"We'll take turns. I'll take half the night, you take the other half." The blond nodded, "Hopefully Kai and Briella will sleep through the night."

Kai yawned once again, snuggling into Ciel as sleep began to override his senses. Similarly, Briella wriggled in her mother's arms, peering at him with a sleepy expression. She cooed, reaching up in attempt to pat his cheek as a way of saying 'good night'.

Ron kissed her cheek and brushed her growing curls out of her face before laying down with her on his chest, "You want the first half, or the second?"

"I'll take the first half... I'm too wired to sleep anyways" Ciel answered, lying Kai down with his mother and sister. "I'll wake you up when it is your shift."

Ron nodded, bringing Kai close to him, "Thank you…wake me if something happens." He pulled a blanket up over the three of them, closing his eyes to hopefully get some sleep before it was his turn to keep watch. Mary curled up on his legs, and Soul sat next to Ciel, giving a whine and nuzzling him.

The blue haired boy scratched the dog behind the ears, sitting close to the mother and children, watching as the rain washed down upon the earth outside.

* * *

 

Hours slowly crept by, the demon remaining as still as a statue throughout. He paused suddenly, sniffing the air - a familiar scent lingered about, the scent of whisky and smoke and the scent of Erica's and tea.

Kai scrunched up his face, squirming in his sleep before sneezing himself awake. He blinked in surprise before starting to cry, unhappy about having awoken himself in such a startling way.

Ciel bristled, smelling a number of demons approaching the area, following the original scent. Slowly, the screams and roars of the beast echoed across the countryside, followed by the clang and clashes of scythes.

It didn't take long for the noise of Kai's cry and the sounds outside awoke Briella and Ronald. He sat up, holding both crying infants to his chest, eyes wide, "Shhhh, shh, it's okay, little ones…Ciel..?" he looked at his adopted uncle.

The dog demon growled, "Demons... a group of them attacking Reapers... and they are headed this way..."

Ron scrambled up, Mary hopping off his legs as he peeked out the window at the dark figures in the distance. "We can't stay here…we can't risk the twins…"

"Wait..." Ciel held up his hand, eyes narrowing. "Those scents... smoke and whiskey... flowers and tea..."

"…You…you think that's…mum and dad out there? What about William—and Grandfather—Grell?"

"... I can only smell those two scents, amongst the demons. Either way, they are in danger... the clash of scythes has not escaped me."

Ron bit his lip, "But what can we do? We can't leave the twins here alone—and we can't take them towards danger!"

"Stay here with the twins, I'll go out to help! Keep Soul with you" Ciel stated, morphing into his demon form, fangs and claws bared. "Be on your guard at all times until I return!" With that he ran out into the rain, paws thundering against the sodden earth.

Ron swallowed and bit his lip, holding the twins close and trying to calm their crying, his eyes scanning over what he could see on the dark horizon.

* * *

 

Eric snarled, slicing through the head of yet another demon, trying to keep up the pace while supporting Alan at his side. They had been out shopping for baby toys, a small surprise for Ronald and the children, when the air suddenly grew tense and cold. People had begun to scream, panicking as monsters of all sorts had burst into the streets of London, slaying anything in site.

Eric and Alan had only barely managed to escape without much injury, trying to make their way back home only to find it destroyed and Ronald missing with the twins and Ciel.

Alan hissed out, swinging his scythe back to cut into a demon attacking from behind. He'd gotten hurt, his leg snapping when they had run into this group of demons on their way out of London after finding their son and grandchildren missing. It made fighting harder as Eric needed to hold him up.

Eric tightened his grip on Alan's waist, growling as the demons clustered around them like rats. He held his scythe in front of him, aiming it at any that ventured too close.

A loud howl suddenly broke through the storm, lightning illuminating the silhouette of a large dog-like creature, steel blue fur and bright blue eyes.

Alan gasped and flinched; another demon joining the fight. But no…he looked closer. "Ciel?" He hadn't seen his adopted brother in his demon form much—if at all, and it was a relief to know it was him. And if Ciel was here…maybe Ronald and the twins were, too? He felt relieved that his baby and grandbabies. Hadn't been killed.

The demon snarled, leaping at the crowd of demons, ripping and tearing into their flesh like a rabid monster. His eyes flashed fuchsia, a reminder of the beast he truly was inside.

Alan cut through a few more demons alongside Eric, finally seeing numbers dwindling with Ciel's help.

The remaining demons fled, outnumbered by the sheer terror and force of the Reapers and stray Guard dog. Ciel roared after them, his voice echoing across the countryside as a warning to never return.

Turning head, he trotted up to his adopted brother, nudging his leg with his muzzle.

Alan reached down to scratch his ears, "Ciel…is Ronnie with you? The twins?" he asked, hopefully.

The dog nodded, rearing up on his hind legs to lick Alan's cheek.

Eric growled somewhat.

"'Ey... Watch it. Tha's m' husband!"

Alan nudged Eric in the ribs, "And he's my adopted brother. Stop being jealous and help me follow him so we can make sure our baby and his babies are okay!"

Ciel ran ahead of them on the path, moving toward the old barn where Ronald and the babies lay. Eric struggled to half carry, half drag Alan up the hill, groaning slightly from his own injuries.

Seeing his parents follow Ciel towards the barn, Ron hurried over to the door and opened it to let them in, "Mum! Dad! Are you okay?"

"Never mind us! How are you? The babies?" Alan interrupted.

"We're all fine—we got out before they found us."

Kai's fussing simmered down as he caught sight of his great uncle and grandparents entering the barn, cries turning to whimpers as he held his arms out to them.

"'Ey, wee lamb, how are ya?" Eric cooed, scooping him and the snoozing Briella into his arms.

The twins clung tearfully to their grandfather, cuddling into his arms as Ronald helped his mother sit down on the hay and blanket makeshift bed.

"You two weren't so lucky it seems…" Ron frowned, helping Alan with his broken leg.

"We were buyin' a present fer the little ones when the damn beasts attacked." Eric growl, settling down beside Alan, bouncing the babies in his arms. "Alan snapped 'is leg when we were tryin' ta escape from the collapsin' shop."

"I was worried…" Alan admitted, "I wasn't ready to give up searching for you four."

"Mum…" Ronald kissed his mother's cheek and finished tieing a brace to his leg before sitting down next to him, "You of all people should take the time to care for yourself a little more."

"You're my baby! I'm not going to just give up looking for you!"

"Yer mother's right." Eric stated, laying against the hay as the twins cooed contently. "No matter wha', even though yer a mother of these two monkies, yer still our baby

Kai and Briella giggled, knowing their grandfather was talking about them.

"Still…Mum's been hurt by demons and Hans far too much!" Ron protested.

"Aye, I agree...Tha' bastard's gonna have m'scythe through 'im by the time I'm done with 'im. No one hurts my family an' get's away from me!"

Ciel, once again back in his human form, collapsed beside Alan and Ronald, curling into a ball before promptly falling asleep out of exhaustion.

Ron sighed and pulled one of the blankets over Ciel, "My turn to keep watch, then…"

"No" Eric interrupted, slipping the twins into Alan's arms. "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch fer ya."

"I've been asleep with the twins since we got here. You've been fighting." Ron pointed out, "I'm not a little kid anymore, dad."

"At least let me keep ya company then - yer mother needs the rest more than me, an' doubt I will be able ta sleep after t'night..."

Ron nodded and moved closer to his father, leaning against him, "Alright…but if I catch you yawning, you are getting some rest!"

"Deal." Eric grinned, ruffling his son's hair, before turning to Alan. "Get some rest, love - ya deserve it..." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the brunet's lips, softly caressing his cheek.

"First give me a grandbaby…" Alan kissed him back and took a sleepy Kai from Eric, laying down with him, much like he used to with Ronald when he was little, "And let Briella sleep."

Briella curled up next to her brother, momentarily grasping Eric's finger in attempt to 'hold onto Grandpa' upon being laid down.

Kai cuddled into his grandmother, patting his cheek sleepily with a coo.

Alan smiled and kissed his fingers before settling down to let sleep take him.

Ron sighed and looked up at the rafters, "I hope Will, Grell, and Grandfather are alright…" he muttered.

Eric nodded. "Same here... They weren' home when we returned... jus' a big mess and you four missin'. We were worried sick about ya. How'd ya escape the demons though?"

"The old sewers." Ron admitted, "It was the only option available to us."

"Mmm" Eric made a noise of agreement. "Yer mother an' I made the stupid move of runnin' through London. 'S why we had a demon pack after us." He glanced over at his son and sighed. "Ya grew up too fast... Yer a mother now, but it seems like only yesterday ya were my little baby boy wrapped up in a blanket.."

"It was Ciel's quick thinking that saved us." Ron said, glancing at the demon, "He really took charge and acted more adult than I thought him possible… Me? I felt like that child you remember all over again…scared and hiding in a corner…"

Eric cut him off, wrapping him into a tight hug. Thunder rumbled outside, followed by a loud flash of lightning. The storm was getting worse, it seemed. "Reminds me of when yer mother an' I were fightin'... and I used ta find ya curled up in yer closet after we had arguments..."

Ron looked up at him and leaned into his embrace, "I was so scared that Mama and you would break up… and today…I was so scared of loosing Briella and Kai…"

"It's a natural parent's instinct ta be worried fer their children - yer mother an' I worry about ya all the time. But wha's more important now is tha' yer safe, we're all safe, and we are very proud of you, son."

Briella yawned slightly, rolling over to rest an arm over her brother's side. Ron reached over and ran his fingers through her hair, "These two…they are my life…I can't imagine not having them in my arms…"

"'Same fer every new parent. An' look at ya - already top-notch! Still worried about bein' a mum?" Eric chuckled, amused as his granddaughter wriggled under her mother's hand, making a pouty face.

"Every second…" he looked up at Eric, "But that's what keeps me wanting to be the best mother I can be…like mum is."

Eric nodded, pressing a kiss into his son's hair.

"Yer doin' amazin', love." he said.

Kai snuggled closer to his grandmother, clinging to the front of his shirt with a sigh.

"I don't think I could have done it alone…" he said, hugging his father.

Soul padded over to the two, resting her head on Ronald's knee, peering up at him.

* * *

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

"Yick!" Grell gasped as his footing slipped into the dirty, stinky water of the old sewers. He was having difficulties walking as one of his high-heels had snapped, but he refused to go barefooted. He reached out, grabbing onto his lover, shaking and complaining, "Why'd we have to escape this way? Why couldn't we go back to the house and shop? What about Ciel? Ronnie and the twins?"

"There is nothing left of the shop... and as for Ciel and my grandchildren, they are no longer there." the Undertaker stated, wrapping a supportive arm around his lover's waist.

"But…I'm worried about them! The demons—I never thought they'd attack the Mortal realm! Humans are defenseless!"

"Neither would I... But something is certain. They were searching for something, and whatever it is... they found it. I could hear them screeching from a mile away..."

"Searching for something? Like what? There aren't many items of power hidden in the mortal realm anymore—this isn't the dark ages!" He sighed and stopped walking, still holding his lover's arm, "Unnie…if our home is destroyed…they had gotten through your sigils and protection spells…We don't have any hope….do we?"

Undertaker halted suddenly, spinning around to take his wife by the shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me" he said in a serious tone, bangs falling away from his face to reveal striking yellow-green eyes. "I know it's hard, and that all seems lost... but don't give up hope. You are worried, as any mother would be... but Ciel is a smart boy, as is Ronald. They would have found some way to escape... and they did. Because-"

He suddenly broke off with a grin, pointing down the tunnel.

"They came down this way - I can smell their scent."

Grell straightened up, "They did?! Then they shouldn't be too far ahead!" He was about to take off running, but the unevenness of his shoes reminded him why they had been going so slowly. So, he hopped up onto his lover's back. "Lets go find the kids!"

Undertaker cackled, taking off down the tunnel with ease. "Yes, my darling!"

The sewer pipes swerved left and right, twisting and turning at odd angles. Yet the silver-haired man barely battered an eyelash, used to the layout of the underground. He had been, of course, living in London for centuries - it was rather unsurprising that he should know the nooks and crannies of the city.

Coming out into the brisk rain shower, he lifted his head to the sky, inhaling the scent of the night.

Grell wiggled on his back, "Ah~ The rain feels nice…" He sighed and looked around, "But did it wash away their scent, darling? Do you know what way they went?"

Undertaker nodded: "That way." He pointed towards an old barn, a light shining from its depths. Yet he frowned, brows furrowing. "Be careful, love... there were demons here... and a fight."

Grell nodded, "Lets hope they didn't get our son…and Ronnie, let alone the sweet little babes."

* * *

 

Eric sat still as a statue, mindlessly counting the hours away until morning. Ronnie, much to his amusement, had fallen asleep against his side, despite protests of 'not being tired'. He half wanted to lay his son down with his mother and children, but the prospect of having to move the blond and/or wake up the family squashed that notion.

So there he sat, simply waiting the night away like a good watchman should.

Until the sound of voices caught his attention, and he bristle, reaching for his scythe laying faithfully at his side.

"In here? Are you sure? Well, it is almost daybreak…" a muffled voice said right before the door swung open and Grell, scythe in hand, leapt into the old barn. Seeing the family curled up on a blanket, he relaxed. "Oh Thank Rhea!"

"Grell?" Eric perked up, seeing the redhead and his lover slip into the barn. "Is tha' ya?"

"Oh Eric! Alan! You are here too! That means everyone's safe…but Will…you haven't seen him?" he closed the door and hurried over, settling next to Ciel and stroking his fur.

Ciel stirred, rolling over onto his side to open his eyes up to see Grell laying beside him.

"Mama..." he slurred sleepily, shifting back into a boy as he scooted closer to the man.

"No... I haven' seen him, or have the others... We were hopin' 'e was with ya..." Eric said.

Grell hugged Ciel, "Shh, go back to sleep, sweetie. But don't you dare think I'm just a dream!" he teased, tiredly cradling him. He then glanced at Eric, "Haven't seen him at all…he separated from us an hour before to order white suits for himself and Ronnie. He wanted at least something to go right for the wedding…"

Ciel nodded, curling up against his mother with a sigh, drifting back to sleep as Eric gave a wearily groan, glancing down at his son. "Shit... I dun get a good feelin' from all this..."

"The feeling is mutual…"Grell looked to Undertaker and sighed, "Ronnie'd be upset again when he finds out…"

Eric finally stood up, lifting his son into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. Laying him down beside his beside his mother and babies, he stroked his cheek briefly as Briella, stirred slightly to cuddle against him.

Ron let off a small moan, adjusting himself and pulling her close, almost like he used to with his stuffed mouse when he was a child. Briella, content in her mother's arms, turned her head and began suckling on Ron's finger in her sleep.

"…Too cute…" Grell muttered.

Undertaker nodded, sliding down beside his lover and son, running a hand through Ciel's hair.

"Well, we all found our way here tonight, right? Maybe William can do the same…" Grell muttered sleepily.

* * *

 

The next morning saw sunlight tricking into the barn, birds chirping away outside. Puddles covered the wet Earth, residue from last night's rain shower. Kai was the first to awaken, peering curiously around the barn, making small noises of surprise.

Hearing the baby, and being a seasoned mother, Alan awoke soon after and sat up, rubbing his head and picking up Kai, "Well good morning! And how is Grandma's boy?" he cooed at him.

Kai giggled, wriggling in his grandmother's arms with a happy smile. Hearing him laugh, Briella stirred, blinking open tired eyes to stare at her brother. She whined, reaching up in want of some love from her grandmother as well.

"And what makes you dare think I love your brother any more than you?" Alan chuckled, carefully scooping her up into his other arm and kissing her blond curls, "Grandmama loves you both the same!"

The baby girl giggled, patting Alan on the arm while Kai gummed on his hand.

"Mornin'." Eric smiled tiredly from his post, watching his husband and grandchildren bond. "Up early?"

"Kai insisted." He smiled, kissing his husband's cheek, "I see neither you or Ronnie succeeded in staying up to keep watch…"

"Ahhhh bollocks, I stayed up all night!" Eric boasted with a grin, tickling his granddaughter's stomach. "And how are m' little monkies this morn'?" Briella giggled, flailing her arms and gasping, looking at him with big green eyes.

Alan chuckled, "They'll be hungry soon…mind heating some of that formula I see over there in that open bag under the window?"

Eric nodded, pressing a kiss to Alan's temple before wandering over to the bag. Pulling out the fomula, he glanced at the label briefly, reading over the ingredients before moving to put it on the fire to warm.

"Wee tykes... soon they'll be walkin' 'round an' talkin'..."

"Don't you do that! Don't you encourage them to grow up as fast as our Ronnie did!" Alan protested in a teasing tone.

"Ah, ya know I tease ya, love!" Eric chuckled, ruffling his lover's hair, twining their fingers together.

Farther down, Undertaker stirred, waking up to the sound of cooing babies and soft murming amongst the morning sunlight. Smiling, he rolled on his side, craning his neck to press a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"My darling~" he crooned. "It is time to wake up eheheheheh~"

"Don'want to…feet hurt…" Grell complained, rolling over to snuggle into his husband.

Ciel whined slightly, cuddling against his mother much like a puppy, shivering from the cool morning air.

Undertaker chuckled. "Your son is waking."

"He's his own person. He can wake up if he wants and doesn't have hurt feet." He mumbled.

Undertaker merely laughed as the demon climbed over the red Reaper, still in the clutches of sleep, slinking down between them. "I believe he wants you, my love" he grinned, as the boy curled against his mother.

"Then he can cuddle and not wake." He mumbled back, hugging Ciel.

"...Mmmph... Mama?" Ciel murmured, refusing to open his eyes, burying his face further into Grell's chest. "It's too early..."

"Yes, I agree, go back to sleep with me, darling…" he kissed the boy's forehead and settled back in.

"Sleeping beauty and her pup…" Alan snickered, the twins both giggling in response.

"I suppose that makes me Prince Charming" the Undertaker chuckled, kissing his lover and son on the cheek before turning to Alan. "How are you injuries?"

"Fine…well, My leg still feels broken…but bones take longer to heal, even for us." He shrugged, moving to check—and change both the twins' diapers.

Undertaker pulled himself upright, detangling himself from the sleeping Reaper and demon, watching his eldest child fuss over the babies.

"You seem very well otherwise" he remarked. "Not an attack in weeks."

"Which is worrying. My next attack will be a larger one…" he muttered.

Undertaker got up, moving to sit next to the brunet. Eric, who had long since moved to lay beside his son, frowned in concern, reaching out to squeeze Alan's hand. In turn, Kai whimpered slightly, patting his grandmother on the neck.

Alan shook his head, "Don't worry about it…it's a normal part of my life…it has been for a long time. I'm used to it."

"…Doesn't mean you are okay with it, Mum." Ronald said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Kai, forgetting his worry, squealed happily upon seeing his mother awaken, wriggling in Alan's arms with a laugh. Briella, startled by her brother, snorted alert, pouting whist throwing him a glance that clearly " _What did you do that for_?!".

Ron smiled and picked up Briella, "Did your little brother startle you?" he cooed, soon making her smile at him before he kissed Kai's cheek and looked at Undertaker, "Is…is William with you?"

Undertaker shook his head.

"No... He parted from us while shopping to go look at wedding suits... That's the last we saw of him..."

Ron felt his throat tighten, "But…he's okay, right? He'll be okay?"

"... We can only hope so..." the Undertaker stated grimly. "Demons swarmed London and massacred everything in sight... there is no way of sugar coating it..."

Ronald nodded, taking the bottle Eric handed him, Briella's eyes going wide with want as she held out her hands to it. "Gaah!" greedily, she started feeding once Ron brought it to her mouth.

"Damn... we're at odd ends now..." Eric grimaced, passing along a bottle to Alan. "If only we had a lead..."

"I can help with that."

Ciel sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"How?" Alan asked, looking up at him, "You aren't going back into London to search for him! It's too dangerous! I think Father and Grell would agree.

"I don't need to..." Ciel said, trying to pull his mother into a sitting position. "I just need a pool of water..."

"Mmm…Mummy' sleeping…" Grell groaned rolling over.

"How so?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Mum would be able to explain, but he won't get up..."

The preteen growled softly, much akin to a puppy, trying to pull his mother out of bed. After another minute, he gave a huff, letting go of the redhead's hand and backing up a couple of spaces. With a running start, he charged forward, leaping onto the man with force.

"Wake up!"

"KHAAAH!" Grell gave a startled cry, sitting up, "The Hell is wrong with you, Demon-child?!" he gasped, clutching his stomach where Ciel's knee had landed hard.

Alan chuckled, "Your fault, sleeping beauty. Your son needs you."

Undertaker collapsed to the floor in a heap of laughter, clutching at his sides. Eric snorted, hiding his own behind his hand, though the shaking shoulders were an obvious give away.

"I require your assistance, and you kept sleeping... So I resorted to the most logical solution" Ciel stated simply.

"How in Hades' Underworld is that the 'most logical' way of wakening me?"

"Because it woke you up" the boy said, flopping onto his mother's lap. "Mother, I need your help... can you recall the night Sebastian and I showed you the image of Hell?"

Grell nodded, rubbing his stomach, "Unnie was there too, though…could have asked him…"

"But father would have asked me to 'pay with laughter'!" Ciel protested, throwing his father a pointed look, to which the Undertaker sniggered.

"So tickle him. He's especially sensitive right under his knees." Grell shrugged, "You're family. Family shouldn't have to pay for help."

Ciel only flushed, burying his face into Grell's chest with a muffled grunt. "Mmmph..."

"Darling, are you okay?" The red reaper asked gently.

Ciel nodded, cuddling closer. "Family..."

"He feels loved, darling." the Undertaker chuckled, moving to pick a bucket off the floor. "Now then... I propose we give his theory a shot..."

He moved outside to collect some water.

Grell put his arms around him and sighed, "Just promise you will try less violent ways to wake me up on my stubborn mornings…"

"Okay, Mama."

Kai giggled at them, waving his limbs about in happiness at being surrounded by family. He felt safe.

The Undertaker came back a moment later, cradling a now full bucket of rain water.

"Couldn't work the pump, so I scooped some up off the ground~" he chirped with a grin.

"Come now, what is the next step, sweetie?" Grell asked.

Ronald set the bottle down and began to burp his daughter, who wouldn't stop wiggling.

"Fiesty little ones, eh?" the old mortican chuckled, dumping the water out onto the floor, formulating a huge puddle.

"She's always energetic in the mornings. Definitely is a morning girl." Ron said kissing her cheek.

"'M guessin' she was the one kickin' ya at six AM sharp every morn' then?" Eric chuckled, frowning slightly as a splash of water hit him in the face. "'Ey! Watch it!"

"Oh come now, Slingby, I doubt a bath will do you harm!" Undertaker chuckled as the blond grumbled under his breath. "Now, come Ciel, and show us where William is."

I wouldn't doubt it." Ron smiled at the girl who began to giggle louder, reaching out and wanting to touch the water. She loved baths…and water in general. Always liked to splash around in it, much to Kai's annoyance.

Kai whimpered slightly, shying away from the water whist burying his face into his grandmother's shoulder. Ciel stepped forward, kneeling beside the pool with a blank expression. Slowly, he reached out, waving a hand over the water, ripping the surface.

His eyes flashed fuchsia, the tiny waves twisting and churning until the face of a familiar fiery scene took place.

Ronald's lip trembled, worrying that William there and in trouble—or worse.

Voices floated from the pool; "You think I will give in? Let you go?"

A crack of the whip, a cry of pain, as William 's bloodied face came into view, the monster of terror himself stalking behind him. He looked hideous - no longer humaniod, barely. A mess of creatures and greed, his severed arm replaced with that of a demon's - Sebastian's.

Ciel quivered, brimming with anger, and Grell hugged him close.

"I said... OBEY!" the German Reaper snapped, whipping the poor supervisor's back.

William look terrible, bloodied and pained, tied up and left exposed. He shivered, his whole body raw and numb from - in their time - months of torture and ravage. He could barely speak, a low cough of bubbled blood spitting from his mouth - it was a struggle to stay awake from the pain.

Ronald trembled, tears welling up in his wide eyes, his stomach churning as if he'd be sick…no, he was. He handed his daughter off to Eric and ran to the barn door, retching into the tall weeds outside. "Th-that bastard….that monster has my William…"

Back inside, the twins sensed their mother's discomfort and heard the sound of their father screaming in pain as Hans came after him, thus sparking whimpers and loud cries of unhappiness. Eric bounced Briella in his arms, but looked absolutely livid, as did the rest of the family.

"Tha' bastard..." he growled. "S'why the demons stopped hanging about... they didn' massacre everythin', they got him!"

"He can't even say he's a pureblood anymore! Look at him!" Grell growled, "In wanting to get what he wanted, he sacrificed the very thing that he prided himself on and was using as an excuse to do all this!"

Shaking, Ronald leaned against the door, "We can't let him do this…can't let him have Will…"

"But how are we goin' ta go after 'im? We need a demon ta get into Hell, an' the place is crawlin' with demons - they ain' weak things anymore, either. Too many a reaper have died these past weeks from attacks..." Eric pointed out with a sigh.

"Ciel can get us in! I'm not letting him hurt William any longer!" Ronald said, clearly upset as he began to shake.

"It'd put Ciel in danger." Undertaker pointed out with a grimace, watching as his son glared daggers at the pool. "Hans is still after him - it's a risk... a very big risk..."

"So he can let us in and stay here! He can use that water trick to know when we need to come back!"

"Ronald, be reasonable and listen to your grandfather. We won't give up on William, but we must be prepared. We are grossly outnumbered, and Eric and I found out that every single one of us are wanted. There's a price on all our heads." Alan said, trying to calm his son.

"Yer mother's righ'." Eric said, a bit gruffly. "We can't jus' go stormin' in, not like this. We need ta prepare and get ready—even if we do manage ta get in, it's a lose-lose scenario... Hans is too strong, and the demons will come at us in swarms. We can't win jus' like this."

"But…William needs me…h-he didn't sit around while I was trapped in Hell…he came for me…and the twins need their father!"

"And what happens if you run in there and fail? The twins lose their mother too!" Grell pointed out.

Kai, disliking the loud noise and raised voices from the argument, wailed loudly, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Think of yer children, Ronald..." Eric said gently.

Ronald hung his head, tears running down his face, "Why…why did this have to happen?"

Almost as if on queue, William's voice sounded hoarse from the pool.

"Ronald..."

Back down in the torture chamber of the fiery prison, Hans glanced over at the injured Reaper with a raised eyebrow.

"Vhat's the matter? Still calling for your little mouse, after he abandoned you for all this time? Face up to it Villiam, he never cared for you, nor vill it matter - you are mine now, and I plan to make it so..."

He pulled out the whip, snapping it viciously against the ground.

"Be glad, my Stag... I am giving you a second chance. See how kind I am?"

He advanced on the dark-haired man, a sadistic grin upon his face.

"You failed our first daughter, let us see if you fail this one..."

William withered, struggling to inch away from the approaching man. "Get away from me!"

"WILLIAM!" Ronald cried out, lunging at the pool as if he could reach through into Hell, "Don't you touch him—don't you dare touch him you filthy bastard!"

The whip was brought across his lover's face and front, a strangled scream shattering the peace of the countryside. Hans loomed over him, fangs bared, pulling out a sedative needle.

"Bad boy, Villiam!"

Injecting him through the side of the neck, the man's struggles weakened, his limbs slacking and head lolling weakly to the side, helpless as the monster came at him.

Hans ravished and explored William hungrily, purring in satisfaction of dominance while the man himself withered weakly at his touch. Throughout it all, William hid his face in his hands, in shame and guilt, shivering and sobbing even after the Reaper-Demon pulled away at last, smirking down at his prey.

"That vasn't so hard vas it?"

William only whimpered, hanging his head as tears rolled off onto the dry ground.

The pool shimmered and vanished, Ciel backing away with wide eyes before turning and leaping at his mother, burying his face into his chest.

"NO!" Ronald cried out, screaming as he collapsed to his knees in the puddle, and sobbing as he punched the floor, "—no…"

Eric stared wide eyed at him, then at Alan. "The 'ell did I jus' see...?" he growled, bristling like an enraged lion.

Alan shook his head and handed Eric Kai before putting his arms around Ronald, holding him tight.

Kai and Briella whimpered in unison, cuddling into the Grandfather for security. Eric bouncing them soothingly, resisting the urge to punch the wall out of his own concealed rage.

* * *

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paw and I now have a RP-ask blog for Eric and Ronald (Father and Son AU) Please check it out  
> http://thenextfathersontodiefor.tumblr.com/

Later that night, after much discussion and getting nowhere, the family lay down to sleep, agreeing to continue their plans in the morning.

Undertaker lay beside Grell, of whom held Ciel close, his arms around them both. Alan lay holding Ronald tightly in his arms like he used to when the boy was young, Eric beside them resting both blanketed grandchildren in his arms.

Hours ticked by and finally, Ron carefully slipped out of his mother's arms and snuck over to Ciel, shaking his shoulder, "Hey…wake up." He whispered. He couldn't wait…he truly couldn't. He needed desperately to go after William.

Ciel growled softly, moving his arm to swat at the blond, trying to remain asleep. Finally, after a few tries, he awoke, eyes blinking tiredly up at the other boy in annoyance, their natural fuchsia hue. "Wha' are you doin'?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Ciel…please…I need to…go down…" he whispered, biting his lip, "Please don't say no, either…h-he's the father of my children…I still have a chance to save him."

Ciel eyed him warily. "But you might die if you go alone... and what will your parents say if they found out I was the one to let you go?"

"Tell them the truth. If you won't send me, I'll go to London to let some random demon drag me down. I'm wanted, remember? They'll take me to Hans. It'll be either you or them…and you are the safer option….please, Ciel…"

"...On one condition..." Ciel grumbled, crawling out of Grell's hold. "I'm going with you. I want to see that man suffer for Sebastian's sake."

"What? But you're…" he paused. Ciel wasn't 'just a kid', no, he was a hundred-plus year old demon trapped in a child's body…he had been the one to save him and the twins when the shop was attacked…it was him who had helped Eric and Alan with a group of attacking demons…He wasn't a child—only looked like one. He gave a small nod, "Alright…" he picked up his scythe, "Safer with two watching each others' backs, anyway."

"Exactly." Ciel nodded. "I suggest we do this outside, away from the barn. Be aware that going into Hell at the moment is very risky - there is no telling what may happen."

Ron nodded, "I know…but I must save William."

Ciel led them to the back of the barn, the moon shining brightly to guide them. Once certain they were safe from view, Ciel raised his hand, summoning his energy to form a small whirling portal. "Not as impressive as Sebastian's but technically I am not a full demon..."

"As long as it works, it doesn't need to be impressive." Ronald said as the demon took his hand and they stepped through into Hell itself.

The area they appeared in was empty of demons, much to their good luck. And without a word, they set out to find William and Hans, pausing only to steal two hooded black demonic capes to better hide their identity.

"So where should we look first?" Ciel asked, keeping his voice low and undertone.

Ronald shook his head, "I don't even know where Mum and I had been kept…I could only assume it was some sort of dungeon… But I assume that wherever they are, there will be a lot of guards posted."

"We should find a hidden way in then... perhaps through the old burrows or the chasm? The burrows are abandoned, but the chasm is full of other demons... enough that we can pass by as another part of the crowd..."

A shrill scream echoed throughout the area, loud enough to be heard at such a distance.

Ron shivered, "Whichever way would get us to William fastest." He touched the handle of the scythe on his belt, "Lets go."

"The chasm then. It's more risky but less dangerous. Stay by me, and keep a hold of my hand while we pass through - do not let go whatever you do."

Ron nodded and gripped Ciel's hand, hoping that they'd get through and could save William—that they weren't too late. "Will, I'm coming…hold on…"

The chasm was a very busy place, demons, all clad in cloaks, wandering back and forth in haste. It was no wonder one got lost in here - a complete and utter zoo. Shops lined the sides and ends, dealers attempting to sell their wares, customers buying - business was bustling.

"The chasm also serves as a marketplace - you can find anything here... that's illegal..." Ciel explained.

One particular shopkeeper halted them, wandering over with a toothless grin.

"Wanna buy some mortal heads? They're fresh!" he proclaimed, holding up three recently decapitated human heads by the hairs.

"Not interested" Ciel said, brushing the demon off.

The beast frowned.

"You have some nerve, boy."

"I also have standards, and those are of no appeal to me. I do not eat them" the Earl snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Tch" the shopkeeper snorted, shuffling back to his stall, mumbling his breath.

Ciel turned to Ronald.

"Like I said, illegal... Plus, I cannot eat like a normal demon, aside from blood and souls."

Ronald felt disgusted, but chose not to say anything, not wanting the wrong set of ears to overhear. They were on a mission, and he wanted it to go smoothly.

They continued along the chasm, weaving in and out of the crowds, their grip on each other's hands growing tighter in the more crowded areas. Until finally, they came to an old stone castle, its walls looking very familiar to the reaper…they were the same as in the cell he and Alan had been held in. "Can we try here?"

Ciel nodded, and was about to speak when a low moan of pain sounded from the bowels of the dungeons.

The reaper stiffened…the moan sounded like William. With hardly a glance at Ciel, he took off, dragging the demon along behind him to find a way in, his heart hammering in his chest.

They reached the dungeon door only to find it locked tight. A voice sounded from inside amidst the soft groans and whimpers.

"There, there, is this so hard? You are doing vell so far..."

Ciel dragged Ronald around to the wall, having sensed a small crack in the stone, but inside lay a terrible sight.

William lay tied to a table, swollen, bruised and bleeding, looking very much worse for wear. Hans hovered over him, drawing his hands over the man's body, relishing in his whimpers of pain.

"Is this so difficult? Just a little longer my Stag, then you can rest... Ah but such a fragile little deer you are... maybe I'll play hunter some more. The discipline will be good for you and our family... yes. Once this is over, you will permanently be my mate and never again will you escape me..."

William cried out suddenly, withering against his binds in pain.

Desperate, Ronald looked around, and spotted a window that had once held bars. Breaking away from Ciel, he climbed up to the window and slipped in, the glass already having been broken. He hopped into an unused cell—luckily finding the door open. Running, he found his way to the chamber below where he could hear his lover, kicking in the door and without any hesitation, he charged at Hans with an angry cry.

The German, however, was built like an ox, and he knew he'd be unsuccessful in knocking him over, so, instead of tackling him, he raised his scythe, bringing it down and catching the stolen arm, cutting right through it at the elbow.

The man grunted, through remained steadfast, glaring haughtily at the blond. William, hearing the sound of a scythe swing, lolled his head to the side, barely making out the boy's form through blurry eyes.

"Ronald...?" He rasped.

Hans smirked, the arm slowly reforming and growing back. Flexing his fingers, he summoned his scythe, approaching the blond.

"I vas vondering vhen you'd show up... vhat do you think? Impressive, is it not?"

"Disgusting…" Ronald sneered, "Look at you…You can't even say you are a pureblood anymore!" he glared up at the man, taking a stance, ready to fight, "You've destroyed yourself—as you destroyed our realm and the mortal realm! You better fucking think again if you think for one moment I'll let you destroy my family! William chose me! I'll fight for him! Now. Give. Him. Back!" he hissed, recklessly charging once more.

Hans cackled, dodging the attack with ease, bringing his edger down upon the blond's arm, cutting into his skin.

Ronald cried out, but brought his scythe around into Hans' leg, then brought it back and went in for another attack, digging into his side.

Hans gasped, blood spurting from the wounds as he collapsed to his knees in an attempt to heal. He chuckled, glancing up at the blond.

"Such a pity, that you do not understand all I have accomplished. I have purged the Realm of filthy half-bloods, leaving room for only the purest, most efficient Reapers. To do so, I needed power - a better, more powerful kind. You see, most Reapers born from humans fear the darkness - it is a natural instinct brought over from their mortal lives that they cannot erase. But I, I do no fear... I have embraced, cherished the dark power, and I have learned that it does not steal, but enhance. For what is light without dark, and dark without light? Ronald, we are both - we are the grey. No matter how much darkness I consume, I am still the same, still a grey Reaper... as such..."

His smirk widened, body vanishing into a dark mist, reappearing beside William. He brought his scythe down, slicing into the poor man's chest. William barely had the time to scream before records poured out of him.

"WILL!"

"...I can still Reap!"

* * *

 

_Undertaker rushed William to the nearby infirmary, holding the pained young reaper protectively until finally the doctors took him and rushed him in for birthing. He, of course, followed, wanting someone to be there to support the new mother in his time of need, holding his hand, "It's okay, it'll be okay, young man." He said reassuringly._

_"I-It hurts!" William cried out, clutching tightly at his belly, heaving heavily in a desperate effort to make it through the pain._

_Already he was looking exhausted, more worn out and red faced than he should have been. The doctors bustled about in haste, muttering to themselves, suggesting that it was his age and poor health condition that were causing trouble._

_The boy fell back weakly against the Undertaker, coughing and sobbing, shaking like a leaf - it was clear that he hadn't in way prepared for any of this._

_"Vhat the hell is all the noise about?!"_

_Storming into the room, Hans glowered at the doctors, causing some to shrink back in fear, approaching his charge and rival._

_He snorted at the teen's weakened state._

_"Get up! You can do better than that!" he snapped, his voice forcing the boy to squeak and painfully (failing) struggle to sit up right. "And why did you not notify me of your water breaking?! How many times do I have to tell you about FOLLOWING ORDERS! Useless..."_

_Undertaker glared, "You are not helping here! He's doing the best he can. He needs support, not stress—get out and let these kind doctors do their job!" he snapped, "My dear, you are doing just fine…remember to breathe…" he said, talking gently in Will's ear, "You can do this…just a little longer."_

_William screamed in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks, squeezing the man's hand._

_Hans snorted, moving to block the doctor coming forth with an epidural._

_"Leave it. Ve vill have none of that!"_

_"B-But sir, he needs it-"_

_Hans growled, the doctor backing off immediately, scurrying back to his colleagues._

_"He can do it on his own, he's capable."_

_William fell back with a heavy moan, feeling the baby shift uncomfortably inside of him. This was going to be a long night, and a long night it was - without the aid of medicine, or painkillers, the boy had a rough and difficult time. Multiple times he passed out from the pain and stress, and others he barely had the strength and will to go on - it was only with the Undertaker's help did he get through the night._

_Finally, with the baby's cry, William was able to finally relax, and Undertaker rounded on Hans, "You risked both their lives you good-for-nothing idiot!" he hissed._

_Hans glared at him._

_"I did not - I knew Villiam could do this on his own, so he did. There's no need for him to take the easy path when he can put forth his best effort..."_

_He strode calmly up to the boy, lying exhausted in the bed, patting him on the head. "Sie haben heute gut getan."_

_William blinked at him blearily, though a faint blush was present on his cheeks. Without another word or glance, Hans turned and walked out, heading back to the Dispatch._

_The nurses cleaned the new baby and mother, William at least realizing how cold he was, and shivered in the thin hospital gown._

* * *

 

_"William my dear~" Undertaker grinned, taking long strides to catch up to the new mother. It had been a few weeks since William had given birth to his daughter, and unfortunately, he'd not had the chance to check in on the two, having been busy with work. But now was a perfect opportunity as he spotted the young man, "How have you been?"_

_William, hearing the man approach, turned around with a wide smile. Wearing rather casual clothing, he had decided to take a walk that sunny afternoon, enjoying the late spring warmth. His daughter, named April after the month she was born, lay nestle comfortably in his arms, dressed warmly whilst wrapped in a soft pink blanket._

_"Guten tag, Mr. Undertaker! I have been very well, as has little April." he smiled at his baby, watching as she snuffled into the blanket, eyeing the older Reaper curiously._

_She was rather small for a baby, born weaker and tinier due to William's poor treatment and care during pregnancy, none of which was the boy's own fault. Still, she seemed to be faring well, though slightly more prone to cold and required more sleep and food._

_"I never got to properly thank you for spending my first night with April with me. I did not wish to be alone - danke."_

_"Not at all, my dear boy…and oh aren't you the cutest little thing~" He cooed, tickling under the baby's chin. "I hope your mama doesn't mind, but I'm going to spoil you a little… look." He brought out a plush doll, supporting a pink dress and brown yarn for hair, letting the little girl take the toy._

_April perked up slightly, cooing softly as she pulled the doll into her blanket, snuggling with it happily._

_"Oh, it's adorable! Thank you so much, sir!" William said with a smile, holding the baby out in his arms. "Do you want to hold her? She likes you..."_

_"Of course~ Of course!" The older reaper chuckled, taking the baby girl and holding her gently, but firmly so she'd feel safe. "You are just darling, aren't you?" he gave a little giggle and sat on the nearby bench, humming a soft tune his own mother used to hum, "Ah, this darling isn't keeping you up all night, is she? I do hope she is being a good little princess for mummy."_

_"Yes, most of the time... she's very quiet. But she gets upset when I'm away from her. If she cries too much, Mr. Krause gets mad, so I-" he stopped himself, shaking his head. "She likes to be near me... lately I've kept to having her sleep beside me on the bed, because she fusses if she has to sleep in her crib."_

_Undertaker frowned, "William…" he turned his eyes directly on the young man, "Do you honestly think staying with that man is what is best for you? For April? I know you fear him, and I know what he is like, much more than you know. I have a long, complicated, and dark past with the man. I know what he's like, and I know enough from seeing how he treats you in public to know he has not changed. I can get the two of you out, safely…you only need ask. I leave back home to London soon…"_

_William bit his lip. "I-I know he doesn't like her... and I know I need to get her to safety but... I've tried and he's threatened to hurt her, and he almost has a couple of times. The last thing she needs is to be hurt... she's not fully healthy, the doctors have already confirmed it. T-They want to keep her close by in case something happens - but I'm scared. M-Mr. Krause has threatened that if I do leave, he'll find me and drag me back..."_

_"He can't if I have anything to do with it, my dear. He may have a lot of power here, but I hold the power in England…and England is where I'd take the two of you. He won't be able to touch you. April can grow up a good, healthy young woman. You'll be free to finish your schooling and move on up in the reaper world. You'll be able to prove him wrong."_

_William seemed to perk up a bit._

_"D-Danke sir! Y-You do too much for me... I owe you everything, my daughter and I do, really!"_

_He sat next to the man, smiling as April wriggled in her blanket, reaching out to grip Undertaker's finger tightly in her hand, cooing at him._

_"My little fawn" he kissed her cheek. "It's strange... I haven't been back in London since I was little..."_

_"Just don't let on that I have offered this…Hans may do something before I have the chance to make the transfer official. It'll take a little time on my part…so just keep him happy until then…" he bounced the cooing baby in his arms, laughing as she beamed up at him as she held her dolly, "I'm very glad she likes the doll. I made it myself, and she is infused with protection spells and sigils…should she be holding it, she can't be harmed."_

_William nodded._

_"It's beautiful... It suits her really well. She loves it."_

_April yawned slightly, shivering as she cuddled into the Undertaker for warmth._

_"She deserves a nice toy…and needs the protection…" he nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around her. He truly had a longing to find his own child…but it was impossible. They'd been hidden well, so the least he could do was help another mother and child in need. "Things'll be alright in the end."_

_"I hope so" William agreed, watching as his daughter drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 

_Undertaker hurried across the courtyard and down the road. Worry and shock keeping his stride long and quick as he headed to the nearby cemetery. He'd just heard the news while in one of his very last meetings during his stay in Germany._

_Damn that Hans!_

_The sound of funeral bells chimed in the distance, and he finally slowed to a stop, seeing the distraught young mother at the end of a freshly dug grave—too small for any adult to be buried in, and his daughter's name carved into the stone. Tears welled up in the Undertaker's eyes and he slowly approached, kneeling down next to William. He said nothing, only pulled him into his arms, shaking slightly. All the hope he had had for the little girl…hadn't been enough…_

_William barely noticed the Undertaker approach, nor the arms pulling him into a hug. Grief and guilt enraptured him, yanking the boy down in the bowels of despair itself._

_He sobbed uncontrollably in his hands, leaning against the older Reaper for comfort._

_"S-She w-w-was i-in my arms... W-Wouldn't s-s-stop crying a-a-and coughing... A-And then s-she... just..." He couldn't finish, let alone remember the horrible night before when his poor sickly baby passed away in his arms after a long, painful struggle with illness._

_The older reaper choked up, holding him tighter and rubbing his back. There was nothing he could do. Nothing could possibly heal a mother's heart that had been shattered by the loss of his child… There was nothing he could say or do but offer a shoulder to cry on and lend an ear to listen._

_William hiccuped, reaching out to trace the surface of the tombstone, April's doll sitting on the surface, wrapped up in her favourite pink blanket. "M-Mummy will always love you, sweet one... I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_He gagged suddenly, green in the face. Clapping a hand to his mouth, he wrenched himself away from the Undertaker, staggering away to be sick in the bushes off to the side. Yet, he only managed a few feet before tripping and collapsing onto the grass, throwing up all over the ground and finishing with a loud wail of anguish._

_Undertaker walked over, picking him up and cleaning him off, "If there is ever anything you need me to do…"_

_William clung to him, sobbing._

_"Please... Don't leave me, if just for tonight! I-I-I can't be a-a-alone... Not now..."_

_The man nodded, and without another word, he picked William up and carried him back to his temporary home, setting him on the couch and going about making some tea._

_The boy shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, tears still trickling down his cheeks._

_A knock sounded on the door, a Dutch accented voice floating through the birch wood. "Vincent? Are you in?"_

_With a sigh, Undertaker pressed a cup of tea into William's hand and draped a blanket over his shoulders before answering the door, "Yes?"_

_Adlar stood outside, perking up when the door opened._

_"Ah! There you are! Good, I was hoping to catch you - you left these at the meeting in your rush."_

_He handed over a folder and some papers, frowning upon seeing the Undertaker's appearance._

_"Are you alright, my friend? You seem rather haggard... Did something happen?" he peered over the man's shoulder, catching sight of William on the couch. "Who is the little one?"_

_"Young William Spears…" he said in a low voice, setting aside the folder. As the birth of a pureblooded reaper was rare, it had become common knowledge that William had recently become a mother to one, "He lost his daughter last night. I'm afraid I shall have to ask for work to be put on hold for tonight so that I may help him through his loss."_

_"Oh... That is terrible indeed..." the man gave the boy a sympathetic glance. "Poor thing... He is heartbroken. But Vincent... is he well? He seems rather pale... too pale for just grief..."_

_"…The father was Hans…and you know how he is…" he whispered, "I was trying to get the two of them out of Germany and away from him, but…I don't know now. It'd be hard on him to take him so far from his daughter's grave…but I don't want to leave him to Hans' treatment…Aldar…I'd hate to drag you into another mess involving Hans, but…I may need help with this one."_

_"You don't need to ask, my friend. I will see what I can do... I know a couple of members in the transfer division - they can help. Right now... moving him would be the best option. Vincent, he's not well... and something is wrong but I cannot place what it is..."_

_He frowned slightly, shaking his head._

_"I'll cover your shift tonight - all I ask for right now, is to keep the boy within sight. Keep him safe."_

_"Will do. Thank you." Undertaker glanced over his shoulder at William, "I just hope he's not been hurt too deeply by all of this to never know true love…to even try to move on once he finds he can handle his sorrow and loss better...to have a normal life…"_

_"We can only hope so." Adlar agreed. "He'll have to learn, somehow, to hide his emotions more now - society will never come to accept him as a full Reaper otherwise. They'll call him 'too emotional', unable to handle the burden of death because of what he has experienced... poor little one. He seems like such a sweet child too - I saw him once with his baby out by the park - very kind and gentle. I believe he's actually half British..."_

_Nodding, Undertaker confirmed it, "I did some looking into his human life. It helps with his transfer to London alongside me. I only need the paperwork to go through…I had already submitted it before April's unfortunate fate…"_

_"Poor little thing... She was a little ball of sunshine from I saw of her. Her poor mother, I cannot even begin to imagine what he must be feeling..." the Dutch Reaper sighed. "My own first three children were already growing up, and my fourth was born just before I passed and was reborn as a Reaper. But you...yes, you are best to be by his side."_

_"I myself can not fully understand it. My lover left me before our child was born…I still don't even know if I have a son, daughter, or the child was lost…I never got to see of hold them…create a bond…and before that, my—" he cut off and shook his head, " I have only a longing, William has the full pain of loss…"_

_Adlar nodded, making a noise of agreement._

_"I'm sure you would have made a wonderful father regardless. You may never know - perhaps you will see them again someday. Because... the ones we love never truly leave us."_

_William hiccuped slightly into his tea, glancing over curiously at Adlar with puffy red eyes._

_"I may look into April's fate…soul-wise. There are so many possibilities… as long as she wasn't consumed by a demon—which is highly unlikely—she is still out there and will reappear one day, it just may not be to her mother…But I hope she does. He needs something to help him love again… Too emotional… too emotionless…both are things I could see him falling too at this point…" He sighed and shook his head, "I have a rather…passionate student back home in London who had suffered his own heartache. And as a result he's become a rather aggressive young man…I believe that they could help each other re-find themselves if they became friends. I may pull some strings to have them be partnered up. It'd take time, but they could be good for one-another…they can understand each other."_

_"That would do them good. William needs someone in this time of need... As for now, take care of him. It will be a while before he can stand on his own again."_

_He looked at his watch, cursing slightly._

_"Ah, damn. My apologies, Vincent, but I am afraid I must be off - I'm running late for another meeting. I will send word that I am taking your shift for tonight, and I will contact the transfer department before I rest."_

_"Thank you. As always, you are a good friend." He nodded and closed the door, moving back over to William and sitting down, "How are you doing, my dear?"_

_"H-Hurts..." was all William could muster, curling into himself with a sniffle. "I want my baby back..."_

_"I know…I know, sweetie…" Undertaker pulled him into his lap, holding him close and letting him cry, even pressing a chaste kiss to his temple, "And I am so, so sorry…I wish I could have done more…"_

_William shook his head, cuddling into the older Reaper with a shuddered gasp._

_"N-Not your f-f-fault...M-My fault... S-S-She was s-s-sick and I... I-I was t-too afraid t-to t-take her i-in... H-He was watching u-us,o-our h-home..."_

_"It's not your fault—William, look at me. None of this is your fault. You are a very good and loving parent." He said firmly, "You can not blame yourself. April would be sad if she knew you blame yourself."_

_William swallowed thickly, biting his lip. He nodded slowly, his eyes finally drooping closed as the last of his energy gave out, spent on crying and mental and emotional exhaustion._

_Undertaker held him close throughout the night, letting him feel safe and comforted._

* * *

 

_Another week had passed, things getting worse than better. Hans was in the foulest of moods, snapping at anyone who spoke against him. Though it appeared that he was under stress because of work, it was obvious to the Undertaker and Adlar that the man was getting more and more irritated at William._

_The boy had taken the death of his baby hard, constantly wrapped up in sorrow and grief from mourning. He stopped eating for a bit, growing slightly thinner, and slept less, riddled by fear of his mentor. Often days found him passed out on the desk in his last classroom, until he stopped going out all together._

_And yet, William had managed to gather the courage for one small thing…one small plea for help; a show that he still wanted the help offered to him. And that plea was in the form of a letter that had been slid under the door to Undertaker's apartment, and all he had to do was wait. The stage was set, and Undertaker was already on his way._

_Waiting in the old classroom of Ethnics, he sat on one of the desks, a small locket in his hands. Fingering the tiny heart-shaped necklace, he jumped slightly as the door slammed open - right on cue._

_Hans stormed furiously into the room, face beat red. Wasting no time, he charged over to the young Reaper, hoisting him up by the collar._

_"You! Vhere have you been? I told you to be back by the end of the day! You missed another class today, vhat is vrong with you?" he all but screamed into the boy's face._

_"I-I..." William stammered, shakily before the older man's might. "I just... haven't been feeling vell..."_

_"Bullshit! You know damn vell you are just lazy! Vhy do you not listen?! It's because of you the baby died!"_

_William felt tears well up in his eyes, a choked sob escaping him. "I-It's not m-m-"_

_"Stop crying!"_

_A harsh slap sounded around the classroom. William fell to the floor with a sharp gasp, holding gingerly his bruising cheek. Above him, Hans loomed like a crazed iron giant, full of menace and anger._

_"You little brat! I try and try hard vith you, and all you do is fail me - pathetic! USELESS!"_

_William shuddered, hanging his head in shame, tears dripping off onto the tiled floor._

_"Get up!"_

_Hans grabbed him by the hair, ignoring his cries of pain, hoisting him onto one of the desks. Slamming him against the wood, he held the poor defenseless teenager down, restraining him from movement._

_A sickening smirk danced upon his face._

_William whimpered, choking up in fear as the man descended upon him._

_"Let. The. Boy. Go, Hans." A low and dangerous voice sounded from the doorway. Undertaker marched in, a scroll in hand as he marched over to the German, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him away from William, "He is no longer your charge. You have no right to touch his person!"_

_Hans growled, pushing the man away from him._

_"By who's orders, Chronos? Your own?" he challenged._

_William merely backed away, hiccuping slightly._

_"No. Though I had a hand in it." He said, shoving the scroll into Hans' hands, "Read for yourself. And don't dare try to rip it up. That's only one of many copies. Others of which are already on file. You can't stop this transfer. He is now my charge until he finishes school—in England." He started to turn back to William, but paused, "Oh, and Hans…" He swung around, delivering a sharp punch to the German's jaw, "What made you ever think you had the right to use and abuse anyone—student or not!" he hissed before walking over to William and helping him up, "Come, my dear, we'll pack your things to be sent over with mine and then go see April once more before we depart."_

_William nodded, clinging to the man as he was helped up, not once looking at Hans. The German Reaper snarled, holding his bruised jaw, shouted loud after them._

_"You little brat! I don't care how far you run and hide, I vill hunt you down! Do you hear me, I vill find you!"_

_William shuddered, quickening his pace, tightly gripping the Undertaker's coat._

_"D-Danke.. you saved me, danke!" he squeaked, voice uneven and brittle._

_"It's the least I could do, my boy, You can thank me by making the most of your new life in London."_

* * *

 

The record blanked out, fading away as William awoke with a gasp, tears rolling down his face, eyes wide with shock. His whole body trembled, exhausted from the effort of having to repress his life being stolen away by Hans' scythe.

The German Reaper laughed, brandishing his scythe dangerously, looking over at the blond known as Ronald Knox.

Ronald shook, tears blurring his vision, having felt every bit of Williams pain in those scenes he'd seen. "You…can't touch him…" he repeated his grandfather's words in a low voice, "YOU _CAN'T_ TOUCH HIM!"

* * *

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Fueled by his emotions and desperate mindset, Ronald charged once more at Hans, leaping into the air and coming down onto the German with a scream of frustration. They had showed Hans mercy, they had treated him as a normal person…and it had only caused them more pain…even long before Ronald was alive. But Hans wasn't a person—he was a monster. There was no crime against a reaper to attack and kill a demon who posed a threat to any soul…and that included, in his enraged mind, a once-reaper who had absorbed the power of a demon in order to destroy the reaper and human realms, setting demons free to feast as they wished. Hans was the worst and if any monster deserved to die—it was him.

As Ronald came down, he brought the blade of his scythe straight into his chest, piercing his heart. The blond ignored the blood that covered his face as he made his attack, but he wasn't thinking. All he knew was that this monster had to die.

They fell to the floor, and keeping his scythe deep within Hans' chest, he grabbed the man's own scythe, turning it against him, "DIE! JUST DIE!" He screeched, heart racing as he stabbed and sliced over and over again, chopping the playing records up into tiny bits as he caused more and more damage to the man's body, not giving him a chance to regenerate.

The scene looked more like something Grell would have had a hand in, blood everywhere, covering Ronald and the floor, but Ronald wouldn't stop.

Hans gagged and sputtered, blood pouring from his fatal wounds and mouth, watching as the remains of his records fluttered into nothingness. The blond had truly surprised him with his sudden burst of power, but he supposed that was the nature of things. In his greed and lust for power and control, he lost sight of everything around him.

Turning his head to the side, he glanced at William's unmoving form. "S-Such power... Never thought...this...is...not the...end..." He reached out a hand to the man, the body shimmering and twisting in illusion to become a boy again. The same boy lying asleep in his bed, the image of innocence and naive foolishness. Perfection - he was always the embodiment of perfection.

The very essence of what he had been searching for all these years. Not domination, nor creation of such a pure race - just one lone perfection; he had it before him all this time. In his hate, jealousy and greed, selfish determination and discrimination, he had destroyed the very dream he once held - the one thing that was his at one point. No—he had had it twice…and destroyed it twice… William had been his second chance…his redemption…

To lose, to destory - to hate, to long.

"M-My stag... I..." His fingers brushed over the other man's hand, just briefly, before his hand dropped completely. His last breath, a single puff of air, linger for a moment, vanishing into the humid atmosphere of Hell.

Hans Krause was no more.

Shaking, Ronald slowed down his over-kill of an attack, taking a shaky breath as tears mixed with spilled blood after all life had disappeared. Slowly, very slowly, it dawned on him what he had done—how he'd acted out, and it truly frightened him. He backed away from Hans' corpse, feeling himself slip into shock.

Ciel, having watched the whole ordeal, stared at Ronald with wide eyes, braving to enter into the room the same way the blond had. Stepping over the puddles of blood, he made his way over his 'nephew', biting his lip.

"Wh-what have I d-done..?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, looking at his blood-covered hands, "What have I—" he looked up at William and choked up, "Will…"

William lay still, his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing in particular, tears still falling.

Ronald shook and inched closer to him, "W-Will…" he reached out, taking his hand. Even if…William wanted nothing more to do with a killer—a monster like him, he wanted to know if William was alright…was going to be alright…

William remained unresponsive, almost as if in a comatose state, or worse. Feeling Ronald take his hand, he started, pulled out of his stupor, letting out cries of distress and pain.

Ronald held his hand tighter, looking down and hiding his face, "I-I'm sorry…I'm so s-sorry, Will!"

William continued to sob, shaking and withering against his bindings, the pain becoming unbearable once again. Still, he squeezed Ronald's hand, feeling his presence. He knew all that had happened in the last hours, but the shock, agony and trauma was overwhelming at the current moment - he could do nothing but cry and scream.

Ciel bit his lip, approaching the pair.

"Sorry…I-I'm so sorry…" Ron tried to comfort him, but could only say those words.

"You had better be sorry!" Grell's voce cut through the sounds of William's sobbing. He marched in and pulled Ciel into a hug, "You idiots! We told you to wait! We were so worried! You are in so much trouble! Unnie! I found them!" he called out.

"Thank the Gods!" Undertaker growled, storming in after his wife. "Do you two have any idea h-"

He froze, catching sight first of William then Hans corpse, his eyes trailing from the body to his bloody grandson.

"I—I'm sorry…" Ronald repeated.

Grell sighed and looked around, "What happened here?" he asked, frowning, "It looks like _I_ got a hold of that bastard…"

Undertaker approached the blond and sobbing Reaper, removing his cloak in haste to cover the man and give him some decency. William hiccuped, struggling even as his bonds were cut and freed, and he was helped up into a sitting position.

"Ronald..." the mortican said suddenly. "Hans... Did you..."

"I…I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to but—I didn't realize what I was doing—he was using his scythe on Will, and—I'm s-sorry!"

"Sshhh... shhh... It's alright darling, it's alright" the Undertaker soothed, pulling both William and Ronald into a hug.

The crying Reaper shuddered, cuddling into the embrace like he used to.

Grell sighed, "Ciel, be a dear and open a portal back to the barn? Alan and Eric are worried sick."

Ronald whimpered trying to wipe the blood off his face—only making it smudge as his hands were soaked.

Ciel nodded, moving to summon a portal.

Undertaker held both Reapers, pressing chaste kisses to the tops of their heads. They had seen everything up back in the barn, through somehow coaxing a lesser demon to show them an image of where Ronald and Ciel were. From the beginning fight with Hans up until the last rolls of William's record.

"Shhhhhh... It's going to be alright. It's over, the threat is gone... you saved him, Ronnie..."

William edged closer, moving to burying his face into Ronald's shoulder, seeking comfort from his lover. Ronald clung to him, as well as his grandfather, guilt weighing heavily on his heart—he'd killed a man.

Grell picked up both Ronald's and Hans' scythes before they all stepped through to the safety of the barn, not wanting any demons to get a hold of such weapons.

Eric rushed over to them the moment they appeared, taking his son off of the elder Reaper, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Never, _ever_ , do that again!" he growled, rubbing at the blond's back as he carried him around.

"….Sorry, daddy…" Ron shivered, moving to cling to the man, but also refusing to let go of William's hand, "I h-had to…"

Grell set Ciel down, stooping to check him over and make sure that he was unharmed before growling, "Brat. Worrying us like that! You almost gave me grey hairs! What were you thinking?"

Ciel stared up at his mother, not one to look away or take shame.

"Ronald wanted to go save William - I went with him. I wanted to see Hans suffer for what he did to Sebastian. I'm sorry we worried you, Mama."

Grell sighed and pulled Ciel into a hug, "You're grounded."

Eric, meanwhile, bounced his son gently like he used to when the boy was a baby. "I know... We saw" he nodded towards a puddle lying on the ground, another lesser Demon slurping from it happily.

"How much did you see?" Ron asked his dad.

Alan was holding the twins, keeping them both content as they slept; tears on their cheeks. They had grown upset when neither their mother or father was there with them when they had woken up, and had cried all day until they finally lulled back off to sleep.

Eric brought Ronald over to his children and mother, settling down on the make-shift bed with him, grimacing slightly.

"Everythin'... Up until Grell an' yer grandfather brought ya home..."

Ciel clung to his mother, a loud, tired yawn escaping him. "Mama, I'm tired..."

Undertaker set William down on the bed close to Ronald and Eric, checking over his wounds. He frowned slightly at the infected sight - some were in need of cleaning and others were deep.

Ronald teared up all over again, "I…I don't know what happened…Will's records were playing and then—and then Hans was dead under me! An—and William…" he shook and brushed a lock of dirty hair out of his lover's face, "Was I too late?"

Grell lay Ciel down and covered him in a blanket, "Rest, darling. I'll go fetch some water and soap to get you three cleaned up a bit…" he stood and moved to fetch some water from the well outside.

William let out a low moan of pain, opening his eyes to gaze weakly at his lover. He reached out, shakily taking his hand and squeezing it.

"H-Hurts... h-h-hurts..." he rasped.

"I'm sorry, Will…" Ronald whimpered, kissing his fingers.

Alan sighed, "We'll discuss things later. For now lets make sure William is taken care of…and treat any of your own wounds that need it as well." He said, looking at Ronald before digging into a bag to find what they had left in the way of medical supplies.

"You did what you felt you had to do, Ronnie…" Grell said as he walked in with the water, "Your lover was threatened, and how many times had that man done something and he'd just been allowed to go on his own merry way? He needed to be taken care of once-and-for-all. You did that while saving Will. You saved your lover, your family…you paved the way so that life can start returning to normal with a little more work. Your children can grow up in a normal, calm life because of you. Darling…" he walked over and took a damp cloth to start cleaning away the blood covering the blond's face, "Don't think you murdered someone. You didn't. I should know…I've done my fair share of murders back in the day…You rid the world of a monster that was well on it's way of not only destroying your family…but also the world's balance. All those demons he held control over…are free now. A lot of them have probably already fled down to Hell once more. We only need to find the surviving reapers and clear the rest out of our realm…and work to get the human realm cleaned back up. You did a good thing."

"He's right." Undertaker said, moving to take a soaked cloth from the bucket of water, moving to clean the now sleeping Ciel up. "You have done no harm - the world is saved from a monster that nearly destroyed us all. William especially - in which, Grell darling, could you look him over once you finish with Ronald? I'll go refill the bucket."

"I still feel—"

Grell interrupted Ronald with a light, but firm slap across the cheek, "Stop that! The only thing you did wrong was disappear, running away to Hell without telling anyone, without waiting for a plan or having back-up ready—and taking Ciel with you!"

Ciel whined slightly as his father cleaned him, wriggling away from the cloth in vain. From outside, Soul bounded into the barn, barking happily.

Once Ronald was cleaned as best they could get with what they had available, Grell moved over to tend William, cleaning him up more gently with the second bucket of water, getting Alan to help with dressing his wounds. "We'll have to try and find one of the reaper doctors who hopefully survived…these wounds will heal just fine, but I think he may have been infected with something more demonic…we'll need an antidote…"

"What kind?" Eric asked, glancing over from his attempts to get Ronald to sleep for a while.

"Ronald sat up stubbornly, crawling over to William's side, a worried look upon his face.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a medical reaper!" Grell shrugged, "But that's not normal, is it?" he pointed to a blackened edge to a deep cut that seemed to be slowly eating away at William's arm.

Undertaker frowned, moving to look him over, gently nudging Ronald away from the injured man.

He tried to touch the wound only to have William scream and wither, thrashing too much for him to even get close.

"I've seen this before, and it can mean one of two things..."

"Wh-What can it mean?" Ronald asked, looking up at his grandfather with wide eyes.

"Nothing good, that's for sure…" Grell muttered.

"It either means he is infected with a parasite or a very strong, potent demon poison..." the mortican admitted. "I haven't seen a case like this in a while."

"But…he'll get better, right?"

"Only if we can get him to a doctor who has training in demonic-caused conditions." Grell said and Alan nodded.

"Lets hope either way that we can find one…"

"Question is... which one is it?" Eric voiced, taking Kai into his arms as the baby whimpered.

Grell shook his head, "I don't even know what one we should hope it is…"

"A parasite would ensue an organism living in his body, feeding off him for nutrients, very painful and even worse, the more the virus gets, it grows" the Elder replied grimly, gently stroking William's hair to soothe him. "On the other hand, poison, while easy to cure, is deadly, lasting only a couple of hours to days before the victim perishes... Even so, it can depend on the victim how potent the poison may be, and with it, there is the high risk of the victim becoming a demon itself."

"We can't stay here! We have to get him help!" Ron said, worriedly holding his lover's hand tight.

"Indeed. However, moving him will be dangerous, and risky - we still do not know fully how much we trust of the outside world yet. I think the best move would be to find a village or town close by to here, away from London. Some Reapers fled the city when the demons attacked - there is a chance some medical help could be there..."

William sniffled, calming slightly, eyes drooping closed.

"Ronald, I want you to keep him company tonight - he needs you now more than ever."

Ronald nodded, "You couldn't make me leave him…" he swallowed, "Will…someone go for help then..? Tonight?"

"I will" Undertaker nodded. "Though I may need someone to accompany me."

"We'll split up." Grell said, "Eric, you and I will go with Unnie… Alan's leg is still on the mend so he can stay here to help with the babies…and Ciel's staying as the poor thing is warn out."

Eric nodded, moving to get up, pressing a kiss to Alan's cheek and pass him the baby boy in his arms.

"Take care o' the nest 'til I return" he teased, ruffling the brunet's hair.

Ciel whined softly, snuggling further into his blankets.

"Mama..."

Grell kissed Ciel's cheek, "I'll be back, sweetie." He stood up and nodded, "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll get back."

Alan cradled the two babies, "Ronnie…tell me if you want to hold the twins and we'll switch. I don't want to expose them to the demonic taint hurting William. They are much more innocent than the rest of us… it could spread to them if it's a parasite."

Ronald nodded.

* * *

 

Later that night, when all had been laid to sleep, William stirred slightly. Laying close to the oil lamp with Ronald, he whimpered softly, shaking as the pain returned.

Ronald shifted closer, slipping his arms around William. He couldn't sleep, and was simply laying next to his lover.

The man choked, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, trembling as he cuddled into the blond's embrace - truly, the blinding hot agony was too much to bear. He wanted a release, something anything - just to spare him from the sorrow and grief.

He opened his mouth, a sick cry echoing out.

"R-Ronald...! R-R-Ronald...!"

"Shhh…Will…I'm here…I'm right here, William." Ronald said, propping himself up and pressing Will's hand to his cheek, "It's me."

He coughed heavily, heaving as he blinked tiredly at the blond. "Ronald...? Is it y-you...?"

"Yes, it's me…it's me…" Ronald said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "It's me…"

"Ronald... Ronald! Y-You came for me...!" he rasped, all but throwing himself at the blond - quite an admirable feat whilst laying on a bed of blanket and hay - tearfully burying his face into the boy's shoulder. "You came..!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry it took me so long to save you…" he pet William's hair, "B-but your safe now…and…and Hans can never hurt you again…"

William swallowed thickly. The memories were slowly returning, the horror and fear etched into his heart - he whimpered, willing them to disappear, "I-Is he...?"

"H-he's…his soul was reaped…" Ron choked out, dreading rejection if he told the whole truth—that he'd gone mad and tore the man to shreds—quite literally.

Something about that answer didn't sit well with William - it almost seemed too easy, to simple... and a small voice at the back of his head was screaming that he knew the truth, no matter how much he pushed it away.

He shook his head.

"...Please... I know... Tell me the truth" he gave Ronald a pleading glance.

"I…I killed him—I didn't mean to—but he was trying to reap your soul! I just…I lost it…and…" he trailed off, biting his lip and looking down at his hands, "…I killed him…"

"...I thought so... I recall..." he broke off, looking at his distressed lover. "...Thank you."

"Y-you aren't…upset at me? Frightened of me?" Ron asked, "I…I'm frightened of myself for it…"

William leaned up, pressing a deep kiss to his lover's lips, relishing in the warmth and comfort that surrounded them.

Ron pressed back into the kiss, cupping his cheek with his hand, "I love you… William, I love you…"

"I love you, too- AH!"

He cried out suddenly, wrenching away as a wave of pain washed over him. Gritting his teeth, he curled into himself, trying to ease his way through the spasm.

"W-Will!" Ronald pulled him into his arms, holding him close, "I-it'll be okay…Father…and the others went to find you a doctor…"

"I-It hurts!" he yelped, gripping tightly to his lover, moaning slightly. "Oh Scythe... I don't think I've felt this much pain since-!"

"I—I know…I wish I could help…"

The sounds of William in pain were enough to wake the twins, who started to cry loudly, wondering why their father was sounding so hurt. And of course, they woke up Alan, who moved to comfort them, "Is he alright, Ronnie?" he asked.

Ron shook his head, "I—I hope so."

Something occurred to William, as the man struggled to breathe through the pain.

"M-My records... You didn't see..."

Ron bit his lip, "I—I'm sorry…I saw some of them…I saw…when you had and lost April…"

William hissed slightly for a moment, clinging desperately to his lover before relaxing slightly, sighing.

"I-I apologize, my love, I'm sorry you had to see such a mess..."

Ron shook his head, I can understand…I can…i-if that had happened to Briella…or Kai…" he shivered. "Rhea forbid…" swallowing he looked at William again, "It's your past…it helped make the man I fell in love with…who I started a family with, and who I will soon make my husband…Even if they are painful memories…" he trailed off and kissed his lips gently.

"I-I miss her... I miss her every day. Even now, I still regret what happened - if there was something I could have done differently; if I wasn't so afraid. Though time has passed, the pain remains..." he swallowed uncomfortably.

"I know…but she loves you…I know she does…her spirit…her soul…I think she stays with you always…even if she can't be seen…"

"I think you might be right... I hope so" William groaned, shivering as the last of the pain faded away. Collapsing against his lover, he smiled up at him weakly, trembling ever so slightly from effort.

"You look so handsome from here..." he murmured, reaching up to stroke Ron's face. "My anxiety is calming, thank Scythe... Thanks to you, my love."

"And I'm not leaving your side…I promise." The blond kissed his fingers, "I'm staying right here."

The man chuckled, brushing his knuckles over Ronald's lips.

"And I you... You spoil me, Dormouse. Forgiving me for being an idiot, and continuing to stay by my side despite the Hell I dragged you into."

Ronald smirked, "As if you could get rid of me that easily…" he chuckled, "Remember when you tried leaving me? You ever try again; you'll get more than a stapler thrown at you."

"I'd imagine so." William smiled, shivering with a cough. "I-Is it c-colder in here?"

"One second…" Ronald got up, quickly grabbing an unused blanket and bringing it over to William, spreading it over him and laying next to him again, "Is that better? I'm afraid I can't do much else…we are hiding out in a barn…"

William shuffled closer to his lover, nuzzling into his chest like a huddled kitten. He sighed, almost peacefully, low cough resounding from his chest.

Kai cried loudly, hating to see his father in so much pain, and thus tried to reach out for him with grabby hands.

"Shh, it's okay, Kai…your daddy's going to be okay…but you can't go see him right now..." Alan cooed, "Come, be a good boy for Grandma.

The baby whimpered, cuddling into his grandmother's shirt, hiding his face - if he couldn't see daddy in pain, then the pain did not exist and daddy was okay.

Briella, on the other hand, was silent, and stubbornly determined to find out what was wrong with her daddy! She didn't know why her mother wasn't coming over to her and her brother, or why Grandma was keeping them far away, either. With a firm look on her face, and glad that she was still lying upon the blanket and not in her grandmother's arms, she began to shift herself around cooing and gasping until she managed to roll herself over onto her stomach and managed to push herself up, her little arms pulling her towards where she saw her mother and father.

William had begun to doze off, trying to ignore the pain in the middle of his body, when he felt something bump against his back, and thus looked over to find Briella curled up beside him.

Ron frowned and shifted to look at whatever it was that had caught William's attention, "…Briella..?" he gasped, looking back over at Alan who's back was to them as he comforted Kai. "How did you..?" he looked at Alan, "Mum…I thought you said we should keep the twins away from Will until the doctor has a look at that black stuff..?"

"We should. Why…how did she get over there?" He asked, eyes going wide.

Briella fussed, dragging herself sideways up and around her father's head, flopping upside down beside his face with a giggle, reaching out to pat his cheek.

"You're too young to be moving around on your own!" Ronald protested, picking her up, "She's so…strong…"

She gave off a loud noise of protest, wiggling in Ronald's arms as she tried to reach out to her father again. "Grrrrbuuuu-DA!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't - NGH! - come near Daddy for a little bit... You'll get sick." Ronald stood up to take her back over to Alan, and she started screaming and kicking as she wiggled to be put down again.

Soul, hearing the baby's stress, whined and rose from her spot at William's feet. Moving over the resting form of her master, she rose in front of Ronald, resting her paws on his knees as she gave a comforting lick to the baby's head.

Ron sighed, "Down Soul." He said before handing the tearful baby girl off to his mother.

Alan took her gently, "Your daddy isn't alone…he had your mama taking care of him…okay?" She sniffled, none too happy that she'd been taken away from her daddy.

Mary, laying with Kai on a seperate blanket, glanced up at Briella in concern, her ears drooping at the sight of the baby's distress.

Soul whined, backing off the blond whist trudging back to her spot beside her master. Laying her head next to his, she nosed his cheek with a whimper, sensing his pain and weakness. William smiled, reaching out to scratch behind her ears as reassurance.

"I'll be alright, girl..."

Ron kissed both his children's cheeks before walking back over to William's side, "I hope…they find a reaper doctor soon…"

William nodded, tensing abruptly yet again. Reaching out, he grabbed Ronald's hand, gritting his teeth, "Scheiße! Mutter verdammt verdammt!"

Ron blinked, and then shook his head, "I don't understand…I started learning but I…" he bit his lip and snuggled closer to him, kissing his lips, "German is hard…"

William unconsciously snuggled into his hold, shakily terribly. It appeared his condition was worsening faster than anticipated - this has to be the worst pain yet.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he bit back a horrid scream, resting his forehead in the crook of Ronald's neck.

The blond didn't know what else to do, holding his lover close and whispering into his ear, "I won't leave you…just hold on…."

He cried out, clutching his front, doubling over.

"S-Something inside m-me... moving... burning... Like fire..."

"W-Will!" Ronald held him tight, "It's okay…you can do this…be strong for me…for our children… Just until Father brings the doctor."

The attack lasted about thirty minutes, William coughing and struggling throughout. Finally, when the worse seemed to be over, he collapsed against Ronald, cuddling shakily close with a sniffle.

"I apologize... for... being such a m-mess... I'll make it up to you, I promise. A-After all this, we'll go somewhere nice - us and the babies if you wish."

Ron smiled and held up his finger supporting a ring, "You can make me your husband and then we can go on a family vacation, rather than a honeymoon… It's a promise so you better get better soon!"

William smiled, pressing a kiss to his brow, then his cheek, trailing down the length of his face.

"Of course, Liebe." he purred softly, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Though, I believe at certain point a babysitter may be in need, if you know what I am referring to~"

Ronald blushed a deep, dark red, "C-certainly…."

Alan picked up a broken handle laying nearby and threw it at the couple, "Don't you dare be talking about touching my baby boy in that way around me, Spears!" He paused, "And you better use protection next time!"

William flinched visibly as the ruble hit him on the shoulder, throwing a backwards glance at Alan.

Alan didn't back down, narrowing his eyes pointedly at the man. William may be his boss…and he may be injured…but he was still Ronald's mother, and though he'd come to terms with how his baby boy was all grown up and had a lover of his own, he didn't have to like knowing what they did together behind closed doors.

William turned back over, hiding his face into Ronald's shoulder.

"If it means that much to your mother, you can top..." he muttered, a bit sarcastically. Though he didn't like the idea. He didn't want anything about Ronald to remind him...

"That's no better!" Alan snapped, "Just use a condom and let me pretend my baby is innocent and doesn't have sex!"

"Uhhhg, Mum…" Ronald slumped, hiding his face.

William smirked slightly, deciding to continue playing along despite the thin ice he was treading upon.

"What about myself then? Can I not be innocent as well?" he faux whined, gently prying away Ronald's hands to properly kiss him.

A long, deep, passionate kiss.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the big bad bag of dicks that is pulling my baby to the dark side. I only stand you because you helped give me my grandbabies, and make my baby happy."

"I thank you kindly for you sympathy, Humphries" William muttered, a loud yawn escaping him. "I do not think your mother approves of me, Dormouse."

Ron shrugged, "Not going to change the fact that you have me…"

"Mmm, ja meine Liebe" he smiled, finally letting his eyes fall shut as the waves of sleep dragged him under. Yet he still seemed to shiver, essence and forefront shield gone as the pain continued to infect his body, a light fever developing as the dark matter continued to eat away at him.

* * *

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

Late the following morning, once the sun was nearing its peak in the bright blue sky, The doors to the barn finally burst open, Grell marching in, practically dragging an older reaper behind him. Undertaker and Eric following close behind carrying medical supplies and the doctor's travel bag that he'd managed to grab before fleeing Reaper London.

"Oh thank Rhea!" Ron sighed, seeing the doctor—the very one who had helped him through his early pregnancy.

Night had taken a worse turn for William; throughout the long, grueling hours, his condition worsened. The fever radiated from the depths of his body, his face red yet at the same instance clammy and very pale, almost blue. He shivered, unable to find warmth despite the shared body heat and blanket - not even when Soul rested beside him, her fur a form of insulation.

Hearing Ronald's voice, he blearily opened his eyes, staring up at the unfamiliar presence in the barn.

"Wha'...?"

"Please move aside and let me see…" The doctor said, hurrying over to William and starting to look him over, frowning at the black cut on his arm. He grabbed his bag and dug through it, grateful that he had something to test the tainted wound.

"How is 'e?" Eric asked, moving over to his husband, wrapping his husband in an embrace. "Was the night alrigh'?"

"Apart from those two talking like you talk when you think no one is listening?" Alan asked, raising an eyebrow, "Briella learned how to drag herself, and the more pain William was in, the more upset the twins became. It got worse as the night went on."

"Good news, and bad news." The doctor said after he had cut away some of the black from Will's arm and tested it in the small testing kit he'd brought, "It's not a parasite, but it is a poison…and the poison is moving fast. Vincent. I'll need your help in making up the antidote—fast."

"Of course" Undertaker nodded, moving over to the side to assist the doctor.

William whimpered slightly, reaching out for his lover, feeling his vision fade out. He managed to brush his fingers across his arm before his limbs went limp, becoming like jelly.

"Mommy?" Ciel wandered over, finally woken from his long, well needed rest, hair mussed and rubbing at his eyes.

Ronald held William's hand, and bit his lip. The room grew quiet as the doctor worked, Eric and Alan taking the twins out for some fresh air, and Grell following after them with Ciel so that the doctor could work without interruption.

Kai and Briella lay on a blanket in the grass, the baby boy giggling whist watching Mary hop around, enjoying the freedom, while Briella busied herself with trying to wiggle her way out of her pink onesie.

"Somethin' tells me she's gonna be a rebel girl." Eric sniggered, trying to bring a lighter tone to the atmosphere.

Alan gave a soft smile, "As long as she actually keeps her clothes on once she's older," he smiled, pulling the girl into his arms to fix her outfit, "You are just like your mommy…Ron was always finding ways out of his baby clothes…"

"Remember when 'e was two an' ran streakin' down the street?" Eric sniggered. "Ah, she'll be fine. Jus' like grandpa, eh?"

He tickled her stomach, earning a squeal of delight.

"Poor Kai... He's so quiet and timid." Eric smiled, flopping down beside his grandson, dangling his finger in front of his face.

Kai let off a quiet coo and reached up to grab Eric's fingers, pulling the tip into his mouth to gum on, looking up at him with big reaper-green eyes.

"Oh he's fine. He's just shyer than Briella." Alan smiled, and both babies laughed.

"Little tykes... Dun ya grow up too fast fer grandpa, m'kay?" Eric chuckled, pressing a kiss to the babies foreheads, his beard tickling their soft cheeks.

Kai grinned and grabbed hold Eric's scruff, tugging on it.

Alan snickered, "That brings back memories…"

* * *

 

_"C'mon, Ronnie, Daddy needs ta go ta work!" Eric groaned slightly, wincing as his beard was tugged and yanked at by a rather enthusiastic two year old known as Ronald Humphries-Slingby._

_He bounced his son his arms, hoping to coax the toddler into letting go of his facial hair with no success. Sighing, he stood up from the couch, sauntering over to the kitchen._

_"Al? I have a problem again..."_

_Ronald giggled tugging his father's beard and leaning forward, placing a messy kiss on his cheek and patting his hair, "Soft Daddy!" he grinned._

_Alan chuckled, walking over and holding out his arms, "Daddy needs to go to work. Come here."_

_"Why?" The boy pouted, holding onto his father's hair tighter._

_"Because big-bad-Mister Spears is making daddy have overtime." Alan chuckled._

_"I don' like Mista Sper! He can not take my daddy!"_

_Eric sniggered, placing a kiss on his son's cheek as Alan took him into his arms, stooping down to the boy's eye level._

_"Yeah, Big Bad Mr Spears taking yer Daddy away... it makes Daddy sad!"_

_He buried his face in hands, pretending to sob loudly - it always got his son going._

_Ronald wiggled, not knowing what to do before taking his father's hand, "But daddy is big and strong! You should tell the meanie to…to go to his room and sit in the corner like the bad boy he is!"_

_Eric barrelled over in laughter, his voice echoing throughout the house like a lion's roar._

_Ruffling his son's hair, a sudden idea occurred._

_"Hey... How 'bout ya come with me t'day? Whaddya say, Ronnie? Do ya wanna go ta work with Daddy and tell off meanie ol' Spears?"_

_Ronald perked up "Can I?" He asked, looking up at his mother, barely able to contain his spurt of excitement. He seemed to Wiggle in place before posing like a superhero on TV, "I can do it! I can!" with that, he attached himself to Eric's leg._

_Alan sighed, "If you go, you have to be on your best behavior. No running around, making messes or being loud."_

_"Yes, Mama." The boy nodded._

_Alan looked up at Eric, "No taking him out on any collections you may have today!"_

_"Yay!" Ronald cheered._

_Eric lazily saluted his husband, moving forward to fast-kiss him on the lips._

_"The rest comes later tonight, love~" he teased, scooping his son into his arms, placing him upon his shoulders._

_"Okay, wee one, let's go see Daddy's office!" he laughed, dashing out the door before Alan could throw something at him._

_As they walked into the dispatch building, Ronald looked around, eyes full of wonder as reapers hurried about their jobs. Holding Eric's hand, he practically hopped around, wanting to see more of where his parents worked. Alan had the first half of the day off, so it'd be just he and his father for a good few hours…he was excited, having not had father-son time recently._

_"Ready ta take the elevator, little guy?" Eric chuckled, leading him over to the lift._

_A couple of Reapers greeted the man with a good morning, some even cooing over how adorable his son was._

_Ronald grinned, basking in the attention until he was pulled onto the lift and he was aloud to push the button. Once they arrived at the correct floor, Ronald pulled his father off the elevator and grinned, "What one is yours, daddy?"_

_"Office Number five!" his father chuckled. "Can ya help yer ol' Daddy find his office - oh no! I think Daddy is lost!"_

_He mimicked looking around like a safari tourist, making a face of confusion, earning a couple of laughs from the cubicles and even some swoon from secretaries over what a 'playful' father he was._

_Ronald nodded and looked around spotting a door and running over to it, looking up at the number on a plaque next to a name._

_1_  
_William T. Spears  
_ _Dispatch Supervisor_

_"One!" he announced and ran to the next door, labeled with a '2', "Two! Three! Four!" he called off as he ran door to door, and finally, "Five! Daddy's door!"_

_"'Ey! Ya found m' door! Good job, Ronnie!" he laughed, scooping the baby boy into his arms, tossing him in the air._

_Ronald giggled and grinned, proud to have been such a help to his father. Joyfully, he hugged his father once he'd been caught, snuggling close to him with his short arms around his neck._

_"C'mon, wee one, let's go inside." he chuckled, using a key to unlock the door and slip into the office, carrying his son over to his desk._

_"Can I help you, Daddy?" Ron asked as he was set down in one of the chairs near the desk; the one Alan often used himself when they worked together in the office, "I'm a big boy now!"_

_Eric smiled, ruffling his son's hair._

_"Alrigh'... Here!" he pulled out his stamp set, handing it over to the boy. "Now, whenever Daddy give you a piece, I want you to stamp 'em with tha'... Do ya think ya can do tha' fer Daddy?"_

_Ronald nodded, taking the stamp, "Is there a special spot for this thingy?"_

_"Jus' at the bottom o' the page" Eric nodded, pulling out his first set of papers to fill out. "See, this is what mean ol' Spears makes Daddy do when 'e doesn' like wha' I do on break."_

_An hour or so passed comfortably, Eric handing papers over to Ronald to stamp, smiling at the sight of his baby working hard and 'efficiently', stamping with his tongue between his lips and look of concentration._

_He was startled from his work when the door swung open, the sound of footsteps approaching._

_"Slingby, you failed to compile your reports yesterday, again...Overtime tonight. Honestly...can you please do your work for once?"_

_Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his boss stood before him._

_The door suddenly bursting open had startled Ronald and he'd gasped, hiding low in the chair, but finally poked his head up, looking over the back of the chair's back as he stood in the seat, blinking at the man scolding his father._

_He quite didn't like the tone the man used, and he could only assume this was the big meanie boss that hated his daddy. Setting aside the stamp, he scrambled out of the chair and marched over to William, stubbornly looking up at him with narrowed eyes, "You stop being a meanie to my daddy!"_

_William paused slightly, glancing down at the child in surprise and slight confusion. "What?"_

_Eric, however, paled tenfold, his face going from a shade of grey to white in less than three seconds. William, however, knelt down to the child's eyes level, looking at him._

_"And how am I being mean to your Daddy, little one?"_

_Eric's jaw just about dropped._

_"You use a meanie-angery tone! Like my mommy used on me when I broked the lamp in the hall! My daddy was being a good boy! I know! I was helping him!" he said proudly._

_"Have you, now?" he glanced over, seeing the pile of paperwork sitting on the desk. "That's very good of you to keep your Daddy on task - he likes to not do his work and 'play' in the hallways... it means I have to say late and so does he, and that's not fair now, is it?"_

_"Daddy was supposed to stay home and play with me today." Ronald pouted, "You—you're that Mista S-Sp—Mista Spurs guy, right? Mommy said you made daddy not stay and play! I like playing wif my daddy! My daddy's fun!"_

_"Well, I'll tell you what - if your Daddy finishes all his paperwork, he can go home to play with you tonight."_

_The boy's eyes got wide, "R-Really?"_

_"Yes, but only if he finishes all his work, hm?"_

_"Daddyyyy!" Ronald spun around and ran over to his father, flopping over his lap before climbing up, "Mista Spurses said you can go home if you finish your work!" he said as if Eric hadn't been listening the whole time._

_"Did 'e now?" Eric grinned, giving his boss a smirk to which he received a warning glare from his boss. "Tha's mighty nice o' 'im..."_

_He paused as his phone blinked, reaching over with a frown to pick it up with a curious glance. Reading over the presumed message, his face paled before standing abruptly._

_"Shit..." he breathed._

_William frowned._

_"What is it?" he asked. "Miss a collection again, Slingby?"_

_"No, no... Listen can ya watch 'im fer a sec, I gotta make sure Alan's alrigh'..."_

_William blinked in surprised, then nodded, catching on to the urgency of the issue._

_"Of course."_

_Eric nodded, handing him the boy before bolting from the room, "I'll be back soon, Ronnie!"_

_Ronald blinked in surprise at being handed off so suddenly, and then tears started welling up in his eyes as he tried to wiggle free. "Daddy!" he reached out but Eric turned the corner and disappeared. Crying, he turned and hugged William's neck, "Daddy said a bad word…that means mommy's sick again."_

_William held the child in a fashion only a mother would, patting his back whilst rocking him gently. "Ssshhh...shhh, it's going to be alright. Your Daddy will be back soon, and so will your Mommy."_

_"I want my mommy!" He hiccupped, "I-I want my…my mommy!" Yet, William's hold was oddly comforting…and it reminded him of his own mother when he was upset and being held by Alan…and it was around that time he was usually put down for a nap. Eventually, he tearfully nodded off, sleeping against William's shoulder as he sucked his thumb._

_The man smiled softly, shifting hold the child in a cradling position within his arms. It had been so long since he had held a child like this._

_'You're such a good girl, April. Such a good girl for Mummy...'_

_He brushed the memory from his mind, focusing more on the task at hand. Moving towards the desk, he sat down in Eric's abandoned chair, humming a soft tune to the sleeping baby._

_Ronald shifted in his sleep, his small hand curling around William's suit jacket, and a dribble of drool soaking through his sleeve, "Mmm…mama…"_

_William shushed him, bringing him closer and daring to rest his cheek up the child's head, very much like how he used to for his own daughter._

_An hour and a half passed and William ended up returning to his own office to work with the baby in his arms. Though Ronald did eventually wake up again, and was given a blank sheet of paper and some colored pens to keep him occupied. Though the colors were limited to black, blue, red, and green._

_Ronald lay on the floor of Will's office, coloring a picture, his tongue hanging out like it always did when he concentrated on doing his best. Finally, when he was done, he dropped the green pen he'd been using and he got up, running over to the desk where he tugged on William's sleeve. "Mista Spurs?"_

_William paused in his writing, glancing down over the rim of his glasses at the child. Turning his chair, he reached down, scooping the boy up into his lap._

_"You need more paper?"_

_Ronald shook his head and held up the drawing he'd just finished, "I drewded you something! You seem sad…and sad is not a nice feel…so no more being sad, 'kay?" The drawing showed a figure that could only be assumed was William, his glasses comically too large for his face, and he was surrounded by fat little creatures with long ears, which could possibly pass as being rabbits._

_William blinked in surprise, taking the drawing delicately into his hands with a stunned expression. Truly, he was touched by the thoughtful gesture, especially one done by a child. An ache panged in his heart, his eyes growing rather distant as he gazed at the drawing - the drawing a child would normally do for a parent, something he would never experience, not again, not ever._

_Subconsciously, he held the boy close to his chest; again like how only a mother could and would, giving him a kind smile. "Thank you, little one. It's lovely."_

_Ronald grinned up at the man, "No more being sad, 'kay?" he pressed, wanting the man to promise he'd feel better._

_William smiled even more. "Alright" he reassured. "I won't feel sad anymore, little one."_

_Ronald paused, "You hold me like my mommy does."_

_William blinked slightly, tilting his head to the side. "Do I?" he asked curiously._

_Ronald nodded, "Gentle like Mommy… Daddy's a little more playful and rough…like a giant bear." He giggled, "Mommy's soft…" he leaned forward, touching his cheek._

_He chuckled softly, bouncing the boy in his arms slightly. "Well, I used to be a Mommy... so I guess I still am in a way." he smiled, running a hand through the child's blond hair._

_Ron tilted his head, "What happened? Did they go away?"_

_Will hesitated slightly, nodding after a moment. "Yes... My baby got sick and had to go visit the angels in heaven."_

_"W-Was they sick…like my mommy?"_

_He shook his head. "No... not like your Mommy - she was different. But she's safe now, flying with the angels" he tried to give the child a reassuring smile._

_"What she look like?" he asked, "Was she pretty?"_

_"Yes, she was a beautiful little baby. Very sweet and happy, just like you" he tickled the little boy, still smiling despite the ache in his chest._

_Ronald giggled and grabbed his drawing, climbing down and adding to it. Drawing a girl with long hair and wings looking down at William before rushing back to give it back to William._

_William bore a faint expression, carefully taking the drawing with shaking hands, staring at it almost longingly. Setting it gently on his desk, he reached down, scooping the little boy into his arms, giving him a big hug._

_"Thank you," he whispered._

_Ronald hugged him, and then kissed his cheek, "I think she had a good mommy…like mine."_

_William's smile widened, blinking as the door opened with a click._

_Ron looked back over his shoulder, his eyes growing wide, "Mommy!" he climbed down and ran over to Alan who smiled and stooped down to hug him._

_"Hey there, were you good for Mister Spears?"_

_The boy nodded, "I'm a good boy!"_

_Alan chuckled and kissed his head, "I know you are." He set him down, spotting the mess of papers and pens on the floor, "Why don't you go clean up your mess for Mister Spears, then?" he said, smiling as he watched Ronald go to pick up his mess. "Thank you for watching him for us. I hope he wasn't too distracting. He can get demanding of attention sometimes."_

_"Oh no, not at all! He was very well behaved - you've raised a fine boy, Alan." William said with a nod, watching as Ronald scurried about. "I can pick the rest up - don't worry about it."_

_Ronald shook his head, holding the four pens and the disorganized stack of papers he had left in his arms, running over and putting the blank pages on the desk with the pens, and carrying his other drawing over to his mother, "Can this one go on the fridge?" he asked, holding up a picture of a larger bunny-like creature._

_Alan laughed and nodded, "Of course. Now, your daddy got himself a little behind on work, so how about we go home and make him some dinner?"_

_Ron nodded, "Mmm!"_

_"Thank Mister Spears for watching you."_

_Ron turned around and looked at William, "Than'you Mista Spurses!" he waved, "Don't be sad!" and with that, he turned to follow his mother out of the office._

_William smiled, waving the little boy off before returning to his work. Glancing down, he saw the drawing the child had given him, and with an even bigger smile than before, pocketed it into his briefcase. He would keep it as a reminder and as a present._

* * *

 

The Doctor, looking quite warn-out finally stepped outside the barn, "That was tough…but I managed to save him before the taint reached his heart and started to turn him into a demon. Though it will take a few days for him to be back on his feet." He announced.

"Is 'e alrigh' though? Where's Ron?" Eric asked, perking up from tickling his grandchildren. Kai fussed and grabbed at his hand, gumming and drooling on it in silent revenge.

"Young Knox is in with his lover. Mister Spears asked him to stay until he fell asleep…which shouldn't take long. The antidote to the poison has an ingredient that causes the body to shut down for a few hours."

Eric frowned slightly. "Shut down?"

"Were he human, it would kill him, but as a reaper, it's harmless, I assure you. It's similar to falling into a comatose. He'll be completely unresponsive, but alive for a few hours. For some reapers, they'll relive his entire life in those hours. Both human and reaper records playing. For Mister Spears, I highly think that this will be the case, seeing as he'd taken a hit from a scythe and part of his records had been exposed. They'll reset themselves, and he'll wake up as normal, as if he were only sleeping in a little past noon."

Eric nodded. "Damn... I'd hate ta be 'im at this moment. From the looks of it, he didnae have a good past."

"But he has a bright future with a young man he truly loves and two wonderful children…as I assume these two are theirs?" The Doctor smiled at the twins, "How have they been holding up? With how things have been lately with our world, I assume they haven't been taken in for any medical check-ups? Mind if I take a look at your grandchildren?"

"Of course" Eric said, glancing over at Alan for approval before handing Kai to the man.

"Just a general check-up… I'm guessing you and your son haven't noticed anything off with either of them?" he asked, warming his stethoscope before using it to listen to Kai's heart.

Kai fussed, reaching out in attempt to grab the stethoscope, eyeing the doctor nervously. Who was this strange man?

"Shh, shh…it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…Your grandmother would hurt me if I did." The man smiled, trying to sooth the boy in his arms, "Just want to make sure you are a good and healthy boy for your family so they don't have to worry about you suddenly getting sick." He pressed the device over the boy's heart and listened before moving on, finally declaring Kai to be a healthy boy. Then he moved on to Briella, who proved much more difficult. Squirming in his hold. She didn't like this man, even if he was gentle and had a nice smile. She even managed to kick him square in the jaw.

Finally, he finished with her and handed her over to her grandfather, "She's a strong one. Keep an eye on her." He laughed, "Both seem perfectly healthy. Tell Young Knox and Spears to bring them in to my office sometime after we get things back in order for their shots…give them a real reason not to trust me." he chuckled.

"Thank you. We'll be sure to tell them. Hopefully they won't be as difficult about their shots as Ronald had been."

The Doctor laughed loudly, "In all my years of treating reaper children I have never come across a child so set on trying to kill my hand! Good thing he hadn't had any teeth yet." He snickered.

Eric laughed, "Yeah... consider yerself lucky ya didn' become his teething ring once the time came!"

The man nodded and stood up, "Well, I'll be taking my leave to help spread word among the remaining reapers that the time had come to take back our realm from the demons. Vincent has explained to me what happened, and I must say your little boy has grown up to be quite the hero of our realm. I could foresee him becoming just as infamous as Vincent."

Eric nodded with a smile, "We're proud o' 'im, truly." he said. "In fact..." Standing up, he walked towards the barn, cooing to Briella whilst tickling her stomach - she tried to kick his hand away with a laugh. "Let's go see yer Mummy an' Daddy now, hm?"

Alan nodded in thanks to the doctor, bidding him a good day before following his husband with Kai in his arms.

"DA!" Briella said loudly as they stepped into the barn, catching Ronald's attention as he sat by William's side, holding his hand. He smiled, getting up to greet his children and his parents once they approached.

"Hey, sweeties." He cooed, taking Briella and kissing her, before setting her down next to William where she reached out, tapping her father's cheek happily now that he didn't seem to be in pain. Ronald then took Kai, bouncing him in his arms.

"How's the patient?" Eric sniggered, though in light humour. "Sorry, sweetie but yer Daddy's gonna be out of commission fer a little while longer - then ya can give 'im the biiiigggest hug ever!"

Briella giggled, still slapping at her father's cheek before curling up against him.

"Doctor Roberts said that he'll be asleep for the next few hours. He just now finally passed out. He was stubborn about it, too." Ron sighed, smiling down at the content little girl tugging on her father's hair, trying to put it in her mouth like she often did when Undertaker or Grell was holding her.

Kai fussed, wanting to be next to his father like his sister. He whined slightly, throwing his mother a pouting glance, sniffling.

"Indeed, dear William was quiiite intent on staying awake for our young hero~"

Sitting off to the side, looking rather drained by content, sat the swaying Undertaker, a bandage wrapped around his arm. "That blood donation has left me rather tired... I can feel my head spin! It's quite interesting~"

Ronald blushed, but ignored his grandfather's praise a moment, setting Kai down next to William as well, "Fine! I see how it is… wanting daddy more than mommy." He teased the twins with a kiss before he straightened back up, "Grandfather…would you stop telling people I'm a 'hero'?"

"But you are one, my sweet little mouse." Alan smiled, kissing his son's forehead, "And your father and I are very, very proud of you."

"Yup!" Eric grinned, wrapping his son into a bear hug. "M' little baby waby Ronniekins has grown up!" He faux sniffled, pretending to wipe an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"Daaaad…." Ronald blushed harder.

Kai giggled, looking up at them, "Wahh-tugah!" he wagged his arms in the air, pleased with the happy atmosphere around him.

Alan walked over to his father, kneeling down next to him and hugging him, "Thank you for helping my son's lover, Father."

Undertaker chuckled, wrapping his arms around his son, falling back with him against the hay.

"No trouble at all, my dear. I could not let our grandson and dear William suffer - ah, to me the lot of you are still babies, your own husband being a literal term."

He giggled as Eric flounced about the spacious interior of the barn, carrying Ronald about like a toddler.

"Now... where has your brother and mother gone?"

"Grell and Ciel went for a walk." Alan said, still finding it strange to think of Grell as his mother-in-law, and Ciel—a demon—as an adoptive brother.

"Ah, enjoying the fresh fall air. We should be returning home soon - winter will hit in a couple of days, and I doubt you want to watch me become Frosty the Reaper Snow man~!" he chuckled.

"We have so much we must rebuild…" Alan sighed, "Everything's been destroyed."

"Indeed... but in tragedy there is beauty. Like a volcano's eruption - it destroys everything, but from it, something is reborn and renewed. From this, we will become stronger, and closer as a society. What occurred here is now a history of our race, and even the human race as well as demon lore; and from it, we have a risen hero - Ronald Knox, the Conqueror of the Shinigami Tirent Hans." The Undertaker mused, gently stroking at his son's hair.

From across the room, still trapped in his father's strong arms came Ronald's muffled voice, "I'm not a hero! I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"Well, neither did I in my career, and they still crowned me a legend." the Undertaker joked, giving the boy a genuine smile. "You defeated one of the most dangerous enemies of Reaper history. You risked your life going down into Hell when the odds of survival were slim, just to save the life of a loved one - not many a Reaper can say they've done that."

"But I don't want to be famous…I just want a normal life going to work and taking care of my family." He frowned.

"And you will, love. Being famous has never stopped me from living a normal life as a reaper, retired or not. You'll still be the same as you always were, trust me - all that will change will be the extreme admiration people will have for you."

Kai squealed as William stirred slightly, Briella doing the same as both babies snuggled happily into their father.

"I say it's not a bad consequence to doing what your heart told you to in order to save the father of your children—and saving our realm at the same time. Even if you did worry your father and I to death, disappearing like that!" Alan pointed out.

"And myself... I was afraid I'd lose you, beloved." William rasped weakly, giving a small smile to his children. "Guten tag, little ones... I missed you." He pressed a kiss to their foreheads, hearing coos of contentment in return, pulling them into his arms.

"Will!" Ronald tried wiggling out of Eric's hold, "Dad, stop smothering me, please!" he said, surprised at how fast William had awoken.

William chuckled softly, watching as Ronald wrestled his way out from his father's hold, running over to his lover's side. "Hello my sweet..." he murmured, reaching up to stroke the blond's cheek. "I love you. I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Will…" Ronald smiled, leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips, only to have the gesture interrupted by two sets of tiny hands tapping both men's cheeks with a soft coo. William smiled, gently taking a hold of Kai's hand, feeling the baby tightly grip his finger. Briella sucked her thumb contently, poking her mother's cheek with a curious expression.

* * *

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

Almost a year later saw the small family relaxing on a small beach on the coast of Italy.

William leaned back against the towel, sunning himself contently next to his lover, watching his two children play in the water with their grandparents and 'great uncle'. Smiling, with mischievous intent, he took a small bottle of water, opening the cap and proceeding to trickle a small stream onto Ronald's exposed back.

"Mmmph…" Ronald hummed. He was laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head with his eyes closed as he let the sun's heat dry the salty water from his hair, back, and swimtrunks, "That feels good, Will…"

"Does it?" William purred softly, leaning over to rub at his husband's shoulders. "Heißt das Gefühl schön, Liebe?"

Playing over in the water with Kai on his back, swimming like a dog, Ciel took one glance over at the couple and made a face, turning to paddle back over to Alan, "Eeewwww!"

"EWWW!" Kai squealed, mimicking his uncle with a giggle.

"Ja, natürlich ist es ein gutes Gefühl, du dumme deutsche. Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, habe ich nicht?" Ronald Chuckled, opening his eyes to look at the twins playing a few feet away, "What do you mean, 'ew'? Daddy was just helping mommy feel nice. Not like he was kissing me."

Briella splashed in the water as she and Alan were building a sand castle—or Alan was, and Briella was creating chaos. "Ewy-ew!"

Kai giggled, pointing to Ciel as the boy gagged and muttered something about 'cooties', wadding out of the water over to his adoptive brother and grandniece, carrying the giggling boy in his arms.

"I do not know entirely, but I believe your husband is drowning out there." the demon gesture behind his shoulder to the sea, where, father out, Eric seemed to be having some trouble swimming.

"He is not." Alan said simply, "He pulled the same stunt on our honeymoon. He just wants a kiss."

"Ewwww!" The twins both giggled.

"Oh you think so? You think that's yucky, do you? Come here and give Grandma kisses!" He grinned, scooping the sandy, wet children into his arms and peppering kisses over their cheeks.

Ronald laughed and rolled over to look up at William, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun with his arm, "Who taught them that word, anyway?" he snickered, a smile on his lips.

"Ciel. He told them that 'kisses give cooties'... your grandfather backed it up though" William chuckled. "I believe it has now become their favorite word."

Chuckling, he maneuvered himself, straddling the blond with a smirk.

"Mmm ... Meine Liebe, warum bist du so schön?"

Ronald smiled and popped up on his elbows to kiss William, "Then I guess we'll have to 'ew' each other until they get used to it." He chuckled.

Eric whined from his spot out in the ocean, "Alaaannnn... Come join me, 'm lonely!"

"If you want company come back to the shallows and spend time with your grandchildren and I!" Alan called back.

"Gan'pa!" Briella giggled.

"Hey, Darlings~" Grell called out as he and Undertaker hurried over with a cooler, "Sorry we're late, but we brought lemonade and snacks!"

"Ewwwwwwww~" the twins laughed, rolling about in the sand, as Ciel sat next to them. "Ce-Ce, ewwwwwwww!"

"My, my, they certainly have their own opinion don't they!" Undertaker laughed, setting the cooler down on a towel.

"Well fine! I'll just eat all the cookies myself!" Grell teased, pretending they were talking about his snacks rather than how their parents were attacked at the lip.

"Cookie!" The twins both snapped a wide-eyes attention over to the redhead.

"Yes, my dears, special cookies we made especially for you!" their great grandfather giggled, reaching into the cooler to pick out a plastic bag, chocolate chip bone shaped cookies secured inside.

Ciel trotted over to his mother, sitting before him, giving him a pouty, puppy like look.

"Ciel, what have I told you about begging?" Grell said as he got out everything for their lunch, "Slingby! Get over here before you miss out on lunch!" he called out as the twins both ran past him to tackle Undertaker.

Ronald pushed William off him and got up to go join their family. Everything was perfect… No matter what would happen, as long as they were together, as long as they had their family, nothing in all of the Realms could hurt them.

All they needed was each other.

* * *

 -End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Keep your eyes out for the sequel "Moonlit" which should be out within the next few days. Later today if I feel like being nice since this last chapter is so very short ^^


End file.
